Relativity
by BlahWithTheBlah
Summary: AU! When you meet Phil Coulson it doesn't take long before you meet Clint Barton too, and once you start working for Justin Hammer it doesn't take long before you run into Tony Stark. At 18 Marie thought she was free. By 19 Clint Barton told her that freedom was a relative term. Hawkeye/Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Wanted to try a new pairing - here goes!

* * *

Marie sat on the porch of her family home drinking a beer she'd snuck out from under her parents' noses.

She wasn't afraid of being caught. Her parents were in a deep sleep in their bedroom on the first floor. Beside her was a packed duffel bag.

Marie stared at the starry sky that illuminated the night and finished the beer.

Despite the warm weather of the south Marie was covered from head to toe while leather gloves covered her hands.

She rose from the porch and placed the duffel bag over her shoulder and the empty beer bottle on the porch.

Marie took one sorrowful look back at the house which had housed so much happiness in her childhood and so much pain and sadness these last few years.

She sighed and resolutely left the property.

In the dead of night no one noticed the eighteen-year-old girl walking through the neighbourhood while tears slowly made their way down her face.

When Marie neared the busier parts of the city she wiped her face as well as she could with the sleeve of her woollen coat.  
After many tries Marie summoned the powers of the first mutant she'd ever absorbed, and finally managed to hail a cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked her.

"Airport." Marie answered simply.

The rest of the twenty-minute drive was silent. Marie didn't want to converse and the driver didn't try to.

She paid him for the fare and entered the airport while pulling out her boarding pass she'd printed earlier at home. This time at night the airport was almost empty and Marie flew through the security checkpoint with no problems.

As she boarded the plane she couldn't help but wonder what awaited her in the new life she was making for herself.

A stewardess approached Marie. "Miss, We have an available seat in business class if you'd like a complimentary upgrade." She informed Marie with a smile.

Marie was surprised but quickly accepted and thanked her. The stewardess showed Marie to a comfy looking leather seat next to the window.

She had to sit next to a forty-something year old handsome looking man, but Marie didn't mind. The seat it self was enough to make the next four-and-a half-hour flight to New York worth it.

While Marie was getting comfortable, taking off her coat she accidently hit the man's arm. "I'm sorry." She told him with an apologetic smile.

He waved her off. "No problem, I think I'll live." He joked making Marie smile wider.

"I'm Marie." She introduced and offered him her gloved hand. The man took it in his and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you Marie, I'm Phil." He replied with a grin.

"Business or pleasure?" Phil asked Marie and she looked confused. "Your travel? Going to college or vacationing?" He asked her.

"Oh!" Marie exclaimed then blushed. "Neither to be honest." She bit her lip.

"I'm moving to New York… On my own." She answered honestly.

Phil frowned. "Aren't you a bit young to be going on your own?"

Marie shrugged. "I'm eighteen," She told him "and I agree with you but I don't have a family anymore and I need to support myself. Besides I don't see myself being able to survive living in the outskirts of Mississippi, it's not exactly where the jobs are." Phil nodded in sympathy and comprehension.

"What about you? What brought you on board?" Marie asked him.

Phil smiled. "The first plane I was supposed to go with broke down. I'm an accountant and part of the job requirement is to fly around wherever I need to work." He told her simplifying the truth.

The captain informing they were ready for take off over the COM system interrupted their conversation.

Once they were in the air they continued their conversation. They spoke of everything. Becoming friendlier and more comfortable with each other.

In the end Phil excused himself to sleep, as he was too tired to continue their conversation.

As he and the rest of the plane's occupants slept Marie took of her gloves. She stared at her hands and then at the man who slept beside her. Marie bit her lip.

 _"Don't do it Marie…"_ She hesitated. _"But it won't kill him and besides he's already asleep less of hassle. Accounting would be a good skill to have when job hunting in New York."_ She justified to herself and then frowned.

 _"I have to do this for my own survival."_ Marie thought while frowning. She looked at Phil's hands resting on the armrest.

Marie looked around making sure no one was watching. When everything was clear she touched her hand against his.

Veins appeared where their skin connected the only thing exposing that Marie was hurting the sleeping man. Phil frowned in his sleep and then suddenly relaxed having fallen unconscious.

Marie gasped lightly as her mind was bombarded with the man's memories, skills and knowledge.

"Ok. So definitely not an accountant." Marie mumbled lightly to herself staring at the man in shock.

 _ **Agent Phillip J Coulson**_

 _ **Only child**_

 _ **SHIELD**_

 _ **Black belts**_

 _ **No living family**_

 _ **Secret operations**_

 _ **Assassinations**_

 _ **Training**_

 _ **Best field agent of his time**_

Marie leaned back into her seat processing everything the man knew. It was a lot.

Marie bit her lip again.

There were so many top-secret operations and information's in this man's head. Marie spent the remaining three hours of the flight sorting through it all.

Some of it sickened her. _"No wonder the world is going to hell."_ She thought tiredly.

This also absorption confirmed what Marie had suspected for a long time. If she absorbed a person who was unconscious she didn't get a copy of the person inside her mind like she did with conscious people.

Marie sighed.

While the man had many talents and skills Marie wasn't planning on becoming an assassin or SHIELD agent as many of his protégés were. _"Maybe I can use his organisational skill and tidiness to be a personal assistant."_ She thought humoured.

Marie shook her head tiredly. She put on her gloves and slept away the last hour of the plane ride next to the unconscious man.

Marie hoped that when Phil woke up he would suspect his exhaustion and fatigue was from an uncomfortable sleep.

Marie didn't wake up until Phil gently shook her awake. If she hadn't been as tired as she was she would have panicked at the thought of someone touching her in her sleep.

Instead she tiredly flinched, said to Phil "Five more minutes." and groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Phil chuckled as Marie stretched as well as she could.

"We're landing. Buckle up." Marie thanked him and looked at him. If Marie hadn't absorbed Phil's observational skills she never would have seen the flicker of suspicion in his eyes.

Marie ignored it in favour of making small talk. "On a scale of 1 t' Michael Jackson's hung-over face; how tired do I look?" She joked her accent thickening from her exhaustion and Phil grinned as he shook his head.

"A strong 4." He joked before replying. "Don't tell me. I feel like death."

Marie winced slightly.

"I guess we just need a good rest and a warm bed and we'll be right as rain." Marie smiled.

Phil nodded as the plane shook lightly from connecting with the airstrip in the airport. Soon they exited the plane, and once they stood outside Marie could see a younger man waving at Phil.

 _ **Clint Barton**_ , _**Protégé and friend.**_ Her mind informed her.

Phil turned to Marie. He pulled out a business card and gave it to her. "New York's a rough city, especially for young girls. A piece of advice, don't take shit from anyone and if you ever need my help just call me. Any time no matter the problem." Phil offered her stubbornly.

Marie smiled and thanked him. "I appreciate it. Have a safe trip home." She added.

The two shook hands and Phil left and greeted Barton with what Marie knew was a rare hug.

 _"Phil is a good man. Through and through."_ She thought with a small smile and felt a bit guilty at absorbing him.

" _Survival."_ She justified to herself again.

Marie turned from the sight of Phil and his friend conversing and took in the masses of people before taking a deep but shaking breath.

The uncertainty and regret was slowly bubbling to the surface.

"No going back now." Marie told herself and shook her head resolutely.

With Phil's knowledge in her head she'd be fine she thought, while she tightened her grip on her duffel bag.

She took a step.

Then another.

And then she'd made her way to a bus stop and bought a ticket to the city.

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later Marie found herself in middle of New York's mecca.

All around buildings with massive screens illuminated the city and Marie couldn't help but think that Times Square was exactly as the magazine portrayed.

The streets pulsated with masses of people all hurrying to get from a to b.

It was the perfect environment for a stranger to get lost in and start a new life away from the past.

Marie looked at the fancy stores around her and decided that while she was carrying her duffel bag none of them would give her chance.

They weren't even open yet and figured she'd have to aim her applications at bakeries and coffee shops that _were_ open.

Marie left Times Square and walked around for a while. Soon she found several open cafés and started handing over applications.

By noon Marie had exhausted herself, her feet were killing her and she had run out of applications.

She was starting to feel hungry and decided to find something to eat before searching for a place to live.

Marie hadn't really taken in her surroundings before.

She was in a more run-down neighbourhood but quickly found a small diner and entered.

She took in the people and chose a booth in the back away from the windows.

Marie figured she might as well ask the waitress if she knew of any cheap rentals nearby. She soon ordered a burger menu and sighed in relief while her feet got a break. When the waitress returned with Marie's food she chuckled at Marie housing question.

"Honey you wont be able to find anything under 400 dollars a month in this run down part. It's still New York City." The waitress said taking Marie's young appearance.  
Marie sighed but thanked her.

Marie took a bite of her burger when she noticed a man entering the diner. Marie didn't need Phil's observational skill to see that the man stood out like sore thumb.

He wore a dark grey expensive designer suit with tie. His blonde hair was slicked back and he wore glasses.

He was probably his thirties and Marie recognized him from a news article she'd read some time ago.  
The man was Justin Hammer, a weapons contractor who worked for the United States Military.

From Phil's memory of a meeting with the man it was clear he was driven and passionate about his work, but also extremely competitive.

Phil had made an assessment of him for SHIELD and had concluded that the man could potentially turn on anyone if he estimated the risk being worth it. He was extremely motivated by money.  
He was, according to Phil's memories, not to be trusted.

Their eyes met and he sent Marie what he probably thought was flirtatious wink. Marie rolled her eyes, returned to her food and took a sip of her milkshake. _"Creep."_ She thought and ignored him.  
Marie wondered if he was going to bother her but was relived when he left the diner shortly after receiving his order to go.

Marie had never described herself as beautiful but her friend and family always had. She had always felt that she was pretty with her green eyes, long and wavy auburn hair, curvy body and heart shaped face but never beautiful.

Marie sighed.

She paid and left the diner walking around for bit. Her goal was to find a hostel or motel before nightfall.

Marie passed an alley and froze when she heard garbage cans falling and a grunt. Marie was about to walk past it when she heard the sound of someone grunting again. Despite her better judgement Marie made her way into alley slowly not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She hid behind a dumpster while carefully scoping the situation. Two men were trying to kidnap none other than the creep Justin Hammer.

Marie sighed. It was just her luck. Hammer was struggling against his kidnappers but was clearly losing. One guy had him in a chokehold while the other tried to zip-tie his hands together.

Marie figured that Hammer wasn't going to last much longer the way his face had started get a bluish hue. She looked around and grabbed a brick she found. Marie took it and snuck up on the guy trying to zip-tie Hammer. Marie smacked him as hard as she could.

Both men let go of Hammer, who fell to the ground, and turned on her.

The bigger one Marie had smacked jumped her but Marie instinctually round housed kicked him first in the stomach and followed up with harsh kick across his face that knocked him out.  
Marie gasped in surprise and thanked God for Phil Coulson.

The other slightly smaller attacker managed to punch Marie across the face and pulled out gun aiming it at her face. Before he could fire his shot Marie used her right hand to move the gun from her face and elbowed him with a great force of power in the face. The crack that sounded confirmed that Marie had broken his nose. The attacker fell slightly back in pain and surprise.

Marie used the momentum it gave her to grab the gun from his hand by twisting and breaking his thumb causing his grip to loosen around it. Marie butt-headed him with the gun and he fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground unconscious. Marie secured the gun and placed it on her lower back between her pants and shirt.

"Christ." Hammer harshly exclaimed still trying to catch his breath from the chokehold. "Don't let me get on your bad side." He told Marie as he rose from the ground.

"You're not getting on any side of me." Marie told him coldly before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Hammer exclaimed before rushing to Marie's side. "You saved my life. I owe you! What you did… It was incredible! Who do you work for?" Hammer questioned her and Marie shook her head.

"No one. I'm just a black-belt." Marie lied but it worked and Hammer bought it.

"Incredible!" He exclaimed again. "I'm Justin Hammer, and you are?" He asked holding his hand out. "Anna." Marie answered courtly.

Marie didn't know if it was Phil's inquisitive nature or her curiosity that made her bend down and search for some ID's or anything else that could tell her who the men were or worked for. She noticed there were no wallets; only a phone, and all the while Marie could feel Hammers eyes on her. Marie checked the phone but no number was listed.

"Dead end." She told him and tossed him the phone as she got up and started walking away again.

"Wait. How can I repay you? I owe you and I don't like owing people. What do you want? Money? A house? A job? Say it and I'll make it happen." Hammer told her seriously.

Marie lifted a disbelieving brow in response before saying "Right." and shaking her head. Hammer grabbed her arm as she turned again and Marie panicked before twisting under his arm causing his to be twisted in a painful angle.

"Do not touch me. Understand?" Hammer nodded as he noticed the anger in her voice. Marie let go of him.

"Still," Hammer said while straightening his clothes. "I meant what I said. What do you want?" Marie stared at him.

Normally Marie would decline any offer of repayment for helping people in need but then it may just have been Phil's suspicion of Hammer that made her take his offer.

"Fine. I want a nice apartment all expenses paid, one million dollars in cash and a job at your firm – position of my choosing." Marie joked and tested his generosity to see how far he'd go.

Hammer only laughed. "Done."

Marie stared ridiculously at him. "Wait, seriously?" she exclaimed.

Hammer nodded. "I always repay those who help me very generously, but even more so those who save my life. Besides you look like you know what you want and you're not scared of getting physical to get it." He leered.  
Marie rolled her eyes at him.

"Let me make this clear," She said poking him in the chest. "I will do worse bodily harm to you than I did those idiots if you try anything or disrespect me in any way." She told him sternly and Hammer held up his hands up signalling he'd do as she said.

"No problem." Hammer only just then noticed the duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Guess I better make some call and get you that apartment ASAP. Let's get you situated in a hotel in the meantime. On me of course." He said and Marie nodded.

Hammer made a call while they left the alleyway and two minutes later a limousine picked them up. Marie wasn't stupid. She knew Phil mistrusted the man for a reason and when the chance came Marie would absorb Hammer too and make sure nothing was amiss.

Marie had been overwhelmed when the hotel staff had opened the door to the presidential suite and told her this was where she was staying. She didn't know weather or not to be disgusted or impressed that Hammer was a regular and could get the suite whenever he wanted. Still, Marie checked the room for any bugs or cameras. When she found none she let out a long overdue breath of relief.

Marie looked around the suite. She was being too reckless she thought to herself, she knew she relied on her power for protection too much.

Marie remembered what happened last time someone had gotten around her power and hurt her. She winced and refused to let her thoughts linger on those particular memories. Instead she decided to burn of today's many events in a steaming hot shower.

Marie didn't know how long she'd spent showering but the tub had been too inviting and she'd prolonged her bathing time.

When she finally left the bathroom dwarfed in a complimentary robe, slippers and hair twisted in a towel, she was more relaxed than she had been the last couple of years.

She was ready to jump the massive king-size bed when a knock sounded on the door. Marie realized she had to be careful as she wasn't wearing her gloves but answered the door nonetheless.

A hotel employee was holding several boxes and two large leather suitcases.

"What's this?" Marie asked him as the employ left the items on the large sofa table in the suite. "Mr Hammer says these are your belongings. He also told me to inform you he would pick you up for breakfast tomorrow at nine and to wear something nice." With a small nod of his head the employee left Marie with the many boxes and leather suitcases closing the door gently behind him.

Marie stared at the boxes in suspicion before picking up a note that was attached to a small one.

 _ **Thought I'd throw in a sign on bonus – In a generous mood since it struck me that I actually didn't die today. Don't be late tomorrow morning. 9 a.m. sharp in the hotel restaurant. – JH**_

Marie frowned but opened the small box. A beautiful yet feminine diamond watch in rose-gold colour sat on a small pillow. Marie's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't expected that.

She lifted the watch gently running her fingers over the soft curve of the metal. Marie checked for trackers again but didn't find any. Phil's paranoia was getting the better of her she thought smiling slightly.

She put it on her wrist the diamonds reflecting the light incredibly. It was beautiful but Marie sighed knowing it wouldn't be seen under her gloves and she felt bad about hiding away such a beautiful piece of jewellery. She took it off again and placed it back in the box.

She opened another small box and inside was a key on a ninja keychain and a note.

 _ **Your apartment is ready tomorrow. I'm a resourceful man and you're welcome.**_

Marie rolled her eyes but was impressed. When Hammer promised something he really went all in and got it done. She smiled at the small ninja figure and shook her head. Marie left the key on the table before grabbing another box this much larger than the first two.

When Marie opened the box she was annoyed.

The contents were clothes; various different things from shirts, dresses, two jackets and some pants. _"I'm drawing the line at him playing Barbie with me."_ She thought but had to admit the clothing was really nice and clearly expensive.  
Marie moved the large box behind the couch because out of sight meant out of mind.  
She opened the next box and it was filled with shoes and … gloves.

Marie sighed.

" _Maybe I could keep some of it. It wouldn't hurt anyone."_ Marie argued with herself. She'd only brought a handful of clothing limited by the size of her duffel bag and what little belongings she wanted to bring.

" _What the hell – I can get some on my own soon."_ With that thought she turned to the two leather cases.

Marie opened them.

Bothe cases were filled to the rim with 500-dollar bills.

Marie bit her lip before jumping up and down excited yelling "I'm rich! I'm rich! HAHA!"  
The eighteen-year-old girl eventually stopped jumping, her mood changing and yelled from the bottom of her lungs "FUCK YOU OWEN! FUCK YOU PRICILLA!" Tears started to run down her cheeks as she fell to the floor.

"You told me I would never be anything but a demon whore but here I am!" Marie sobbed out loud.

"This demon whore is going to survive everything you did to her!" Marie cried out.

"I don't care if I have to absorb the entire world – I **_will_** fucking survive!" She exclaimed while rubbing her eyes. Marie rose from the floor and closed the cases filled with money.

"I'll survive." She repeated this time softly making her way to the bed.

Marie fell onto the bed and tiredly stretched her arm out to take the alarm clock. She barely had the energy to set the alarm before her eyes closed. Marie fell asleep and inside her mind she let the walls she'd built fall away. Her mind filled with voices and chatter.

 **"You know Marie you can't just keep us locked up constantly. It's not fair we wanna see the world too." Neena said.**

 **Neena was the first mutant Marie had encountered and befriended. Neena's mutation was as physical as it was powerful. Neena's skin was blue tinted and a birthmark that surrounded her eyes was dark blue. She was Marie's blue guardian angel. Neena's power was the ability change probability making her extremely lucky.**

 **Marie smiled sadly. "I know but you know what happened last time I let you guys out during daytime." Neena nodded understandingly.  
"Doesn't mean it isn't boring down here. I'm all for you adding more people to the party but I mean the new guy doesn't even talk. The only thing he does is sleep." Neena commented while pointing at a sleeping Phil Coulson who was stretched out on a comfy looking chair. **

**Marie changed the boring house setting they were stuck in to a beach party.**

 **Phil's chair turned into a deck chair and Neena grinned happily.**

 **"Now we're talking." She exclaimed.**

 **Cody, a good-looking blonde ran past them with another girl and boy jumping into the water happily.**

 **"The water is amazing! Jump in!" he told them. Neena shrugged and ran into the water and splashed Cody playfully. Marie took a towel and placed it on the sand next to the sleeping Phil. Marie stretched out and decided she wouldn't worry anymore.**

 **After a while Neena joined her on land again.**

 **"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked Marie slightly worried and Marie sighed.**

 **"No, but I'm done hiding away. I'm done being used and I'm done with my past. It's time to start a new life." Marie told her.**

 **Neena took Marie's hand in her own. "I get that but is using this Hammer guy really the way to do it?"**

 **Marie shrugged. "He's a start. I could just take the money and leave but I'm also eighteen. I wanna live; make my own mistakes and learn from them without the threat of torture or death hanging over my head. To be honest I think I got lucky with Hammer." Marie said hinting slightly that it may have been Neena's powers that were messing around.**

 **This time Neena sighed. "Be careful with that. It can be addicting." She warned Marie who nodded.**

 **"I'll stop tomorrow night. I just have to make it through the day." Neena looked her in the eyes.**

 **"Promise." Marie sighed. "I promise."**

 **Marie felt her body move through her sleep and knew she was about to wake up. She and Neena hugged. Marie changed the setting of her mind back to the house it originally was.**

Marie woke to the sounds of the alarm next to her pillow. She sighed but rose from the bed knowing if she didn't she'd immediately fall back asleep.

She washed her face; the ice cold water killing off any feeling of sleep that had remained.

She stood in front of the box of clothes. She pulled out a pair of black pants, a dark green silk strap shirt and a black leather jacket.

The shirt was a bit low cut compared to what Marie was used to and thought comfortable, but the moment she put on the jacked it didn't bother her anymore.

Marie was a bit surprised that the pants were a little too tight but other than that the outfit was perfect. She opened the shoe and glove box. There were shoes in various sizes and Marie found a pair of chunky-heeled black boots in her size and pair black leather gloves. " _Perfect."_ She thought happily as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Marie checked the watch on the wall, picked up her new apartment keys and decided to make her way down to meet Hammer for breakfast.

Marie saw him drinking a coffee and reading todays newspaper. Before she joined him she decided that turning the notch up a bit on Neena's powers.

Hammer smiled kindly when he saw her. "Anna." He said greeting her in a friendly manner as if they'd known each other a life time and not less than twenty-four hours.

A waitress joined them and Marie ordered something to eat and drink while she sat down across from Hammer.

"So what's the plan?" She asked him. Hammer looked Marie up and down appreciating the younger woman's looks.

Marie glared at him and Hammer remembered the threat of bodily harm from yesterday and averted his eyes as he cleared his throat.

"I'd thought we start by discussing job options, then we'd go to your new apartment to sign the papers." He informed her and Marie nodded.

"Don't worry about your things. I've already made the necessary arrangements to have them moved to your new apartment." Marie thanked him and new he was only going out of his for her because he wanted to get into her pants.

Marie felt some stomach acid burning in her throat at the thought. _"Maybe Neena was right. Maybe I shouldn't be using him this much."_

"So lets talk Jobs and numbers." Hammer said and Marie couldn't help but bite out "Don't you have an HR department for that?"

Hammer grinned. "Being the founder, owner and boss of your own company has its perks." Hammer pointed at her. "What do you want to work with?" He asked.

Marie shrugged. "Do you have something that dooesn't require education above high school level?" Hammer frowned.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

Hammer choked on the water had taken a sip from. "Jesus Christ you should be in school."

Marie glared at him.

"Sorry." He said when saw the look. "I'm just surprised. You look a bit older, thought you were in your twenties."

Marie sighed. "Look do you have any jobs where I can organise or supervise things? I'm pretty good at that."

Hammer looked uncomfortable.

"You're not going back on your deal?" She asked him disappointed.

Hammer sighed this time. "No, don't worry. Look my assistant quit two weeks ago and I'm falling behind on my meetings. Let's do a trial period. You work for me the next three months. If it works you can keep the job – hell I'll triple the salary. If not we part ways, and you'll still have an upgraded CV."

Marie smiled. She was happy that her young age was making him uncomfortable, it meant the man still had some morals and it was one less thing for Marie to worry about. "I can deal with that." Marie responded smiling widely once again thanking God for the efficiency she new Phil Coulson would provide to her work performance.

"What's the pay?" She asked him bluntly.

Hammer grabbed a piece of paper and wrote many zero's down on the paper. When he passed it to Marie her jaw dropped. This time she thanked God for Neena and her powers.

"Capitalism at its finest." Hammer commented.

"I can't wait for you to triple that in three months." Marie joked.

The apartment was nice. It was located on the Upper East Side, and while Marie felt the neighbourhood was very snobbish and extravagant she didn't mind it at all. It was a big change from the small town life in Mississippi.

The apartment had a comfy atmosphere; it had a massive kitchen-living room, one massive bedroom, a big comfortable bathroom and a walk in closet.  
Because it was the fourth and top floor it had a big terrace that held a park view.

The apartment was decorated with wooden panels and soft colours but with modern and high end furniture. Marie thought it looked like something out of a designer magazine.

"I love it." Marie said not being able to say anything else. She turned to Hammer who smiled. "It must have cost you a fortune." Marie frowned and Hammer shrugged.

"Pocket money."

Marie turned to him. "You really mean that don't you?"

Hammer nodded.

"Wow." She said not knowing how to reply or if she even could reply. The door phone rang making Marie jump.

"Probably your things from the hotel." Hammer noted.

Marie turned the intercom and its video system on.

" **Movers."** The large man said into the camera.

"Fourth floor on the right. Elevator is straight ahead to your left." Marie replied and the man thanked her.

"Now for the official part." Hammer told her and handed her the papers. Marie read through the papers carefully and signed them once she was satisfied.

She signed her full name on the papers, **Anna Marie D'Ancanto,** on the papers and handed them back to him.

The door opened and the movers placed her meagre belongings in one go on the floor of the living room before they left again. Marie noted with relief that the black cases were there and looked untouched.

"Now that were done with that, I think its time you're welcomed and get tour of Hammer Industries." Hammer said and Marie nodded.

It was a long day but Marie didn't mind. She felt she'd grasped what Hammer tech did, and the who's-who in the firm.

The labs and research facility they housed impressed her and even more so when Hammer informed her that there were three entire levels dedicated only to that.

After lunch Hammer had decided to bring her up to HR and have them make her contract so it was sign ready Marie had been given the stink eye from various women.

It was clear to Marie that they thought she a young gold-digger or something equally gross.

Marie would ignore what ever rumours would surface when she started work tomorrow. She knew she wouldn't make any friends here. _"Doesn't matter. I don't need any backstabbing snobbish bitches to be my friends."_ Marie thought uncaringly.

* * *

Marie's first week was hell.

There was no order or system in Hammer's calendar and it seemed everyone was trying to book a meeting with him stressing Marie out. By the end of the week she was ready to pull her hair out.

The second week she'd decided she'd pull Phil Coulson's planning, supervising and immaculate order skills (which was on the verge of being OCD Marie thought) creating a system and order that Marie could actually understand. She stressed less even though the rearrangement meant more work for her.

The third week was a breeze as Marie had managed to get an iron tight grip on his calendar and meetings. Anyone who wasn't supposed to meet him didn't get in and Marie made sure to note who those people were.

By the fourth week Hammer was no longer behind on meetings and could focus on his projects and had offered Marie the job full time despite earlier having agreed to a trial period.

Everything was going well and time flew by fast for Marie who felt she was working twenty-four hours a day.

By her fourth month in the company Marie had realized that being the personal assistant to the CEO and owner of the company meant she held a great deal of power in the company. Whenever Hammer was out of town everyone turned all their questions and request to Marie as if she knew what to do. Marie had sighed and managed as well as she could in the circumstance and informed Hammer when they had time to talk.

Hammer had only shrugged and told her it was normal and that she shouldn't be afraid to take charge.

Today was one of those days where Marie was supposed to take charge over something she had no clue of.

The head of R&D came to her because he wanted Hammer Industries to invest in Medical tech. He wanted to offer solutions and robotics that were not made or labelled for the Military industry because he believed it would advance the medical industry, help save lives and make them a ton of money. Marie hesitated and then turned Neena's powers on as she always did in the situations.

She took the documents he offered her and told him she'd get back to him in an hour. Marie tried calling Hammer in Japan but he didn't answer. _"This is definitely out of my jurisdiction."_ She thought and bit her lip.

The documents contained the information she needed to make her decision. Apparently there was a medical company who needed to burn some kind of bacterial infection off a five year old boy's brain and their lasers were to harsh and big for the careful and steady hand it needed to be done with.

The head of R&D had contacted them and told them of the fine and small laser Hammer Industries had developed by mistake.  
It was the size of a small pencil and the tip was thin and fine as a needle. Because it was so small in size Hammer hadn't made it possible for it to burn through anything other than soft organic material and had decided it was a fluke. It was everything the medical company needed for the operation. Marie signed the papers immediately and sent them to the company lawyers to look through.

From what Marie had gathered from the documents it would be a 60-40 split in favour of Hammer Industries of any proceeds they made from it and Marie figured it was fair deal. In the end it was the little boy's survival that was important. It took an hour for the lawyers to clear deal, though they did send her weird looks when she joined them for an extra signature she'd forgotten.  
The lawyers sent the documents express and the head of R&D was to join the surgery with their laser in two days time.

Two days later when Marie was walking through the entrance one of the receptionist, Emma, warned her. "Hammer is back and he's on the warpath." Marie nodded and sighed.

She was expecting this.

It was one of those days again. Marie placed her bag on her desk and took of her woollen coat.

She was wearing a long-sleeved dark grey sweater dress that stopped mid calf and high-heeled ankle boots topped with a pair of short black silk gloves.

Marie figured that no one was going to touch her legs so she decided to stocking-free for the day.

Everyone else was covered from head to toe as the winter slowly began giving Marie the freedom of not over dressing as she usually did.

She entered his office and mentally prepared for the screaming that was about to start.

When Hammer noticed her he threw a copy of the documents she'd signed two day earlier. Marie ignored the papers, said nothing and glared at him steely.

"Do you know what the hell you've done!" Hammer yelled angrily at her.

Marie continued to glare but calmly replied. "Yes. I took charge as you specifically told me to three months ago." Her icy calmness agitated Hammer to the brink of insanity.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT WILL MEAN TO THIS COMPANY IF THAT STUPID KID DIES? WHAT IT WILL DO OUR IMAGE!" He yelled as he slammed his hand onto the desk.

Marie wasn't bothered, she'd gotten used to his outbursts by now.

Hammer was about to yell some more when his office phone rang. In his anger he punched the loudspeaker button harshly.

"What!" he exclaimed.

 **"It's Jones. The surgery was a success."** The head of R&D said excitedly. **"They're starting production immediately. It's going on the global market. We're looking at a billion dollar profit!" The man exclaimed happily.**

Hammer froze. "What?" He repeated unbelievingly.

 **"It's true! HAHA!"** With that Jones ended the conversation.

Marie lifted an eyebrow her face still in an ice-cold glare as Hammer jumped up and down excitedly yelling out "SUCK IT STARK!"

He stopped when he saw the look on Marie's face. Hammer rubbed his face. "I guess I owe you an apology. You did well."

Marie said nothing and Hammer exclaimed a "What?" not understanding why his apology wasn't accepted.

Marie muttered an annoyed "Men!" before turning and storming out of the office leaving a confused Hammer in his office.

Hammer called Marie into his office after lunch. Marie was clearly still annoyed with him and Hammer had decided to make it up to her.

"Yes?" She asked him as she stood in front of his desk.

Hammer cleared his throat a bit before handing her a ticket to the Monaco Grand Prix show.

"This is?" She asked looking at the ticket in confusion.

"My apology," Hammer said. "I got some business to attend to in Monaco and our company is sponsoring the best driver there. He'll be going up against Stark's driver and I, of course, want to be there when he destroys him in the race. I thought that my personal assistant could use some fun time too."

Marie looked at the ticket. "Why not. Apology accepted. When's the race?"

"In two days. We leave with my jet tonight." Hammer grinned before continuing. "Take the rest of the day off and go pack." Marie nodded and thanked him again.

* * *

Marie understood why Grace Kelly fell in love with Monaco and its people.

It was beautiful with the blue coastline, the ancient buildings and the simple yet beautiful charm of the country.

Marie was surprised by the warm weather here that was a stark contrast to the cold and grey weather in New York but enjoyed it nonetheless.

Marie was dressed to the nines as she was told by Hammer only the richest of the richest were allowed inside the Grand Prix Exclusive Members club.

Marie wore a long-sleeved green maxi dress that had a sophisticated but deep cleavage and slit at the legs showing her long and toned legs that she'd covered in an almost invisible nude nylon tights. She wore black sandal heels and short silk gloves. Sophisticated yet simple she had thought.

Marie was on her way down when Neena suddenly appeared in her mind. **"Looking good Marie!"** Neena said and whistle.

Marie stopped suddenly and grabbed her head already feeling a headache coming on. _"What are you doing up here. Get back inside!"_ Marie thought annoyed.

 **"But I wanna have fun too."** She said sadly guilt tripping Marie.

Marie sighed.

" _I'll let you have your fun tonight in the casino, ok! Just go back!_ "

Neena laughed. **"Deal!"** before Marie managed to shove her down into her sub consciousness again.

A warm hand on her arm pulled Marie out of the migraine that pulsed through her mind.

"Are you all right?" Clint Barton asked her concerned.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise and recognition. _"What the hell is Clint Barton doing in Monaco?"_ Marie thought while managing a slight nod and winced.

"Yeah," She said slowly after a second. "Jus' a migraine… Aren't you Phil's friend who came for him in the airport some time ago?" She asked him and Clint smiled a great smile.

"Yes, Clint Barton." He introduced.

Marie offered a hand. "Marie."

"Phil and I are in town checking up on some client's business." He replied smoothly and Marie smiled knowing it was a cover.

"No way! Phil is here? Where? Can I see him?" She thought while excited to see the man, who technically made her life what it was today.

Marie knew Phil was a true kind soul and there were few of those around, so she appreciated the man and what he did for the world.

Clint nodded while looking her up and down. "Sure I was about to join him down in the Club and I'm guessing you're on your way down too?" Marie nodded and Clint offered his arm to her.

Marie looped hers around carefully and lightly. "Lead the way." She grinned and noticed he too was dressed to look the part of the rich crowd. Marie also noticed how strong and well trained he was. _"Not bad at all."_

Inside the elevator Marie couldn't help but wonder what kind of mission had brought them here.

Nothing in Phil's memories linked to the Grand Prix.

"So," Clint said. "Do you come here often?" Marie couldn't hold back the snort that escaped her.

"Wow! Really?" She turned and looked at him. "That's what you're going with for a conversation starter?" Marie and Clint both laughed.

"Gotta get some points for making you laugh." He said grinning and Marie nodded. "Half a point. Keep it up and soon you'll get a golden star." She teased him. "And no. It's my first time here. I'm here with my boss, he decided I was overworking myself and decided he didn't want an angry and negative personal assistant, so he brought me along. What about you?" She asked as they exited the elevator.

Clint shook his head no. "Been here before. Phil and I are checking up business, clients and visiting a friend of ours."  
Marie was intrigued now. She wondered who the mysterious friend was.

"Sounds like fun. " She commented and Clint shrugged.

"Could be worse. " he joked and Marie agreed.

They gave the security guard their tickets and entered the club. Neither could find Phil inside and soon Clint excused himself to search for the man.

Marie found Hammer by the bar with a half empty glass. "How many have you had of those?" Marie asked him with a flicker of concern.

"Two." Hammer told her holding his fingers in a piece sign. Marie rolled her eyes and took the glass from him before he went from slightly tipsy to shitfaced. It was a fine line she thought as Marie remembered the company party a month ago that had ended up in a lawsuit.

Marie shook her head.

Hammers attention was suddenly caught; it was none other than Tony Stark and his CEO Pepper Potts who stood at the other end of the bar.

Marie sighed. This was not going to end well.

Hammer grabbed Marie by the arm making her raise an eyebrow in return as casually led them in front of their path.

"What are you doing?" Marie whispered angrily to him.

"Nothing. Just ignore them. Pretend that we're talking." He whispered back making Marie roll her eyes again.

"Anna, what you did was amazing! You clearly have CEO potential." Hammer stated loud enough that it caught the attention of both Stark and Pepper, and other people in the vicinity.

"Hammer." Stark said ignoring the man while eyeing Marie. "It's normal for men his age to have performance issues." Stark told her as matter of fact.

Marie rolled her eyes and responded. "Something you're well aware off?" It was a statement more than it was a question. Beside him Hammer laughed while Pepper snickered. Stark gave Pepper a wounded look before calling her a "Traitor."

"Ms. Potts," Hammer said and smiled kindly "Congratulations on your promotion to CEO." Pepper thanked him. "I was just telling Anna, my personal assistant here," He continued wanting to use the opportunity to boast, "That she too had great potential like you. You must have heard about Hammer Industries deal with MedTech, it's been all over the news. It was all Anna's doing. " He proudly said and Marie refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Wow!" Pepper exclaimed honestly impressed. "That's a billion dollar deal! impressive!"

"Thanks." Marie said kindly.

A redheaded woman joined them and whispered something in Pepper's ear. Pepper nodded and the woman disappeared again. _"So that's who Clint and Phil's mysterious friend is. Should have guessed it was Romanoff based on her friendship with the two according to Phil's memories."_ Marie thought not surprised in the least. _"I wonder if Pepper knows her assistant is a SHIELD agent."_

Hammer decided to walk away while he still had the upper hand on Stark.

Stark turned to Marie and said, "I want you."

Pepper hit Stark in on the arm "Tony!" she exclaimed appalled.

"Ew! Gross!" Marie exclaimed disgusted. "Not interested old man."

Tony shook his head in annoyance at being called old. "No, I meant I want you in Stark Industries. What do you want? I'll double your pay! No triple, no quadruple your pay!" He exclaimed excitedly and Marie frowned.

"No thanks. I'm good where I am and I'm not taking your offer just so you can gloat about it to Hammer." She told him resolutely and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh come on," Stark said, "You're what, twenty-two? You have your entire life to be loyal – take the offer, come on." He said and Pepper sighed loudly giving up on him.

"I'm nineteen, and it's not about loyalty. I just don't wanna work for you." Marie finished with a shrug and the two stared at her in surprise before Pepper tried to salvage the situation.

"Ignore Tony. I usually do and it saves me a ton of headaches." She joked and Marie smiled at the kind woman.

"That's what I usually do with Hammer too. Do they always act like this?" she asked Pepper who rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. They're like children, no, they're worse than children."

Stark exclaimed a "Hey!" in objection but the women ignored him. Marie and Pepper chatted excitedly about their work lives and Stark disappeared in the meantime.

When Marie caught sight of Phil Coulson at the other end of the bar an hour later she smiled and excused herself.

She snuck up on him smiling brightly. "Hello there, stranger." She told him a bit of her accent coming through.

Phil, who was thoroughly surprised, turned around in shock. "Marie!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He noticed the fancy clothes and Marie could already see him making theories and drawing conclusions in his mind.

"Well technically I'm working, but if we're honest this is a vacation." She told him excitedly.

Phil smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm guessing New York was nicer to you than the rest of the young girls who move there." He stated happily.

"Depends how you look at it." She told him and Phil frowned. "How so?" He asked her.

Marie smiled. "Well, the day I arrived I was truly out of luck. I'd handed out all my resumes, I'd walked around the city until my feed bled and I'd given up on finding a place to stay." She told him and Phil nodded "but then I walked past this alley and I heard a grunt and rattling, and I was thoroughly tempted to walk past it," She said and Phil was captivated by her story.

"But then I heard it again. So carefully I snuck into the alleyway and hid behind a dumpster and I see these two guys trying to kidnap some man." Marie continued but Phil interrupted her.

"Please tell me you didn't get involved?" He asked concerned and Marie grinned. "That's exactly what I did Sugar." Marie exclaimed remembering the rush of adrenaline from using Phil's martial arts skills.

"I grab something from the ground, I think it was metal pipe" she lied knowing it would cause suspicion if she told the complete truth.

"And BAM! Smacked the big guy over his head and he falls to the ground unconscious. Then the other guy rushed at me, but this time the man they'd tried kidnapping was free and I threw him the pipe and knocked the other guy out!"

Phil shook his head in disbelief. "Seven months later here I am as the personal assistant to Justin Hammer because I saved his life and he gave me a job." She finished the story.

Phil didn't know what to say. "You're one of those people who always attract trouble aren't you?" Phil smiled at her and Marie laughed.

"More than you know. Anyways I just wanted to thank you." Marie told him sincerely.

"Whatever for?" Phil asked her surprised.

Marie held up a finger, "Excuse me for being a bit un-charming," She said as she fished a small piece of paper from her bra. "But," She said as she showed him the paper. "This has kept me safe and going every time I was afraid." She smiled.

"My business card." Phil stated surprised as he looked over the worn piece of paper.

"Your kindness." Marie elaborated, "So thank you." She told him again.

And it was true, except it wasn't the business card but Phil's own person and knowledge that had kept her safe.

If Marie had been any less observant she never would have noticed that her gratitude had touched Phil deeply. "The offer is a standing one Marie. Just call if you need anything." Marie nodded and the excused herself so that she could go to the bathroom. She heard cheering from the rich people and guessed the race must have started. Marie wasn't really into the racing so she didn't care if she missed it.

The bathroom was quiet and empty. Marie took a breath and stared at her reflection in front of the sinks. She noticed something in her eyes had changed; they looked older and more confident.

Marie sighed.

Another woman came into the bathroom and leaned against the door for a second but Marie didn't pay her no mind.

"You know," the woman said and Marie startled before turning her attention on the small brunette woman. "I honestly didn't expect you to be so hard to find Marie." The woman said and Marie was confused.

"Do I know you?" She asked and Marie felt the hair on her neck stand when the woman laughed.

"No, but soon you will." The woman jumped Marie and punched her straight in the face.

Marie stumbled and fell against the back wall in shock before dodging another punch.

This time Marie managed to knee the woman in the stomach before elbowing her on the neck making her fall forwards.

The woman quickly turned and roundhouse kicked Marie in the ribs. Marie fell to the floor in pain and noticed a pair of feet quickly pulling themselves up so they wouldn't be noticed. _"Fuck! So it wasn't empty!"_

Marie narrowly avoided a kick to the face.

She blocked the foot and twisted it making the woman fall to the floor in pain. Marie used the momentum to get on top of the woman to punch her several times in the face until finally the woman managed to roll them over.

The woman strangled Marie and it was only then she realised the woman was completely covered, even her hands had gloves on.

Marie gasped in pain as the chokehold stopped any oxygen from entering. Her vision was starting to blur.

The woman who hid in the stall smashed opened the door straight into the attacking woman's face. Her chokehold released immediately as she fell back in surprise.

Marie gasped in pain but got up and grabbed the woman's head with both arms and smashed it into the tile wall behind her.

The woman from the stall screamed when the attacking woman only laughed and head-butted Marie. The panicked woman fiddled with the lock before it finally opened. She ran out of the bathroom leaving Marie in the stall with her attacker.

The attacking woman punched Marie again making her fall backwards.

Marie didn't have enough energy or oxygen in her body to continue the fight, so when her attacker kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face again Marie fell to the floor against the cool tile half conscious.

The attacking woman was about to finish Marie off when two extremely blurry figures ran into the bathroom.

Marie must have blacked out because next thing she knew someone was saying her name and she couldn't see her attacker anywhere.

Marie groaned painfully and slowly rose to stand up but a figure pushed her gently down again.

"Don't touch me." Marie slowly while squinting her trying to focus her sight. The figure tried to calm her by placing a hand on her shoulder but Marie pushed it off angrily.

"I said don't touch me." She stated and suddenly her eyesight wasn't as blurry and she could se the figure crouched down next to her was Clint and the standing one was Phil.

Marie rose this time managing to stand on her feet for a full ten seconds before she lost control of them, luckily Clint caught her and leaned her in on him.

"Ow." Marie said pathetically as she leaned into his muscular shoulder.

"Is she gone? What happened?" She asked while looking around suspiciously.

Phil sighed. "Whoever she is she's gone. She managed to get past both Clint and I." Phil stated with a concerned frown.

"Do you know that woman?" He questioned and Marie winced as she felt pain shoot across her face. "No… No one I know." But Marie had a micro suspicion that she knew who the woman worked for.

 _"Clint_ you're starting to feel softer." Marie mumbled not realising the thought had escaped her mind and mouth.

Clint chuckled but held her tighter. "And you most likely have a concussion." Clint replied concerned. "Phil we need to get her medical attention." Phil nodded and was about to tell him to take her to a hospital when Marie interrupted.

"No." She said firmly her mind suddenly clear. "No hospitals, no doctors, no nothing." Marie let go of Clint and immediately missed the warmth the man radiated when he held her.

Clint was about protest when Marie held her hand op in a don't-argue-with-me gesture. Marie patted her clothes, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom slowly to the annoyance of the two overly concerned men.

Marie walked into an empty bar. The club was completely empty not counting the three of them.

"Jesus what did I miss?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"A lot, but then again you had your hands full in the bathroom." Phil answered plainly.

Marie turned to them. "I appreciate you guys saving my life – so thank you. Now if you'll excuse me," She said as she grabbed a handful of ice from an ice bucket on a table next to her. "I'm gonna sleep this horrible day away." Marie placed the handful of ice on her lip and gasped in pain.

Phil sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "You can't go to sleep you might have an concussion."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Fine let me rephrase that; I'm going to my room to rest with this bucket of ice." She said as she grabbed the bucket.

Phil gave Clint a pointed look.

"I'll go with you. Can't have you falling asleep and waking up brain damaged." Clint said dryly.

Marie sighed. "Really? This is this the only way for me to get some rest and not go to a hospital?" she asked.

"Yes." Phil confirmed sternly.

"Fine," Marie agreed before looking at Clint. "But you get to carry me to my room. I can't walk in these heels without stumbling right now." She said wiggling her left foot. Clint rolled his eyes but lifted her easily bridal style.

"Happy?" He asked her while shaking his head at her.  
Marie grinned. "Put a ring on my finger and ask me again in a couple of years sugar." Marie caught a humoured look on Phil's face causing her chuckle lightly before wincing.

Clint and Marie made their way up to her room and Phil left to deal with the Vanko situation.

* * *

Marie and Clint got many suggestive whistles on their way up. Marie would have laughed if she wasn't in pain and hid her beat up face in Clint's shoulder. It was only when Clint told her to unlock the door that she looked up. He didn't let go of her until he very gently placed her on her bed.

"Thanks." Marie said while she winced.

"No problem. " Clint looked her up and down before remarking. "Today really isn't your day, is it?" He grabbed the armchair that was in the room and placed it next her bed. He then went into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. Marie was so exhausted she didn't register that he was going to clean a wound on her face until his hand was inches away.

"Stop!" Marie exclaimed and pushed away his hand.

Clint froze when he saw her flinch away. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told her trying to calm her down.

Marie shook her head. "I know just… please don't touch my skin okay?" Her voice was laced with so much pain when she told him that, that Clint's heart clenched a bit. He looked through the kit and found some disposable latex gloves.  
He decided to test her limits.

"Would it be okay if cleaned your wounds while I wore these." Clint showed her the gloves and Marie bit her already split lip before nodding carefully. "Just be careful." She said and Clint nodded.

Clint took great care in making sure he didn't accidently touch her skin with his uncovered arms from where his sleeves had been rolled up and his wrists. They sat there on the bed for half an hour as he carefully and skilfully cleaned every cut on her face. Marie winced but said nothing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clint asked Marie as he cleaned one of the last cuts on her face.

"About what?" She asked playing dumb. Clint shrugged as he disposed the gloves having finished.

"Maybe we can talk about the fact that you were attacked in the bathroom? That you have a fear of you skin being touched, or maybe we can talk about the fact that when Phil asked if you knew the attacker you hesitated for a short second before answering."

Marie sighed annoyed. "Look," She said, "Don't get involved with my personal life okay? I honestly don't know who attacked me," she was about to continue denying when Clint interrupted her.

"But you know why." He stated and Marie groaned.

"Just forget it okay, it doesn't matter because it's over and it won't happen again." Marie countered weakly and turned on the TV in order to stop the conversation.

Clint sighed and rubbed his face. "Phil and I thought you were dead when we entered the bathroom."

Marie flicked through the many European channels until she stopped on a news channel.

"But I'm not," She countered and sent him a pointed look "thanks to you guys. So please just leave it alone." She pleaded and out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the News were showing what had happened with Stark or the Iron Man and a giant guy attacking him on the speedway.

"Shit! Is Stark all right? Is Pepper?" Marie exclaimed seeing the footage of Pepper and her bodyguard crashing their car into Starks attacker and handing him the Iron Man suit.

Clint nodded. "A bit worse for wear but they'll be fine."

Marie sighed. "You guys were right when you said I'd missed out on a lot."

Clint grinned. "You should have seen Stark when he and Pepper left the hospital, all he could talk about was you."

Marie frowned. "Me? Why?"

Clint chuckled before clearing his throat. "Pepper," Clint said imitating Stark remarkably well making Marie laugh, "Why doesn't she want to work for me? I don't understand it? I'm Tony Stark! I'm Iron Man! I'm so much cooler and richer than Hammer! We gotta make a plan and get her out of Hammer's claws! We need her in Stark Industries." Clint finished with a laugh. "I don't think Stark is used to being rejected by anyone but Pepper."

Marie laughed shortly before another shot of pain made her gasp. "Yeah well his ego needs to be beaten down a bit." She said.

Marie's cell phone rang from its place on the nightstand and Clint handed it to her.

"Hammer." Marie groaned before answering it. "What is it?" She asked weakly.

 **"Something's come up."** Hammer told her excitedly and Marie frowned. There was something in his voice she didn't like. **"I'm taking the Jet back tonight. I've left a business class ticket for you with the receptionist."**

"Just great. Need me to do anything?" Marie asked annoyed before sighing.

 **"No. I'll see you in two days time."** With that Hammer hung up.

"Something wrong?" Clint asked her noticing her frown.

"No… Just work." She replied still concerned about Hammer sudden excitement _._

" _Something's wrong."_ She thought but she knew there was nothing she could do at the moment. She'd interrogate him when she got back.

Marie sighed and carefully sat up causing Clint to rise. "Do you need something? I can get it." He offered and Marie smiled gently.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Could you maybe order some food?" Clint nodded and Marie took her clothes and fluffy bathrobe with her into the bathroom.

Marie had never had such an uncomfortable shower before. She thought the warm water would be nice and calming on her skin but instead it was extremely painful.

She didn't stay long inside the shower and when Marie looked at herself in the mirror she was surprised at how bad she looked. There were several small cuts on her face; she sported a nasty black eye and a bruised cheekbone. "That's gonna be hard to cover up." She thought while the urge to cry was getting stronger.

Marie sniffled as she put on her black silk negligée she used as pyjamas. _"If I'd known I'd be sharing my room with a man I would have brought something more covering."_ Marie thought in despair. While Marie didn't like to sleep naked she despised sleeping clothed, so when she saw the skimpy negligée on sale she'd bought immediately. Marie thanked God for the fluffy and large robe.

She opened the bathroom door and tied the robe firmly.

Clint had made himself comfortable on her bed, zapping through the channels to find something interesting to watch.

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home." Marie joked and Clint grinned and shrugged.

"If I'm on doctor duty I might as well be comfy." He joked back but frowned when he saw Marie picking up her black silk gloves again.

"You don't have to do that." He told her nonchalantly.

Marie turned to him surprised. "Do what?"

"Put on your gloves. This is your room and I respect your boundaries." Clint told her seriously.

Marie sighed and stared at the gloves in her hands then back at Clint who'd turned his attention back to the TV.

Clint noticed the mental battle she was going through before she finally placed the gloves on the nightstand again.

Marie took a seat on the bed next to him putting as much distance as she could between them without being rude. Marie lifted her knees to her chest and her hands rested on her stomach the skin og her hands hidden away.

Clint guessed it was as good as it was going to get.

They found a movie about giant monsters attacking the world and giant man made robots fighting them.

Thirty minutes in to the movie there was a knock on the door.

 **"Room service."** A male American voice called out and Clint went to answer the door.

Marie had a bad feeling in her stomach.

Clint looked out through the peephole and saw a man with a grey beard. He was clearly too old and fidgety to be the room service. Clint frowned.

He signalled to Marie to stay quiet and to hide on the floor next to the bed away from the doorway.

Marie quickly rolled of the bed and on to the floor with a small thud.

Clint hid behind the door before carefully yelling out "It's open! We're in the bathroom!" The door opened and the man rolled a tray inside not noticing Clint hiding behind the door.

When the man pulled out a gun with a silencer on it from his back Clint jumped him.

Clint managed to get the gun out of his hand before punching him in the face. The attacker fell back in shocked.

Clint managed to get him in a chokehold. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" Clint tightened his hold around the man's neck when he refused to answer.

The attacker head butted Clint in the face and Clint grunted in pain as he released the man.

The attacker spotted Marie on the floor and pulled out a knife and jumped her his eyes filled with hatred and murder.

He didn't manage to even graze her as Clint emptied the clip of the man's gun into his head and heart.

The body of the now dead man fell to the floor in front of Marie.

Clint threw Marie her gloves, which she caught by reflex. "We can't stay here. You're clearly not safe. Let's go."

Marie was frozen as she stared at the dead body. "Marie, move it!" Clint ordered as he pulled her covered arm but Marie took a step back.

"What is it Marie? We don't have time for this."

Marie shook head as tears fell from her eyes. "That's my dad." She said broken hearted.

Clint stared at the dead man.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Marie exclaimed as she hurried into the bathroom vomiting the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

She heard Clint call Phil and talk to him but she couldn't make out what was being said. Marie rose and brushed her teeth as the acid burned her throat and mouth. She ignored the thought of the dead man, Owen, being her father. _"What kind of father tries to kill their children? Then again that's not the worst he did to me."_ Marie thought angrily. The anger quickly turned to fury and Marie left the bathroom and stood in front of the body.

Clint stared in shock as Marie furiously kicked the dead body of her father. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF DUMB SHIT!" Marie yelled out as she continued to kick the body. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER! HAVEN'T YOU RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH AS IT IS WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING CULT?!" Marie yelled out still kicking the body violently as Clint grabbed her pulling her away from the body. "MARIE!" he yelled trying to get through to her. Marie struggled to get loose from Clint's grip, her fury burning brightly but failed.

Clint turned her towards him "MARIE!" Marie finally stopped struggling and cried her heart out. Clint hugged her carefully but tightly letting her cry on him. "It's gonna be okay." He tried comforting her. Eventually her crying turned into quiet sobbing, then into shaking and then into numbness.

Clint sighed as he held her. "I'm sorry." Marie told him sadly. "And I thought I had issues." Clint joked trying to lighten the mood. Marie half laughed-half sobbed in response.

She let go of Clint and sniffled.

"What now?" she asked him staring at the body.

"I made some calls. I have some friends in the police here. They'll take care of it." Marie nodded carefully before rubbing her face in frustration as she sat on the bed.

"Now spill. What's going on here?" Clint questioned her concerned.

Marie put on her gloves carefully taking a deep breath. "My dad is, well actually my whole family is a part of a cult." She revealed while looking him straight in the eye.

Clint sat down next to her rubbed her back. "They uh…" She hesitated before continuing, "I didn't want to be part of that. They don't take lightly on deserters." She finished not telling him the whole truth but it was enough for Clint.

"Christ!" Clint exclaimed angrily staring at the dead body.

Marie rose and grabbed her suitcase and started packing. "Marie what are you doing?" Clint questioned her.

"Getting out of here. I have to back in New York in two days anyways so I might as well leave tonight." Marie replied her voice betraying a sliver of fear. Her hands shook as they threw her things into the suitcase.

"Don't you think they'll find you there too?" Clint said while stood and crossed his arms.

Marie threw the robe she wore on the floor not caring that she was half naked in front of Clint. She jumped into a pair of black leather pants closing them over her silk negligée using it as a shirt. Clint didn't avert his eyes.

Marie grabbed the smallest heels she had and put them on. "Of course they'll find me there too, difference is I'll be ready there and inside Hammer industries most of the time."

Marie wore her leather jacket and fixed her hair before closing the suitcase.

"And you think that'll keep you safe?" He said watching her grab her phone and charger placing them in a small clutch.

Marie turned to him realising he was way closer than she was comfortable with. She took a step back the Clint followed as her back hit the wall. Marie gulped lightly as Clint placed his arm on her left side using his bigger size to intimidate Marie.

Marie wasn't about be frightened by his close proximity, so she did something very unlike her, she pushed op against his body trying to make room.

Clint smirked lightly when Marie poked him in the chest.

"No," She answered him, "But I made a promise to myself the day I left." She said blushing slightly when Clint leaned in on her again. "And that was?" He questioned her.

"Uh…" Marie shook her head lightly before pushing past him. "I promised that the rest of my life wasn't going to be spent hiding and letting them scare me. I will fight even if it means I will die. But I will never let them win. Never." She said and Clint looked at her with respect in his eyes.

A knock sounded on the door interrupting them.

 **"Police!"**

Clint went to answer the door and greeted the officer in charge. They conversed in fluent French and Marie was impressed. Clint didn't seem like the type to speak other languages.

He showed them to the body and the Officer nodded and called it in. A female officer came to take Marie's statement, or it was actually more to make Marie's statement for her.

"Your date says you were in the room having fun with him when this man charged at you and attacked you. The motive was that hatred towards rich women." Marie nodded hoping she would go away. She guessed that the woman was probably a SHIELD agent.

The female officer nodded to herself and conversed in French with Clint and the Officer in charge. After thirty minutes Clint and Marie were excused. Marie grabbed her things before making her way down to pick up her ticket. _"Sorry Neena. No fun tonight."_ Marie thought guiltily.

Clint was following her.

In the elevator it was only the two of them and catchy jingle.

Marie looked at him. "Are you planning on following me? Don't you have work to do?" she asked as she crossed her arms defensively.

Clint shrugged. "You're my priority right now."

"Are you going to New York with me?" she elaborated and Clint nodded.

"Great my own secret agent protector." She exclaimed and Clint froze.

Marie rolled her eyes when saw his expression. "I'm not dumb Clint. No accountant can do what you did in there or has the contacts to get the police to cover up… that." She said exhausted.

"I'm not denying nor confirming what you're saying." Clint responded tightly.

"No need to Mr Bond." She commented as she exited the elevator. Clint shook his head before catching up to her.

"Does this make Phil the M to your Bond?" She asked knowing full well it did.

"Stop asking questions." Clint told her annoyed as he observed the people in the hotel.

"That's a yes." Marie stated and thanked the receptionist when she handed her the ticket. Marie walked out and sat in the first cab she found and Clint joined her.

Marie sighed.

She appreciated Clint's concern but felt suffocated, she needed her space and quiet.

" _I'll find a way to ditch him at the airport."_ She thought.

* * *

Inside the airport Marie was waiting for the seller to change the ticket. Clint was with another buying a ticket for himself. The sellers kept staring at Marie's face. "Motorcycle accident." She told them. "Didn't wear a helmet."

At this the sellers shook their heads while Marie could imagine them thinking stupid American girl.

Marie took in the airport looking for a way to get rid of Clint. She'd have to be sneaky.

And there it was, the opportunity she was looking for. Marie grinned before wincing in pain again.

They received their boarding passes from the sellers; they had twenty minutes until boarding was completed.

Marie walked over to the restroom that had a cleaning trolley in front of it. Clint was hot on her heels.

"I need to take care of business before we fly." She said and Clint responded with a "Me too."

Marie entered the women's restroom, counted to three, and then carefully opened the door to check if Clint had entered the restroom. He had.

Marie grabbed a mop from the trolley and placed it the large rectangular door handle blocking it so that Clint couldn't get out with out calling for help. Marie smirked. It would take longer than twenty minutes for someone to notice his cry for help at this time of night.

The door shook.

"What the hell?" She heard Clint say.

"Sorry Clint!" Marie exclaimed.

"Marie, open the door!" Clint angrily exclaimed.

"Sorry but it's for your own good Clint. You shouldn't get involved with my family or me. I'm keeping you safe. Thank you for all your help."  
Marie grabbed a broom to add to the blockage.

With that done, Marie grabbed her small suitcase and left Clint to fight with the door.

Ten minutes later Marie was seated in her business class seat next to the window.

Another ten minutes passed and Marie yawned, her exhaustion had caught up with her. The seat next to her was still empty. Technically the entire business class was empty except for her.  
Within five minutes Marie had fallen asleep. She didn't notice when the plane took off for the eight-hour flight.

Marie gasped in pain as she felt through her sleep that something was poking her sore ribs.

Another harder poke than the one before and Marie opened her eyes tiredly.

Clint glared at her.

Marie was shocked. "What the…" She exclaimed the exhaustion from her body replaced with annoyance. "How?"

Clint rolled his eyes at her. "In case you forgot I'm Bond." He told her.

"No, come on Clint! I don't need a babysitter!" She said in hushed voice.

"Your words, not mine." Clint responded flipping through a magazine. "Also I've been officially assigned to you. So congratulations, you have your own bodyguard now. When my boss heard that there was a sect traveling around the world trying to kill you, he figured it could lead to a potential diplomatic crisis and he was not willing to take that chance."

Marie groaned.

"No," she grabbed a hold of Clint's arm and squeezed it gently. "Please stay out of this! Please!" Marie begged and Clint sighed.

"Not possible. You're an official SHIELD case now." He said softly and Marie let go of his arm pulling lightly at her hair.

"This wasn't supposed happen." She said as Clint removed her hands from her hair carefully. "I was supposed to be free."

Clint hugged her and leaned her into his chest. "Freedom is a relative term." He said softly.

Marie sighed. "What now? How is this going to work?" She asked him resigned.

"Considering you know about my real work," He began, "Phil and I have already made several cover stories."

Marie bit her lip. "Let me guess, neighbour?" She guessed it was a bit of stretch she thought.

Clint cleared his throat. "Actually we were hoping you'd cooperate and go along with the cover of me being, with the age difference, your lover."

Marie froze. "You want me to pretend that you're my sugar daddy?" She laughed and Clint blushed making her giggle.

"You can be my boyfriend. The people at work already think I'm spreading my legs for Hammer." She said with a disgusted expression on her face. "A boyfriend will at least change those rumours to me being a gold digger with our age difference." She said and Clint frowned. "I think I preferred the sugar daddy to your gold digger rumour." He joked lightly and Marie sighed. "How old are you anyway?" Clint asked Marie.

"Nineteen." She said "But sometimes I feel like I'm way older." She said sadly and Clint nodded. "I know how you feel." Marie turned to him. "How old are you anyway?" She asked him.

"Thirty today." He told her and Marie froze. "It's your birthday today?" She asked him feeling guilty.

"Yup." Clint noticed her guilty expression. "Don't worry about it. I don't celebrate birthdays." He told her but it didn't help relieve Marie of her guilt.

A stewardess selling luxury duty free items asked if they wanted to by something.

Marie eyes caught sigh of something flower printed. "Is that a scarf?" She asked and the stewardess nodded. "A silk scarf from Gucci."

Marie took her credit card from her bag. "I'll take it."

The stewardess smiled and handed her the scarf when the payment went through immediately.

The stewardess left them after that.

"That's a lot of money to use on a scarf." Clint commented.

Marie brought the scarf to Clint's cheek making him chuckle. "Not really my colour." He joked.

Marie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek through the silk material. Clint froze.

"Happy birthday," Marie told him, "and thank you for saving my life twice now."

Clint smiled softly. "Any time." He replied happily.

Ten minutes passed and Clint fell a sleep.

Marie didn't have the heart to wake him because she wanted to sleep too, so she let him sleep the next four hours as she watched movies and listened to music keeping her self up.

A small burst of turbulence woke Clint up.

He saw Marie nodding off and looked at his watch. There was another hour and a half before they landed.

He pushed Marie gently into her seat and she fell a sleep immediately. Clint placed an arm over her stomach, arranged his face as far away from hers as comfortably he could and fell asleep again.

When Clint woke again Marie's head was on his chest and her arm was over his stomach. He gently moved her back into her own seat before waking her. Marie groaned but opened her eyes with great difficulty. She took a look at Clint and groaned again. "I feel like crap." She told him.

"That makes two." He said.

The captain told them to prepare for landing.

"We still have to discuss your housing." Clint told her. "I need to do a perimeter check and search your apartment before we enter."

Marie nodded before she realized what he said. "Wait did you say before _we_ enter?" Clint nodded and rubbed his head. "That's kind a part of the cover Marie. We'll have to live together. Phil and I aren't taking any chances. Your own father attacked you in your hotel room."

Marie frowned. "How long is this supposed to last?" She asked him concerned.

The plain bumped as it connected with the ground.

"Depends. We've started at three months, but if the attacks get worse we're doubling it. If we can find a way to stop this cult," He told her "Then we will."

Marie frowned. "I have to share my house, my home, actually my life with you the next six months."

Clint grinned. "I'm aiming for the three, and then I won't bother you any more if you don't want me too."

"How is this my life?" Marie mumbled.

"Relax. I've been told I'm an amazing roommate." He joked.

"When was this nineteen-eighty-five?" Marie countered.

Clint rolled her eyes. "It'll be good with some adult influence."

"Yeah, mine for your childishness." Marie stated as they were told they could now exit the plane.

Clint grabbed her hand in his and squeezed. "We have a role to play from when we exit this plane."

Marie took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Let's do this."

* * *

Do leave a review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

...

* * *

Chapter 2

Clint stood hand in hand with Marie in front of her apartment building. There was nothing amiss with the modern building; everything looked innocent and calm besides the normal rush of people on the Upper East Side. Marie tightened her grip on Clint's hand. Clint gave Marie a reassuring nod before they entered the building.

"To be honest," Clint stated after they entered the elevator, "I didn't expect you be living it up on the Upper East Side."

Marie shrugged. "Hammer is a very generous man if you save his life." She noted and Clint shook his head.

"Don't trust that guy," Clint said with a frown "I've had run-ins with his business before. Nothing good ever came of it."

"Don't worry," Marie said as the elevator sounded and the doors opened. "I don't trust Hammer as far as I can throw him." They stood in front of the door and Clint signalled her to wait as he secured the apartment.

After a couple of nerve wrecking minutes Clint cleared it.

Marie entered and took in the state of the apartment; at first glance everything was exactly as she left it.

Marie was sceptical and entered her bedroom; she lifted her right pillow to check if her safety precaution was still there.

The gun was there, exactly where she'd left it.

Clint looked at her in surprise. "You have a gun?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Can you blame me?" She asked him not going into detail about where she'd procured it.

She lifted the gun and froze. It was too light; something was off. Marie expertly opened the cartridge and checked the magazine. There were no bullets in it.

"Clint," She said her worry betraying her voice. "This wasn't empty when I left."

Clint held up a hand and checked the rooms again.

He found nothing.

Marie sighed when she noticed a note on the floor. She lifted it and read out loud.

" **If you're reading this then you know I removed the bullets from your gun. You'll find them in your nightstand.  
My grandpa Lewis once slept with a fully loaded gun with the safety off and in his sleep he accidently shot his brains out.  
Grandma Janine went deaf from the sound of the blast. Gun safety first. – Your cleaning lady, Bernice."**

"Jesus." Marie said with an ridiculous expression on her face as Clint laughed. "It's not funny Clint." Marie said as her heart raced.

"It kinda is." Clint laughed again. "So, where will I be staying?" He asked Marie.

Marie looked around the bedroom and blushed.

"Well, you can start on the couch for the night. I'll order a mattress or something for you tomorrow."  
Clint nodded in agreement. "Deal."

"Any clothes you have or get shipped over you can put in the walk in closet. Also don't be a stranger; feel at home." Marie told him sternly.

Clint winked. "No problem there. With an apartment and TV like this, every night will be like game night."

"Dear God no!" Marie exclaimed rolling her eyes. Marie checked her watch and noticed it was close to noon.

"Wanna do our first official boyfriend-girlfriend thing and go grocery shopping. My fridge is empty and I'm starving." Marie admitted.

Clint shrugged. "Why not? We can buy some necessities along the way."

Marie rummaged through her nightstand for the bullets and reloaded the gun quickly.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her. "That's some skill you got."  
Marie grinned. "I'm full of surprises. Get used to it."

Clint shook his head. "Not a big fan of surprises."

Marie looked like the cat that ate the canary. "I'll make you like them, you just wait and see."

Clint was standing in the doorway and Marie strutted past him. She could feel his eyes on her. _"These next three months are gonna be hell."_ Marie thought as she blushed.

"Are you coming?" Marie yelled from the entrance. Clint quietly muttered something that she couldn't hear before coming up to her. "Let's go." He told her.

* * *

"You are not bringing that thing into my apartment." Marie told Clint seriously.

"Our apartment." He corrected her grinning, "Besides, it tastes so _good_!" Clint stressed the last word and Marie sighed annoyed.

They were standing in the isle arguing over cheese. "I can't believe you like stinky cheese!" Marie exclaimed disgusted.

"How can you not like this?" Clint countered with a twitch of his mouth.  
Marie had the feeling that Clint was messing with her but the stench was enough to make her feel nauseated so she stood her ground. "You are not bringing that in to OUR apartment. End of story." Marie said getting annoyed.

"Anna?" a woman interrupted their discussion over the stinky cheese's fate.

"Emma? Hi!" Marie was surprised to see the slightly older receptionist from her work.

"Aren't you working today?" Marie asked her curiously.

Emma eyed Clint. "No, it's my day off. Hi I'm Emma." She introduced with a flirtatious tone. Clint shook her hand politely.

"I'm Clint, Anna's boyfriend." He told her with a smile aimed at Marie and placed an arm around her waist.

Marie refrained from biting out a "not for long if you don't throw away that cheese" but smiled tight-lipped instead at Clint.

"Oh, I didn't know you were seeing anyone Anna." Emma noted, the disappointment that Clint was taken clear in her voice. "What happened to your face?"

"Yeah, I don't like talking about my personal life much. It was a motorcycle accident." Marie stated. "Wasn't wearing my helmet."

Emma nodded clearly satisfied to have fresh gossip for her workday tomorrow. "Well, it was nice to meet you Clint." Emma said the flirtatious tone still in her voice, "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked Marie.

"Definitely." Marie replied tightly.

The smile vanished the same instant Emma turned her back to them. Thoroughly annoyed Marie took the stinky cheese from Clint's hand and threw it angrily back into the cooler.

"That's not nice." Clint told her grinning ear to ear.

"Shut up." Marie replied as she pushed the heavy and overly filled cart to the cash register.

Marie was starving, her stomach was feeling clenched up and her hands were shaking slightly, and when Marie was hungry she could be a bitch.

She knew this, so she was proud of herself for not snapping at Clint but it was a matter of time before she did.

As she paid for their groceries and Clint packed them, Marie caught sight of someone casually leaning against a black SUV in the parking lot.

It was a large man with long blonde hair. Marie thought he looked like a dirty biker. He was staring straight at her.

Marie looked away as she grabbed two bags Clint handed her. As they left the store Marie noticed the man was gone. She decided it was her mind playing tricks on her.

They walked for ten minutes before Clint pushed her into an alleyway.

"Did you notice him too?" Marie asked Clint quietly.

Clint nodded. "We'll be taking some detours so he loses our scent."

Marie thought it was weird that Clint mentioned scent, but followed his lead as he rubbed up against a container.

"This is gross! We reek of old garbage." She remarked as they zigzagged through the streets of New York.

"Breathe through your mouth." He told her simply still carrying loads of bags while pulling her through the crowds.

After twenty minutes Clint released a breath of relief when he concluded they'd shaken off the stalker.

He didn't speak to her the rest of the way home; only when they'd entered he'd ordered her to go take a shower.

Marie had happily obliged and now sat on her couch in a long silk robe with her hair twisted in the towel waiting for him finish so that they could eat. Marie had ordered them a pizza and had already eaten a piece, not being able to wait.

When Clint finally came out from the bathroom he was dressed in comfy jogging pants and a t-shirt. "Finally!" Marie said about to grab a piece of pizza from the box in front of her when Clint moved it away.

"Hey!" Marie looked at the box longingly.

"What does Sabretooth have to do with your family's sect-cult thing?" Clint questioned her seriously.

Marie stared at him blankly. "A what-a-tooth?" She replied confused and Clint was annoyed.

"Don't play dumb with me Marie." He told her and Marie's hunger mixed with her confusion became anger.

"What the hell are you talking about Clint!" She angrily exclaimed as she glared at him.

Clint sighed. "The guy who followed us today, Sabretooth, what does he have to do with the sect that's out to get you?"

"I don't know! But clearly you know the guy so go ask him!" Marie sneered at him.

"Jesus! Fine! Just eat your goddamn pizza." Clint exclaimed annoyed with her attitude.

"Fine!" Marie exclaimed angrily and grabbed a slice. They both sat on each end of the couch angrily eating. It wasn't until the last slice was gone that the air had calmed a bit.

Marie was singing along to a jingle, from a commercial on the TV extremely off key. She stopped when she noticed Clint watching her.

Clint stared at her with a look of surprise. Then they burst out laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Marie said in between laughs, "I can be a bitch when I'm hungry." She admitted and Clint laughed. "Yeah well I can be a dick." He told her still laughing and suddenly the tension was completely gone.

"But I honestly don't who it was that followed us, or what he has to do with the sect." Marie said more serious now as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"It's okay. I'll look into it, it's my job." He said. "But if it really is Sabretooth who's after you then it changes the entire situation."

"How so?" Marie asked concerned.

Clint shook his head. "Let's not worry about that now," He told her trying not to panic her, "Tell me about the sect." He said moving closer to Marie but still with enough space between them.

Marie bit her lip. A habit, Clint noted, she did whenever she was calculated a risk.

"I…" She started but froze as the memories surfaced in her mind.

"Take your time." He told her gently.

"My parents were married early in their relationship, and when it was going to hell my mom thought it was a good idea to become pregnant; nine months later I'm born." She told and Clint nodded.

"I didn't manage to save their marriage but a hippie community did." She said and Clint snorted. "Your father didn't seem like the caring hippie type to me." He mumbled and Marie sighed.

"Yeah well, he wasn't. These "hippies" were trying to contact the other side, something they called the Fair Banks. Long story short, for whatever reason they believed me to be the key."

She said altering the truth a bit. They'd believed it was her powers that were the key.

"They uh… They uh did… experiments on me… on my skin," She admitted harshly remembering the pain they'd brought her. Marie unconsciously traced an invisible line on left arm.

Clint said nothing but Marie noticed that his jaw was clenched.

"All in the name of the Fair Banks. When their experiments failed, they returned me to my family, expecting me to just be a part of their world like everything was all right. Like they hadn't hurt me." She said angrily. "I tried to run several times, but they always found me. They nicknamed me Rogue," She said in disgust "and they'd always bet on when I would run away again. I was the freak of nature." Marie shook her head trying to clear her mind.

"I was thirteen the last time I tried running away. My parents beat me so hard I couldn't walk for days. So instead of running I waited. Pretended to be a part of their sick rituals and community, part of a family I hated from the bottom of my heart… And then five years later, I managed to get out when they least expected it."

Marie's hands were clenched harshly, her nails digging into the skin.

"After everything they've done to me I'm not going to lose. It's not an option for me."

Marie unclenched her finger and stared at her hand. She'd forgotten how much pain her powers had brought her then.

She hated her powers.

Hated using them.

Hated the people who'd taken advantage of her as a child.

But she did what she had to so that she could survive another day, even if it meant stealing other people's souls.

Clint stared at Marie with a neutral expression on his face. He noticed how she didn't go into any details when she told her story. _"Who wants to tell the details of their torture and captivity to a stranger?_ " Clint thought to himself.  
He knew he'd have to wait for her to open up to him more before she'd tell him. Clint could live with that but he still had to find out how it was related to Sabretooth.

"Thank you for telling me this. I know it wasn't easy for you." He said and Marie nodded.

Marie rose and went into her bedroom. Clint left her alone, knowing she wanted to pull herself together.

When she returned she carried a pillow and a blanket, which she placed on the couch. "I'm going to sleep." She told him tiredly and Clint nodded. "Me too."

* * *

The first few days back at work were weird for Marie. It seemed that Emma had been busy sharing her gossip to everyone she could, and everyone Marie passed stared at her bruised face.

They'd start whispering to the person next to them once Marie had turned her back to them.

Three weeks later and they still stared at her.

Her face had finally healed but the gossip that Marie was involved with a much-older-than-her man was enough to make her co-workers stop and whisper when she passed or turned her back to them.

She was running around the building today, doing a million things and had barely had time for a break when Hammer called for her to meet him in his restricted personal lab.

Marie walked around and looking for the man when she finally found him. He was with one of his bodyguards.

"Anna! There you are." Hammer said delighted when he noticed her and gestured her to join him, "There someone I want you to meet."

Marie couldn't tell who it was; Hammers line of robots obscured her view. She walked towards him thinking it must be another stakeholder he wanted to boast to.

The moment she saw the man Marie momentarily froze.

She quickly schooled her shocked expression into an indifferent one.

"Anna," Hammer excitedly exclaimed, "This is Ivan Vanko. The man who's going to help Hammer Industries make world history." He told her with a great gesture to criminal looking at him with something akin to worship.  
The large man, Vanko, looked Marie up and down in an appreciative leer. Marie didn't let it show that it bothered her. A lot.

 _"This was the man who attacked Stark and Pepper! What the hell is Hammer thinking! How the hell did he manage to get him out of prison!"_ Marie thought desperately.

"Hello." She told him curtly.

"As I just told Vanko here, Anna," Hammer told her, "Anything he wants or needs you'll make happen." Marie felt a bit sick to her stomach at the statement. She could see Vanko smirking.

"Right… Of course." Marie said while looking pointedly at Hammer. Hammer didn't notice it and was about to continue.

"Just not today." Marie said trying to come up with an excuse.

Hammer glared at her. "I have three meetings today and have to go the Stark Expo committee to make sure we're not given the toilet stand. Again." She lamely stated and Hammer nodded understandingly.

"Of course. Dennis will be your go-to-guy today." Hammer told Vanko who proceeded to rip of the head of one his Hammer's robot.

"What.. what are you doing?" Hammer asked him nervously.

"Hey man..." Vanko finally spoke, "Don't get too attached to things," His Russian accent came through as he spoke, "Learn to let go." Vanko said throwing Hammers earlier words back at him to the confusion of Marie who hadn't heard.

Hammer nodded and Marie couldn't help but think that Hammer had to be the biggest idiot on the planet. _"Who hires people they're afraid of?"_

Marie excused herself as she wanted, no needed to be anywhere else but in the same room with the idiot and the criminal.

Marie grabbed her things from her office and left the building as fast as she could.

She headed straight for the Stark Industries building across town. Having already booked a meeting with the planners she figured this was a great option to warn Stark and Pepper too.

Marie entered the great building and walked up to a receptionist.

"Hi," Marie said nicely, "I have a meeting booked with the expo planners and overseers today."

The receptionist sighed thinking Marie was another groupie or snoopy reporter. "Name and company please."

Marie knew what the woman thought but didn't care. "Anna D'Ancanto. Personal assistant to Justin Hammer of Hammer Industries." The woman frowned when she saw the scheduled meeting on her computer. "Do you have some ID?"

Marie sighed and looked through her bag. _"Shit. I forgot my ID in my office."_

"I seem to have forgotten it in my office. If you could please call Ms Potts she can vouch for me and…" Marie was cut of when a loud "A HA!" was exclaimed through the ground floor.

Everyone turned and saw Stark walking towards her with his finger pointed at Marie. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm! You finally decided to come to work for me!" Stark exclaimed excitedly.

The receptionist and Marie sighed in union making them smile at each other. Marie turned her focus on Stark.

"For the last time, no, Stark, I don't want to work for you. I'm more than happy with my current employment in Hammer industries." She said slowly as if speaking to a child. She noticed several eyes on them.

"Bah humbug!" Stark exclaimed. "Let's go see Pepper! I'm sure she can make you see reason!" He told her and gently pushed her towards the elevators.

"I actually already have a meeting here today, and I'd like not to be late for it." She said turning on her heels towards the receptionist who watched the situation with amusement in her eyes. She was not the only one; everyone on the ground floor stared at them.

A light went off in Tony's head. "You're here to try and negotiate Hammer's spot at my Expo aren't you?" He said grinning widely.

Marie sighed again. "I've been told to try," She said staring at him "Even though I know it's impossible. Forget it, I'm leaving." Marie said shaking her head.

She knew of Stark's dislike of Hammer, there was no way he'd ever change the placement.

"Wait!" Stark told her still grinning. "How about this; I'll let you choose your spot at the Expo, but!" Marie knew there was a but and crossed her arms.

"You have to come with me to see Pepper. Give us the chance to make you reconsider the job offer."

Marie sighed. This could be a huge win for her if she managed to do what everyone else in Hammer industries deemed impossible.

She'd been told that Stark had personally made Hammer's spot next to the toilets, and that there was only one line of toilets making the area stink so bad that no one wanted to stay there more than necessary.

"Fine." She said reluctantly and Stark laughed. "Yes!"

They walked into the elevator and Marie noticed him carrying strawberries. She took a closer look at Stark. He was extremely pale, sickly so, and small black lines protruded from his neck.

" _He's sick."_ Marie thought sadly with some guilt. She pulled his collar up a bit making him jump. "What are.." He exclaimed and Marie interrupted him with a sad smile.

"They were showing. How long have you been sick?" She asked him honestly concerned. Suddenly his behaviour made sense to Marie.

"Too long. Not sure how long I've got left." He admitted darkly. Marie took the strawberries from him. "You'll figure it out. If you could make yourself fly you'll find a way to heal this."

Tony sighed. "I'm not a healer."

"No," Marie smiled at him, "You're a scientist. Which is why I have faith in you." She ate one the strawberries she'd stolen from him. "Also Pepper is allergic to strawberries." She told him as a matter of fact.

Stark looked at the strawberries sourly. "How do you know that?"

Marie grinned as the doors opened. "I'm a personal assistant. It's my job to know." She told him as they walked into the office.

Inside the office there was a small-unexpected gathering.

Pepper sat at her desk, Phil Coulson and Clint Barton across from her and Romanoff next to her still undercover as her personal assistant.

Stark and Marie froze. "Tony… Marie what are you doing here?" Pepper asked with a smile.

Stark shook his head. "I promised her she could choose Hammers spot at the Expo if she let us try and convince her to work here." Stark explained grinning. "Tony!" Pepper exclaimed annoyed with him.

Marie mouthed a small help at Clint and Phil, though she still wondered what they were doing there.

"What are agent and mini agent doing here?" Stark asked looking at Phil but not bothering looking at Clint.

Phil rose as Stark sat on the desk looking at Pepper expectantly. "Mr Stark," Phil said, "We've come to warn you that Vanko has escaped prison and we have been unable to track him."

Stark sighed dramatically. "Really? You came all this way just to tell little ol' me that. You could have just left a message."

"We did leave you several messages, but you didn't reply." Phil countered professionally.

Marie stood next to Clint who now leaned against the wall. "What are you doing here?" He asked her concerned and Marie sighed.

"Work. Any news on that guy you were looking into?" She asked him and Clint shook his head no and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I did look up some things that we need to go over later tonight. What time are you off?" He asked.

"Five ish – if you get home first could you make us something to eat?" she asked him smiling sweetly and Clint grinned. He was about to reply when they both noticed all eyes were on them.

Marie blushed and Clint schooled his expression into indifference.

Stark grinned. "Well, well, well, who would have thought that Hammer's assistant and Mini agent were together. Robbing the cradle much mini agent?" He exclaimed mockingly and Clint shook his head in amusement.  
Clearly there was nothing that Stark could say that would bother Clint, Marie could tell that it only amused him.

Marie rolled her eyes when Pepper slapped him on the arm. "None of your business Tony, leave them be."

"I know where Vanko is." Marie exclaimed and everyone froze.

"What?!" Phil and Clint exclaimed angrily.

Romanoff hushed them.

"It's part of the reason I'm here." Marie said honestly, "I wanted to warn Pepper… And Stark" Marie said looking at the man who stared back at her in surprise.

"Where is he?" Phil asked her rubbing his head while feeling a headache coming on.

"Hammer industries – Hammer's personal lab." She said "Hammer somehow convinced him to work on his robots for him. I swear the man is delusional." She said earning concerned looks around the room. "He said something about Vanko helping him make world history."

"Was he anywhere near you?" Clint asked her concerned looking her over for any injuries.

"Hammer assigned me to do Vanko's bidding while he's there."

"You're not going back there." Clint told her angrily and Marie rolled her eyes at him.

"It's my job – I have to, besides they'll notice if SHIELD comes barging in the same moment I told them I'm going over to Stark industries."

"If Hammer wants a fight I'll give him a damn fight." Tony said annoyed and angered.

Phil shook his head. "No. We're not going to jump the gun here. It would bring Ms D'Ancanto's life in danger as she put it, but," Phil continued when both Clint and Tony started to object, "We can use this to our advantage."

"How so?" Pepper asked him concerned.

"Ms D'Ancanto will continue her work reporting back to us about Vanko's every move." Clint was about to interrupt him when Phil sent him "the look" that told him to get in line, "In the mean time we can use the repositioning of Hammers stand to place him further away from the crowds minimizing the risk of civilian lives – whatever he's planning it's going down at the Expo."

Stark snorted. "Wouldn't be another Expo if Hammer didn't try and fail to outshine me."

Marie's lips twitched at the comment, which Stark noticed and it made him smile in return.

Phil continued his planning. "We'll have several SHIELD teams in place to back you up at the expo Mr Stark as we are certain that Vanko is going to show up. "

They all agreed with the plan, though Pepper was concerned about Stark.

They turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stark told Marie and she sighed, "Do we really need to do this?"

Stark grinned. "A deal's a deal." He told her and Marie turned and sat down in the seat opposite a smiling Pepper.

The three SHIELD agents left the office leaving Marie alone with the two.

"Now," Pepper told her offering her some documents, "let's talk about your employment and assignments."

"You're in on it too?" Marie asked Pepper surprised.

Pepper shrugged a small smile on her face. "You made a billion dollar deal for Hammer industries - that doesn't go unnoticed, Hammer was right when he said you have potential. Not everyone will make the call you did."

Stark grinned. "Going against everything Hammer stands for. You got balls kid. You're exactly what my company needs." He told her and Marie was surprised by the sincerity in his voice.

"Look," Pepper said, "It's a standing and open offer," Pepper didn't say "Especially now that your boss is an evil prick" but Marie understood the intention, "If you ever feel like jumping ship and saving yourself you're more than welcome here."

Marie placed the papers in her bag. "Thank you, the both of you." She told them and stood.

"Let's see how this goes," She told them while looking at Stark pointedly, "And maybe, just maybe I'll consider it." She informed them. Marie shook her gloved hands with their bare ones and left the office.

* * *

Stark came running up to her while she waited for the elevator.

"Stalking me now Stark?" Marie asked amused.

"Call me Tony, and no," He said seriously, "Thank you for warning us about Vanko."

They entered the elevator and it started to move towards the ground floor.

"I may work for Hammer Tony," She told him "but I'm not a bad person. I would never let harm fall on anyone if could I avoid it." Marie finished firmly.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"Never said you were." He countered and Marie sighed. "No, but you thought it, I could see it on your face." She replied.

Marie hailed a cab and entered it. She rolled down the window and Tony leaned in. "Next time I see you," Marie told him, "you better not be dying."

With that said the cab drove off leaving an amused yet concerned Tony behind.

* * *

The cab was a couple of blocks away from the Hammer Industries when she felt like someone was watching her.

 _"Weird. They can't be following the cab… could they?"_ She thought to herself as she unconsciously shrinked down into her seat.

She looked out the window casually trying to see if she could see who it was but it was in vain. _"It's just your paranoia getting the best of you."_ Marie thought.

Finally the cab pulled up to the curb and Marie paid the driver before leaving the cab. She slowly made her way into the building unable to shake the feeling of someone watching her. She stopped at the entrance and looked around again.

Nothing.

Marie sighed before hurrying along. She did still have three meetings left for the day.

Emma stopped Marie in the reception. "Anna your boyfriend came by with these." She told her and handed Marie a large white porcelain vase filled with purple and white flowers. Marie shook her head.

Clint had just seen her, so why would he be leaving her flowers in person she wondered.

"Thanks." She told Emma and grabbed the vase. It was a bit heavy in the bottom she noted.

Marie sat down on her desk and took the note attached to the flowers.

 **You're making me hear things I never thought I would**

 **Love Clint  
**

Marie shook her head at the weird note. _"He gotta up his poetry game."_ She thought amused.

Marie lifted the flowers to fill the vase with water when she noticed some black piece of plastic at the bottom.

Marie froze.

 _"So that's what he meant by making him hear things."_ She thought as she pulled up the small bug and larger transmitter.

Marie looked around.

She knew Hammer was in his office so she left the larger transmitter inside the vase and placed the flower in the vase covering it.

She grabbed the small bug; it was smaller than her fingernail. Small enough to slip into his phone cover with out him noticing.

Marie sighed

She grabbed some documents that needed his signature and entered his office.

"Anna! What can I do for you?" Hammer asked her.

Marie stood next to him and handed him the documents. "I need your signature." She told him. Hammer went through the papers. "Also can I borrow your phone? I can't find the number to MedTech's CEO anywhere in our systems." She lied.

Hammer threw her the phone. "I'll be back in two seconds." She told him and Hammer merely waved her off.

Marie sat at her desk and eyed the black cover of his phone.

She lifted it and placed the small bug in between the phone and cover. She felt a bit guilty doing this.

 _"Then again he did bring a renown criminal and murderer into the company without consideration."_ Marie hoped that Hammer would think it was a part the cover falling off if he ever took the phone out its cover.

Marie returned the phone to him while he was still deep into the documents. "Thanks. Let me know when you finish with those." She told him and Hammer nodded.

"How did it go?" He suddenly asked and Marie froze.

"What?" her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"The Expo placement."

"Oh that!" Marie said smiling feeling a bit relieved. "I convinced Pepper, who oversees everything, to give us a new spot. It's a bit further away from the crowds but it's not the stinky and disgusting toilet spot. Also, I owe her a huge favour. She didn't tell Stark." Marie told him with fake excitement and Hammer looked gobsmacked.

"Seriously!"

Marie nodded.

Hammer rubbed his head. "Just when I think you can't impress me more you go and do that."

When Marie fell into her seat at her last meeting of the day she released a deep breath she'd held. Her heart still felt like it was beating a thousand miles a minute, but she'd done it.

Marie's phone lit up. It was a text from Clint.

 **"I made lasagne and Phil will be joining us tonight."**

Marie rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what to expect when she came home.

 **"Sounds great – can't wait. Why do I have feeling that this is an intervention?"**

The meeting started and after ten exhausting minutes Marie snuck a peek at her phone. Clint had replied.

 **"Cause it is. I honestly don't understand how such a small girl like you can get into so much trouble. Did gypsies or something curse you in a past life?"**

Marie grinned lightly and carefully replied him while looking around making sure she wasn't caught.

 **"Completely possible, but I don't think it was gypsies. It was probably a vengeful goddess hell-bent on getting back at me for steeling her lover from her."**

Marie took note of the proceedings of the meeting and added her two scents whenever necessary. Her phone blinked and Marie bit her lip, there was still thirty minutes left before they rounded the meeting.

 **"Yes, that does seem more plausible. I recommend you find someone to spiritually cleanse you. That way I won't be getting grey hairs before I'm forty."**

Marie smiled at the reply. Around her, everyone were gathering their things and getting ready to leave the meeting room.

She grabbed her things and made her way to her office. Hammer stood with his coat in one hand and a file in the other ready to leave.

"Can you go down to the labs and hand Vanko these design specs? He made them for the robots but I had to give the clear." Hammer asked her nicely and Marie refrained from saying no.

"Sure." She smiled tight-lipped, took the file and Hammer immediately left after that.

Marie looked at the documents. She spread the papers on her desk, took pictures of the designs and sent them to Clint before heading downstairs.

Marie could feel her nerves acting up. _"Relax. Vanko can't hurt you. You'll kill him before he even gets close enough."_ She tried to reassure herself.

She stepped inside the lab and looked around. Marie couldn't see Vanko anywhere and the thought had her freaked.

"Vanko?" She called out carefully. Marie suddenly felt a presence behind her and jumped away in fright.

"You called?" Vanko said in his thick Russian accent.

Marie nodded and handed him the specs. "Hammer told me to give these to you."

Vanko smirked at her. "He also told you to do as I say." He said taking a step closer to her making Marie take one back. She glared at him.

"Touch me and I'll kill you in the most painful way you can't even imagine." She stated coldly with murder in her eyes.

Vanko laughed at her and then grabbed her covered arms and pushed her up against a cold metal machine. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand letting the other wander over her curves.

"You are feisty." He told her smirking and Marie felt sick to her stomach when he passed her lower abdomen and touched her through her dress.

She kicked out angrily, hitting him right in the family jewels, making Vanko release her as he fell to the floor in pain. Marie kicked him across the face and squashed his face with her stiletto heel.

"Don't ever touch me again. I will kill you." She said before leaving Vanko still squirming in pain on the floor.

* * *

Marie entered her apartment; she threw her off stilettoes, threw her keys in a small bowl and let her jacket fall to the floor tiredly and didn't bother to lift it from the ground.

Marie went into the kitchen where she found both Phil and Clint sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a beer chatting away as the lasagne baked in the oven behind them.

Marie didn't greet them but went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a large wine glass. She poured the wine in her glass; probably more than she should, and downed it in one go before refilling her glass.

The men in seated in front of her only stared in concern.

"Long day?" Phil asked and Marie nodded and replied after taking a sip. "Yup."

Marie sat on the kitchen counter, her feet swinging lightly beneath. She decided that she wasn't going to tell them what happened with Vanko. There was no need to concern them further.

"Nice job on the bug. Where did you plant it?" Clint asked noticing Marie had suddenly spaced out.

Marie shook her head clear. "His phone. Wasn't that hard being his personal assistant and all. Figured it was the best place considering he never leaves without it. What do you want me to do with the transmitter thingy?"

"Leave it in the vase for now," Phil said, "It's already doing what it has to do." Marie nodded not bothering to question him what that was.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked her and Marie was surprised.

"What do you mean?" she questioned him not really wanting to answer him. Her emotions were everywhere and nowhere. Her hand clenched around the wine glass hoping it would steady her. She knew she wasn't going to get any rest tonight. All of her subconscious guest would use this to their advantage to get out.

"You look a little green." Clint stated and Marie sighed.

"I'm just still getting used to all of this," Marie lied gesturing to the two of them, "This whole secret agent thing, my boss going nuts; hiring a creepy psycho criminal and me being hunted by a sect that wants me dead. It's a lot for any girl to deal with." She replied and took another sip of her wine.

Phil nodded. "We're here if you ever want to talk about it." He offered gently.

"Clint said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Marie noted just as the oven started beeping letting them know dinner was ready.

"After dinner." Clint said as he grabbed the lasagne from the oven and placed at small round dinner table.

As they ate Phil turned to Marie. "We got a good look at the specs you sent Clint and sent them to Stark for further analysis."

Marie nodded but felt sick to her stomach again. She could still feel Vanko's hand on her. She let go of her fork gently not feeling hungry at all.

"Yeah, Hammer said they were Vanko's final designs for his robots. I'm sure Tony will use it to counter the weaponry and the systems."

Clint rolled his eyes. "On a first name basis with him now?" He questioned her a bit amused.

Marie's lips twitched. "Don't tell me you're jealous o-boyfriend-of-mine." She mocked clearly humoured and Clint dramatically sighed.

"Me? Jealous? Never!" He exclaimed offended; Marie chuckled and Phil rolled his eyes at them.

"Children, please keep your lovers quarrel behind closed door." He asked of them making them all laugh until a serious atmosphere settled around the dining table.

"So question away." Marie said noticing Clint's hesitation. Phil held no hesitation but carefully considered his words she noticed.

"Some of our agents who infiltrated the sect found some interesting facts and news."

Marie nodded. "What was it?" She asked.

"Apparently a few weeks back this sect claimed they managed to open a portal to the Fair Banks," Marie stilled, she wanted to feel indifference but her eyes clearly betrayed her.

"A woman was chosen for a sacrifice and to carry their spirits to the other side. That woman was your mother, Pricilla." Phil told her and Marie said nothing.

Phil continued at her lack of response. "According to our Intel your mother closed the portal leaving the members behind."

Marie raised her glass in a mock salute. "Dear sweet ol' mama, always putting herself before others." She finished and Phil shook his head.

"That's not all our agents found out. "

Marie sighed. "Of course it wasn't." She mumbled the wine having gotten the better of her.

"Apparently they believe only someone blood related can call your mother back to our world and force her to open the portal again."

Marie choked on her wine. "No! Fucking no!" Marie exclaimed angrily. She got up and paced the room. "Marie calm down." Clint said from his seat as he watched her angrily pace around, "We'll find a way to stop them."

Marie turned to him. "There is no stopping them Clint. I tried when I was a kid and I failed. You can't stop monsters like that, monsters hell-bent on some freaky immortality-other-side vision! They'll find me even if they have to sacrifice every God damned member!" Marie started rambling but Clint grabbed her by the arms making her flinch as the memory of Vanko appeared. He he led her to the chair and sat her down and himself across from her.

"You are not a kid anymore." Clint told her and Marie was about to interrupt him when he hushed her.

"You are not alone anymore." He told her and Marie bit her lip stopping herself from crying.

"You are not going back to those freaks because I won't let it happen." He promised her and a tear escaped her.

"They hurt me so much." Marie whispered to herself. "I'm not going back. I'd rather die." she cried and Clint carefully hugged her. Clint shared a look with Phil who nodded.

"You are under official SHIELD protection Marie," Phil said trying to calm her, "Under our protection. If we have to kill every single one of those bastards to keep you safe we will, no matter how long it takes."

Marie rubbed her eyes and looked at Phil. "Thank you." She whispered as she carefully stood and hugged him. Phil hugged the young girl back tightly. "We'll keep you safe, that I promise." He whispered and Marie tightened her hold on him.

Marie didn't remember how she got into her bed all she knew was that her mind was in an uproar.

 **Marie stood in her mindscape again changing it to a copy of Monaco.**

 **Neena sighed behind her. "Seriously. After almost three months this is what we get?" She asked Marie who sighed.**

 **"Not now Neena." She told the mutant girl as she sat at small café enjoying the warm feel of the sun of her skin.**

 **Neena looked at Marie before pulling at Marie's memories. "NO DON'T!" Marie yelled at her angrily before Monaco had changed into the Hammer Industries lab and Vanko had pinned her against the metal machine again.**

 **Marie fought against him but inside her mind – inside her dreams her fear held on to her in an iron grip.**

 **Marie screamed as Vanko touched her preparing to take her against the machine.**

 **Neena panicked. "Marie it's not real! Wake up!" She yelled in desperation at the girl.**

 **Marie couldn't hear or see her too caught up in her panic and terror.**

 **Vanko laughed as he had earlier today.**

 **Neena tried attacking Vanko but he was nightmare and a memory and she held no power against memories.**

 **"Marie wake up!" Neena continued to cry out desperately, her own terror and guilt tearing her up.**

"MARIE WAKE UP!"

Marie's green eyes flew open. She panted harshly and her body was covered in sweat. She pushed back against her headboard in panic to get away from him, from Vanko. She looked around in fear of Vanko but found only Clint's frightened and concerned eyes staring back at her.

Clint held her gaze until she ran out and emptied her stomach into her toilet.

He came into the bathroom with her robe before covering her in it and pulling her into him.

He wrapped his arms around her keeping her close as her body shook against his.

Clint had woken up to her terrified screams and quickly jumped into her room gun in his hand; at first he was relieved when he figured out that she was having a nightmare but then he'd panicked when he couldn't wake her from it as she fought against an invisible enemy.

He grabbed her with the blanket that covered her and shook and yelled at her until she finally woke; eyes filled with terror.

Clint felt sick in his stomach when he saw those broken eyes, but it had been Marie who'd run out and emptied her stomach into toilet bowl.

And now here they were, both deeply shaken by the incident.

Clint hushed and calmed her until her shaking was barely noticeable.

Finally Marie looked at him. The terror was still there but so was a look of resignation.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice filled with terror and defeat.

Clint shook his head. "Nightmare?" he asked.

"Memory." Marie whispered burying her face in his clothed shoulder. Clint held her tighter.

They didn't sleep the rest of the night; they sat like that in the bathroom both shaken by the experience and unable to move.

* * *

Marie fell asleep again as the sun started to rise over New York.

Clint sighed and carried her to the sofa that was his bed. He gently placed on the sofa and decided to change the sheets in her room. He cracked a window open when he finished and returned to the living room sitting on the coffee table looking at Marie.

" _Christ, what kind of a life did she have before?"_ He thought angrily as he watched Marie frown in her sleep. Marie opened her eyes tiredly and watched him. She didn't say anything as she gently sat up.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked her and Marie nodded slowly. Clint didn't know what to do; he also suffered from nightmares but nothing as violent as the one Marie had experienced.

"Go take a shower, it'll help you freshen up a bit." He told her and Marie stood on shaking legs walking into the bathroom without a word.

Clint went to the kitchen to make them some breakfast when he noticed her phone lying innocently the breakfast bar. He heard the water running from the bathroom.

Clint grabbed the phone and walked into the closet.

He pulled out a small box he'd brought to the apartment and placed a small black piece of plastic between the cover of Marie's phone and the phone itself, just as she'd told him she'd done earlier to Hammer.

He went back into the kitchen placing it on the counter and started to cut up some fruits and making some oatmeal for them.

Clint avoided looking at the phone as he felt slightly guilty doing it to Marie, but in the end his concern won out. He justified it by thinking he could always track her if things went south at some point in the future.

Marie joined him dressed in her silk robe, hair wet and curly with a more resolved look in her eyes.

Clint placed the food in front of her joined her on a barstool. They ate in silence, Marie barely touching the food until Clint gave her a firm look.

She sighed and started to eat the fruit her appetite non existing.

"Eat. You'll need your energy today, running around the Hammer Industries like a maniac." Clint joked lightly hoping to get a response from her.

"You're right." She replied indifferently her voice void of any emotion. She ate two spoons of oatmeal before leaving the breakfast behind in order to get ready.

Marie was ready to walk out the door of the apartment when Clint came up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked blocking the door with his body.

Marie sighed. "I'll be fine. I just need to get to work and forget that this ever happened." She told him with a breath of annoyance.

"I get them too you know, working for SHIELD and all. It's not something to be embarrassed or angry about." Clint tried to reason with her.

Marie refrained from rolling her eyes. "Good for you, I have to go now." She said trying step around him and this time Clint rolled his eyes. He blocked her passage.

"I mean it Marie. Horrible experiences they stay with us, always. It's not something that's going to go away."

Marie pursed her lips. "Don't you think I know that? But in case you haven't noticed I'm not the touchy feely type who likes to talk about my emotions." She angrily exclaimed trying to side step him again.

Clint blocked her again.

"It doesn't matter if you are or aren't Marie. Take it from me, if you keep bottling it up at some point it's going to bring you to your knees." He countered back.

Marie sighed. She really didn't feel like having this discussion so early in the morning with out her wine at hand.

Clearly Clint wasn't going to budge and she really wanted to leave.

Marie pressed against him gently and tiptoed. "What are you…" Clint said surprised but was caught off when Marie gently pressed her lipstick painted lips against his. It was only a second but it was enough for Marie to distract him and side step him. "Thanks for the concern. See you tonight." She told him closing the door behind her leaving a surprised Clint in the apartment.

* * *

Marie took a deep breath of air as she stood outside her workplace.

She enjoyed the crisp cold on her face colouring her cheeks a soft red. She knew what waited inside for her.

Vanko.

She wondered if he would try to kill her now or if her threat of killing him had finally gone through his head.

 _"Probably the first."_ She thought. Marie wasn't going to be caught unaware again so she did something she'd never done before.

As she walked in to the building she carefully took of her gloves. She was ready to fight him and kill him if she had to.

Marie felt naked all day. She kept staring at her un-gloved hands and around the office. She hadn't left her office today unless absolutely necessary, but luck was on her side it seemed as no one approached her and no meetings were booked.

Marie wanted to put her gloves back on but the feeling was so liberating, though she knew she had to be careful, as it could also be addictive.

She had been staring into her computer the last forty-five minutes when it came.

The email from Hammer that told her to go down to Vanko and bring him some kind of computer chip that Vanko had finished for his robots.

Marie gathered all of her resolve and grabbed her Hammer-phone of her desk. She could always press the built in panic button if he managed to overpower her.

She went down to the labs a death glare in her eyes even before she entered. His back was turned to her as he worked on a robot.

"Vanko." She called and Marie was glad her voice didn't crack.

The man turned and smirked when he saw her.

"назад для более" He said in Russian. Marie didn't understand him but his tone had implied a "back for more" kind of feeling.

"The chip for Hammer. Now." She told him angrily, not wanting to be in his vicinity more that necessary.

The man grabbed the chip and walked up to her making Marie take a step back.

Vanko grinned.

Marie cursed herself for not standing her ground but her nightmare was still fresh in her mind.

"Give me the chip." She said annoyed and Vanko hushed her.

"Ask nicely." He told her in a humoured manner.

"Give me the chip or I will kill you. How's that for nice." She told him angrily making Vanko laugh.

"You have spirit little bird. You proved that yesterday." Vanko told her a laugh still on his mouth before it vanished. "Spirit can be broken. Remember that." He told her harshly as he handed her the chip.

Marie turned to leave when she felt a harsh and burning smack on her ass making her jump.

She turned, fire in her eyes, ready to kill him but Vanko had returned to work on the robots.

Marie left the lab angrily with her pride hurt. She should have killed him right there.

She sniffled. "It's okay Marie. You can deal with it. It's just until the Expo and then he'll be gone." She told herself inside the elevator.

She sniffled lightly but wasn't going to let herself cry. "Just until the Expo and then he'll either be in jail or dead. Keep it together. Like it wasn't bad enough that Clint saw me having a nightmare and breakdown," she mumbled, "At least he'll never know it was about Vanko." She comforted herself while she rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"Get it together Marie. You can do this." She told herself one last time before the elevator doors opened.  
She stopped and took a picture of the chips from several angles before she walked into Hammer's office and handed him the chip. He thanked her and then waved her off. Marie was quick to send Clint the pictures.

She sat down on her chair and winced; her ass still burned slightly from the smack. Marie bit her lip. "Fuck this shit." She cursed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She stood and grabbed her things, left a message for Hammer that said she had a meeting in town, before walking out of the company.

After a while Marie found herself in sitting on a bench in the park. She wanted to be surprised when Phil sat down next to her, but she wasn't. Marie drew her conclusions.

"Let me guess, you guys bugged me and heard everything today." She angrily said feeling betrayed.

Phil sighed but nodded. "You had direct contact with both Hammer and Vanko, it was logical to bug you too." He admitted and Marie glared at him.

"You could have told me!" She angrily exclaimed.

Phil shook his head.

"We had to make sure that no intel that could affect our plan was left out."

"So you just don't trust me. Thanks." Marie sneered and stood and walked away. Phil was hot on her heels. "It's not that we don't trust you." He exclaimed. "It was so that we could keep you safe."

Marie kept walking and commented, "Fat lot of good that did."

Phil grabbed her arm forcing her to a stop.

Marie didn't look at him but stared into the ground. "We are trying our best, and yes we failed apparently but you didn't tell us. You didn't explain to us that Vanko made you a target when you had the chance yesterday. If you'd told us we wouldn't have sent you back into the lion's den." Phil explained and Marie shook her head.

"It's not your choice." She resignedly told him. "Whether or not I told you of Vanko's hideout he would have targeted me. But I can take care of myself. That's why Vanko was pissed at me today, because I kicked him in the balls and beat the shit out of him when tried getting frisky with me yesterday. So it would have been nice with a little faith!" She finished and Phil sighed.

"We didn't bug you because of distrust or lack of faith Marie," Phil told her sternly, "but because you are still so young. Damn it you're nineteen! And while we can all acknowledge that you've been through shit that matured you, you're still a child in my eyes. And you're my responsibility as long as you're being targeted and you're stuck in the middle of this Vanko-Hammer-Stark war." Phil explained.

Marie sighed and walked away not wanting to hear his logical reasoning. She wanted to stay mad at them, but she couldn't. "Clint better not be in my apartment when I get back." She told him angrily.

Phil sighed. "I had to send him away so that he could let out some steam and break a few things. He isn't happy with you either."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Yeah well that makes the three of us." She replied and left him in the park.

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Marie paced through her bedroom after opening her window to air out and wondered what she was going to tell Clint.

 _"I can't believe they bugged me!"_ She thought resignedly; the surprise and sting of anger had been gone the moment she entered her apartment.

The warm sunlight outside wasn't enough to stop the cold winds from entering her bedroom.

Marie felt exhaustion seep into her bones.

"I'm too young to go through so much shit in such a small period of time. Why does this happen to me?" Marie whined quietly as she fell onto her bed and hugged a pillow to her body, ignoring the chilling cold.

She heard the front door unlock and sat up preparing herself for Clint's anger.

There was no yell, no sound.

She had a gut feeling that something was wrong.

The steps she heard walking around the apartment were to light to be Clint's she noticed. She had gotten used to the sound of his steps over the course of the last month.

Marie grabbed the gun from under her pillow, while taking comfort in the heavy weight in her hands.

She carefully stepped out of her bedroom and observed the apartment.

Marie couldn't see anyone.

She went back into her bedroom and hid behind the door as Clint had done in Monaco.

Marie waited while her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

She held her breath when she heard footsteps nearing the bedroom door. _"Fuck!"_

Marie tightened her hold on the gun.

The doorknob rattled and the door opened slightly.

Something crashed in the living room and the figure behind the door sprinted across the bedroom, never noticing Marie behind the door, and jumped out the window.

Marie ran shocked to the window expecting the body of someone on the concrete below.

There was nothing there. Marie heard the caw of a bird flying off in the distance. Marie closed the window, gun in hand, and turned to her living room.

"What the hell?" Marie asked looking at a bruised and bloodied Clint.

She quickly ran up to him and helped him sit on the couch; she then ran into her bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. Marie put on a pair of latex gloves and started cleaning his wounds.

"What happened?" She asked him concerned.

Clint winced but didn't answer her.

"Funny how our roles have switched." Marie joked lightly but sighed when Clint wouldn't acknowledge her.

Annoyed by the continuous silence Marie pressed the antiseptic on a wound a bit harder than she probably should have.

"Ow!" Clint exclaimed with a glare aimed at her.

"He speaks!" She said sarcastically but pressing gently at the small cuts in his face and then his arms.

"Don't give me attitude Marie, I'm not in the mood." He told her angrily.

"You have no right to be angry." She told him annoyed. "You aren't the one being bugged, or the one who has to face Vanko every day, or the one who has a target on their back." Marie said firmly. "If you're angry with me for not telling you about Vanko trying to hurt me, fine, but don't act like this is my fault when it's not." She finished and walked into the bathroom. _"Not like I asked Vanko to target me."_

When she came back she had a warm and damp towel in her hand. She began gently cleaning his face before moving down his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that Vanko tried to hurt you? I wouldn't have let you go back to that place." Clint asked her angrily.

Marie sighed.

"Because," She said, "I dealt with him. I kicked his ass and I walked out of there slightly worse for wear. I was scared, I'll admit it," She told him and Clint's expression softened, "That fear coupled with everything else going on at the moment leaves my mind vulnerable, but not weak. I can handle myself Clint, I'm not some lost little girl." She told him firmly.

"I never said your were. I just don't like the idea of that asshole touching you, hurting you and having to listen to it and do nothing." Clint admitted angrily. "I feel like I can't do anything to help you through this. I feel helpless."

Marie rubbed his head with the damp towel and smiled gently. "It's a bullshit situation, but I can take the heat." Marie stood, "You can help me by taking a shower," She joked, "You stink of sweat."

Clint grinned as the mood lightened. "Oh, really?" he grabbed Marie by the waist and brought her down in a bear hug. "Enjoy the smell." He laughed and Marie shrieked and laughed, "Ew! Get off me!" but enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her.

Eventually their laughter died off and Marie sat in his lap, carefully examining his face with her latex gloved hands.

"What did you even do to get hurt like this?" She asked as she traced a small cut on his cheekbone causing him to wince.

"Stupid things." He told her with a small smile.

"You should be more careful Clint," Marie stated a small frown on her face, she was about to say something when Clint leaned towards her face.

Marie reacted instinctually and jumped away from him.

"I'll fix us something to eat." She said and hurried into the kitchen while throwing off the clammy latex gloves, leaving Clint to wonder what had just happened.

When Marie heard Clint enter the bathroom she started lightly hitting her head against the fridge. "Can't be with a guy remember!" she told herself angrily, "Stop flirting with Clint. You can't have him. You can't touch him moron." She berated herself.

Marie stopped hitting her forehead and rested against the fridge groaning as the pain flashed in her forehead. "I'm going end up alone without any love for the rest of my life. Never have any children, never have a husband and never have that white picket fence happiness and that's fine. That's my future and I have to accept that… No one wants an untouchable freak of nature." She mumbled to herself before grabbing some pasta and pesto from the fridge.

When the food was done she placed it on the dining table, and turned wanting to get the plates but collided with Clint's bare upper body. Marie jumped back in surprise and blushed deeply when she saw his muscular body.

Clint smirked and dried his hair with the towel in his hands. "Smells good."

"Could you put on a shirt?" She asked him gently, looking anywhere but directly at him, her cheeks still a deep red from feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable standing in front of so much nude skin.

"Sure." Clint said carefully watching her eyes avoid him.

Marie passed him and grabbed the plates, utensils and glasses before siting down.

Clint came back in a long-sleeved shirt and sat next to Marie at the table.

" _I have to make him understand, but how do I do that without telling him about my powers?"_ Marie thought as she stared into her pasta. _"The closest thing to the truth always works."_ She thought saddened.

Clint was in the middle of chewing his pasta when Marie out of the blue asked him, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Clint choked on his food in shock.

" _What?"_ He rasped as he coughed harshly. Marie handed him a glass of water wondering why her timing always sucked.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked him again while rolling her eyes.

"Is this a trick question?" Clint asked her seriously with wariness in his eyes.

"It's a yes or no question, Clint. Answer it." She told him getting annoyed.

Clint sighed. "Yes." He answered honestly.

Marie froze. "Fuck." She simply stated while rubbing her face.

Clint's eyes hardened. "Is that a problem?"

Marie nodded. "It is for me… Clint I can't be physically intimate with anyone." She admitted and Clint froze.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Marie sighed. "You know how I told you that they did experiments on me when I was younger?" Clint nodded but dreaded whatever it was she was going to tell him. "Touch, direct touch with my skin that is, is painful to me. It feels like someone burning and cutting me at the same time. If someone holds on to my skin even for a second, the pain is excruciating." She said twisting the truth and waited for his response.

"Is that why you always cover up, even your hands?" He asked her and she nodded in response.

"That's why I asked you the question Clint. I care about you but I can't be with you or anybody else for that matter. It's something I've had to learn to accept over my early teenage years and something I'm still struggling to accept now. I'm telling you this because I don't want either of us getting carried away or getting hurt in the end." She admitted and Clint nodded.

"Thank you for telling me this." He told her quietly.

Marie smiled sadly and they both got caught up in their thoughts and didn't speak the rest of the night. 

* * *

For Marie the next two weeks were spent at work running around like crazy.

With the new spot at the Expo it seemed that Hammer had added more and more robots that they had to freight from New York to Malibu, something Marie was tasked with.

The impossible transport issue had caused her major headaches but Hammer had told her nothing was impossible since she'd managed to get them the new spot at the Expo.

In the midst of all the preparation Marie luckily didn't have any more run-ins with Vanko as The Stark Expo was nearing its reveal time and consuming all of her free time.

Hammer had ordered her to join him in Malibu since he claimed he needed her to oversee their stand.

"Why can't you do it? I have more important things to do here at HQ." Marie asked him, not wanting to be in the vicinity of the soon to be war zone, as Hammer sighed.

 _"He can't honestly believe that Vanko is going to keep this clean not start a massive fight."_ She thought annoyed with his naïve mind.

"I have to take care of our guest and set him up in our Malibu lab." Marie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Vanko can take care of himself." She replied and Hammer hushed her causing her to raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? Don't want the world to know you're hiding a criminal in your basement? Then maybe you shouldn't have brought him here in the first place." Marie scolded him annoyed.

Hammer sighed. "I do what I have to in order to keep my business running."

Marie sighed. "Fine. Whatever. I'll do the stand." She said giving up on the matter "We fly tomorrow – eight a.m." Hammer replied to her retreating back before she was out of the office.

Marie received a text message as she left his office.

 **You're not doing the stand.** Clint wrote her and Marie rolled her eyes.

The last two weeks had been weird between them. Neither knew how to act toward the other, so they both avoided each other as much as they could. Their only communication was through text message whenever Clint felt he had to comment on something.

 **Don't really have a choice in the matter do I.** Marie replied back feeling annoyed again.

She missed Clint's careful hugs and warmth, which had stopped around the same time as their talks. She shook her head clear. _"This was what you wanted. No chance of accidently sucking his soul from his body. Now get in line."_

Marie walked outside the building, crossed the streets to grab a cup of coffee and took a deep cold breath of air before dialling a number on her phone.

" **Pepper Potts speaking."** The Stark industries CEO answered and Marie smiled.

"Hey Pepper it's Marie. Is Tony with you? I need to ask him something." Marie replied.

" **Sure, let me put you on speaker. Tony!"** Pepper yelled and Marie heard a "what!" yelled behind Pepper.

" **Marie, Hammer's p.a., is on the phone asking for you!"** Marie swore she could feel Tony's smirk through the phone and it made her smile.

" **What can I do for you? Did you finally jump ship, cause Pep deals with all the paperwork."** Tony told her amused.

"No, but I need to know something. How big a range do the robots function in? Like what what's the furthest they can go from a control tower or something like that?" Marie asked him interested.

" **From my analysis, somewhere between thirty to forty miles, why?"** Tony replied.

"I'm tasked with the logistics of the robots so I was thinking about only letting one shipment arrive and accidently sending the others to a different zip code nearby."

" **Nice plan kid. An honest mistake anyone could make. I like it. Don't ever join the dark side, you'd hand our asses to us."** Tony joked.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you guys in Malibu." She replied and ended the call rolling her eyes.

Another text message from Clint lit up her phone.

 **Good plan. Phil approves.  
**

Marie sighed before heading back to her office. The Malibu sun would do wonders for her depressed mood, she thought as a powerful and icy wind blew her hair in every direction.

Marie entered her office wanting to get the logistics over with as soon as possible so she could head home and pack. She found the number of the transporter and called to inform they had five large containers they needed to ship today.  
They sent her the labels and documents she needed to fill out and Marie sighed again. _"I have to go down stairs and place every label on every container. Which means Vanko will be there."_ She thought annoyed.

Marie headed into Hammer's office. "Can you take Vanko to one of the other labs or something. I have to label the containers and he freaks me out." She said playing the scared assistant card.

Hammer sighed. "Fine." He said as he rose from the desk. "I'll take him to the house, I have to pack anyways."  
Marie smiled. "Thanks."

Hammer waved her off. "The guy freaks me out too." He said making Marie want to roll her eyes.

They entered the lab and Vanko smirked at Marie before following Hammer out. Marie was glad that he didn't bother her and started to label the containers that needed labelling.

Marie was placing the third label on a container when she felt a presence behind her.

She clutched her phone in her hand.

Marie frowned when she saw who it was. "Emma you're not authorized to be down here." She told the receptionist.

Emma rolled her eyes and aimed a gun at Marie shooting her without hesitation.

Marie fell to the floor in shock and pain as a large bullet wound protruded from her stomach.

She was bleeding out on the floor quickly and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the smirk on Emma's face.

* * *

 **"Here we go again." Marie stated as she watched Neena and the others drawing on Phil's sleeping face with a sharpie. "Leave him alone. It's not his fault he's always sleeping." Marie told them making the others turn to her in surprise.**

" **Marie!" Neena yelled and tackled the girl in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never do that again! I didn't mean for it to happen." Marie sighed and hugged the girl. "It's okay. Next time just trust me." At this Neena nodded.**

" **Are you sleeping?" Neena asked as she suddenly felt quite lightheaded.**

 **Marie shook her head and released a deep breath. "No. I'm pretty sure I'm dying." She stated as a matter of fact.**

" **WHAT!" Neena exclaimed shocked. "We can't die Marie! What's going to happen to all of us?" She asked their host shocked and afraid.**

" **Same thing that's gonna happen to me, I guess." Marie shrugged. "Maybe it's better this way Neena, I'll finally have my peace. No one targeting me, no worries about hurting someone by accident, no …" Neena interrupted her.**

" **No Clint." She stated simply and Marie frowned.  
Neena sighed. "Don't act like you don't care about him. We all feel the happiness and warmth in your mind whenever you're in the same room with him." **

**Marie shook her head no. "Doesn't matter. Can't touch, remember." She said waving a gloved hand at her.**

 **Neena shook her head in despair. "Seriously! There are ways around that. Don't act like you haven't looked into it before." At this Marie blushed. "I'm not judging you Marie," Neena told her feeling even more lightheaded, "I understand you. Even if you don't feel safe touching him, you found someone who makes you happy, someone you can live for."**

 **Marie shook her head no. "Because pining after someone is so much better than just letting go and being set free."**

 **Neena sighed. "Death isn't freedom moron!" she yelled at Marie, "Love is. Family is. Friends are. Get it through your head already. You're too busy being caught up in your powers that suck – yes, but you have a family, you have friends and you have love. Stop feeling guilty and pushing people away because you might or might not hurt them. That's life Marie!" Neena angrily finished.**

 **Marie was still in denial when Neena suddenly vanished from her mind.**

 **"What the hell!" Marie exclaimed. "Neena!" She called out scared. Marie looked around and noticed the only one left in her mind was the sleeping Phil.**

 **She ran to him and hugged him close, not wanting him to disappear too. "Don't leave me Phil. I don't want to be alone." She admitted scared out of her mind. She tightened her grip on him when she felt darkness edging closer to them.**

" **No!" Marie screamed, as the darkness of her mind was about to envelop them.**

 **She cried still clutching Phil. "You can't have us! I'm not going!"**

 **As if frozen the darkness stilled its takeover. "I'm not leaving." Marie said forcibly.**

 **The darkness began a slow retreat, leaving her and Phil in her mind as the only occupants.**

" **What am I supposed to do now?" Marie asked the sleeping Phil, who gave no reply.**

 **She gently let go of him. "Stay there and don't leave." She told him as she rose.**

 **Marie focused her mind trying to bring back the safety of her mindscape, the house, but it didn't work.**

 **"Come on!" she yelled in annoyance. She took a few steps before sighing.**

 **"How do I wake up? Can I even wake up?" Marie mumbled to herself feeling greatly concerned. She sighed before going back to Phil and hugging him close. "I guess we wait." She told him.**

 **Marie closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "You're gonna be fine." She told herself even if she didn't completely believe it.**

 **Marie didn't know how much time had passed but it felt like an eternity. "Looks like it's gonna be while." She mumbled to Phil. "I wonder what's going on. Is this what limbo is, not really dead, not really alive?"**

 **She rolled her eyes. "Not much of a talker." She said while looking at Phil. "Should have absorbed you while you were awake." She joked.**

 **"Sorry about that. I know what I did to you was wrong, but I'm not as tough as I like to think I am. I'm pretty sure that came from you." She sighed again.**

 **"I wish my father had been normal, like you. You're kind and nice, something he never was. You looked out for me even when you didn't have to. Neena was right, you and Clint have become something of a family to me, not that I'd ever admit it to you." She grinned. "I'd never have any personal space for the rest of my life if I did."**

Marie gasped harshly, her eyes blinded by a bright light as she was ripped from her sub consciousness by a painful sting coursing through her body. It lasted only a second before she was pulled back in.

" **WHAT THE HELL!" She exclaimed in great pain. She looked at her hands and body but found no source causing the pain.**

 **She looked around in distress. "PHIL!" She screamed as she searched her mind. She ran through darkness not being able to see him anywhere.**

 **"PHIL!" Marie continuously screamed but he was nowhere to be found. She fell to the ground crying. "No, no, no, no, no!" She cried out, finally alone in her mind for the first time since childhood.**

Marie was blinded again as the painful sting once again coursed through her body, ripping her from her mind. This time though, she noticed the blurry outlines of a several people, before her eyes closed of their own will.

* * *

An annoying machine that kept beeping loudly woke Marie from her sleep.

She felt exhaustion deep within her bones and mind, while she tried moving her body around.

The more she moved the louder and more sporadic the machine sounded. Her eyes were too tired to open and Marie felt like someone had run her over with truck.

She was starting to panic when her eyes wouldn't cooperate with her mind. _"Open damn it!"_ She thought scared. _"Christ, am I blind?"_ She wondered.

The beeping sound was at an annoyingly high pitch. She moved around wanting to find the machine and smash it to pieces.

Suddenly Marie felt a warm hand gently stroking her on the top of her head. _"Clint!"_ she thought happily. She tried calling his name but failed when her mouth wouldn't open up.

"Shh… Relax, I'm here." She heard a voice speak but it wasn't one she recognized and Marie started to panic. _"Where's Clint!"_ She thought scared. _"Who is that!"_

Marie moved around frantically wanting to get away from the unknown person but her exhaustion caught up to her, pulling her into the unconscious state of mind again.

When Marie woke up again she had better control of her body and managed to open her eyes, though her sight was very blurry. She sat up gently and winced. She blinked several times trying to make her eyes focused on the dark room she was in.

When her sight finally cleared Marie's exhaustion was quickly replaced by fear. She was in a hospital bed but the room didn't look like any hospital room.

The walls of the room were plastic sheets, and beyond them Marie could make out that she was in some kind of old abandoned industrial building.

She tried moving but winced as pain shot through her body originating from the largely bandaged spot on her stomach. Her gloved right hand rattled and Marie noticed someone had handcuffed her to the hospital bed.

 _"Shit!"_ She thought her fear becoming greater and greater.

Her body still felt weak so she didn't try to move around this time. She looked around wondering why there was no one coming to check on her, but didn't bother calling out for help.

She had feeling someone would come to her soon. In the mean time Marie relaxed trying to gather as much strength in her body as she could.

 _"Where the hell am I?"_ She wondered feeling scared. Marie looked at her clothing; someone had dressed in a pair cotton pyjama pants and long-sleeved crop top making her stomach bare, her hands were covered by latex gloves making her hands feel clammy. Marie lifted her free left hand and removed the glove with teeth.

The rush of cold air on her clammy skin felt liberating. _"Who ever you are, I'm not letting you get the better of me."_ She thought as anger filled her mind. She went on to remove the other glove on her cuffed hand.

She moved her hand around as the air gently cooled her skin.

Marie decided she would search her mind for its occupants, even if her exhaustion was great.

She searched around her mind but found only their memories, skills and Neena's powers. _"Come on, where are you guys?"_ She thought concerned and tired. She drew comfort in Neena's powers and activated them.

Marie refused to believe that her almost -death had erased the personas from her mind. _"You have to be here somewhere…"_ She thought concerned. Marie gave up soon after not being able to find any trace of them in her mind.

A sigh escaped her. _"I wonder how long I've been out cold."_ The thought alone frightened her deeply. _"Clint, Phil, where are you guys? You promised to keep me safe."_

Marie was brought out her line of thought by the sound of footsteps nearing her makeshift room.

A man zipped up the plastic walls and entered the room. His hair was long and grey; he was of a slim but tall light skinned build and Marie thought he looked ancient from all the wrinkles on his face. He leaned on a cane as he stared at her.

"Ah, you're awake! How lovely." He stated seeing her eyes open as she sat on the hospital bed.

Marie didn't respond but glared at him.

The old man walked closer to her but kept just enough distance so that Marie couldn't touch him with her now bare hands.

"We have a great many things to discuss Anna Marie, or do you prefer Anna?" He asked her.

"Who are you?" Marie asked him angrily trying to fight the exhaustion in her body.

"My name is not of importance, you should be asking what my goal is." He stated calmly.

Marie decided to play along. "Fine, what do you want from me?" She asked him annoyed.

"I want you to bring your mother's soul back to us." He stated simply and Marie froze. "You're part of that fucked up sect, aren't you?" She swore and the man lifted her cane and hit her across the face with it. She felt blood trickling her face and Marie winced while tears stung from her eyes.

"Please Anna, I do not tolerate such foul language." He told her sternly. "But to answer you question, I am the creator of the Fair Banks movement." Marie felt the tears fall from her eyes. _"So much for my freedom."_

"I first learned of the Fair Banks in my youth many centuries ago," He said and Marie's eyes widened. "I was an archaeologist in foreign land looking for treasures and wealth. Instead I found something much more promising." The old man reminisced and Marie knew she was stuck in dangerous territory.

"Now," The man continued, "I do apologize for the way Emma had to bring you in. You're quite the resourceful young woman, but luckily Emma always gets the job done."

If Marie had any strength left in her body she would kicked him in the balls like she had Vanko, but she couldn't and found comfort in the thought instead.

"How do you expect me to bring back my mother's soul if her soul is in the Fair Banks? My powers aren't magic." She countered angrily. The old man sighed.

"Your mother was very selfish when she closed of the portal from the rest of us. I've spent so many years dreaming, hoping and working towards the opening of the portal. Her soul may have entered the Fair Banks, but we have your mother's still breathing body in our possession. Which means her soul hasn't left this realm completely. You are going to steal whatever little part is left of her soul and use the powers of the Fair Banks to open the portal for us." He informed her, a smile on his lips.

 _"He looks deranged."_ Marie thought afraid.

"But rest now." He told her, "You'll need your strength soon." And with that the man left Marie in the confines of the plastic room.

Marie gently touched the bleeding wound and winced from the pain. Her eyes caught sight of something silver on her bed sheet.

Marie lifted a small yet long thin piece of metal from her bed. _"It broke of from the head of his cane. Neena I love you! You're always looking out for me."_ Marie grinned.

She worked the small piece metal into lock of the handcuffs using Phil's skill and knowledge to guide her.

She tried several times and on her seventh try the lock opened. _"Yes!"_ Marie thought happily as she rubbed her sore wrist.

Marie moved slowly and gently got off the bed. She held the bed in a death grip to support her weight as the blood rushed to her feet. Marie groaned slightly. She didn't know how long she stood there but after a while Marie took a step, moving her heavy feet trying to get the blood circulation back in her feet.

Soon she took another step followed by another and another.

Finally Marie felt like she could walk, though only bothered by the wound on her stomach and the cold ground underneath her bare feet.

She carefully snuck out the plastic confines and observed her surrounding. There were no guards, not even any cameras she could make out.

She walked up to one the large broken windows and looked out. The abandoned industrial building looked out over a large forest and Marie thought she might be on the third floor from how far down the forest looked.

 _"Fuck. That means another two floors with potential threats."  
_  
Marie decided it was now or never; she couldn't wait for someone to rescue her. She noticed a small door on the other side of the room.

 _"They couldn't be so stupid, could they?"_ She thought surprised as she carefully made her way over to the door.

She looked around and felt for anything that could set off an alarm.

There was nothing.

 _"Okay, either they really are that stupid or I'm walking into a trap."_ She thought as adrenaline started to pump through her body giving her an energy boost.

She was about to grab the handle when she had a bad feeling in her gut and froze. She retracted her hand and looked through the dirty and broken window next to the door.

It was dark outside, but she could still make out some small wires on the doorknob. _"Fuck! That was close."_ She thought angrily. Marie carefully pushed her arm through the broken window, still managing to cut her shoulder on the class and ripped out the wires.

She held her breath wondering if the room was about to be stormed.

After a few seconds she let go of her breath and opened the door from the outside. She looked at her shoulder seeing fine long bleeding cuts on her skin and holes from where she had gotten caught on the broken glass.

She ignored them and looked through the slightly opened door; it led out to metal emergency staircase. Marie looked around on the ground below but couldn't find guards or persons walking about.

She stepped out, the cold metal gently cutting into the palm of her foot, and started her silent descend.  
Marie had to do a small jump from the last flight of stairs because they were missing six or so steps.

Marie grunted and closed her hands on mouth to keep from screaming out in pain. Her muscles had stretched from the jump causing strain on her bullet wound.

She sat there on the ground trying to calm her breathing, when she heard footsteps crunching on the gravel.

She looked around in panic and found a small wooden crate to hide behind. Marie shook slightly from the cold air of the night but froze when the footsteps stopped right in front of her. She didn't move or breathe.

"Did you hear Rogue woke up," a male voice spoke out and Marie wanted to bash his head in for the use of the nickname, "Emma really did a number on her."

"Yeah," a deeper male voice spoke now, "The boss thought she was dead when they brought her in. You should have seen what he did to Emma. She hasn't been able to walk these last three weeks."

Marie froze again and stared at her bandaged stomach. _"Three weeks? I've been here three weeks!"_

The first man sighed. "I told her not to get too violent. I told her to just use a sedative but she didn't listen. Emma doesn't do things the simple way. I think she likes the sight of blood that freak." He said disgust clear in his voice.

The other man snorted. "Yeah well I'm not going anywhere near her."

The first man let out a sound of agreement. "Let's go, I heard the boss wanted to hold some kind of speech thing inside. Probably something about the Rogue bringing us the gifts of the Fair Banks."

The other man sighed. "Whatever, let's go."

Marie didn't move from her spot before she the sound of their feet against the gravel was gone.

She sighed, and easier than she expected made her way into the forest.

Marie used the stars to guide her, going as far up north she could.

She walked all through the night and didn't stop when the sun had risen, despite her exhaustion.

She came across a small river and stopped. "Fuck, what do I do now?" She mumbled tiredly.

She looked around and spotted an old wooden canoe some way further upstream.

She tiredly made her way and sighed when there were no paddles.

A gunshot in the distance made her jump.

Without thinking Marie pushed the canoe into the water and jumped into it, letting the river carry her as far away from the forest as it could.

Her legs were wet and cold and Marie curled up inside the canoe.

It didn't take long before the harsh waves lulled her into a deep sleep.

Marie woke up when the canoe collided with land causing a strong crash.

She rolled out of the canoe and groaned.

She saw people in the distance running towards her all wearing lifejackets. She noticed there were many people. Apparently she had crashed in the middle of a river rafting event.

Everyone was staring at her.

Marie sighed. _"Neena your powers work in mysterious ways."_

Several people ran up to help her.

"Jesus Christ! Are you alright?" One woman asked concernedly taking in Marie's beaten and bloody appearance and Marie groaned as she gently stood up. Some of them tried to help her stand but Marie managed push them away.

"Accident. Bear attack. Can I borrow a phone?" She asked the woman who immediately nodded and sent one of the men running after it.

One man came up with a blanket and Marie was grateful, as she couldn't feel her toes. The woman, Sara, she learned helped Marie walk towards a bench and sat her down.

Sara handed her a bottle of water and Marie's hands shook violently as she drank it all in one go.

"Should we call an ambulance." One man asked Sara and Marie's eyes widened. "No need for that! I'm fine, really I just really want to talk to my.. dad." She hesitated on the last word but it was a better description than her agent or bodyguard.

"Of course." Sara nodded and handed her the phone. She had her arm around Marie in a gentle hug, trying to warm the shivering girl as Marie pressed the number she had memorized.

It rang several times before Phil sleepily answered.

"Hey… Dad" Marie said carefully eyeing Sara who was listening to her conversation, "It's Marie."

 **"Marie! Where are you? We've been looking for you everywhere!"** Phil exclaimed concernedly all sleep gone from his voice.

Marie sighed. "Um, there was and accident and… I don't know where I am." She stated still scared to be out in the open, knowing she was being hunted.

Sara gently asked for the phone and Marie handed it to her.

"Hello sir, my name is Sara Johnson. We found your daughter. We're at the Chatooga River rafting point, here in South Carolina." Marie couldn't hear what Phil said to her but Sara replied with an "Of course." before handing Marie the phone again.

" **Marie, are you hurt?"** Phil asked her concerned.

"Yes, but I'll hang in there." She said groggily.

" **We'll be there as soon as possible. Don't move from that spot, no matter what."**

"Deal. Just, please hurry." Marie asked Phil.

" **We'll be there before you know it."** He promised before ending the call.

Marie handed Sara her phone. "Thank you." Sara nodded. "No problem. Are you hungry? Pete get us some of those cereal bars we got stashed." The man, Pete, ran up to a cooler and grabbed a handful before placing them on the table. She thanked them for their kindness and Marie took one and munched on it, not really being able to eat more than two bites.

"You don't really look like someone who was attacked by a bear, sweetheart." Sara stated and Marie nodded.

"Yeah well, I was lucky. I managed to out run it and escaped it in a canoe I found by the river."

Sara sighed but didn't push for any more detail, which Marie was grateful for.

Marie spent the next hour in silence. She heard Pete and Sara talk about shock, but ignored it. _"Yeah well, you'd be in shock too if you were being hunted down by a bunch of crazy people."_ She thought annoyed.

Suddenly Marie saw a black SUV pull up. Phil and Clint exited the car looking around worriedly.

"Phil! Clint!" She yelled relieved. The men both hurried down to her.

Clint pulled her in a gentle but firm hug soon followed by Phil.

"You have no idea how concerned we've been." Clint told her relief in his voice.

Phil conversed with Sara and Pete while Clint looked her over, an angry frown on his face.

He picked her up bridal style and sat her in his lap in the back of the car.

In the privacy of the car Clint hugged her again but didn't let go of her this time.

"I have to breathe." Marie told Clint with a wince.

"Sorry." He said as Marie moved away. Phil entered the car and started driving them away.

The blanket fell from Marie revealing the bandaged stomach.

"What the hell happened to you?" Clint asked angrily.

Marie sighed as she laid her face on his lap curling up under the blanket. "Talk later. Sleep now." She stated and her breath fell heavily against his lap.

The men concernedly looked at her but drove away in silence before Clint broke it.

"It was that sect. I'm sure of it. I'll kill them all. I told you she wouldn't just up and leave." He told Phil angrily. Marie heard his voice through the haze of exhaustion.

Phil sighed. "I only said that because we couldn't find any evidence of an abduction." He countered annoyed. "We had to turn every stone."

Marie wanted to tell them not to argue, that it wasn't their fault, but she was too tired.

"Phil, she isn't safe anywhere. We have to find this sect and finish them off. It's the only way. They killed our agents back in Mississippi; they're dangerous. They're a real threat." Marie was shocked; no one had told her that the SHIELD agents had died during their undercover work in Mississippi.

"I know that. Fury is starting to open his eyes to the threat too. Maybe this is exactly what we needed to convince him to make the operation official."

" _Wait, I'm not an official SHIELD case? But they both told me I was…"_ She thought surprised.

"I don't care what Fury thinks. Official or not we made a promise to Marie, and I intend to keep it." Clint promised making Phil sigh.

"So am I Clint," he said annoyed, "But having SHIELD resources and backing at hand would be nice considering this mess has already cost two agents their lives."

Marie felt Clint lightly stroking her hair and revelled in the feeling, knowing it was really him this time.

"I told you not get involved." Marie lightly whispered surprising the two men.

"You're awake?" Clint asked surprised and guilty at being caught in a lie.

"I can't sleep. I'm afraid I'll wake up and find that this is a dream." She mumbled tiredly.

Phil rubbed his face tiredly while turning the steering wheel slightly as he drove them on to an airstrip.

Marie rose tiredly; she looked and felt like death. Clint wanted her to lie back down but she only shook of his hand from her shoulder.

"You haven't been honest with me." She stated and both men sighed. "But I haven't been honest with you either." She surprised them by saying.  
"What do you mean?" Phil asked, a frown on his face.

"I don't want you to protect me… Because you can't." She said gently stopping them when they were about to protest. "You can't protect if you don't know the truth, and I'm not ready to share that truth with you because you've been lying to me and keeping secrets all this time."

Neither man spoke, both feeling the betrayal in her words. "Thank you for coming for me, but I release you of your promise to me." She said not looking either man in the eye.

"You don't get to make that decision." Clint told her angrily.

"Yes I do. Because this is my life." She countered, "and from what I learned today, I will always have a target painted on my back. That won't change for the rest of my life and you guys can't spend the rest of your lives trying to protect me, fighting my enemy. You'll have other missions, other priorities, other people who'll need saving." She finished her head feeling extremely light.

A heavy silence filled the car as Phil drove them inside a military cargo plane.

Marie's head fell against Clint's shoulder.

"Marie?" He asked her concerned, seeing her pale face staring at nothing.

Marie shook her head. "Sorry." She mumbled. She removed the blanket from her body and noticed the dirty bandages around her bullet wound were now a deep red.

"Fuck! I must have pulled some stiches." She said to herself. Clint was about to touch her stomach when she flinched back.

"Don't! You're not wearing gloves and my skin is bare." She told him angrily.

"You're bleeding Marie, don't be stupid." Clint angrily countered.

"You know why!" She told him slapping his arms away from her skin.

"Damn it Marie just be still. I'll be careful." Clint stated but Marie pushed him away and jumped out the car, she stood against the door for support. Clint and Phil exited the car in concern.

The plane's door closed slowly indicating they were about to take off.

Phil pulled Marie harshly by her covered arm and led her to a seat. Marie fell into the seat and groaned.

Phil grabbed a first aid kit while Clint sat down in a seat next to Marie.

He put on latex gloves and pulled off the ruined bandages. Marie winced from the tape being ripped of her skin.

"You were shot?" Phil asked surprised as he observed the rather large but almost healed bullet hole.

Marie groaned. "It hurts like a bitch." She cursed when Phil started to disinfect it.

"You were right, some of the stiches have broken. You need to see doctor but we have to stop the bleeding, you've already lost too much blood." Phil stated looking around making Marie and Clint wonder what he was doing.  
When he came back with a stapler Marie started shaking. "No! No! No! Get that thing away from me!" She cried. "I'd rather bleed out!" She exclaimed scared.

"Clint, hold her down." Phil told the younger man simply when Marie tried moving around. Clint looked a bit sick but determined he did as he was told, and pushed down on Marie's covered shoulders.

"Please! Please don't do this!" She begged them crying. Phil poured iodine on the inside and the outside of the stapler sterilizing it.

"Please!" She begged.

Phil ignored her cries.

He pressed the stapler to her stomach holding as still as he could with his gloved hand as Marie tried pushing him away.

Phil pressed the stapler into her skin.

Marie screamed as the metal pierced her skin and then she passed out, her sight blackening.

* * *

Marie woke up feeling angry and sick to her stomach. She realised that she was strapped down in one of the seats of the cargo plane and they were still flying. _"I wasn't out for long, this time."_ She thought relieved.

Phil was staring at her from his across from her as Clint lightly snored next to her.

Marie glared at him.

"I'm not going to apologize for stopping you from bleeding out." He told her casually.

Marie refused to answer and looked away from him.

"But I am sorry I forced that on you, especially after everything you've been through." He told her honestly.

Marie sighed her anger slowly disappearing. "Don't. It doesn't matter." She said not feeling in the mood to talk.

Phil shook his head. "Yes it does-"

"Why did you lie to me? You and Clint, about me being an official SHIELD case." She interrupted him.

Phil looked at her with a sad smile. "Because we care about you. After the attack in Monaco, finding you in the bathroom half dead, we couldn't with good conscience leave you alone. I felt the need to protect you. I felt ashamed that day in the airport, when I let a young girl with hope in her eyes walk out into the world on her own with no one to lean on. I kept thinking about you, wondering if you would survive or end up on the streets, the guilt was eating away at me. Monaco was my chance to redeem myself," He admitted and Marie stared at him surprise,

"As much as you don't like being around people, you draw them in. You have a kindness and gentleness that over time drew both Clint and I in. We want to protect you. You're part of the family now, whether you want to or not and that's why we're not going to go back on our promise."

Marie looked him in the eyes; there was only honesty and kindness there. She suddenly felt very guilty.

"I stole your soul!" Marie burst out surprising them both. Clint woke up from the sound. "Wha…?" he said the same time as Phil frowned and said "What?"

Both men stared at her in surprise and confusion. Marie rubbed her face and winced when her hand connected the cut on her cheek. "I stole you soul." She said again.

"You're gonna have to explain what you mean, Marie." Phil stated still confused.

Marie rubbed her hands together anxiously. "You're going to hate me." She mumbled making Phil sigh. "I won't hate you." He stated simply.

Marie swallowed the clump she felt in her throat. "When I was eleven l accidently put a boy in a coma." She admitted making the men lift their eyebrows in surprise. "I kissed him and he fell into a coma."

"Okay, but how does that relate…" Marie hushed Clint.

"Doctors said he was brain dead, nothing left inside him." Marie bit her lips nervously. "But I couldn't understand why they said that when he was in here." She said tapping her head lightly.

Phil froze. "What do you mean?"

"He was inside my head. Everything of his; his memories, his knowledge, his skills, his feelings everything." She said. "When he collapsed I though I was him. I stared at his body wondering how it was possible for me to stare at my own collapsed body."

Neither man knew what to say so Marie continued. "That day on the airplane, you told me you were an accountant." Phil's eyes widened in sudden realization, while Clint still looked confused. "And I thought; hey what a good skill to have when one tried to look for a job in New York coming from a small town."

"Please tell me you didn't?" Phil asked her angrily.

"I was scared of what was going to happen to me, so when you fell asleep I touched your hand." Marie admitted ignoring the urge to cry, "but you weren't an accountant. Suddenly I had all these memories, feelings, SHIELD secrets and crazy fighting skills inside my mind. I'm so sorry Phil, I stole your soul." Marie finished looking into the ground.

Phil stood and walked away with Clint hot on his heels.

"Fuck!" Marie yelled angrily at herself. _"I should have just kept my mouth shut!"_ She thought sadly as she heard Phil and Clint fight.

Marie curled in on her self as well as she could, the sting of the staples burning her skin.

Clint came back and sat down next to her and Marie avoided looking at him.

"Is that why you're so handy with a gun, because it's Phil you're… channelling?" Clint asked her gently.

Marie nodded. "I didn't know he was… I shouldn't have but I was scared." She admitted in a small voice.

Clint smiled at her surprising Marie. "It's kind of the whole point that you aren't supposed to know he's a secret agent." He joked making Marie smile despite the situation. "Besides, you couldn't have known. Can I ask?" He said and Marie stopped him. "No, I haven't absorbed you. I don't use my power unless I absolutely have to. Their my last resort, my last chance of survival." She stated firmly and Clint nodded.

"Good." He said and Marie didn't know if it applied to the question, her statement, or both.

Phil came back and sat down next to resignedly. "You have all my memories?" Marie nodded. "All my knowledge and all of my skill."

"Yes." She replied her voice shaking a bit.

"You have all my SHIELD knowledge, every operation, every loss every win, everything top secret that could harm the world should that knowledge be made known."

Marie nodded again "Yep."

"And you haven't shared anything with anybody?" Phil asked her.

Marie shook her head no. "Not my place to tell, especially when it isn't my own knowledge. I don't go looking through people's memories for the thrill of it, I avoid if I can." She stated firmly.

Phil nodded.

For a while no one spoke. The plane swayed from a light turbulence.

"Are you going to lock me up?" She asked him seriously and concerned. "I know SHIELD secrets and I did steal your soul."

Phil shook his head no. "It's not your fault you have this ability, which I'm assuming you can't control." Marie nodded sadly. "I'm just glad you told us the truth." Phil finished still slightly bothered.

Marie looked around the plane. "So I just realized that I've been in a coma for the last three weeks and been held against my will. What happened at the expo? Shit, am I jobless? Are Pepper and Tony all right? Is Hammer dead? Is Vanko?" She asked in a frenzy remembering the day up of her shooting.

Clint shook his head. "Only two containers with robots were shipped; one made it to the expo the other didn't. Vanko started a fight with Stark who brought back up in the form of his own robot army." He told her with a jealous look on his face. "Long story short; they battled Vanko who made his own Iron Man suit, Stark won and Vanko is dead."

Marie felt relief when he said Vanko was dead. "Good." She simply replied still trying to wrap her hand around it.

"Hammer is still alive but SHIELD has brought him in based on the evidence you've helped us gather. Hammer Industries is being shut down, the military didn't want to face any more humiliation being connected to him so they dropped their contracts with him."

Marie felt kind of bad hearing that; as delusional as Hammer was when it came to beating and showing up Tony Stark, he was still a good man on the inside.

"What about me? Someone must have noticed I've been gone for three weeks." She said surprised.

Clint rubbed his head. "Someone filed a missing persons report on you, I think it was the head of R&D, but there was no real evidence of foul play, only a missing security tape."

Marie wondered how Emma had managed to clean up the blood she'd bled out when she was shot.

"What now?" She asked the men.

Phil sighed. "You can go back to Hammer industries and try and fix the mess he left." Marie sighed. "That's what the chairmen and women are there for. I would like to go back just so Jones will pull the report back." She mumbled.

"Or," Phil said "Seeing as we've pulled our agent from Stark Industries you could always find work there."

Marie nodded. "That's an option, but I don't like the idea of Pepper or Tony getting caught in the crossfire with the target on my head. I still can't believe they were so stupid."

Marie said feeling weirdly void. "

"What do you mean?" Clint asked her.

"Despite all of their attacks on me, their fights to bring me back, they left my room unguarded, there were no security cameras anywhere inside the building or outside, and they didn't notice that I was gone until morning. It just feels stupid and weird." She said annoyed.

"Marie!" Clint suddenly yelled at her. Marie jumped in shock.

"What the hell Clint? I'm right here no need to yell at me." She said angrily

"MARIE!" He yelled at her and Marie's vision blurred.

* * *

"What's going on?" She asked afraid. She wasn't on the cargo plane anymore.

Marie was staring into Clint's frightened eyes as he held her head gently. "You're going to be okay!" He told her and Marie looked down confused. She was bleeding from her stomach.

" _I'm still in Hammer industries."_ She thought scared. A few feet away she noticed Emma's lifeless body.

Marie gasped in pain and only then noticed a man, a paramedic pushing down on her bleeding bullet wound.

" _None of it was real. It never happened."_ She thought scared.

"Clint." She gasped. Clint hushed her. "Don't waste your breath. You're gonna be fine." He told her gently but his eyes betrayed him and she noticed the panic in them.

"Phil... I'm sorry." She gasped out in pain searching for the man to make amends.

Clint yelled at a security guard somewhere behind him but Marie couldn't make out what he yelled.

"Phil… I stole… Soul…" she tried explaining to the panicked and now confused Phil who stood beside Clint. _"Maybe I really am gonna die today."_ She thought surprised when she couldn't find the strength to speak.

Marie was lifted onto a gurney and noticed the paramedics; one placed a mask over her face while the other with the help of Clint pushed her through the building.

Marie noticed several of her co-workers gasping in shock as she was pushed outside the building into a waiting ambulance. There were a few police cars next to the ambulance but Marie barely noticed them.

During the drive to the emergency room Clint held her hand never breaking eye contact with her.

Marie pushed of her mask. "Clint." She gasped and the man lowered his eat to her mouth. "I don't… want to… lose… you." Marie gasped out before falling unconscious.

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marie woke up in a hospital bed feeling relieved and sore. _"Thank God! It's a real hospital this time."_ She thought looking around. Clint sat next to her bed, eyes closed and head slightly tilted back. She looked at her bare hands and noticed a slight purplish hue to them. _"What the…"_ She placed them under the bed sheet. _"I'm not dealing with this right now."_ She thought resignedly. _  
_

Clint opened his eyes when he heard Marie moving around. "You're awake." He noted.

"I feel like crap, but I'll live." She rasped out her throat sore and tired, "What happened?" Marie asked him still confused by her weird dream.

"You pressed the panic button on your phone and we heard a gunshot. We thought Vanko had come back to finish you off." He explained.

Marie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "How did you get past security?"

Clint smiled. "Ran in there like a maniac yelling that my girlfriend had been shot, and that we were talking on the phone when I heard it. Security decided to let us in when they noticed your panic button was activated."

Marie nodded in understanding.

"Are you feeling okay? Your skin looks kinda purplish, let me call a doctor." He noticed and Marie sighed.

"No need, I feel okay considering I was just shot and have a large hole in my stomach." She joked and Clint smiled.

"Where's Phil?" she asked him.

"Dealing with the mess inside Hammer Industries. He's managed to get a SHIELD agent to takeover the investigation. They've seized four of the five containers as evidence. The last one they couldn't take, no probable cause, it's been shipped to Malibu express in the meantime. The expo is today." Clint stated a worry in his eyes.

"I had this weird dream," Marie admitted, "You told me that Tony brought back up to the fight in the form of his own robot army and that Vanko had an Iron Man suit of his own, weird right?" She asked him and Clint shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did have one, who knows what Vanko has been up to in Hammer's lab." He stated. "I have to make a call, I'm stepping outside for a bit, will you be okay?" He asked and Marie nodded.

When Clint left the room Marie brought her hands up and stared at them.

" _Marie."_ She heard someone whisper her name.

Marie looked at the door to see if Clint had come back but the door was closed.

" _Marie."_ A voice whispered her name again.

She sat up and winced in pain while looking for the source.

Marie froze in fear when she caught sight of the glass window. She knew who the woman in her reflection was.

"Mama?" She asked confused, "But you're dead."

The woman, her mother, shook her head.

" _They are coming for you."_ Her mother stated. _"Don't let them get you."_

Marie looked at her confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Marie exclaimed angrily.

Her mother looked at her sadly. _"You had to die so that I could contact you. I tried to protect you by showing you what could have been, so your mind wasn't lost. I'm sorry. It was the only way."  
_

Marie was getting annoyed; she didn't remember her mother being this much of a whacko.

"You've lost me." She stated plainly, annoyed with her mother's ghost.

Her mother sighed. _"They are going to kill you, you're not safe. Be careful of who you trust."_ She warned her daughter.

Marie rolled her eyes. "What a hallucination to start the day with." She mumbled.

Her mother drew a small sign that looked like a trident with various thickness to each line and curving ends.

Marie frowned.

" _Look for the sign and you'll find me. You have to end my connection with my physical body, it's the only way to stop them from harming you again."  
_

Clint opened the door and her hallucination disappeared. He frowned when he noticed she was sitting in her bed.

"You should be lying down, you're straining yourself."

Marie nodded but said nothing as she lay down. Her mind was focused on her hallucination.

"You're looking better, the purple hue to your skin is gone." Clint noted making Marie frown.

She inspected her hands and just as he said they were a pale and sickly white from blood loss.

" _Okay, so mama wants me to find her body, kill it and end all possibilities of someone entering the Fair Banks which means I'll be left alone too. The old man in my dream was right when he said she was selfish."_ She thought still annoyed. _  
_

Clint noticed her frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my hands are tingling so I must be on some pretty strong meds." She joked making Clint chuckle.

Phil entered the room. He handed her a small teddy bear and a get-well-soon balloon.  
Marie laughed as she hugged the bear. "Thanks Phil."

"I'm just glad too see you're okay." He said, a small smile on his lips.

"I have something that I need to tell you guys. You know in the light of almost dying." She said and both men looked at her surprised.

"You guys aren't going to back out of your promise to protect me?" She asked them both men shook their heads no.

"I uh… I feel like honesty is they way to go from here." She said holding her breath for a second.

"What is it?" Phil asked her.

Marie bit her lip. _"Mama said what could have been… That doesn't necessarily mean what's going to happen. I can't tell them about my powers yet..."_

"I was visited by my mother's soul. Her ghost." She admitted and both men frowned.

"I know how it sounds, like I'm crazy but I'm not, okay." She told them firmly when neither man spoke. "Look, she told me the only way to stop the sect from targeting me was to find her still breathing body and kill it. That way, there would be no possible way for someone to enter the Fair Banks."

Neither man spoke.

"Marie," Clint said carefully and Marie was instantly annoyed by his tone of voice.

"Don't! I'm not crazy!" She told them harshly.

"We're not saying that you are," Phil said, "but you've gone through something traumatizing. It's normal to hallucinate and dream weird things."

Marie shook her head at them. "I can't believe this. You think I'm crazy. Fine, forget it!" She said angrily.

Both men looked uncomfortable. "Marie we don't think…" Marie cut him off.

"Are the SHIELD agents you sent to infiltrate the sect dead?" She asked them and they froze.

"How do you know that?" Phil asked surprised. He looked at Clint who denied ever telling her that.

"I dreamt it. I also dreamt that you told me I wasn't an official SHIELD case, despite what the both of you have claimed." She stated and the men paled. "Yeah, not so crazy now, huh."

"How the hell?" Phil exclaimed.

"Look, I'm the first one to admit that I don't believe in magic and voodoo or whatever, but my mother just contacted me from the other side. If she really did enter the Fair Banks, that means some small part of me have to accept the truth, that magic is real, even if it seems crazy."

Clint sighed. "We have to keep an open mind to this," He told Phil, "back when I was running with the circus I saw some things I couldn't explain. Like people being possessed and other creepy things." He admitted timidly and Phil looked at him in surprise.

"Fine," Phil sighed, "Let's all pretend for a moment that magic is real, Marie's hallucination was in fact a real visit from her mother from the other side, what are we supposed to do? We have no idea where they're holding your mother's body."

Marie thought back to her dream. "If my mother sent me the dream, then the answer is in there somewhere. She told me to look for a sign and that it would lead me to her."

She asked Phil for some paper and a pen and drew the sign, shakily. She showed them the sign and both men looked at it in surprise.

Clint grabbed a newspaper from the small table next to him and opened it.

He found an article about an old sugar factory blowing up in Mississippi. "Look at this," He said and both Phil and Marie leaned in. The satellite picture used in the article was a bit grainy, but Clint used the pen and traced the roads leading up to the factory.

The main road headed straight to the entrance of the building, while to smaller roads led to smaller buildings behind the factory.  
When the lines from the pen connected it looked exactly like the sign, Marie had drawn.

"It can't be. It's a coincidence." Phil stated in reluctant surprise.

"I uh, I did dream that I was being held in an old industrial building. Also, I was born and raised in Mississippi." She admitted shocked by Clint's discovery.

"No such thing as coincidence." Clint stated. "It's worth checking out."

Phil nodded. "I'm taking everything to Fury," He stated and Clint nodded, though Marie didn't like the idea of the man knowing she was on a quest to kill her mother, but they clearly didn't leave the decision to her.

"We're doing this together." Marie stated firmly. She could already tell they weren't planning on bringing her along. "My dream, my mom, my life on the line."

Phil sighed. "You need to focus on healing and getting better.

Marie shook her head no. "No way." She told him, "I won't be able sit on my ass all day knowing you guys are out there hunting down my mom and the sect. I'm going with you. Give me a week and I'll be right as rain." She lied.

Clint sighed. "I think bringing Marie along is a good idea Phil," He said to the older man, "What if her mother contacts her again and we can't get in touch. Besides, she's not safe where she is. She needs to be on the move before they locate her again." He argued and Phil nodded.

"Fine. We'll leave in one week; in the mean time I'll book a meeting with Fury. Clint you're not to leave her alone, not even for a second. I don't like her this vulnerable." Phil stated and Clint nodded.

Phil left the two of them in the hospital room.

Clint smiled at Marie. "I guess we won that fight, huh?" he joked.

Marie smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the support. I think Phil was ready to lock me up in this room and go off on his own." She joked back lightly.

"In your dream, did I say anything else to you?" Clint asked her curiously.

Marie shook her head no. "Only that you were concerned for me."

"Well that hasn't changed." He grinned.

Marie rolled her eyes. "I think it's a constant state of mind when you're friends with me, unfortunately."

Clint shook his head. "Nah, the good times makes up for all the magic-drama-action that keeps following you around."

Marie wanted to laugh but her stomach hurt too much and managed a small chuckle instead.

"Ow." She whined when her muscles pulled the wound.

"You should sleep. The more rest you get, the quicker you'll be on your feet." Clint told her.

Beside her, Marie's phone started ringing.

She sighed before answering it. "Hello?" she groaned into the phone.

" **Marie I just heard," Hammer told her, "Are you okay? I should have known something was wrong when you didn't show up at airport yesterday."**

"I'm getting better." She stated.

" **Good, good. Take as much time as you need, a fully paid sick leave. I can't believe our receptionist shot you!"** He stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, well neither could I if it hadn't been for the hole in my stomach." Marie joked lightly.

" **Don't worry about anything, I've got a handle on the expo here in Malibu, and our guest has been set up in the mansion. Everything is going to plan."**

Marie frowned. _"Yeah because I was really worried about your expo."_ She thought annoyed. "Can I ask you something, has Vanko made a robotic suit of his own?"

At this Clint listened in on the conversation. **"Yes he has, it's our prototype for the military. We'll be making billions soon."** Hammer stated excitedly.

"Well that's nice." Marie said not knowing what else she could say. "I have to go, my doctor is checking up on me." She lied.

" **Of course, of course. Take care."** Marie ended the call as Clint was dialling either Phil or Tony's number she guessed. Marie decided that she'd processed enough drama for the day and turned to sleep. It didn't take more than a minute before she was sleeping deeply.

* * *

Five days later, Marie had been sent home from the hospital with orders to take it easy. She sighed as she watched Clint cook.

 _"There's no reason to take it easy when Clint is doing everything, there's nothing I can take it easy on."_ She thought annoyed with him.

She sighed and got up to help with the table, when he immediately sent her the look that said sit-down-or-I-will-make-you. Marie rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"I think I'm ready to go." She told him as she grabbed the plates.

"Go where?" Clint asked her while tasting the goulash he was making.

"To Mississippi. The factory." She elaborated.

Clint froze. "You're still healing. You're not going."

Marie sighed. "Let me rephrase that; I'm going to Mississippi this weekend, are you going with me?" she asked him sweetly.

This time Clint rolled his eyes at her. "No, 'cause neither are you."

"We had a deal Clint. Besides, I'm tired of sitting on my ass doing nothing all day, I'm loosing my mind over here." She stated annoyed.

Clint chuckled. "Fine. We'll go this weekend when Phil comes back from base."

Marie refrained from doing a happy dance. "Great!" She exclaimed a smile on her lips.

A ring from the door-phone sounded as they ate and Clint went to answer. He came back with a large bouquet of orange flowers.

"It's beautiful!" Marie said excitedly and grabbed the note.

 **Hope you're feeling better. –JH  
**

Marie frowned. Hammer had been in hiding from the public and media since the spectacular Vanko failure. The chairmen had decided to cut ties with him and had banished him from of his own company. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. _"Whatever it is it can't be any good."_

Marie had been sent a letter of notification that when her sick leave was up, so would her position in Hammer Industries.

 _"They're firing anyone with a connection to Hammer and Vanko."_ She had thought slightly annoyed but then again she had an open job offer with Stark, so she decided not to care too much about the insinuation.

Clint turned on the TV while cleaning the table.

" **Since the disastrous event at the Stark Expo in Malibu, Hammer Industries has been seeing blood red stock numbers."** A news reporter stated.

 **"The board and chairmen have decided that there is no way to save Hammer Industries from going bankrupt despite the billion dollar deal with MedTech earlier this year. Stark Industries has been out bidding and buying off several branches of Hammer Industries. The man himself, Tony Stark, had only this to comment;"** Both Clint and Marie watched as a smirking Tony was shown.

" **That's what happens when you try to compete with the big boys."** Tony stated, confidence and ego bursting through the roof.

Marie rolled her eyes. _"That man doesn't even know of the word modesty."_

 **"The Stark Industries stocks have been going through the roof these last three days, experts claim…"**

Clint shut the TV off. "I'm glad we're done with those idiots." He said shaking his head.

Marie shrugged. "They're nice enough."

"Yeah, well" Clint countered, "For being some of the smartest people in the world they really make some of the crappiest decisions."

Marie grinned. "Can't argue with that." She looked longingly out side the window where snow had begun falling in gentle waves from the sky. "I can't believe it's November already."

Clint came to stand beside her and stared at the snow. Marie took in the details of his face, the wrinkles around his eyes, the laugh lines around his mouth and the almost invisible freckles on his cheeks.

It was only then Marie truly noticed the eleven-year age gap between them. _"He's experienced so much and seen so many different things compared to me."_ She thought longingly.

Clint caught her observing gaze. "What?" He asked her, "Do I have something on my face?" He joked making her smile.

"Yes." Marie chuckled before leaving him searching for something that wasn't there.

She decided she wasn't going to linger on whatever feeling it was Clint kept making her feel.

 _"You've already had this discussion with Neena."_ Marie thought to herself but she couldn't help but remember Neena's words; that she had a family now, someone she could live for.

She shook her head. _"Better not go there."  
_

She sat on the couch again feet propped op on a pillow when the door-phone rang again. She made it to the phone before Clint and stuck her tongue out, mocking him, making Clint roll his eyes at her.

"Who is it?" She asked looking at the video feed; she couldn't make out the person.

" **Delivery for an Anna Marie D'Ancanto."** A man said and Marie buzzed him in.

Clint came over to her. "I'll take care of it. You go rest."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Clint! I'm fine, I can take care of it my self, stop it." She said as Clint gently led her over to the couch making her sigh.

There was a knock on the door and Clint ran over to open. "Sorry about the wait…" Clint flew across the room land with a thump and a painful gasp.

Both Clint and Marie jumped on their feet ready to fight the attacker.

A large deliveryman stood before them and Clint didn't waste a second before he jumped the man.

Marie ran to grab the gun from her bedroom and when she exited the room Clint and the man were rolling around on the floor throwing punches.

She aimed the gun but with their constant rolling around she couldn't get a clear shot without risking hitting Clint.

Marie dropped the gun and ran and tackled the man off Clint.

The attacker punched Marie in the stomach making her collapse immediately to the ground, a yell of pain escaping her but not before Marie managed to graze his face with a hand.

 _ **Mystique**_

 _ **Mutant**_

 _ **Get Anna Marie D'Ancanto**_

 _ **Magneto**_

 _ **New York**_

The attacker was about to kick Marie in the ribs when Clint managed a kick in his face knocking him out and he fell to the floor. The man's appearance changed and his turned blue and body female.

Clint was about to help Marie stand when he was kicked in the back making him fall to the floor in pain.

Clint and Marie watched with eyes wide open as Sabretooth growled at them. Marie panicked as he jumped on them; she jumped up in reaction, her bare hand connecting with his throat.

Two things happened; Sabretooth choked as he fell to the ground powerless because Marie refused to let go until he was completely dead, and behind her Clint cursed and watched in horror as the petite woman in front of him killed Sabretooth with a touch of her hand.

The veins that connected the two mutants ceased when Marie removed her hand from his throat and nothing but his lifeless body was left.

Marie grabbed her head in pain as she felt Sabretooth rummaging through her mind. His emotions and memories overwhelmed her, as she was unused to absorb mutants. Especially mutants with such long lives.

Clint watched as Marie physically changed in front if him; her hair grew long and wild, her nails sharpened into long claws and her teeth grew sharper. She was a female version of the man she had just killed.

Marie growled at Clint; her mind had been taken over by Sabretooth's animal instinct and the last goal in his mind when she had absorbed him; killing Clint.

Clint carefully backed away as Marie fought Sabretooth's persona in her mind for control. She focused all of her energy on not attacking Clint and managed to jump on the lifeless body of Mystique instead.  
She slashed and tore at the body, absorbing it, as their skin connected and soon there was nothing left inside the blue woman's body. It was an empty shell much like Sabretooth's.

A gunshot sounded through the apartment and Marie fell to the floor lifeless.

Marie woke up with a gasp clutching her heart. She saw Clint pointing a gun at her and looked down. Her chest was fully healed, as was her stomach when she lifted her shirt to check; there was no scar, no blood nor any trace that she'd ever been hurt. Clint's hands shook slightly and Marie could hear his heart working overtime.

"Clint, it's okay, it's me, Marie." She said gently, while trying to calm him.

He shook his head slightly. "What are you?" he asked her angrily, betrayal thick in his voice.

"I'm me." She said and was about to stand when Clint flinched and cocked the gun.

Marie stayed down on the floor. "I couldn't tell you about this, about me, because, well to be honest I didn't want to." She said and knew it was the wrong thing to say when he frowned.

"What I mean is," She said trying to elaborate, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to treat me any differently, like I'm some kind a freak. I had enough of that back when I was a kid. I couldn't bare having you look at me like you do now, like I'm some kind of monster." She admitted resignedly as she watched his gaze harden.

"You _**are**_ a monster," Clint countered angrily and Marie felt like he'd slapped her, "You just killed two of the strongest mutant terrorists known to SHIELD!" He yelled and Marie flinched.

"I didn't mean to. I couldn't control Sabretooth's animal mind. I killed Mystique so I didn't kill you!" Marie retorted angrily.

Clint was still in shock; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened them again Marie stood in front of him. She took the gun from his hand before he even noticed it.

"You're right, I am a monster," She said deeply hurt and saddened at the words, "I never wanted to be one, never asked for this curse. I've wanted nothing more than to be normal my entire life, to have someone love me, touch me but I never will." She said sadly. Clint shook his head again and before he knew it Marie had kissed him deeply.

It took no more than three seconds before he fell to the floor unconscious.

"I'm sorry." Marie told him sadly as she gently placed him on the couch.

Pushing the Clint in her mind deep into the darkness she went through the dead mutants memories and thoughts, _"So this Magneto want's a part of me too."_ She thought annoyed and then sighed. _"A girl can't catch a break around here. I'll deal with Magneto later. I have to stop the sect first."_

Marie walked into the closet and grabbed the two suitcases with the money she'd gotten from Hammer. She stood in front of her mirror and took a deep breath.

She carefully focused her newly absorbed powers as she listened to the sounds around the building. One woman was talking to the police on the phone, reporting the gunshot she'd heard. Another, a man, was murmuring about crime rates and went on to raise the volume of his TV.

Marie focused on Mystique's power and changed her hair into a dark red and her eyes into a deep brown. She added some freckles across her cheeks and walked out.

Marie took another deep breath and one last look at Clint surrounded by the dead bodies before she left.

 _"I may be a monster but I'm done. I wont be anyone's victim or pawn in whatever game they're playing anymore."  
_

"Goodbye Clint." She said quietly as she walked away.

* * *

As Marie exited the building she looked behind her and saw Phil with several agents running inside. Marie hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked her.

"Somewhere I can buy a car." She told him and the man nodded.

It didn't take long before Marie stood in front of a car dealer. She changed her appearance back into her own and walked inside and she found a salesman quickly.

"Hi I'd like to buy a car. Cash." She said sweetly while opening a briefcase and showing him the money.

The sales man nodded and Marie could see the greed in his eyes. "I need your fastest car."

The man nodded again "Of course." and showed her to a Dodge Challenger; it was a deep red car with black racing stripes. The car excluded raw power and Marie grinned.

"I'll take it." She said happily and the salesman brought her to the counter.

The price of the car didn't make a dent in her savings, she thought happily and before she knew it Marie was driving through the streets of New York on her way to the sugar factory in Mississippi that she was supposed to investigate. She calculated it would probably take her eighteen hours without any rest and decided to power through it.

If Sabretooth's memories were true he could go several days without any sleep meaning she now could too.

"No time like the present to test it." She mumbled to herself in the car. Her phone rang several times and it was Phil's name that kept popping up on her screen. Marie rejected the call and turned her phone off.

"Sorry Phil but this monster is going to go rogue now. Like I was always meant to." She said angrily and hurt. She ignored the sting in her heart and focused on her goals; finding her mother's body and ending the Fair Banks sect once and for all.

Marie shook her head lightly and pressed the gas harder as she hit the freeway.

She flew through traffic not knowing where the joy came from; whether is was Mystique, Sabretooth, Clint or herself who had an affinity for fast cars or if it was all of them but she revelled in the feeling.

During her long trip she only stopped once around midnight at a gas station somewhere outside Tennessee to fill up, stretch her body and grab something to eat before she continued.

Marie was surprised that she wasn't tired at all. She looked at clock in her car to find that she had been driving a full eleven hours.

 _"Guess it pays off to have healing factor – even if it is a stolen one."_ She thought amused before she sobered up.

 _"I can't believe I killed them._ "Marie thought guiltily but the guilt was gone when she went through their memories and found out what Magneto's plans for her were. _"I just can't catch a break. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out his two best henchmen are dead."_

She shook her head clear. _"There's no need to worry about that now._ "

Marie was about to enter her car when a motorcycle parked next to her car.

The man on the bike was familiar to Sabretooth and he smelled familiar too. _"James… no Logan."_ She thought as she took in the man from Sabretooth's memories. The man stood and sniffed before turning to Marie surprised.

Marie smiled gently at him before getting back into the car. _"I really don't need this in my life right now."_ She thought with a sigh escaping her.

She was about to turn the ignition in her car when a small knock on her window sounded. Marie rolled down the window and looked at Logan in surprise.

"Um, hi." She said and Logan handed her a bag of chips she'd dropped.

"You dropped this." He told her amused and Marie bit her lip wondering if he could smell Mystique and Sabretooth on her, if he could smell death on her like she felt she could.

She noticed the small movement of his nostrils taking in the scents around and on her before she decided she wasn't going to hang around to find out.

"Thanks. I should go." She said kindly.

Logan nodded "No problem." and went into the store.

It was only when she'd sped out of the gas station that Marie let out breath of relief and that was the same moment Logan ran out of the store recognizing the scents that surrounded the young woman but she was already gone.

Marie turned the radio up and sang along to the songs she knew while ignoring the darkness of the night outside.

Before she knew it, Marie had both entered and exited the state of Alabama and was in Mississippi.

"Home sweet home." Marie mumbled sarcastically.

She stopped at a motel seeing as it was still night-time and decided she might as well sleep a few hours away until the sun came up and she could actually see her surroundings.

Marie checked in and once inside her room decided to take a steaming hot shower to get the stench of death and the people she'd been in contact with off her body. She scrubbed her skin raw, until it was pink and hurting, drowning out all noise around the motel under the harsh spray of water.

She stood there, emptying her mind of all thoughts before deciding to get out. She wrapped her hair in a towel and grabbed another to dry her body off. She walked out of the bathroom naked and shouted in surprise. She quickly covered her body with the towel.

"What the hell!" She yelled at the occupant of the chair in her room.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Why did you smell like Sabretooth and Mystique?" He asked her calmly and Marie glared at him.

"Look perv, my life is none of your business. Now get out of my room!" She angrily said and threw the first thing she caught a hold of at him.

Logan grabbed the pillow unimpressed. "Answer the question." He lightly growled at her and something animalistic inside Marie snapped in annoyance.

She growled back at him surprising him.

"Get out!" She growled at him in warning and Logan stood. They stared at each other, a fight for dominance in their eyes, but in the end Marie looked away and grabbed her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and put them on but the dirty underwear she threw out.

When she came out Logan was still there. Marie glared at him. "Can't you just understand a hint leave me the hell alone."

Logan smirked. "No. Now answer the question."

Marie angrily retorted. "Fine!" before she sat down on the chair. "I killed them today."

Logan froze. "What do you mean?" He asked in disbelief as he took in the petite woman.

Marie rolled her eyes. "They attacked me. I used my mutation. They're dead. Finito. Gone. Not even Sabretooth's healing factor could save him. There, happy?" she asked him with an attitude.

Logan shook his head. "Impossible."

"Not for my mutation. Not when you were born a monster, a killing machine whose only purpose in life is to take the souls of others." She mumbled sadly and guiltily but Logan clearly heard her and felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry I killed you brother." She told him and Logan frowned.

"What?" he asked her not understanding her.

Marie looked at him in surprise before walking through Sabretooth's memories.

"Oh, right, you don't remember your past. Sabretooth was your half brother. You shared the same mother. Your mother remarried after Victor's dad's death." She told him and Logan growled.

"How do you know about my past?" He asked not daring to believe her.

"My mutation," She said before explaining, "I take the souls of people and everything they are and were; their memories, feelings, skills and powers. It's all stored up here." She said pointing at her head. "I don't like to use my powers but I can't control them. That's why they ended up dead, Mystique and Sabretooth that is." She admitted and Logan's eyes widened.

"Can you… Can you tell me about my past?" He selfishly asked her and Marie nodded.

"I can tell you what Sabretooth, Victor, experienced it like. His perspective." She told him and Logan nodded.

Marie searched her mind and pulled up the memories of a childhood spent with his younger brother, always being put second because of James' declining health. Never receiving the same care from his stepfather that James did.

How his anger grew until that day when his mutation finally became dormant. How he'd finally gained the confidence to stand on his own legs not needing his family but missing his brother when suddenly James too had become something else.

How they ran away together when their mother died and James' father had become abusive making James' stab him by accident.

Marie told him of his and Victor's time together in the military during the many different wars and up until they'd been recruited in weapon X. How that had ended in anger and hatred towards "Jimmy" because he'd abandoned his brother after all their time together without second thought.

"The many years after that point in time you know about." Marie finished and Logan nodded. She noticed the heartbroken look in his eyes. Marie stood and placed a comforting but bare hand on his covered shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. It can't be easy." She stated in compassion.

Logan nodded slightly and stood. "Thank you for telling me this. I've spent the last twenty years searching for my past and here you are giving it up so freely." He told her honestly.

Marie's heart broke a bit and she leaned down and carefully hugged him.

Logan was surprised but hugged her gently back.

"Everyone deserves to know who they are and where they came from." She mumbled before letting go of him.

The sun was slowly rising and the gentle rays of light illuminated the room.

"I have to go now." She told him with a small smile. "I have something I need to do."

Logan frowned. "Can I help you? I feel like I owe you for this." He admitted.

Marie sighed.

"No, and no owing me anything." Marie told him firmly. "Just don't give up hope. You'll remember, I'm sure of it." She told him gently before leaving him in the motel room.

Marie started up the car before making the two-hour drive to the old sugar factory in record time.

* * *

Marie stopped in front of the ruins of the main building. "This is shit." She stated taking in the sight of the burned down factory.

"How the hell am I supposed to find any clue in this rubble." She murmured but got out of the car anyway.

She took a deep breath but let her new and stronger senses guide her. She looked around for anything unusual and took in the different scents.

She walked around for a long time and soon the sun was glaring down from the sky, heating up the ground and made Marie sweat.

She sighed when she still hadn't found anything that could reveal where her mother was being kept.

She was walking towards one of the side buildings when her eyes caught sight of a burned scrap of paper.

Marie frowned and inspected the paper. "Chattooga river rafting." She read out loud.

Marie thought back to her dream. "But that had been in South Carolina in my dream. I have to look into this." She told herself when she noticed the half burned "Atlanta" on the paper, before making her way back to the car.  
She drove back to the motel and when she entered it Logan was gone.

"I hope he's gonna be okay." She said and sighed.

She grabbed her phone and knew that when she turned it on, Phil would have it traced. She hesitated before making her decision. She left the room and checked out before getting back into the car.

She sat in the parking lot looking around before turning her phone back on. Immediately her phone rang and Marie rejected Phil's call.

She went online and searched for Chattooga river rafting.

There were too many hits; instead she searched for Chattooga to see what came up.

There was a corrective search option for Chattahoochee National Forest and Marie pressed it in surprise.

"Chattahoochee National Forest known to the locals as Chattooga forest has been the home of wildlife and hunters for decades." She read out loud, "Though there are many possibilities for outdoor activities, there have been many missing persons reports over the years because people stray from the paths and get lost in the massive forest. Some adrenaline junkies have gone missing over the years trying to locate the hidden and acclaimed haunted woodyard inside the forest."

Marie froze.

This could be exactly what she was looking for. A well-hidden old and abandoned building inside a forest, almost the same as the one she'd dreamt that she'd been held in.

Another call rang on her phone though this time it was Clint. Marie rejected it immediately and turned her phone off again, but not before noting that it was a six-hour drive back the direction she'd originally come from.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Nothing is easy in this life." before driving off and leaving the motel parking lot.

* * *

Marie parked her car and observed the small town she was in.

Narrow streets, a few buildings and even fewer people walked about.

She got a weird vibe and decided to change her appearance to the ginger haired, brown eyed and freckled version of herself and added a bit of height to herself too before she left the car.

She walked around and soon found a store. She entered the store ignoring the curious looks from the locals inside it and grabbed a basket. She grabbed few toiletries and some snacks and went to pay.

The guy at the cash register was a young blonde and looked at Marie in surprise.

"I'm Eric, welcome to New Hope. First time in town?" He asked her curiously.

Marie smiled. "Thank you and yes it is. I'm just passing through though. I'm planning on hiking the trails through the forest for a day or two, just taking in the sights you know. You wouldn't happen to know if there was a motel or something nearby where I could stay?"

The young guy nodded eagerly happy to assist her. "There are no motels but there is a bed and breakfast about six miles out of town near the entrance to the forest." He told her and drew directions small notepad. He handed it to her and Marie thanked him before paying for the items.

As she exited the store she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around but couldn't spot the source of her discomfort. Marie shook her head and drove towards the bed & breakfast following the easy instructions.

An old and kind woman, who immediately invited Marie in for dinner after seeing her on the doorsteps, ran the bed & breakfast.

Marie smiled but politely declined the offer.

"I just ate and I'm super tired from all the driving today, so I think I'm gonna call it an early night." Marie told her, making the old woman nod in understanding.

"Of course dear," She said and handed Marie a key, "You just go and sleep, first floor to the right, and we'll deal with payment tomorrow."

"Thank you." Marie said making her way upstairs. Inside the bedroom Marie locked the door and opened a window. She dropped the bags on her bed and focused on Mystique's power.

She focused on the image of an eagle in mind.

Marie felt a tingle throughout her body; she could feel her bones and muscles change, and in the midst of it hall Marie had a fleeting thought, _"I wonder what it would be like to have wings…"_ and suddenly the change and tingle stopped.

Marie froze and then gasped in shock at her reflection. She stepped closer to the window in disbelief.

Marie turned her head to her side and jumped. Out of her back massive brown and golden wings protruded and they took up all the space of the room.

Marie touched the feathers; they felt soft and warm under her fingers. _"This is super weird!"_ She thought when she moved her shoulders and back around making one of the wings shoot out and accidently push a chair into the wall.

A small knock sounded on the door.

"Is everything alright?" The owner asked Marie through the door.

"Yes, I'm just a bit clumsy, dropped my bags on the floor." Marie lied.

"Alright, be careful." was the only response given to her, and Marie sighed in relief.

Marie focused again, though this time she made it her priority not to think about anything. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath.

Nothing.

Marie was still looking like herself with a pair of eagle wings.

"Damn it! Why isn't it working?" she mumbled annoyed.

It was darkening outside when Marie was still attempting to change into a bird without success. When she noticed she'd spent two hours on the failing transformation she mumbled a "Fuck it!" in annoyance.

She carefully crawled out the window unused to her wings, making the movements awkward. Marie was halfway out the window when one of her wings got caught on the windowsill and she fell to the ground landing on her ass with a wince.

She quickly got up, her healing factor having already healed the damage, and moved her wings around freely. Marie flapped the wings quickly and soon she was being lifted into the air.

"Ha-ha! Awesome!" Marie exclaimed happily.

She was soon flying around in the sky making tricks and flying in loops getting better control of the wings. When she'd finally gotten the hang of it she flew even higher into the sky searching the forest.

After a while of searching and finding nothing Marie sighed. She floated in the middle of the sky, the forest below her barely illuminated by the moon. Marie was about to fly back to the bed & breakfast when she noticed something different about the forest further north.

She flew towards it a noticed three rivers flowing into one; one from the east, one from north and the last from the west.

She traced the lines of the rivers with the sign in her mind. "It's the sign!" Marie said excitedly to herself. "There has to be something there!" she mumbled enthusiastically and flew directly towards the rivers.  
She circled the large area looking out for any sign of the sect's members but found none.

Marie crash-landed on her ass and winced. "Gotta practice that." She said to herself.

She got up on her feet and looked around wondering if she'd tripped any alarm or alerted anyone.

The only signs of life were from the critters and birds in the distance. She walked around for a while but found no building or woodyard.

The forest was pitch black now and Marie decided her sense of smell would be a better guide than her eyes. She closed her eyes letting the different scents tell her mind what surrounded her.

" _There!"_ She thought impatiently when she caught a small and disappearing perfumed scent that wasn't naturally a part of the forest.

She opened her eyes and followed the scent on foot, as she didn't want to risk her wings basking the scent away.

She walked several miles in the darkness, stumbling lightly once in a while from not being able to see anything.

Marie stopped when she heard leaves and twigs crunching up ahead. Someone or something was walking around and Marie hurried behind a tree.

She narrowed her eyes when a man with rifle passed her by never noticing her. Marie grabbed a large and heavy stone from the ground and smacked him across the head with it.

The man fell to the ground unconscious but alive and Marie absorbed him.

 **John Bishop.**

 **Mercenary for hire.**

 **Fair Banks member and believer since 1982.**

 **The keeper of the woodyard.**

Marie processed the man's memories quickly. The woodyard was a building and would be another mile straight ahead.

There would be a few guards around.

None of them knew what was inside the building and Marie sighed but made her way towards the building known as the woodyard.

Marie avoided the guards using the memories and knowledge of the unconscious man, and she quickly found herself standing in front a very familiar building. _"That's the building from my dream, the one they kept me in."_ She thought with a frown on her face.

 _"Does that mean they're keeping mama on the third floor like I was in the dream?"_ She wondered.

Marie flew gently up and carefully looked through the windows inside the building finding it empty on the first and second floor.

When she was floating in front of the third floor windows she saw the same plastic hospital room from her dream.

" _This is getting way too freaky right now."_ She thought scared.

Marie managed to force a window open and landed inside the room.

She observed the room quietly. It was exactly the same as her dream, not one detail was different.

" _Except I'm not the one in the hospital bed."_ At that realisation Marie made her way towards the hospital room.

She unzipped the see through plastic wall and stepped inside. A blanket from head to toe covered a large figure.

Marie knew something was wrong when she didn't hear a heartbeat or breathing, and her nails turned to long claws instinctually.

She ripped the blanket off and found sand bags.

"What the?" she mumbled in disbelief. Marie heard footsteps coming up to the door and panicked.

She ran to the door and stood beside it hoping it would open into the room hiding her.

The door did exactly that and Marie could barely make out the two figures in the room. Marie couldn't stop a twitch in her left wing causing the door to move.

The figures turned on her pointing their guns at her. Marie raised her arms in surrender.

"You!" She said angrily realizing who they were.

The men lowered their guns.

"Marie! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Phil hissed at her and beside him Clint said nothing but stared at the giant wings in surprise. "Uh Phil?" he said pointing at the wings Phil hadn't noticed in the dark.

Marie rolled her eyes and let the claws fade away before taking a step closer to them.

"What are you doing here!" Marie exclaimed still angry.

"Well clearly we weren't going to let you go off on your own! What were you thinking!" Phil angrily retorted, "After everything that happened you really think we're going to abandon you!"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Don't! I don't want you to follow me, I want you to leave me the hell alone!" She said and her wings spread in a show of anger. "Damn it!" She said when her left wing hit the door again making it shut close.

"You don't get that choice!" Phil argued with her.

"Yeah well in case you haven't noticed I'm a monster capable of killing people." She said tight-lipped, "So I can clearly take care of myself. So go back to SHIELD, save the world or whatever and leave me the fuck alone!"

Clint didn't say anything but looked away guiltily. Phil sighed.

"You're not a monster Marie," Phil told her, "we're all capable of killing and have all killed. Does that make us monsters too?"

Marie looked away while crossing her arms defensively. "It's not the same Phil! You kill people and they're dead. When I kill someone I steal their souls. I take everything they are and it's stored in my head! Every emotion, every feeling they ever had, all the good and all the bad they've done, everything! They're in here forever! And I can't get rid of them! So don't tell me we're the same when we aren't!" She argued angrily she turned to Clint.

"You're up here too! How does it feel knowing I can look trough all your secrets and memories and feelings if I want to?" She taunted him and Clint glared at her, "You were right I am a monster! I'm just glad you made me realize it so I could stop pretending to be something I'm not!" She yelled at him.

"STOP!" Clint yelled back at her surprising both Phil and Marie. "I WAS WRONG, OKAY!" He yelled before lowering his voice. "I was so wrong Marie! I was scared! You just killed two of the strongest mutants that SHIELD has ever faced and you killed them with a fucking touch of your hand! What was I supposed to do, act rationally and calmly! I shot you through the heart and full minute later you're standing in front of me not a fucking scratch on you! That's not normal! I thought it was my fault that you were dead! I killed you Marie!" Clint admitted with fury in his eyes.

Marie refused to let his words get to her but the way her wings slouched down told Clint and Phil she heard him.

Marie bit her lip. "Yeah well I'm alive, so you don't need to feel guilty. Both of you go home and leave me alone." She told them not meeting their eyes.

"Christ! Are your thick?" Clint asked her in disbelief making Marie glare at him angrily. "We are not leaving you, and you do not get to run away from us again." He told her angrily. Marie was about to make a snappy comeback when Phil stopped her.

Phil sighed again. "Enough, the both of you. We'll deal with this later, end of discussion." He stated firmly when both Clint and Marie were about to argue, "We've all clearly found a lead that led us here, so let's search this place. With the guards outside there's bound to be something of value to them here."

Marie sighed annoyed, "This was the room I was being kept in, in my dream." She told them and pointed at the bed. Phil frowned. "Walk us through it."

Marie nodded and ignored Clint's presence. "I remember seeing a bunch of people, surgeons I think they were, but it was blurry even in the dream. When I woke up I was handcuffed to the bed, in pain, but alive. After a while some old man with a cane walks in and starts talking to me about my mother's selfishness or something. Then he tells me to rest and leaves me in the room. I manage to get out of the cuffs and make my escape down the stairs and through the forest despite my exhaustion and pain." She told Phil emotionlessly.

Phil nodded. "If you were in surgery that means they have to have a operating room somewhere."

Clint pitched in, "The basement. These floors are empty, anything they're hiding would be out of sight."

Phil agreed. "Let's go." He said before he stopped. "Marie, can you do something about the giant wings?"

Marie blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by the men. "I uh…. They're kinda stuck, I kinda got stuck like this." She admitted and Phil raised an eyebrow before sighing resignedly.

"Stay behind us." He ordered her. Marie nodded and refrained from rolling her eyes at him.

Phil went first and Marie ended up behind Clint. It was only then she noticed Clint was wearing a battle suit with several weapons on it including bow and arrow. She could smell regret and sadness mixed with anger on his body but she ignored it, as she was still angry with him.

They led her down a thin corridor and down several flights of stairs. Marie found herself walking into Clint when she didn't notice the men had stopped. Clint held a finger to his mouth and Marie knew to keep quiet. She couldn't see it but she heard Phil taking care of a guard quietly.

Clint started walking again and Marie followed his move quietly.

They walked down the stairs and dealt with another guard.

They then entered a small control room with a large window front in the room and froze.

"Jesus!" Phil exclaimed.

The windows overlooked a modern hanger. In the middle of it a massive round metal object stood. It almost reached the sixty-feet tall ceiling. The metal circle was flooded with purple light and from the middle of the circle a small cable led to a glass case that held an unconscious but familiar figure.

"Mama." Marie noted in surprise.

"We're leaving." Phil said.

Marie turned to him angrily. "What! Why? She's right there! This is my chance to finish off the sect!" She told him desperately.

Clint shook his head. "There's about a hundred people down there. We can't get in there without being noticed. We have to get back-up and comeback."

Marie angrily shook her head. "Then leave, but I'm staying. I'm not letting this chance pass." She said and Phil grabbed a hold of her arm. Marie pulled her arm back and in her anger turned her body into mouse and ran off.

"Fuck, Marie!" Clint exclaimed angrily.

"I'm calling back up. Let's go Clint." Phil ordered.

"We can't leave her down there! I'll make a distraction. You get SHIELD here!" He said as he took off after Marie.

Phil ran out of the building with an annoyed expression on his face while cursing the two younger people.

* * *

Marie ran unnoticed underneath different objects in her path and avoided the many large feet that could easily trample her.

She ran and ran and soon her tiny mouse body was sniffing and observing the box they kept her mother's body in. She ran up a small wire and looked inside.

The only sign of life was the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

" _She looks peaceful."_ Marie thought with a twinge of regret.

" _Remember what she told you. You have to do it. This is how you end it all."_ She thought while shaking her tiny mouse head.

Marie looked around but there were no cables to pull out that would end her mother's life, no button that would open the glass case. She would have to turn into herself and break the glass with her hand, and then stop her mother's breathing somehow.

Marie looked around again. _"There are too many people around, they'll notice me immediately and shoot me before I can do anything."_ She thought frustrated.

Suddenly a large explosion went off in the left side of the hangar. Another three followed it and soon everyone inside the hanger hurried towards the exit. Some people grabbed a few item on their way while others panicked and forced their way outside.

Marie grabbed the opportunity Clint had made for her and changed back into her self. She smashed the glass, the sound being covered by another perfectly timed explosion, and Marie couldn't help but feel grateful for Clint.

She hesitated for a second but then touched her mother's neck.

Nothing happened.

" _Her soul really did leave her body."_ Marie thought relieved that she wouldn't kill her mother but only her physical body.

She grabbed a large shard of glass and was about to cut her mother's throat when a large purple light enveloped her.

The light blinded Marie as it grew stronger and she closed her eyes so she didn't go blind.

When the light faded she opened her eyes again. She was floating in purple space, nothing there except herself.

"Marie." Her mother's voice spoke behind her and Marie turned in shock.

"Mama? I came to do what you asked me to. What's going on?" She questioned her mother.

"It's a trap Marie. It wasn't me who contacted you. You have to get out of there before they use you!" Her mother warned her.

Panic started to rise in Marie. "What do you mean?"

"Our leader is a telepath! He tricked you into coming here alone! They can't open the gate with out you. Only blood relations can open it after my sacrifice." Her mother told her and Marie froze.

"SHIT!" Marie screamed in frustration. "Mama how do I stop this? I can't go on living with their constant attacks and the fear anymore." She asked desperately.

Her mother sighed sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything we've ever done to you. I failed you so many times and I'm still failing you now." She told Marie.

"I don't care about that! I just want it to stop!" Marie yelled at her mother who flinched.

"The only way to stop it is for you to die or enter the Fair Banks." Her mother sighed.

"What happens if I enter the Fair Banks?" Marie questioned her.

Her mother shrugged. "I don't know. The Banks affect people differently when they enter. It's not a fixed place or time. I don't know how to describe it because I can't. I haven't entered the Fair Banks completely. I'm stuck here for the rest of eternity that's my punishment for leaving my body behind." Her mother admitted surprising Marie.

Marie wanted to feel bad for her, wanted to forgive her for every torment they put her through when she first got her powers but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't but she comforted the woman with a lie anyway.

"I forgive you." Marie told her mother gently and her mother looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"I…"

"Don't." Marie told her and her mother nodded understandingly. "What does your leader gain in all of this?"

Her mother sighed. "Youth he believes. He's always worked from the dark, getting others to do his work for him, don't trust him." Her mother looked around in sadness as purple light began to fade. "Remember your options; death or the Fair Banks."

Marie was blinded again and when she finally opened her eyes she was laying on the floor with her hands zip-tied together. Beside her Clint and Phil were in the same situation.

"What did I miss?" she groaned as her eyes adjusted to the almost familiar setting.

She looked behind her and saw that they had placed them two feet away from the large circular machine and that the purple colour of the Fair Banks was darkening.

Clint sighed. "Evil guy came, we were apprehended, evil guy talked about his evil plan to have you open the Banks for them and then you woke up."

Marie looked around and spotted the ancient man from her dreams, cane and wrinkles looking even worse than in her dream.

"You're the leader of the Fair Banks movement aren't you?" She asked him knowingly and the man nodded a small smile on his ancient face.

"Indeed I am Anna. I'm glad to finally have you back here with us, your family." Marie refrained from rolling her eyes and barfing at the thought of them being a family.

"I want to do it." Marie said eagerly and beside her Clint and Phil froze.

"Do what my dear?" The leader asked and Marie smiled a faraway look in her eyes.

"I want to help you, to open the Banks. I was shown the Fair Banks and I find it selfish that anyone would keep that for their own. The beauty and peace was incredible." Marie said dreamily as the leader nodded.

The leader stood and walked over in short steps. "I'm glad you've finally seen reason my dear." He said and pointed at a guard to free her hands.

Marie stood and walked with him towards the purple light.

Phil and Clint shared a worried look.

"I have to enter it in order to open the gates." Marie explained as she gently pushed a hand through the light.

"Don't do it Marie!" Clint yelled at her and a guard hit him across the face with a rifle making him wince in pain.

Marie turned to Clint. "I have to." She told him simply. "It's the only way. You'll understand when I open the gateway."

The leader grinned happily. "Let us not waste anymore time. Do what you have to." Marie nodded and entered the light without hesitation ignoring the pleading from Phil and Clint.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Marie didn't know why but she'd felt an unexplainable pull toward the light, somehow _knowing_ that she would find peace and beauty there.

" _It's the least I deserve."_ The moment she entered Marie felt the purple light seep into every orifice of her body.

Suddenly the warm and tingly feeling was replaced by pain.

" _Okay this was a dumb idea, should have chosen death instead."_ She thought fleetingly.

The light disappeared and Marie found herself still standing in the hanger.

She turned around towards Clint and Phil but found no one.

" _Where is everybody?"_ She questioned observing the empty hangar.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She called out concerned.

Marie walked around searching for any sign of life or activity and frustrated she gave up when there were none.

She felt like the hangar had darkened and that the walls were closing in on her. Marie had a gut feeling that something was off.

She sensed a presence behind her and jumped in alarm when something grabbed a hold of her arm harshly.

She turned but didn't see anything there and the pressure on her arm gone. Marie was starting to freak out when she felt another hand grab her this time on her shoulder.

She pushed the invisible hand off and took a few steps back in fear.

"What's going on?" She mumbled scared.

"You are in the presence of the great evil." A voice behind her spoke and Marie flinched. She turned around and found a dark skinned man with amber eyes staring at her.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"My name is Heimdal young midgardian, though the question is how you came to be in this place of evil? You do not belong here and are in grave danger."

Marie figured since he warned her and hadn't tried to kill her yet she would be safer with him than alone with the wandering hands.

"There is a group of people who think this place is a gateway to somewhere peaceful and beautiful. They sacrificed my mother and then demanded that I, her only blood relative, open the gate so that they could enter." Marie explained and Heimdal's eyes narrowed.

"Many have tried to open the gates to Asgard and all have failed, and yet, you are here in the in-between of the realms." He stated more to himself than to her. Marie felt a hand pulling at leg and she stumbled. She looked around in fear and saw shadows moving across the walls.

"Come with me," Heimdal ordered her, "the longer you stay the stronger the hold evil will have over you."

Marie followed him and took his offered hand. She immediately felt a pull and suddenly Heimdal and she were flying through a rainbow coloured vortex.

They landed inside a golden room that overlooked a gold city and Marie gasped in surprise. "Where are we?" She asked curiously taking in the beautiful sight.

"Asgard. The all father will decide what is to be done in the matter. " He said as a large horse approached them. Marie frowned when she noticed it had eight legs compared to the normal four of a horse.

An old one-eyed man stepped off the horse and Heimdal bowed. Marie did the same as she figured this was someone very important by the power he omitted.

The old man glared at Marie. "What is the meaning of this Heimdal?" He asked the man but his sight never left Marie who shook slightly in fear.

"Odin, My king, the young midgardian girl was stuck in the in-between of the realms. She claims that a group of midgardians have managed to breach the bifrost."

Marie looked between them wondering what the bifrost was.

"Impossible!" The king exclaimed in disbelief.

"And yet I saw her and came to her aid as evil began to pull her." Heimdal responded firmly.

Odin took a few steps towards Marie, who steeled her resolve; the old man wouldn't intimidate her.

"Is it possible to close it?" Marie asked them concerned making the men turn to her in surprise.

"You wish to close it child?" The king asked her in disbelief.

Marie nodded. "They sacrificed my mother and are holding my family against their will until I open the gateway to them, which I don't even know how to do." She admitted, "If I can close the gate permanently somehow, I can make sure they don't harm my family."

The king turned to his gatekeeper. "Bring her family here." He ordered him and Heimdal stood and turned a large sword as his eyes searched for something in the distance.

Another rainbow vortex opened and an unconscious Clint and Phil fell to the floor. Marie ran to them concerned. "Clint! Phil!" She exclaimed in fear thinking the worst but she sighed in relief when she checked their vitals. _"Thank god they're alive!"_ She thought as a heavy weight lifted from her heart.

Marie turned to Odin and Heimdal. "Thank you for saving them." She said sincerely.

Heimdal only nodded but Odin asked her to stand. He took his sceptre, scanned Marie and frowned when she lit up with a purple glow.

"You are bursting with the power of the bifrost, yet you are alive." He noted curiously.

"I heal faster than any normal person err, midgardian." She corrected, "I don't know if I can die."

Odin nodded. "That would explain why you are still alive but no one is meant to harness the power of the bifrost unto their own body. I fear what it will do to you." He said and Marie sighed.

"Probably nothing I'm not used to by now. Is there any way to remove it from me, I'm not entirely comfortable harnessing this thing?" She asked them and both men sighed.

"Perhaps." Odin said simply. "I will converse with my wife, for she is knowledgeable in the magic through out the realms. In the mean time we must deal with these midgardians who wish to invade our realm."

Marie wanted to correct him and tell him they only wanted to join the peaceful living here but refrained from the look Heimdal sent her.

"Heimdal," Odin said, "I shall return in a moment. Open the bifrost."

Heimdal nodded and sent Odin towards earth.

"What is he going to do?" Marie questioned him concerned.

"Worry not, the war-monging days of Asgard has passed. My king will either mediate with the midgardians or erase their memories and wishes of opening the gates of Asgard." Heimdal calmed her by saying.

"I can't believe it's over. Just like that. They've targeted me for so long." She murmured in disbelief.

"You may be free of the midgardians but you are not free of the power of the bifrost."

Marie sighed, "I knew it, let me guess; I'm a prisoner here until you can either get it out of me, I or you manage to control it, or I die."

Heimdal nodded. "You are wise beyond your years young midgardian."

"Yeah well I've lived many lives." She stated, "At least Magneto can't use me for his plans this way." She mumbled and sighed again.

"What will happen to them?" She asked while looking in concern at Phil and Clint.

"They will be returned to Midgard unharmed." Heimdal informed her and Marie nodded.

"Good. I don't want to see a single hair missing from their heads." She warned and she thought she saw a fleeting smile on Heimdal. Both Clint and Phil started moving. Marie was about to caress Clint's face when she noticed her un-gloved hand and stopped. "Forgot about that." She murmured sadly.

Odin returned in a rainbow show of colours looking every bit as powerful as he was. "The midgardians have been dealt with." He stated as he observed the two still unconscious men on the ground. "Heimdal, send them back to their realm." He ordered and turned to Marie, "You are to stay here in Asgard until we have found a way to rid you of the bifrost." Marie nodded understandingly.

"Can I say goodbye to them?" She asked him and Odin nodded.

Marie shook Clint awake.

Clint groaned in pain. "Clint. It's over. We did it. The sect is gone for good." She said happily and Clint frowned and winced in pain. His head was spinning and he couldn't make out where they were; he could only see and focus on Marie's face.

"Clint you and Phil have to go now. You'll be needed soon back on earth. We'll see each other soon enough. I know it." Marie told him with a knowing glint in her eyes. Clint shook his head but his head injury from being hit with a rifle was messing him up.

"Where… are you going?" He tried asking her and Marie smiled gently at him. She placed her bare hands on his shoulders in comfort.

"I need to stay here for a while. Don't worry I'll be safe. I'll come back to you soon." She promised and Clint shook his head lightly in denial.

"Don't leave me again." He told her desperately and Marie shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you, I promise, but I need to this so that people stop pulling us apart." She said and kissed him quickly on the lips. She got up and before Clint could issue another protest Heimdal had opened the bifrost sending them hurdling to earth.

Marie bit her lip and tried to hold her tears back. _"He didn't want me to leave him… Could it mean?"_ She shook her head and cleared her mind before turning to Odin and Heimdal.

"What now?" She asked them sadly and at a loss at what to do.

Odin took pity on the sad girl. "Follow me. I have always found that a good and warm meal can lighten even the most sorrow filled hearts… also my wife would have my head if she knew I hadn't offered any refreshments." He muttered the last thing but Marie clearly heard it with her enhanced hearing and refrained from giggling lightly.

"I know I'm your prisoner here and everything," Marie stated, "But would it be possible for me to sometimes visit earth, I mean Midgard?" She asked him gently and Odin sighed.

"We will see... It depends on how the power of the bifrost will come to affect you. We may revisit this theme in the future when have a better grasp of the consequences." He told her and Marie nodded happy with his answer. _"It wasn't an outright no."_

Odin gripped the saddle on the horse and gracefully sat on its back. He gave Marie his hand, and she grabbed his covered arm being easily lifted and sat behind him. She tightened her grip on him slightly when the horse suddenly took of at great speeds surprising her.

* * *

Marie was sitting in an extremely large and richly decorated bedroom that had a surprisingly warm and cosy atmosphere.

The woman in front of her, Frigga, queen and mother of the princes of Asgard, was throwing silk dress after silk dress at Marie.

She stopped suddenly and stared at Marie with an excited smile. "Come on, try them. I know you'll look wonderful." She stated and Marie blushed.

"Thank you your highness," Marie said and was ordered to call her Frigga, " _Frigga_ , but as beautiful as these dresses are I can't wear them." She said looking at the low cut and sleeveless dresses with a pang of sadness.

"Why ever not?" Frigga asked her noticing the sad look in Marie's eyes.

Marie told her of her powers and how she could never touch someone, not even those she loved the most.

"Oh dear," Frigga said surprised but suddenly her eyes lit up, "I have just the thing for you!" She said excitedly and went to rummage through a closet.

She pulled out a light green gown with long slit sleeves that ended in gloves.

"This is a ceremonial dress, but I believe it suits our purpose until the tailors can make some more for you." Frigga handed Marie the beautiful dress, and though there was a slight cleavage it was nothing compared to the other dresses.

"It's perfect." Marie stated as she felt the soft silk under her fingers.

Frigga shooed her towards a changing screen and Marie stepped behind it and almost purred at the soft feel of silk against her skin. She came out and Frigga nodded happily.

"Perfect, though we do need to fix it a bit so you look a bit more feminine."

Marie was about to protest when Frigga clasped a thin gold-braided belt under her breasts. A few gold bracelets and pure gold headband held Marie's hair back as her hair fell in ringlets down her back.

"Now it's better than perfect." Frigga stated happily with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to return your jewellery to you tonight." Marie said kindly and the woman waved her off.

"No need Marie. I have plenty as it is, besides I may have two sons who I love dearly but I have to admit I always wanted a daughter who I could dress up and now Odin has brought you to me just as well." She stated and Marie blushed.

Before they joined everyone else in the dining hall for the celebrations of the safe return of her sons, Frigga taught Marie some basic manners and what was expected of her. Marie gulped trying to remember the many rules and started nervously wringing her hands until Frigga placed a comforting hand on her clothed shoulder.

"You will be fine. Stay by my side as we walk and sit next to me on my right side and everything will be well." Marie nodded still feeling a bit nervous.

Marie did as told ignoring the many whispers and stares as she sat next to Frigga who smiled gently at with an accompanying nod. _"Whew! That was easier said than done… I wonder how Phil and Clint are holding up."_ She thought as she felt a pang of sadness before masking her emotions.

Odin rose and everyone turned and stared in silence.

"My sons, our princes, have been away for a long time fighting the many enemies that would see Asgard fall to its knees but today it is with a merry heart that we welcome back our princes and celebrate their victory!" Odin stated happily and the entire hall went crazy as two completely different men entered the room.

"Those are your sons?" Marie asked Frigga surprised.

Frigga in turn nodded a loving smile on her face. "My sun and my moon." She stated happily and Marie couldn't help but agree with the comparison.

One was a bulky and muscled blonde with blue eyes while the other was slim but more athletically build black haired and green-eyed man.

"Father!" The blonde called out, "We bring tributes!" He stated and a large metal helmet the size of a table was thrown on the floor in front of them. The hall erupted in wild cheers and Marie noticed the black haired man rolled his eyes.

" _Night and day, sun and moon, both extremely fitting."_ She thought amused.

Both men then came to kneel in front of Odin. "My sons! I am proud! You have both brought us much honour, now let us celebrate!" He finished and the men stood.

They came to Frigga who both hugged and kissed them lovingly and Marie felt jealous, as her own mother hadn't hugged or kissed her since she was seven. Both men turned to acknowledge Marie who blushed.

"Thor, Loki, this is Marie. She is the daughter of one my childhood friends." Marie curtsied as Frigga had told she should in front of royalty.

Both Thor and Loki bowed to her and kissed her gloved hand gently making Marie want to giggle.

"A pleasure to meet you." Marie stated calmly and in control of her giggling.

"The pleasure is all mine fair lady." Thor said with a wink and Marie barely managed not to snort and roll her eyes at him. Loki clearly caught on because he had to bite down a laugh.

Thor and Loki sat on each side of Odin, Loki between his father and mother and soon food and drinks were flowing mixed with laughter and stories. Marie sat there with an amused smile but she felt disconnected. She knew she didn't belong here with these people and her thoughts kept wandering back to Clint.

" _I hope he got the head injury looked at, I don't want him hurt."_ She thought.

It didn't take long before the large crowd and the noise became too much for Marie who excused herself. Frigga offered to walk her back but Marie declined saying she would ask the guards if she got lost.

Once outside the noisy hall Marie rested against the wall and released a deep breath.

"Don't care for the noise either?" A voice beside her asked and Marie jumped in surprise.

"Loki, I, no, no I don't. I'm not used to crowds like that. I prefer my peace and quiet to be honest." Marie admitted timidly and Loki smiled knowingly.

"May I walk you to your room?" Marie nodded and the two walked in a comfortable silence.

"How did you come to Asgard, we haven't had any midgardians in almost two decades here." He noted and Marie froze, "Your accent gave it away. Besides I've been to Midgard several times, quite nice, I like it there." He told her and Marie forced herself to relax.

"I'm your father's hopefully temporary prisoner. I had a run in with the bifrost and its energy was sucked into my body. I didn't die and well one thing led to another and now your father is keeping me here until he can be sure nothing bad is going to happen to me, because of me or with me." She said simply and shrugged, "He said he might consider letting me go back every once in a while if nothing bad happens."

Loki nodded. "My father is a man of his word, so let us hope for the best then." He said simply and Marie nodded.

Loki then leaned into her and whispered, "There are ways to earth besides the bifrost. Let me now when you want to go." He grinned mischievously and Marie laughed.

"Are you for real?" She asked and Loki nodded grin still wide on his lips.

"I do not believe in following the rules. Don't you know? I'm the god of mischief and chaos." He said while dramatically bowing to her making Marie giggle.

"Well then I know who to go to whenever things get boring around here." She stated wryly and Loki nodded pleased.

They came to her room and Loki kissed her gloved hand. "I look forward to the mischief I'll be making for you. I have feeling it'll be more fun than anything I've done in a while."

Marie grinned a mischievous look in her eyes. "Can't wait!" She laughed and entered her room a good night sounding from her lips. _"This could be more fun than I expected."_

* * *

It took exactly five days.

Marie had spent the last four with Odin and Frigga trying to figure out a way to release the energy from the bifrost back into it. During this time she'd read as many books as she could in the library accompanied by Loki.

Five completely boring days had passed in Asgard before Marie stood in front of a knowing and smirking Loki. "Let's go." He said as he led her to the library.

He showed her a hidden room behind a bookcase and Marie grinned as they stepped inside. The only thing in the room was a mirror and Marie looked at it confused.

"All you have to do is think about the place you want to go to," Loki explained and handed her a smaller mirror. "The same goes for the way back." Marie nodded excitedly.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She said smiling at Loki who chuckled.

Loki snapped his finger and his outfit changed to nice suit making Marie snort.

"Why so business like?" She questioned and Loki grinned.

"No one expects the serious businessman to make mischief wherever he goes." He explained making Marie chuckle.

Marie changed her clothing using Mystiques powers and found herself in the same outfit she'd worn in the airport in Monaco.

Loki looked shocked and this time Marie smirked at him. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too." She told him and Loki nodded dumbly.

"See you later." Loki told her as he passed through the mirror.

Marie watched nervously as he disappeared and then followed his lead. She held her hand against the mirror and thought of Clint. Suddenly her reflection disappeared and Clint stood with his back to her in a small bedroom she hadn't seen before.

Marie stepped through and shivered at the sensations.

"Well that was weird." She stated once on the other side and Clint turned in alarm. He froze as he watched Marie dust herself off as she appeared out of nowhere.

Marie looked up and smiled before she ran at him and tackled him with a hug he fiercely returned.

"Thank god you're alright." She said as released him and her gloved hands combed through his hair gently.

"Me? Thank god you're alright!" Clint stated as he hugged her again. "Where have you been? The last thing I remember was you talking to me but I can't remember what you said." He admitted angrily.

Marie sighed. "I'm technically a prisoner." She admitted and Clint yelled out "What!"

"Sit down and I'll explain." She told him and Clint had her in his lap as she told him of Asgard, its people, their king and the bifrost and the energy inside her.

"But you're okay, they're treating right?" He questioned, as he looked her over.

Marie rolled her eyes at him. "Like a princess."

Clint sighed. "I don't get how you attract so much trouble. It should be physically impossible for someone you size."

Marie shrugged. "I feel like we've had this discussion before." She joked and Clint shook his head. Marie observed the tiny room consisting of a bed, a closet and a bathroom.

"Where are we?" She questioned and Clint grinned.

"You just managed to infiltrate the Hellicarrier, SHIELD's impenetrable base." He chuckled and Marie rolled her eyes. "I'm awesome, what can I say." She joked carelessly before she sobered up.

"What is it?" Clint asked noticing her mood change.

"I'm bored up there." She said, "The only thing I'm doing is trying to push this energy out of my body and read books!" She exclaimed dramatically and Clint chuckled.

"I can imagine the torment you must be in." He told her with a raised eyebrow. Marie smacked his arm gently.

"Don't mock me." She told him resignedly before she sat up and straddled him. "I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried when they sent you back to earth." She said caressing Clint's face gently with her silk-gloved hands.

Clint shook his head lightly. "You're something different." He told her and Marie didn't know whether it was a compliment or not. At her confused expression Clint explained, "I mean you're special to me and to Phil, we're…"

"We're family." Marie finished firmly a small smile on lips and Clint nodded.

Marie was about to say something when something flowery sticking out from Clint's pillow caught her eyes. She grabbed it and chuckled.

"I thought you said it wasn't your colour?" She questioned as she waved the silk scarf she'd bought so many months ago.

Clint blushed and Marie smirked happily. "Well, well, well," She teased, "is someone being sentimental."

Clint rolled his eyes at her. "Hardly." The blush was still red on his cheeks.

Marie acted without thinking. She placed the silk scarf over his face, leaned in and kissed him deeply. After while she pulled back from his lips and the scarf fell between them.

They breathed heavily and looked at the other with hooded eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think." Marie stated her heart still racing wildly.

Clint grabbed the scarf and brought it between them again and kissed her.

It didn't take long before scarf was being pulled down her throat with Clint leaving kisses and sucking gently at the skin there through the material.

Marie held onto his shoulders, anchoring herself to him, as she gasped out his name.

Clint moved the scarf further down her cleavage and kissed and nipped at the skin through the silk material.

Marie felt warm and tingly all over her body and soon she felt a wanting heat and urge for something more.

Clint dropped the scarf, biting and teasing her breasts and nipples through the negligée top.

He moved trying to get a better grip around her waist and Marie gasped when she felt something long and hard against her.

"Fuck… Clint… I…" She gasped out not being able to form a sentence as her body and mind was blinded by want.

Mare felt a slow build up inside her body, as she gently rocked against him. She felt something inside her about to burst in pleasure and that's when she saw it.

Clint was about to lean his forehead against her bare throat and she jumped off him.

"Stop!" She yelled, scared that she'd hurt him.

They both panted heavily but Marie's eyes were filled with fear and Clint's with worry.

"I'm not going to hurt you Marie. We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with." He told her thinking he'd moved too fast with her.

"No you idiot!" Marie yelled at and kicked the closet angrily as tears of frustration fell from her eyes. "You almost touched me! I could have hurt you!" She yelled before falling to the floor.

"Why do I even bother? I'll never be able to get close to you." She cried and Clint hurried over and hugged her close.

They sat there for a while, one crying and the other comforting but neither speaking a word.

"I have to go." Marie said sadly.

"Not until we clear this between us." Clint said tightening his hold on her gently.

"There is nothing to clear; we both clearly want this Clint, but I can't have it." She responded dejectedly.

"Yes you can, but you're too caught up in the fear of your own skin that you wont give me the chance to prove to you that we can do this." He replied and Marie shook her head gently.

"Even if I did try to do this with you, what happens when I hurt you and you have to stay in the hospital for days in a coma because I was being selfish in wanting your touch." She countered angrily.

"I say worth it. You can't live your life in fear Marie. **If** it happens we deal with like adults, we don't run away from our problems. I'm not going in to this relationship blind and stupid Marie. I know how your powers work now and I'm willing to risk it to be with you. What are you so afraid of that you wont even try?" He asked her a serious look in his eyes.

Marie bit her lip. "Because I know how it ends Clint. In the end you'll grow bored or annoyed with me because we can't touch. Then you'll either leave me and go find someone else or not leave me out of guilt and find someone else to be intimate with." She admitted quietly.

"You honestly think so little of me?" Clint asked seriously and Marie immediately felt like crap for saying it out loud.

"No, but it's the only possible outcome. Even now I'm a prisoner in a different dimension, and let's not talk about Magneto's plans for me. No matter what, someone will always try to take advantage of me or my powers and I'm just so tired Clint. I can't pretend to be strong when I'm not. I don't have it in me to fight anymore. I just want to be normal." She said tiredly.

Clint grabbed her gloved hands in his. "You keep talking about wanting to be normal but you're pushing the only normal thing in your life away." He stated angrily and Marie's shoulders slumped. "Hell, I can admit our relationship isn't one hundred per cent normal with our age difference, but I'm asking for you to have faith in yourself and in me. You owe me that much at least." He said and Clint could tell he'd finally worn her down.

"If we do this, if I give you a chance, if I give us a chance" She said and Clint felt happy, "then promise me one thing." She told him and Clint replied with, "Anything."

"Promise me honesty. Complete and utter honesty Clint. No SHIELD secrets, no secrets from each other, nothing." She said, "And I know that goes both ways."

Clint nodded, "Deal. Now get up, you need to head back before your jailors go looking for you."

Marie nodded and turned her clothes back into her asgardian ones and Clint grinned.

"What?" Marie asked defensively, "It's their fashion."

Clint shook his head. "You were right, you are a princess." He grabbed the silk scarf from the bed and placed it between them before he kissed her deeply.

"See you soon." He said and Marie smiled.

"Sooner than you think." She replied happily before she used the small mirror she'd been given to travel back to Asgard unnoticed.

* * *

Loki sat in the mirror room with a raised eyebrow. "Pushing it a bit are we?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Trouble in paradise." She said before smiling widely. "What did I miss?"

Loki looked her over before deciding he wouldn't pry into whatever quarrels she had with her loved one. "Frigga is looking for you, something about trying on dresses."

At this Marie groaned dejectedly. "Why me?" She mumbled and Loki chuckled as they left the library.

"Better you than me." Loki said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked him and gasped in surprise when he turned into a beautiful and dark female version of himself.

"Mother always wanted a daughter," Loki's feminine voice spoke out gently, "And my magic isn't bound in any gender so I at times let her play dress up with me."

"You're so beautiful!" Marie exclaimed. "I am so jealous right now." She admitted with a dreamy sigh making Loki laugh. Her laughter was as beautiful and feminine as her body.

"I like this form," She told Marie, "because it is easier to deal with my emotions than when I am male, oddly enough." She said before she turned back into her male self.

"Amazing! I can't wait to try turning into a man. I'm gonna sneak a kiss up on Clint and then turn into man before he notices and freak him out!" Marie laughed evilly. "Please teach me!" Marie begged Loki who nodded.

"Only because you are going to make mischief." He joked happily.

"Who is making mischief." Frigga asked, an eyebrow raised at them, as she came up behind them.

Loki and Marie blushed and looked away in shame. "No one mother," Loki denied, "I would never dream of causing any ruckus around this old boring castle."

Frigga rolled her eyes but smiled. "A shame," She said making Loki and Marie look at her in surprise, "Who will now get back at Odin for breaking my favourite vase?"

Loki, ever the charmer, kissed his mother's hand. "Fear not mother, for I shall avenge your vase and protect your honour." He stated calmly making his mother chuckle.

"Good. Show no mercy my son." She grinned before turning to Marie.

" _I see where Loki get's his mischievousness from."_ She thought with a smile.

"I do believe the tailor is waiting for us." Frigga said and grabbed Marie's arm carefully in hers and led her away.

* * *

Marie was standing on a stool a wide smile on her face, as a tailor measured her and discussed fabrics and colours with Frigga. She was thinking about Clint and couldn't stop herself from blushing when she thought back to their moment together earlier today. She was so deep in the memory that she didn't notice Frigga calling her name until the woman poked her.

Marie jumped in surprised blushing even more. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something." She said trying to calm her racing heart.

Frigga grinned knowingly. "Something or someone?" She teased making Marie look away in embarrassment. "You have the look of love in your eyes. What is the name of the man who has brought out such emotion in you?" Frigga questioned gently a smile on her face.

"Clint." Marie stated a smile on her lips, "It's new. He cares for me despite what my powers can do and what they allow me to do." She admitted gently.

"Then he must be a good man." Frigga stated happily.

"The best." Marie agreed before sighing. "I wish I could control my powers." She said longingly.

Frigga hugged her carefully. "You will, I am sure of it. We shall start your training immediately." She told and Marie frowned.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Your powers. Marie, I have been alive for many decades, millennia even," Frigga and admitted and Marie's eyes widened, "I have a firm grasp on all things magical through the realms. Perhaps we are to change your perspective of it. Perhaps your power is to be viewed as if it is the wild magical core of a new-born child." The woman stated and Marie could see the many theories and the vast knowledge in her eyes.

"I'm not sure." Marie stated concerned and Frigga waved her hand dismissively.

"I will have you control that power whether or not it takes me the rest of eternity do so." Frigga said happily and Marie couldn't help but wonder if she was a bit crazy.

"We start now, no need to waste valuable time." Frigga told her and summoned a large and exotic plant between them.

Marie looked at the plant in surprise. "What am I supposed to do, water it?" She asked sceptically making Frigga role her eyes.

"From what you told me your powers are bound in the absorption of energy. Absorb it, it's a living organism as is the rest of nature and therefore it has energy." Frigga told her and Marie hesitated before she pulled off a glove.

Marie placed her hand against the long thick green stem.

Before them the plant slowly withered and darkened until it was dead and Marie felt a surprising energy enter her, making her feel more fresh and energetic. She removed her hand and Frigga nodded excitedly.

"Ah! This confirms one my theories." Frigga stated before ordering Marie to place her hand on the stem again. "Now I want you to imagine the same feeling you get when you absorb energy from a being, and focus your mind on transferring it instead."

Marie sighed but did as told. She focused her mind on transferring energy instead of taking it but groaned when nothing happened.

"Now, now Marie," Frigga told her, "No need to be frustrated. You will have to train this a great many times before you master it, much like magic." She then smiled and stood to walk out the room.

"I want you practicing every morning and every night for an hour at least," Marie was about to complain but Frigga stopped her, "No buts! Every morning and every night for an hour and I will know if you do not train." She warned the young girl who only groaned and fell unto her bed dramatically.

The door closed softly and Marie stared at the dead and black plant before sighing. "I can't believe this, I was an adult a week ago with full time job, and now it's like I'm back in school again." She complained.

Marie looked at the dead plant. "I think I'll name you Benny." She said before getting up and resting both of her now un-gloved hands on the stem.

"Work with me Benny." She stated as she focused her mind and powers on returning the energy.

She sighed again as nothing happened.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent in a routine for Marie. She'd spend an hour in the morning pushing energy into Benny the still dead plant, then she'd meet with Odin and Frigga who were trying to pull the bifrost energy out of her, _"Very painfully."_ She couldn't help but think.

She'd meet up with Loki in the library and read a book before they snuck off to earth. Marie wanted to spend her time with Clint but he had been shipped off on a mission with his partner the Black Widow in Turkey.

Marie decided she wasn't going to be jealous, or at least she wouldn't acknowledge the jealousy she felt at the thought of those two together in Turkey. Instead she spent her time on earth with Loki who was constantly on the look out for new trick and pranks he could try on the unsuspecting asgardians back home.

They were walking around in the streets of Malibu because Marie had looked up different joke shops in and found the one with the best reputation online.

"It's too hot." Marie complained in her t-shirt dress and her long silk gloves.

"Oh hush you," Loki told her with a roll of his eyes, "We are almost there." He said as he read the street signs excitedly.

Marie rolled her eyes at him now. "You're like a child, do you know that?" She asked him and Loki grinned.

"Maybe so, but this will help find a way to get back at that idiot friend of Thor's."

"You mean Fandral? What did he do this time?" She asked him concerned.

"He offended my fighting skills, claiming I was nothing without my magic." Loki stated angrily.

Marie sighed. "Ignore him, he's just jealous that Odin keeps sending you with Thor on different missions instead of him." Marie tried comforting him.

"What if he's right?" Loki asked her worried and rejectedly. "What if I truly am nothing without my powers. I am always in my brother's shadow and no one on Asgard deems me worthy of the throne because of my magic." He admitted.

Marie stopped him. "Don't do that. Don't doubt yourself or your abilities because of what that asshole said. You are worth a thousand if not more Fandrals, you hear me." Marie said getting angry. "And you are not in your brother's shadow. Yes, Thor is going to be king some day, but you are the one he comes to for advice and guidance, not those idiot friends of his, because he know who he can count on in the end; his brother. You are the brain and diplomat out the two of you. You are more important than you even realize Loki, so don't you ever doubt yourself. I'm going to kick Fandral's ass when we get back." She finished still offended on Loki's behalf.

Loki smiled gently at her. "Thank you Marie. Your words are kind."

They finally found themselves inside the shop and Loki forgot all about his insecurities as he was distracted and floored by the massive shop and the many things and object intended for pranking. It didn't take long before Marie had lost sight of him and she sighed, as she still felt annoyed and hurt on his behalf. Marie could tell what Fandral had said bothered Loki a great deal.

She spotted a small bottle and read the label. Marie grinned evilly as a pay back plan formed in her mind. It would be tricky but she was sure she could pull it off. She went and paid at the register and the young Asian girl smiled at her behind the counter.

"Trying something new and exciting?" She asked and Marie chuckled.

"No the colours aren't really my thing," She said and the cashier grinned.

"Well if you want to make it permanent you can add a few drops of the serum here." She said and showed Marie a small bottle.

Marie laughed excitedly. "I'll take it!" She said and paid the girl.

Loki came up to the counter, his arms filled with so many things that some of them looked ready to fall and Marie and the Asian girl helped him carefully place it on the counter.

"What did you get?" He asked her as he curiously observed the small plastic bag in her hands.

"You'll see." Marie said mischievously and Loki grinned excitedly.

* * *

Marie was wearing deep cleavage gown with long slits showing of her legs. She carried her small plastic bag and knocked on a large wooden door.

"Well hello." Fandral said eyeing Marie up and down.

Marie looked sad and Fandral quickly picked up on it. "What's wrong Marie?" He asked her concerned and Marie had to bite her lip so she didn't laugh from the excitement she felt.

"Well, it just," She said as stepped closer to him in his personal space making Fandral gulp as he clearly watched her cleavage and not her face, "I really need some help Fandral. Can you help me?" She asked him sweetly while she gently placed her gloved hand on his chest.

"Of course," He said a smirk on his face, "What can I do for you?"

"I really want try something I've never done before," She said innocently and Marie could see the wheels in his head turning, "Will you let me try it on you?" She asked innocently and batted her eyelashes and Fandral nodded excitedly.

Marie gently pushed him inside his room and closed the door behind them.

"I need you to sit in a chair." She told him and Fandral quickly ran and grabbed a chair. He looked at her confused as she stepped behind him.

"Relax. Close your eyes." Marie told him a gentle smile on her face as she ran her gloved hands through his beautifully blonde hair that he so liked to brag about and claimed all women loved.

Marie grinned. _"He won't know what hit him."_ She thought while biting her cheek.

She pulled out a small bottle with white mousse from her plastic bag she'd prepared in her room.

She began rubbing the white mousse into his hair and massaging his scalp gently with her nails through her gloves, causing Fandral to fall asleep.

" _Perfect."_ Marie thought evilly.

There was no mousse left after she'd massaged it into his hair and scalp and Marie laughed accidently waking Fandral up.

"What happened?" He questioned as he looked between them in surprise.

Marie yawned. "Well you fell a sleep, very boring. I'm going as I have a meeting with Odin and Frigga." She lied as Fandral stood and looked disappointed.

"Your hair's a bit greasy," She told him and Fandral touched his hair in surprise, "You should wash it." was Marie's final comment.

She left his room and she laughed.

* * *

Marie was sitting in the dining hall with the royal family, their nearest friends and she was eating quietly next to Loki while listening to him, as he explained about magical energy transfers and how that was an integral part of his shape shifting abilities. There was a merry atmosphere as everyone talked, and ate and laughed.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Fandral marched in and pointed a finger at Marie. "YOU!" He screamed out furiously.

There was a tense silence before everyone burst out laughing, not even Odin could hold back his boisterous laughter at the sight of Fandral's hair.

Fandral's golden locks were gone and in their wake was rainbow of neon coloured hair. His hair stood out to every side looking like Thor had hit him with lightening.

"UNDO THIS MAGIC AT ONCE!" Fandral demanded as the laughter was quieting down.

"Fine," Marie said and Fandral breathed in relief, "As soon as you apologize to Loki that is."

Everyone in the hall froze as the two glared daggers at each other.

"How dare you!" Fandral exclaimed.

Odin sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance. "What is the meaning of this childishness?" he asked them and turned Fandral.

"This, this witch! She cursed my hair!"

Frigga bit her cheek before calmly saying, "Yes Fandral, we can see that. What was the reason?"

"I do not know! Ask the crazy woman!" He exclaimed angrily and Marie rolled her eyes.

"You offended a prince of Asgard, his standing and his knowledge and skills, and you honestly believed there wouldn't be any pay back?" She asked him and looked at him as if he was stupid.

Odin turned angrily to Fandral. "You did what?"

Fandral paled. "That was said in anger and was between Loki and I." He explained.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Us and the entire training field." He muttered annoyed but didn't raise his voice.

"Also, I can't change it back." Marie shrugged with fake smile, "Midgardian magic is weird don't you think? Amazing how they can create magic they can't reverse." She said sweetly and batted her lashes at him; "I guess you'll have to cut your hair now."

Beside her Loki had to hold back a laugh but failed. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed loudly with a laugh.

Odin muttered, "There's two of them now." Quietly before sighing.

"Fandral," Odin said his voice stern and serious, "You are a friend of Thor's and his shield brother, but do not forget your place in this castle. If it ever comes to my attention again that you have spoken out of order to either one of my sons I will have your weapons and have you clean out Sleipnir's stables for the rest of your life."

Fandral nodded meekly.

"Now join us for some dining, the wine is sweet and the meat tender." Thor pulled his friend into a seat next to him and spoke with him in a angrily and hushed voice.

Loki turned to Marie a massive smile on his face. "Thank you. You really shouldn't have done that."

Marie grinned. "What are friends for? Besides the man is too full of himself. Maybe this will teach him some manners." She shrugged, her smile just bright as Loki's.

When everyone left dining hall some time later, Fandral still shooting daggers at Marie, Odin came to her and Loki.

"Leave us for a moment my son." Hesitated but nodded and did as told.

Odin stared at Marie who looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but you should have seen what his words did to Loki. I couldn't let him hurt his feeling like that." She tried explaining herself to him.

Odin then smiled at her surprising Marie. "Do not be sorry. I am glad you and Loki have found friendship in each other. My youngest son has always been and still is very uncertain of himself and his place in our family despite the skills and great potential we all see in him. I am happy that you defend him like you would a brother. You're helping him realize his worth and his confidence."

Odin then sighed, "But," He said and Marie knew there was always a but involved,

"Please refrain from any retributions that cannot be reversed. I've already had this discussion with Loki many centuries ago after a certain incident with the Lady Sif and believed I would have to have it again under my roof." He muttered the last part and Marie bit her cheek in amusement.

"I'll keep the pranking to a minimum… Unless they do something stupid and insult him again."

Odin nodded. "Off you go now, my son is growing most impatient waiting outside."

Marie curtsied and smiled happily as she found Loki waiting for her outside the doors.

"What did he say?" Loki asked her concerned and Marie grinned.

"He told me how amazing I was and that one day I would be queen of Asgard." She joked.

Loki snorted in disbelief. "Right, and I'll be king of Midgard then."

* * *

Marie had snuck into the library and was standing in front of the mirror in her and Loki's secret passageway.

She raised her hand and thought of Clint and her reflection changed into that of her apartment. She stepped through the mirror and looked around in confusion.

Marie couldn't see him and stepped inside her bedroom where she found him sleeping in her bed, his face buried in her pillow snoring lightly.

Marie grinned.

She changed her clothes into jogging pants and a sweatshirt and light silk gloves and lay down next to him moving his arm around her waist.

Clint gripped her tighter, moving her closer to him, surprising Marie and making her chuckle lightly.

"I thought you were sleeping." She told him and watched as his tired eyes opened halfway before closing again tiredly.

"Why would I need to sleep when my dream just became reality?" He said sleepily.

Marie snorted. "Seriously? That's so corny." She said rolling her eyes at him.

Before she knew it Clint had turned her and spooned her from behind and Marie sighed happily as she moved closer against him.

"I could get used to this." She mumbled lightly as she content being surrounded by his warmth. "Clint Barton you sure know how to make a girl feel all fuzzy inside." She purred lightly only interrupted by her yawn.

"Sleep." Clint said tiredly as he rested his face against the back of her head and took in her scent.

"Alright." Marie said as she felt exhaustion seep into her bones.

Soon they were both in a deep sleep; their breathing the only sounds in the dark bedroom that was illuminated by the moon outside her window.

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Marie woke up feeling stiff in her body from sleeping in the same position all night. She groaned and moved before she panicked.

 _"Shit! Asgard!"_ She thought in horror and jumped off the bed. Clint groaned before watching her changing back in to some asgardian clothes.

"You should stay." Clint stated a small smile on his face.

Marie smiled. "I have a session today I can't miss," She explained, "But I'll be back again tonight. I'm expecting a date; dinner and movies, the hole shebang." She grinned and Clint laughed.

"Isn't it supposed to be my job to ask you out?" Clint joked and Marie sat on the bed.

"Well, I'm just getting impatient. You're always being shipped off on some new mission and we can't time it right, so I've decided to tell you instead of you asking me."

Clint grabbed silk scarf he'd hidden under his pillow and said, "I can live with that." Before he placed the scarf over her face and kissed her deeply.

"See you tonight." Marie said slightly out of breath as she forced herself to stand.

Clint grinned. "See you."

Marie transported herself to Asgard and smiled. She bumped into Thor outside the library.

"My apologies." She curtsied and Thor laughed.

"No need to be so formal with me. You are my brother's friend and that means you are mine as well." He told her happily.

"Thank you Thor." Marie told him. "Have you seen Loki? I have to ask him something, and I just woke up."

Thor nodded. "Aye, You'll find him in father's office."

Marie thanked him before running off on her own. She found him and Odin in the middle of a chess game and she smiled at the sight.

"Good morning." She greeted the men just as Frigga joined them.

"Good morning." Were their replies. Frigga smiled at Marie knowingly.

"Did you forget something this morning?" She asked Marie who sighed loudly as she remembered.

"Right. I forgot. I'll do it later, I promise." She told Frigga who sighed and gave a look of disappointment.

"I mean I'll do it right away." Marie corrected guiltily and ran off to her bedroom.

She stared at Benny still as rotten and dead since they day she absorbed him.

Marie glared at the plant. "Benny, you're wasting my time." She muttered angrily before pulling of her gloves.

She placed her hands on the stem and in her annoyance she didn't notice Benny moving slightly.

Suddenly Marie felt a disturbing sensation of her energy leaving her, her body falling to the ground in exhaustion and shock.

Marie stared at Benny who was now as green and strong as he was when Frigga first summoned him.

She gaped stupidly at the plant.

" _Oh my god."  
_

"Oh my god!"

"OH MY GOD!" She finally screamed out in excitement.

Marie quickly rose from the floor, her body having healed her and her energy spiked again. She jumped up and down in excitement.

" _But what does it mean?"_ Marie wondered as she stopped jumping.

She was about leave and find Frigga her skin lit up with purple energy from the bifrost.

She felt a great pain in her abdomen and fell to the floor crying out. Marie rolled on the floor in pain crying and praying for the pain to pass but it didn't.

She pulled her dress off and watched in horror as small cracks appeared on her skin as if she was a broken porcelain doll before her body healed them.

The pain vanished and Marie felt like she could breathe again without her body trying to break apart.

She sat there on the floor naked, calming her heart and touching the skin that was no longer appearing to break.

She slowly dressed again, scared that what ever had just happened would repeat it self.

It didn't.

Marie gently walked out of her room still in shock. She wandered through the castle on autopilot until she finally located Frigga in the royal gardens.

Frigga noticed her distressed look and guided her to a bench. "What happened?" She questioned concernedly.

"I did it. I transferred energy into Benny, the plant," She explained at Frigga's confused look, "It's as alive as the day you summoned it."

Frigga nodded. "That is amazing news, but what is wrong?" She asked knowing that was not the news that worried Marie.

Marie proceeded to tell her what happened after that, how she had collapsed in pain and how her skin appeared to be breaking like porcelain before it healed itself.

"Mysterious indeed. I do not know what is the cause of it, but it sounds like it may be connected to the energy transfer." Frigga theorized and Marie sighed.

"I'm scared, what if it actually kills me?" She murmured sadly and Frigga comforted her.

"I will not let that happen. We will find a way to rid you of the bifrost, I promise you that. In the mean time," Frigga said, "You must keep practicing the absorption and the returning of energy. I believe you have made tremendous progress in understanding and utilizing your power."

Marie nodded. _"I never thought of the possibility to reverse my powers. Maybe Frigga is the answer to my prayers."_ She thought lighter hearted.

* * *

Loki smacked several books down on the table in front of them. The library was completely empty save the two of them and Loki had decided the time for her to train her shape shifting was now.

"What are those?" She asked in surprise.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. "Books. You may have heard of them, they contain fact and fiction."

Marie sighed. "I knew that you ass! What am I reading about?"

"The body and how it functions; everything from our cells to how our muscles contract." He explained as he entered his teaching role.

Marie rolled her eyes. "Can't we do this without the biology course?" She whined and Loki smacked her with a book lightly.

"Ow!"

"No. In order to fully grasp and use your shape shifting abilities to their full extent you need to study and understand how the body and our minds work." He told her arrogantly. "If you do not you will get stuck somewhere in between your shapes and maybe never return to your original physical body."

Marie thought back to her failed transformation into a hawk and winced. " _You'd think having Mystique's knowledge of her powers would automatically mean I could control them but no such luck."_

"Maybe you're right, but I did manage to turn into a mouse." She reluctantly admitted.

"I am _always_ right and that was beginner's luck." Loki countered arrogantly as he sat on the table. Marie pushed him making him fall to the floor.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you Loki." Marie stated with a laugh as he glared at her. She opened her book and ignored his annoyed and whiny complaints.

Three hours passed and Marie was ready to fall asleep. She kept nodding off as she reread the same line five times before finally giving up. Loki turned to her surprised when she slammed the book shut.

"This is boring and I'm not getting anything out of this, besides I thought you said your shape shifting was due to an energy transfer." She told him and yawned.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. "Every living being consist of some type of energy. Magical beings have a focused core of energy that they tap allows them to change the energy that surrounds them and others, or focus it into a spell." He told her knowingly.

"For example, when I tap into my magic to transform into my female self, I use my energy and force it to affect the energy my body consist of resulting in an immediate physical change."

Marie sighed. "But I don't have a magical core." She complained.

Loki sighed. "Just think of your power to shape shift as energy. That energy has to affect you body on a cellular level in order for it to work. If you aren't aware of every cell your body consist of, then you cannot completely shift. This is the reason why you have to study it."

"Fine." She said as she stood and grabbed the many books from the table in front of her. "I'll read these boring books in my room in case I fall asleep. That way I'll be comfortable at least."

Loki grinned at her. "A fine idea but let's hope that you learn more than you sleep."

Marie rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

* * *

Clint was in the middle of a shower when Marie appeared in her apartment again. She heard the running water from the open bathroom door and decided to make herself comfortable on the couch.

Clint came out only covered by a small towel and smiled when he saw Marie.

Marie blushed but didn't remove her eyes from him. "Hello." She grinned, her face still beet red.

Clint smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the top of her head. "Hello gorgeous." He greeted and Marie thought her heart was going to explode right then. "Ready for dinner and movie as requested?" He asked her teasingly.

Marie laughed and stood from the couch following Clint into the kitchen. "You have no idea. I can't wait to do something other than read about anatomy and work on energy transfer." She said dramatically making Clint chuckle.

"Any progress with that?" He asked her curiously and Marie sighed.

"I managed some improvement today." She said and Clint nodded.

"But?" he asked her and hugged her carefully from behind.

Marie practically purred as she moulded into his large naked chest. "But then something else went wrong and Frigga comforted me." She said and sighed.

"What happened?" Clint was gently running his fingers across her stomach and Marie had to remind herself to breathe less she'd pass out.

She bit her lip and Clint sighed. "Honesty, remember?"

Marie sighed. "I know, I know. I just don't wanna worry you without cause." She said and Clint froze.

"Tell me." He said sternly as Marie turned around and looked him into his eyes.

Marie told him about the pain and skin cracking she'd experienced. "But Frigga said she'd deal with it and find a way to keep me safe." She tried comforting Clint.

"But you're not in pain now?" He asked her concerned and she shook her head no.

"I'm right as rain." Marie claimed with a small smile. "Now put on some clothes. I really want to kiss you right now."

Clint grinned but the concern was still in his eyes. "As you wish princess."

Clint turned and walked from the kitchen but jumped when he felt a hard smack on his ass. He turned in shock and stared at a grinning Marie.

"You're a right tease Clint." She laughed.

Clint turned away again making his way to her bedroom but not before pulling off his towel and giving her a good look at his ass. "He who laughs last laughs best." Clint said walking away with a laugh.

Marie exclaimed an "Oh my god!" before giggling hysterically in the kitchen.

Her body was still shaking and tears falling from her eyes in amusement when Clint joined her in the kitchen a grin on his face.

"Come here." He said grinning and pulled her to him, the familiar silk scarf in hand.

They kissed until they their hands started wandering along the other's body. Squeezing, caressing and groping lightly.

Marie sighed happily. "We need to go, date night remember?" She said.

Clint groaned. "We can reschedule or do a night in." He countered as his hands wandered down her back, squeezing lightly when they met their goal.

Marie gently pushed him away. "No… We need to go now. I wanna eat and watch a movie." She grinned. "Besides, I'm just saving my energy for when we get home. Can't really do much on an empty stomach."

Clint chuckled but didn't let go of her. "And you say I'm the tease."

* * *

"No offence but that movie sucked." Clint said as they walked down the streets hand in gloved hand.

"What! No! It was awesome!" Marie exclaimed excitedly, "I especially liked the ending; I loved how they made us think he'd saved the world and then BAM! An Alien bursts out of his girlfriend's chest ripping off his face." She grinned.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Come on! You'd think since he was a trained federal agent who could tell the infected from the non-infected since the beginning of the movie, he would have noticed his girlfriend being infected too. It doesn't make sense and it isn't realistic." He argued and stopped in front of a pretzel stand.

"Want one?" He offered and Marie shook her head no.

"What? Yes it is. It's love, he was in denial." Marie argued a dreamy sigh before she remembered the blood and guts and frowned.

Clint shook his head. "Screw that. If you ever get infected like _**that**_ I'm breaking up with you." He joked making Marie punch him on his arm.

"You won't get the chance because I'll infect you before that and we'll be two infected alien hosts together." She amusedly joked back.

Marie stopped in the middle of the street when she picked up on a familiar scent. She smiled when she turned around and found Tony grinning at them.

"Well, well, well, look at the love birds." He commented amused.

"Hello Tony. You're not dying anymore." She stated with a large smile.

"Nope, this is the all new Tony two-point-o." Tony said arrogantly. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's changed I see, kinda like an apple update." He stated and Tony laughed.

"Good one Mike Myers." Tony countered and Marie snickered when Clint grunted annoyed.

He turned to Marie seeing her snicker.

"Seriously?" Clint asked her betrayal in his voice. Marie tiptoed and kissed his cheek quickly.

"It was a good comeback." She said still snickering.

"Even your girl's turned on you." Tony grinned, rubbing it Clint's face. "When are you joining us at Stark Industries? Pepper's insisting on hiring another P.A. since you haven't contacted us." Tony whined making Marie smile.

"Sorry Tony," She said and the man's shoulders slumped, "I'm having a bit of time off because of my health since I was shot."

Tony frowned a serious expression on his usually jovial face. "When did that happen?"

Marie turned to Clint in surprise. "You didn't tell them?"

Clint rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I forgot. I was so focused on you. It slipped my mind."

Marie rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Tony. "The day I was going to send the containers to different zip-codes. One of the receptionists shot me. She didn't really like me but she did like Clint." She grinned.

"Wow! I can't imagine anyone not liking you and I especially can't imagine anyone shooting you over this guy." Tony joked making Marie chuckle.

"Ha-ha." Clint answered dryly. "I'm sure Pepper has to deal with the same problems."

Tony pouted. "Oh come on! I'm a pretty lovable guy." He smirked.

"Yeah, a lovable piece…" Marie interrupted Clint.

"Tony it was nice seeing you again but we have to go now. Please send Pepper my regards and tell her I'll call her soon so we can meet up for dinner or something." Marie said happily and Tony nodded.

"We'll have you over for dinner soon." Tony exclaimed happily.

Clint was about to say something when Marie once again interrupted him,

"We'd love that Tony. I can't wait, give me a call soon." She said kindly and smiled.

When Tony left them standing in the streets Marie turned to Clint, a stern look in her eyes.

"What?" Clint asked her, not knowing what he'd done to earn the look of doom.

Marie sighed irritated before marching off towards their home.

She didn't speak to him the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Come on what did I do?" Clint pestered her in the hallway of their apartment.

"I can't believe you have to ask." She finally spoke but didn't bother to look at him as she crashed on the couch stretching her body along it.

Clint was getting annoyed with her silent treatment and annoyed attitude and used the opportunity to get on top of Marie. He grinned as she squirmed, still trying to maintain her anger but failing miserably. He could see a small smile on her lips.

Marie pulled him closer by his shirt and Clint licked his lips. "I don't like it when you're being a dick to Tony. I like Tony, he and Pepper are friends." She said slowly, enjoying the way Clint's eyes didn't stray from her mouth.

"U huh." Clint stated still captivated by her mouth.

"Maybe you could be a little nicer next time… Please." She pleaded nicely and Clint smirked.

"Anything for that sweet mouth of yours." He said with a grin.

"Clint." Marie said a smile on her face.

"Yeah."

Marie pushed him off her and he landed with thump on the floor. "You didn't bring the scarf." She laughed.

Clint groaned from the floor where he didn't move. "Crap." He stated.

Marie rolled down from the couch and straddled him on the floor with a wild grin. "Maybe we don't need the scarf, I do like it like this." She said before biting her lip as she grinded against him; his denim jeans against her nylons tights underneath her sweater dress.

They both gasped in pleasure and Clint grabbed her hips harshly, pushing her harder against him.

"Fuck!" Marie swore as felt him harden under her.

Clint loved the sight of Marie on top of him with her hooded eyes and her teeth biting into her lip. He imagined what she'd look like naked in the same position and Clint nearly came right then.

He moved them into a sitting position so his back was against the couch now.

"What are you…?" Marie asked him when he moved his hands between them and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Trust me." He said and Marie nodded hesitantly.

Clint only lowered his jeans enough that he was in his boxers. He grinded Marie against his member again and both gasped in pleasure feeling so much closer.

Clint stopped Marie and she looked at him surprised. He grabbed the nylon tights at her crotch and ripped them apart.

"CLINT!" Marie yelled shocked.

Clint didn't waste anytime. His fingers ran up and down the wet front of her panties and Marie tangled her gloved hands in his hair, moaning wildly. Marie called out his name several times while lost in his touches.

Her legs shook and then Clint pulled her back down on him and Marie could have sworn it was like she wasn't wearing any clothing.

Their panting grew heavier and then Marie felt the tension that had built up in her stomach snap. She cried out his name and then rested her head against his shoulder exhaustedly.

Clint continued his ministrations as Marie shook from her orgasm against him. It didn't take long before he came in his boxers; dick hard and leaking against her panty-covered warm and wet folds.

They sat there in the aftermath of their passion both out of breath.

Marie laughed. "After this, I'll definitely trust you more with my skin."

Clint grinned happily. "Good. I've done a lot of research, and in the name of science it's only fair that we try it all."

Marie grinned. "We'll see." She got up and grimaced. "I'm taking a shower."

"I've got an idea involving that I wanna try too." Clint stated happily and Marie threw a pillow at him.

"You're an incorrigible pervert." She joked as she walked into the bathroom.

"You bring out the best in me." Clint yelled in response.

"It wasn't a no!" Was the yell from the bathroom in reply and Clint's eyes widened. He jumped up from the floor and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"You look different today." Loki told Marie as they sat in her room reading. Marie noticed his observing stare and blushed.

"I look the same as I did yesterday and the day before that. I don't know what you're talking about." She said softly and Loki grinned.

"I know what it is. You look happy." He said and Marie smiled, about to thank him, "The kind of happy you only get when you've been doing naughty things." Loki teased and Marie's smile dropped and she punched him the arm harshly.

"Don't be butting into my business." She said her face as red as Thor's cape.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Trust me when I say I do NOT want the details of your intimate relationships. It suits you though, the happiness that is."

"Whatever." Was Marie's still embarrassed reply.

"Enough reading. Lets practice." Loki stated bored out of his mind. He conjured a mirror and Marie stood in front of it excited.

"Finally."

"Show me what you can do to your own looks." Loki told her as he observed her.

Marie changed her body easily into that of Pepper, then Black widow and last but not least Mystique. Marie shrugged in Mystiques form. "It comes naturally, I don't even have to really think about it." She explained.

Loki nodded. "That is because you are used to the female body and have a vast knowledge of how it works and how it is put together." Marie changed back into herself.

Loki nodded. "Good. Now focus on turning into your lover, you have seen his body before so it should be easier on you." He grinned and Marie blushed angrily again.

She cleared her mind and focused on the memory of Clint. She started with his eyes, those soft blues eyes. Her jaw changed ever so carefully and her ears became bigger. Her hair shortened and turned blonde.

Her focus broke when she remembered the night before, the way they had been intimate and she blushed.

"Damn it!" Clint's voice cursed from her now male face.

Loki laughed as he took in the very male face on Marie's very female body and neck.

"It's not funny!" Clint's face said angrily.

"It is." Loki laughed. "But don't panic and don't get too upset. If you let your emotions get the better of you, you won't be able to turn back." He explained in between laughs.

Marie took a deep breath and exhaled. She relaxed and forced her emotions in to the back of her mind.

She watched, as a tingling sensation ran through her body, how her face turned back to her own feminine one.

"It worked!" Marie exclaimed happily.

"Of course it worked, I'm teaching you. What did you expect?" Loki grinned making Marie roll her eyes.

"Keep practicing, and keep studying your lovers body to get a better grasp of how his body is put together and works." Loki added wiggling his eyes at her.

Marie was about to punch Loki again when he teleported. He reappeared a few feet away and laughed. "Fool me once, as you midgardians say."

Marie ran at him annoyed and Loki teleported away again. This time she was alone in the bedroom.

Marie sighed annoyed and then noticed Benny in the corner of her room. She took off her gloves and held her hand out as she neared it.

Marie felt the pull of her powers and the energy entering her, as Benny dried out and died halfway across the room before she even touched him.

"What the?" She exclaimed surprised. Marie took in the distance between herself and the plant and stared at her bare hand.

" _No way…"_ She thought in disbelief. Marie didn't move and held her hand up towards Benny again and forced her energy into him.

Benny bloomed as Marie felt the now recognizable sensation of her powers working in reverse and she fell to the floor exhausted again. Her healing factor kicked in and in seconds she was on her feet again.

Marie repeated the actions halfway across the room several times, before she carefully tested her limits. She would take a step back every time she forced the energy back into Benny and then absorb him again as she extended the distance between them.

She was standing as far apart from the plant as the room allowed and still Marie had no problems absorbing and giving energy back to Benny.

Puzzled Marie opened the door of her room and took a few steps out, her sight still on Benny. She looked around the hallway and saw no guards. Marie raised her hands and struggled in absorbing the plant but after a while she managed to do it.

She returned the energy again and didn't collapse as she had earlier.

"Wow." She stated to herself feeling weirded out. "I did not expect that." Marie mumbled.

"Expect what?" A voice asked her from behind.

Marie turned and found a curious Thor and a buzzed-cut and still upset Fandral staring at her. She hid her bare hands behind her back.

"Nothing." Marie replied curtly. "I have to go see Frigga. Bye."

She was about to run off leaving the perplexed men behind, when a large explosion shook the castle. The three shared a look before running off in the direction of the sound.

They ended up in the throne room where several invading aliens had captured the royal family. Many asgardian soldiers lay dead on the ground and Marie stared in horror as Loki was lying on the ground a large dagger in his stomach, Frigga sitting over him trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ah! The last Odinson! You'd do well not to attack us lest we kill you brother and mother." A plain looking man spoke. His hair was black and grey eyes were filled with hatred directed at Thor.

Marie thought she could see a bit of pointed ear on him.

Marie could feel the fury in Thor; lightning danced across his skin, he was ready to kill but one look from his father and Thor forced himself to calm down.

They were outnumbered 30 to the three of them and Marie glared at the invading soldier who kept his sword on Frigga's throat immobilizing her.

"Who are you? Release my family immediately!" Thor demanded furiously.

"We are the Vanir and we have returned to take back what is rightfully ours, what Odin stole from us." The attacker claimed angrily.

Odin glared at him. "I have stolen nothing from Vanaheim. Who are you to lead such allegations and acts of war against Asgard?"

Their attacker pushed his blade into Odin throat drawing blood. "Liar!" he yelled out furiously.

Marie decided to intervene. She pointed her hand at the soldier who threatened Frigga and felt the familiar pull of her powers, the soldier fell to the ground unconscious and Marie pushed him into the back of her mind. She then took out their leader and when he too fell to the ground all hell went loose.

Thor struck down every single enemy soldier he could see. Fandral attacked those behind them, cutting through them with his sword, and Marie absorbed those she could crowding her mind.

Odin rose angrily from his thrown. "Attack!" He ordered his newly arrived soldiers.

The battle didn't take long and soon the leader of the Vanir was thrown into a cell still unconscious.

Frigga ordered the soldiers to move Loki to the halls of healing and she ran with them to save his life.

Odin turned to the three. "You all did well. Now I must join Frigga, Thor," He said, "take care of this mess while I check on your brother."

Thor nodded. "As you wish Father." He started yelling out orders to the soldiers and Marie thought she had never seen him so regal before. He was calm, collected and observant.

He turned to her. "Thank you for your aid in this battle. I did not know that you were capable in battle magic, but Asgard is forever indebted to you for saving the lives of the royal family Shield-sister." Thor bowed deeply and Fandral followed his suit though a bit more hesitant.

Marie blushed. "It's nothing really. I'm just glad to help." She said with a shrug. "I hope Loki is alright."

Thor placed a comforting hand on her clothed shoulder. "Do not fear for my brother's life for he has survived much worse. He is strong and will heal from his injury quickly."

Marie nodded but didn't share his confidence when she observed the large pool of blood where Loki had been minutes before.

* * *

It had been week since the attack of the Vanir and Marie hadn't left Loki's side. He was still bedridden and Thor had been surprised at the damage his brother had sustained sending him into a rage whenever someone asked him about his brother's wellbeing.

Loki stared Marie with tired eyes. "Shouldn't you go see your lover soon? I'm sure he's concerned why you haven't been home."

Marie shook her head. "It's fine. We're used to going some time apart. His work," She explained at Loki's confused look, "it demands a lot of travelling."

"I see." Loki nodded understandingly and winced.

Marie sighed. "You're going crazy being cooped up in here aren't you?"

"Yes I am but it would seem I have no choice." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

Marie extended her arm and pushed energy into him.

"What are you…?" Loki exclaimed surprised when he suddenly felt stronger and more energetic than he had all week.

Marie slumped slightly but shook her head and felt better immediately. "I've been practicing under Frigga's guidance." She stated happily and Loki grinned as he sat up feeling amazing.

"Brilliant!"

Marie frowned when she noticed her skin getting a purple hue. "Not again!" She exclaimed unhappily.

"What is it?" Loki asked her concerned.

Marie was about to explain when pain erupted through her body and she was pulled through the rainbow portal of the bifrost.

Marie landed on her feet dizzily. She didn't manage to take in her surroundings before she vomited heavily.

"Gross!" She exclaimed as she wiped her mouth, her throat burning from the stomach acid.

Marie looked around she clearly wasn't on Asgard anymore. She was in an alleyway between buildings made of clay or sand. The sun was scorching and high on the sky.

She peeked out from the alleyway and saw Middle Eastern people walking about; young men in coloured clothes and women with hijabs.

"What the fuck? Where am I?" She muttered when suddenly an explosion sounded not that far away from where she was. Panic erupted in the crowds and people screamed as they ran for safety and cover. The sound of machineguns in the distance broke Marie out of her horror.

She didn't know where to go so she ran through the alley hoping find cover. She ran and ran pulling at doors and finding them locked.

The sounds of gunshots ebbed closer towards her and looked behind her to see if the threat was anywhere near her.

"Umph!" She exclaimed when she collided with a body.

"You!" both she and the person exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Me? What about you?" They exclaimed in perfect union.

Marie took in the Black Widow's uniform and realised she must be on a mission.

Romanoff pulled her by her arm and dragged her behind a dumpster she saw a few feet away.

A jeep with filled with Middle Eastern men pulled up in front the dumpster getting ready to fire.

Romanoff cursed and Marie mumbled, "I got this!" to her as she stood.

"Hello gentlemen!" She exclaimed loudly and the men froze when they realized this was not the woman they were hunting.

"I've been told you're looking for a red headed woman, well she's hiding behind the dumpster but!" She said making the men freeze and Romanoff glare at her, "She's a friend of my boyfriend's so I can't let you have her." Marie finished and lifted her arms at them.

She felt the familiar pull of her powers and Marie wondered if she'd be able to handle so many minds at the same time.

Romanoff stared in surprise as the men fell like flies, unconscious and at the same time. She didn't care if they were dead or not. Clint's newest toy had just saved her ass from being splattered in the alley. She watched cautiously as a purple hue enveloped the girl who sighed annoyed.

"Do me a favour," Marie told Romanoff, "Don't tell Clint about this. We don't need to worry him with out reason." She smiled gently at the Black Widow before she was gone in a giant flash of blinding light.

Romanoff stared at the ground where a large burn mark had been left. She then walked up to jeep and pulled the unconscious man out of it before driving off to the extraction point.

"This is Romanoff," She said into her earpiece, "I'll be at the extraction point. ETA ten minutes."

" **Copy that."** Phil's voice replied over the connection.

Romanoff shook her head. She wouldn't tell them of the girl who had appeared and saved her ass. She owed her that much at least.

* * *

Marie appeared inside Loki's room again. "Where were you?" He exclaimed concerned, "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. I was transported to Midgard randomly." She said feeling strange.

Loki chuckled. "Maybe you'll outgrow the mirror."

Marie rolled her eyes at him. "Just you laugh… Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked him and Loki nodded.

"After the energy boost you gave me I'm feeling better." He admitted.

"Good. I'm going to see Frigga, I need to discuss some things with her."

Thor entered a smile on his face when he saw his brother sitting and smiling. "Brother! I am joyed that you are feeling better!" He loudly exclaimed and Loki rolled his eyes but still smiled.

Marie left them in a happy mood, their joy having rubbed off on her. Suddenly her weird experience didn't seem as frightening as it had before.

She found Frigga in the middle of a discussion with Odin in his office.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked concerned.

It was surprisingly Odin who smiled at her and invited her in. "Not at all. Please join us for Frigga and I have much to discuss with you."

Marie suddenly felt wary but did as asked and sat into a comfy chair. Frigga sighed resignedly and glared at her husband.

Odin ignored it. "Marie," He said calmly, "It would seem that we have not been able to make our prisoner explain his actions or allegations against me."

Marie knew what he was going to ask of and sighed. "You want me to go through his memories." She stated.

Frigga stood next to her placed hand on her shoulder. "We cannot and will not force you to do it if you are not comfortable with it."

"I usually just push their memories and minds into the back of my mind. It's fine, it isn't something I haven't done before." She said neutrally though she hated going through other people's memories and experience their emotions.

Frigga glared at her husband again.

Marie took a deep breath before exhaling and closing her eyes. She searched her mind and found him.

 **Vannis.**

 **Prince of Vanaheim.**

 **The exiled people.**

Marie ignored his childhood and was pulled into a more recent memory.

 _ **Vannis stood in the cave of the old gods staring into the flames of life. He turned and smiled kindly at a man. Odin.**_

" _ **These are the flames that keep the Vanir people safe from other realms."**_

 _ **Odin nodded. "Yes, I have heard a great many tales of it my boy. The flames that brought the Vanir out of the darkness and gave them the power live in the light."**_

" _ **Without it Vanaheim would plunge into darkness once more and my people would die terrible deaths."**_

" _ **Unfortunately that is a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Odin said menacingly.**_

 _ **Vannis turned surprised but was knocked unconscious by Odin. In between his state of consciousness and unconsciousness Vannis saw Odin stealing the flame and carrying it away.**_

Marie left his memories and buried his mind into darkness again.

"Well?" Odin asked her and Frigga sighed.

"Well you were there, in Vanaheim." Marie stated with a shrug. "You and Prince Vannis of Vanaheim were in the cave of the old gods and you knocked him unconscious and stole the flames of life that keep the Vanir people alive and safe from other realms." She explained and Odin frowned.

"I haven't been to Vanaheim since they days of peace." He explained.

"It definitely looked like you." Marie said and Frigga nodded. "A shape shifter then."

Odin rubbed his face annoyed. "Damned shape shifters. They bring nothing but trouble to the realms." He muttered.

Frigga hit him. "You forget your youngest son is a shape shifter." She said angrily.

"My point exactly!" Odin replied annoyed. "This must be looked into. Marie, you and Thor are to go to Vanaheim and find the imposter who stole the flame of life and return it. Guard fetch Thor immediately." He ordered and a guard nodded and ran out to find him.

Frigga went on a ramble and Marie considered interrupting her but decided against it since it was Odin who was on the receiving end of it. Marie kept quiet instead and waited anxiously for Thor to join them so she wouldn't feel so awkward.

As if he'd heard her Thor entered the office quietly. "You called for me Father?"

"Yes. We have finally found the reason of the attack on us."

Thor nodded quietly.

"It would seem an imposter, a shape shifter, took my form and stole the flames of life keeping Vanaheim safe and alive. Their realm is descending into darkness and I have tasked you and Marie to go there and find the flames and return it."

Thor looked at Marie surprised. "Are you sure that is wise father? Would it not be better for the warriors three and Lady Sif to accompany me? They are more experienced than Marie."

Marie rolled her eyes and Odin shook his head no. "Marie has a vast knowledge of Vanaheim at her disposal and it was she who managed to give us the information we have lacked. She will be a formidable ally."

Thor nodded though he still looked at her uncertainly.

Frigga pulled Marie with her. "We are to get you armour and weapons, and then you will leave."

"I shall await you at the bifrost." Thor said before walking away with a nod.

* * *

Thor and Marie landed in a desolate area looking around. Marie was surprised at how comfortable and light her asgardian armour was as she moved around getting used to it. She had a bow and arrow and pulled Clint's skill and eyesight to the front of her mind alongside Vannis' knowledge.

Thor's cloak billowed in the wind and he looked around, a frown on his face.

"Where to?" He asked Marie.

Marie used Mystique's powers and extended her massive hawk wings laughing when Thor fell back in surprise.

"We should fly north. The cave of the old gods should be there. It's where the flames were stolen from so it's worth checking out for any clues." She grinned pointing in the direction before taking off.

Thor quickly caught up with her flying with Mjolnir in his hand. "Your magic surprises me yet again." He commented as he took in the large wings.

Marie smiled at him mischievously. "You see the old broken statue up ahead?" She asked Thor who nodded, "Race you there!" She grinned before flying as quickly as she could.

Thor laughed behind her before Mjolnir pulled him towards their goal at a speed Marie could never get close to.

Thor was grinning when she landed, her wings disappearing behind her. "It would seem that I won."

Marie, in a fit of childishness, stuck her tongue out at him making Thor laugh again.

She sighed before leading him towards the cave entrance. "This way."

Thor fell in synchronized steps with her and they looked around the cave both feeling the coldness.

Thor held Mjolnir in front him and Marie kept her gloved hands ready on the bow and an arrow to end any threat.

They entered the cave where the flames had been Thor looked around. "There are no clues here." He said dejectedly.

Marie held up her hand and sniffed the air. She walked around and caught a male scent. It stopped down low on the ground and Marie figured it must have been Vannis' scent.

Thor looked at her curiously when she suddenly caught a barely there female scent. Marie frowned but followed it to the place where Odin had stood in Vannis' memory.

"It's a female scent." She said surprised. "But it was only Vannis and Odin in his memory."

Thor refrained from commenting on how she knew what Vannis' memory was and nodded. "A female shifter then."

Marie agreed.

"Do you think you can recognize it if we find the remaining Vanir?" Thor asked her.

"Probably. You can't really disguise your scent." Marie said and shrugged.

"We will have to find the Vanir first. They are an exiled people, no one has seen or heard from them in millennia until they attacked us in Asgard a week ago."

"I think I know where we can find a few." She stated as they left the cave behind. "They're a people hiding from other realms, you wouldn't be able to find them up here in the open." Marie stated as she went through Vannis' memories. "It'll probably take us half a days flight with my wings. You wanna give me a ride?" She asked.

Thor held out his arm and Marie held on to his waist. Thor's arm held her firmly against his body and Marie blushed.

"Where to?" He asked before taking off.

"The mountains." She said pointing at the chain of mountains in the distance.

Marie laughed at the speed they were going; it was like going on a roller coaster. When they landed Marie felt quite dizzy but giddy. She fought the urge to yell out "Again!" and walked towards the forest ahead of them.

"We'll be looking for a large clearing with two smaller statues." She said as Thor followed.

"How did you come to have such vast knowledge of Vanaheim? Not even my father has entered this realm since they days of peace and as you said yourself they are a very secretive people living in exile and fear of the other realms."

Marie smiled. "My power. My magic isn't really magic," She shrugged, "I have the ability to absorb the souls of any living creature, but also reverse it now thanks to Frigga's training. I absorbed Vannis that day in the throne room."

Thor frowned. "My mother is training you? Does my father know of this?"

Marie sighed resignedly. "I'm sorry to say it Thor but you're the only one in your family who doesn't know about my powers. Odin and Frigga decided it would be best to keep my ability a secret so that no one would be frightened of me. That's why they let everyone think I have magic."

Thor nodded before frowning again "Wait does Loki know of this?" he asked feeling betrayed.

Marie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course he knows. Loki always knows everything before me." Thor muttered unhappily.

"Sorry. I'm sure you can imagine the kind of reaction being a soul-sucking woman can elicit from people." She shrugged.

Thor hummed. "Apology accepted shield-sister." He stated after a while and Marie smiled gently as they entered a clearing.

Marie picked up the familiar scent of the shape-shifting woman and stopped Thor in his tracks.

Marie listened for any indication of movement or noise that would confirm they weren't alone.

The forest was quiet.

" _Too quiet."_ She thought apprehensive.

Suddenly she heard a small rustle from their left and Marie jumped away just in time to avoid being impaled by a spear.

A group of people rushed at them, their weapons drawn. Thor raised his hammer, a war cry escaping his lips as he ran head first towards them.

Marie pulled arrow after arrow incapacitating every attacker she could see before they managed to get close.

Suddenly an attacker from behind knocked her unconscious.

* * *

When Marie woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was dangling upside down and that her blood was rushing to her head. The next thing noted was Thor in the same situation next to her.

"So how long are we gonna pretend to be captured?" She asked him and Thor grinned.

"I would say until we get the answers we need or new lead." He replied happily.

"You wanna do the talking or should I?" Marie asked and watched as Thor slowly spun around from the light wind blowing.

"I'll handle it." He said his back to her and Marie grinned watching him struggle to turn towards her again.

"Alright."

Soon an old man, the king of Vannaheim and a beautiful young blonde woman in a green skimpy dress stood in front of them backed by a large group of soldiers.

Marie recognized the scent of the woman and sent a small nod towards her when she caught Thor's eyes again.

He nodded slightly in understanding.

"It would seem our prisoners are finally awake." The king said regally.

"Who are you to hold the Prince of Asgard prisoner?" Thor challenged him and the king laughed.

"King Villas of Vanaheim young prince. Do you not hold my son captive in your prison cells back on Asgard?" He replied coldly.

"Your son attacked the royal family and brought a declaration of war to the steps of Asgard. We have not reciprocated his actions." Thor replied diplomatically.

"And yet you are here in my realm uninvited. Here to steal from the Vanir as your father did? We welcomed him with open arms and this is how he returns it? By plunging us in to darkness, despair and death!" The king raged.

"My father did no such thing!" Thor replied thunderous. "A shape shifter impersonated him and stole the flame of life! That is why we are here! The shape shifter is among you midst!"

"Liar!" the king thundered just as his son had in the throne room against Odin.

"My king, please!" The blonde haired girl said trying to calm him down. "Do not let their lies get to you."

The king exhaled angrily. "You are right, Amora. We mustn't let the intruders cloud our minds with their petty words."

The girl smiled and Marie instantly hated her. She had that innocent smile that could fool even the most paranoid people while her eyes were filled with deception.

"We are here because we know that it was this girl who impersonated Odin and stole the flame!" Thor yelled out and Marie rolled her eyes.

" _Leave it to Thor to ruin our plan."_

The king glared in murder at Thor. "How dare you! How dare you accuse my innocent wife! As if she would ever harm her own people like this!" he yelled out furiously.

The girl stopped her husband with pleading. "My king, do not harm him, please. I know how to deal with them." She said smiling gently.

She walked up to them and Marie knew she wasn't going to like whatever it was the girl had planned.

"You're quite handsome." She told Thor and blushed.

Thor and Marie shared a confused look.

"You are perfect for me." Amora said and fired a green spell that softly hit Thor in the face.

Marie watched in horror as Thor's eyes glazed over and a droopy smile was left on his lips.

"My love." He exclaimed happily as he gazed at the girl.

"Fuck." Marie stated. She focused her powers to absorb Amora but was hit by a spell too.

Amora turned to the king happily. "One for me and of course one for our just king." She stated.

The king nodded happily and observed in the two prisoners. "Well done my queen."

Amora smirked and turned to Marie. "Better you sleeping with him than me." She whispered and Marie nodded happily, her eyes glazed over.

* * *

Marie was grinning as she walked through the village carrying a barrel of water on her own, sweating lightly.

The last four days she had been slaving around doing chores, barely getting any attention from her love, the king.

Not a single touch, not a single word, nothing. She'd been given nothing while Thor and Amora were in constant throws of passion; their sounds and moans carrying through the small castle day and night.

Marie felt great jealousy in heart every time she heard them. Whenever she'd walked in on them, which had been plenty of times since their arrival and since they did nothing else, Amora had forced her to watch them, a smirk on her face.

Marie hadn't been allowed to join them or to do anything else but stand and watch and she now had a very clear and intimate knowledge of every part of both Amora and Thor's bodies in her mind.

But today, today was Marie's day. Marie had been told to prepare herself for her king; he would finally allow her to touch him, to warm his bed and his body.

The excitement she felt was unlike anything she'd ever experienced and yet she couldn't help the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important.

She bit her lip; a foreign memory tried forcing itself to the forefront of her mind but something kept pushing it back into the darkness.

Marie shook her head lightly and entered the castle a spring in her step.

She left the barrel by the guards and entered the king's quarters. The room was empty but Amora had left her clear instructions on what to do as she awaited the king.

Marie let her clothing fall to the floor as instructed. She went to the bed and lay down enjoying the soft feel of the sheets and took in the smell of her love on the pillow.

Marie sighed happily. The doors of the room opened and she smiled. She stood and awaited her king.

The man who entered looked familiar but he was not the king.

"You are not the king. Where's my love. We're supposed bind our bodies together tonight."

The man looked at her in horror and Marie couldn't understand why.

"Marie…" The man said and the way he said it bothered her greatly. Like he knew her but she was sure she'd never seen him before.

"Who are you? Tell me where the king is before I call the guards." She demanded.

The man took a step closer to her and Marie felt uncomfortable being this naked in front of him but didn't take a step back.

He was too close, something inside her mind screamed but she stared at him eyes wide frozen in place.

He took another step and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and short. When her skin absorbed him Marie cursed and jumped back when her mind broke of Amora's hold.

"Clint!" She yelled surprised and covered her body. She grabbed the sheets from the bed and wrapped herself in it.

Clint nodded. "Thank god you remember me. For a second there I thought I'd have to fight you in your nakedness and as fun as it sounds I think you'd have the upper hand." He joked lightly.

Marie looked around the room in confusion. "What happened? Thor and I… Shit, Thor!" She exclaimed concerned and Clint calmed her.

"Your friend Loki is getting him but I don't think he's going to kiss him." Clint grinned.

Marie's mind was still jumbled but she gathered her clothes and armour from the floor and dressed. She could feel Clint's eyes on her backside.

"Loki brought you here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup. He didn't really have much faith in Thor's friends or something and he didn't want take any chances."

Marie turned with a heavy heart and hugged him as hard as she could. "Thank god for your timing." She mumbled against his shoulder, her voice shaking lightly.

Clint tightened his hold on her but said nothing.

"Let's find the others and get out of here." She said after a while.

Clint nodded and pulled her out of the room. They ran hand in hand down the hall towards the room where she'd spent too much time watching Amora and Thor having sex.

They heard smashing and ducked when a table flew out the doorway nearly colliding with them.

"I think Loki managed to wake him up." Clint commented and Marie nodded.

Marie entered the room and observed the damage. Loki was staring at his brother a neutral expression on his face but his eyes couldn't hide his concern.

"Thor?" Marie asked gently and the God of Thunder ceased his smashing. He turned towards Marie eyes filled with guilt and shame.

"Don't." She said sternly. "This is Amora's doing. We'll make her pay."

Thor nodded and said nothing his rage still too great.

"We need to find Amora and the flame. It's the only way to stop the insanity." Marie stated angrily.

Loki nodded. "Clint and I have already located and returned the flame." He said surprising Thor and Marie, "It would seem that the king and his son was also under Amora's mind spells. She is of Asgard not Vanaheim."

Thor growled and outside storm and lightning and thunder mixed in a dangerous cocktail.

"I will find her and I will end her!" Thor screamed as lightning ran across his body fuelled by his rage.

They all took a step back.

"Thor it would be best to return to Asgard now. She is gone, we do not know where and peace has been restored." Loki argued.

"I agree with Loki." Marie said softly and Thor calmed and looked at her sadly.

"Very well." He nodded to her and Marie exhaled a sigh of relief.

The four of them left the castle in silence.

"Heimdal, open the bifrost." Loki called and they were pulled through the rainbow portal.

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Clint was bored out of his mind. Not because he didn't have anything to do, no, he could find plenty of things he could be doing right now. He had the massive pile of laundry he could be washing, he could be changing the sheets or he could be making lunch.

Clint knew he could be doing a lot of different things but his mind wouldn't let him focus.

Instead he was playing, well actually failing, videogames in Marie's apartment and had been for the last couple of hours while trying to ignore the unease he'd been feeling the last couple of days.

Clint sighed angrily.

He looked around the apartment hoping the source of his unease would suddenly appear and bring his mind to rest but she didn't… And it bothered him. A lot.

" _Where the hell are you Marie?"_ He thought concerned and gave up on the videogame, throwing the controller on the couch.

The lack of contact with Marie was freaking him out. As much as Clint didn't want to admit, he'd grown used to sleeping next to Marie every night. He didn't know how but she had a calming effect on him; his nightmares were a minimum next to her and when they did rear their ugly heads a simple hug or touch was enough to drown them out.

Marie not being there for an entire week meant if fucked up his sleep. A lot. Clint's nightmares became more frequent, like they used to, and there was no one there to drown them.

Before Marie he could always go to Tasha for a talk and before Tasha there was (as hard as it was for him to think of _them)_ Laura. But neither his partner nor his wife, no matter how hard they tried, had been able to do what Marie did unknowingly.

Heal him.

Clint ran his hands through his hear in despair before pacing the through the apartment. He felt so _sappy_ thinking like that but it was true nonetheless. Clint shook his head. Here he was a thirty something man head over heals over a girl… no woman so very much younger than him.

Some days she made him feel like a pervert.

Other day she made him feel like the happiest man on earth.

He stopped when he felt a figure behind him and he turned around expecting, well _hoping,_ it was Marie.

"Who the hell are you?" Clint asked the tall and black haired man. Just what he needed, someone else breaking into this cursed apartment. He'd have to talk to Marie about selling it finding somewhere else.

Clearly it wasn't worth shit when anybody could come and go without asking; something else that bothered Clint.

"I am Loki of Asgard. Your beloved Marie may have mentioned me?" He questioned.

Clint frowned, yeah Marie had mentioned him – he was apparently a good guy but him being here meant something was wrong.

"Where is she? Why haven't I heard from her in more than a week?" He demanded to know and Loki sighed.

"My brother and Marie are being kept prisoners or at least that is what we believe."

"What?" Clint asked feeling a surge of anger. _"Christ…."_

Loki looked at him with exasperated expression, like Clint was too stupid to comprehend what he'd been told and that made Clint want to break his nose.

"Asgard was attacked by a small group of people called the Vanir a week ago." Clint nodded, "In that attack I was stabbed and hurt. Marie did not leave my side until she knew that I was well enough and would not die on her watch."

Clint nodded again. _"Not again…"_ He thought annoyed and impressed at the same time. Only Marie was able to get caught up in so much shit over such a small time period.

"Because she absorbed the knowledge from the Vanir who led the attack, my father found it wise to send Marie alongside my brother to Vanaheim home of the Vanir. "

Clint felt his hands clench but didn't even register it. He could feel the fury inside powering through his body.

"Why the hell would he think it would be a good idea to send my untrained girlfriend, who barely has any control over her powers, with your brother to the land that just attacked you?" Clint asked trying to hold in his rage. _"What kind of idiot is he!"_

Loki shook his head like he heard Clint's thought and weirded him out.

"The Vanir claimed that my father stole the flame of life, the force of magic that keeps their realm alive and protected. Without it the Vanir will die. Marie saw, what they all believed to be a shape shifter in Odin's form, who stole it.

Sending more people than Thor and Marie would be a war declaration on an already exiled and wary realm, something my father wishes to avoid. Seeing as two day have passed and we have had no contact with them we believe they have been imprisoned." Loki finished gravely.

"When do we leave?" Clint asked angrily. He was ready get out and bash some faces in if it meant returning Marie to him. Maybe he'd finally get a good night's sleep again.

"As soon as you are ready."

Clint nodded. "Let me grab my weapons." He stated as he walked into the closet to prepare.

When he walked out in his battle suit he frowned at Loki. "Is it just you and me?" Clint had hoped they'd be a few more going considering an entire population was going to be against them.

Loki nodded. "Yes. War declaration remember? Besides, I tried to convince my brother's friends to go with us but they did not believe that my brother would ever be in need of saving." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Loki held out his arm and Clint grabbed it instantly.

They found themselves on the roof of the apartment building and Loki looked to the sky.

"Heimdal, open the bifrost!" He called out.

The two men were pulled into a rainbow vortex.

Clint felt nauseated and his head hurt from the bright lights.

* * *

They landed in the middle of a forest, Clint on his ass. He felt dizzy as he got to his feet and took a couple of deep breaths.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to vomit?" he asked condescendingly.

If they weren't on a mission to save both Thor and Marie Clint would have shoved an explosive arrow up Loki's ass.

Clint glared at him. "No. Now lead the way." He stated greatly annoyed.

Loki held up his hands and then did a series of hand gestures.

A green fog started emitting from his hands and created a long line through the trees for them to follow.

"It would seem," Loki stated with a frown on his face, "That magic has taken residence in this realm."

"Isn't that normal and aren't we looking for a magical fire too?" Clint asked confused. He thought the whole point of Marie's mission was to help locate a magical person.

"Magic has not been a part of this realm for many millennia, it is also the reason as to why the Vanir are very protective of the flame of life. It is their last magic. Their people have not been born with magic in quite a while." Loki explained.

"So this is coming from someone else, like the shape shifter." Clint stated and Loki nodded. _"Fucking shape shifters…"_ Clint thought as cursed Mystique and every other shape shifter out there too.

"Exactly."

Loki started following the green line of fog through the trees and Clint kept up with him.

Thankfully the terrain wasn't all that hard to walk through and Clint was oddly reminded by his camping trip with… _"No don't go there… Now's not the time to think of them…"_ he thought sadly.

They walked until the sun started to set and figured it would be best to stop for the night and rest.

"How long do you figure we have to follow the line?" Clint asked him perched from a tree.

"Probably half a day? I have never been in Vanaheim before, so I wouldn't know with certainty."

Clint nodded. "I'll take first watch, get some sleep." He stated and Loki nodded before conjuring a bed in the middle of the forest.

Clint raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. _"What a pretentious asshole."_

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to sleep on the ground like some peasant." He stated annoyed before turning over and covering himself with a large blanket.

Clint shook his head and muttered, "Rich people."

* * *

Loki spelling the bed away woke Clint from his sleep already crappy sleep, as he landed on the ground with a thud.

Clint glared at the asgardian angrily but got up and strapped his bow and arrows on his back again. He promised he'd find a way to get back at him.

The sun was barely starting to rise over the forest as they began their hike again. An hour passed in silence until they heard voices coming along.

"You know the queen doesn't like waiting! We must hurry with the food." One voice spoke out.

Loki and Clint hid behind a tree watching as two young boys, around eleven years of age, carried a large barrel of fish together.

"I can't go any faster! My legs and arms are hurting!" the smaller of the two, a red head, complained.

Clint grinned.

Loki stepped out surprising the boys who dropped the barrel with a yell. _"I'd be scared shitless too if I had to watch that face."_

"Fear not children, I am not here to harm you." Loki tried to calm them.

The red head and the blonde looked at each other before screaming out in fear and running for their lives.

"Well that went well." Clint commented with a shake of his head. Clearly Loki had never interacted with children before he thought wryly.

Loki glared at Clint before sending a spell out in the direction the boys ran. Like an elastic band springing back, the boys found themselves before the two men again.

"Stop behaving like lunatics." Loki complained, "Did your mothers not teach you any manners?" He questioned angrily.

Clint stared at Loki amused. _"You're the one to talk Prince Dickhead."_

The boys froze and looked down in shame. "Sorry." They said in unison.

"Now, I am prince Loki of Asgard," Loki said and immediately the boys froze in fear, "And I know my brother and his shield-sister are being kept prisoners here."

Clint intervened sensing the boys' fear. Leave it to Loki to scare them out of helping them.

"Look my… _beloved_ is being kept prisoner here," He said using the old fashioned word he knew the kids would understand. They were all using some kind of Victorian aged-inspired language here and it was freaking weird, "And I would really like to know that she's okay and bring her home." He explained gently to the boys.

The redheaded boy nodded eagerly. "The queen has put them under a spell. They are to do anything she orders them too." He admitted and the other boy elbowed him and shushed him.

" _Fuck… That can't be good."_ He thought angrily.

"I did not know Vanaheim had a queen and one with magic at that." Loki stated curiously.

The redheaded boy nodded again. "Tis' true, she came out of nowhere and made the king fall in love with her. He killed anyone who stood against her! Please! We must bring the food back to the village or she'll kill us too!" The boy pleaded desperately.

"How about this," Clint offered trying to calm him, "We carry the barrel and you take us back to the village with you?"

The boys looked at each other before nodding happily. "Deal!" They exclaimed.

Clint took the barrel, lifted it and was happy to note it wasn't heavy at all. The boys led them through the forest expertly and soon they came to a large village.

Loki turned to Clint. "This new magic queen of theirs is making me uneasy."

Clint nodded. "Sounds like she's the shape shifter but why would she steal the magic that keeps this realm alive?" he wondered out loud.

Loki shrugged. "Magic corrupts people when used for the wrong reasons and it would seem that this witch is using it for the most selfish reasons."

Clint frowned and stopped the boys. "I have to hand over the barrel to you guys now." The boys nodded understandingly though they looked disappointed.

"Thank you for carrying it for us." The red head said and Clint shuffled his hair fondly.

"No problem kid."

The boys took off with the barrel as quickly as they could towards a small stone castle that overlooked the village.

"So what's the plan?" Clint asked Loki. Right now he was ready to go in guns blazing until he found Marie.

"We deal with the witch first. If she really has Thor, Marie and the king under her control than we need to sever the magic keeping them bound lest she use them to attack us." Loki stated a small glare directed at the castle.

"And the flame?" Clint asked. What was the point of going against a witch if they didn't get a hold of the thing she was trying to steal?

Loki sighed. "We will enter the castle and I will do a magic search to see where she has hidden it. We will then return it to the king and find Thor and Marie."

Clint nodded. "Let's go."

Loki grabbed a hold of him and teleported them to the castle.

A surprised guard attacked them and Clint knocked him unconscious with a hard straight kick to his face.

Loki looked impressed. "Not bad." He stated.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Move it." He said ignoring what he knew was a compliment from the other man.

They entered the castle and several guards spotted them. The guards ran to attack them.

A large bell was heard through out the village.

"Guess we've been made." Clint stated as he fired several explosive arrows taking out the guards.

Loki fired spell after spell at the masses of soldiers coming at them while Clint shot his arrows at the attackers.

When he had one arrow left, Clint was about to fire the gun he had strapped to his thigh but Loki grabbed him and teleported them in to a hallway away from the attacking of soldiers.

They ran through the castle as Loki did a spell to search for magic and stopped abruptly when a golden string led in two different directions.

"What the?" Clint stated.

"One must be the witch and the other the flame." Loki stated annoyed.

"Great so we split up and hope I don't get the powerful witch."

Loki stopped him before he could run off.

"Wait," he said and did a spell on Clint's quiver, "Now you wont run out." He smirked and Clint had a look of surprise on his face.

"Thank you." He said with a nod before running off. That would definitely come in handy if it was permanent.

Clint followed the golden string as quickly as he could, as it had already begun to dissolve.

He tried controlling his heartbeat and taking deep breaths. The golden string stopped in front of a door and Clint steeled him self for what would await him inside.

" _Please don't be a crazy powerful witch!"_ Clint prayed desperately and opened the door with his bow and arrow strung.

When there was no yelling, spell casting or attack on him Clint entered the room relieved.

" _There's no one here."_ He noted surprised.

Clint observed the room, a large bedroom and noticed the empty fireplace.

" _Okay, if I kept had to keep a magical flame hidden from the castle where would I do it?"_ He thought as he walked through the room.

He opened the closets and checked under the bed but still found nothing.

" _It's magically hidden… I can't see it but maybe I can feel it…"_ Clint wondered.

He started from one corner of the room; hands stretched in front of him, carefully feeling the room as if he was a blind man.

It wasn't until he made it to the bookcase he felt unusual warmth emitting from behind it.

" _Of course there's a secret room in an old castle…"_ He thought feeling stupid. Marie would have laughed at him.

Clint pulled the surprisingly light bookcase away from the wall revealing a hidden staircase. He walked downstairs slowly, not wanting to be taken by surprise if there were any occupants.

The warmth became unbearably hot the closer he came to the end of the staircase and Clint could see the orange light illuminating the walls.

There was nobody there and he released a breath of relief before entering the room completely.

The small fire in the middle of the room was enclosed in a large glass case and Clint wondered how the hell he was going to manage to carry the large and very hot glass upstairs, as sweat dripped from his forehead.

He looked around the room and found some discarded thick gloves and realised someone else had the same problem when they carried it down.

Clint quickly grabbed the gloves and carried the heavy glass case upstairs; breathing heavily from the heat he was exposed to. He was sure he was going to pass out halfway up and his hands shook lightly.

When he finally stepped into the room Clint nearly fell to his knees as the cold air hit his overheated body. The sweat was starting to run into the corner of his eyes, burning and stinging them while blurring his sight.

He took a deep breath before making his way out of the room and running in the direction of Loki. He'd know what to do with flame.

Clint ran down the hallways before he stopped and groaned. He was lost and hadn't found any sign of Loki anywhere.

"You! Hold!" a voice called.

Clint turned and cursed. "Look, I'm returning this to its rightful owner get out of my way." He told the old man. He didn't feel like shooting the old man with an arrow was good idea.

The man radiated anger and looked like he was ready to kill Clint. _"Shit…"_

"That would be me you fool! I am the king of these lands!" King Villas stated angrily.

Clint's eyes widened. "Oh… Sorry. Didn't know." He said and offered the flame to the king.

Clint felt like slapping him self across the head when he remembered that there was a shape shifter in the castle.

King Villas took the flame, grinned and Clint felt his gut clench uncomfortably.

" _I'm an idiot!"_

The King's body changed, grin remaining and suddenly a pretty blonde stood before him.

She smirked and cast a blast of energy that hit Clint directly in the stomach sending him flying back several feet.

" _I'm a giant idiot."_

Clint groaned.

"You're a fool, midgardian!" She stated laughing manically, "However did you get here?"

Clint quickly jumped to his feet and fired an arrow at her. The psycho wasn't going to get the better of him.

Amora opened a portal and the arrow flew through it.

Clint screamed as it pierced his own shoulder.

A spell hit Amora sending her flying in to the wall next to her. The glass case with the flame fell to the floor and everyone froze in fear.

When it didn't brake they released a collective breath of relief before Amora fired a spell at Loki who'd finally shown up.

Loki countered every spell masterfully before Amora screamed in rage and opened a portal. She ran through it leaving them observing their surroundings in paranoia.

When Amora didn't reappear Loki helped Clint to his feet. "You're hurt." He stated and Clint refrained from replying "No shit Sherlock."

"I'll live. Can you pull it out?" Clint asked him.

Loki spelled the arrow out of his shoulder with out warning and Clint grunted in pain. He wasn't going to let Loki see him weak.

"I've spelled the wound shut but it won't hold forever. You need to see a healer."

"I need to find Marie first." He stated firmly and Loki nodded. She was the reason he was here in the first place.

"You must hand over the flame to us first." King Villas said observing them from where he'd appeared.

"Could you check?" Clint asked Loki in annoyance. He really didn't want to deal with the witch again.

Loki sent a blue spell towards the King who frowned. When the king remained the same Loki nodded.

"It's him."

Clint felt relieved at comment. Loki levitated the glass case with the flames over to the Soldiers.

The king bowed to Loki. "You have saved my people and broken the hold the witch held on us. The Vanir are indebted to you Prince Loki."

Loki bowed in return. "Thank you your highness."

The king and his soldiers left the hallway in a hurry to return the flame to its home.

Loki sent a green spell out and once again they were pulled in two different directions.

"I'll go left and you go right." Loki stated and Clint nodded.

Clint hurried down ignoring the searing pain his shoulder that followed his every movement.

He entered the room the spell had guided him to. He hesitated at the door afraid of what he'd find behind but knew that Marie needed him.

Clint opened the door and carefully walked in. His heart was beating crazily.

Marie smiled at him before it quickly changed into a frown. Clint wanted to avert his eyes really bad but he couldn't.

Not when she was standing in front of him with eyes wide and naked as the day she was born.

" _If I wasn't a better man…"_

"You are not the king. Where's my love. We're supposed bind our bodies together tonight."

Clint stared at her in horror and anger. Why did she always get herself into messes like these?

He'd never felt more grateful for her powers being uncontrollable.

"Marie…" Clint said gently. He hoped she'd recognize him if she stared at him.

She didn't.

"Who are you? Tell me where the king is before I call the guards." She demanded angrily.

Clint stepped forward and when she didn't move back he took it as a good sign.

He was close to her, closer than he'd ever been to so much of her exposed skin. Clint had to admit, despite the seriousness of the situation, he was still a man and he was still slightly turned on.

Her eyes widened and Clint could tell she was frozen in her place. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Clint took another step towards her and kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and short. Just enough to kick-start her memories he hoped.

When he felt the familiar pull of her skin absorbing him, he heard Marie curse and felt her jump back breaking the connection, as her mind broke free of the spell's hold.

"Clint!" She yelled surprised and covered her body. Her face flushed red from embarrassment and Clint could have sworn he'd never seen a prettier thing in his life.

Marie grabbed the sheets from the bed and wrapped herself in it. _"Damn… Here I was enjoying the view."_ He thought with a grin. Marie would kill him if she absorbed him again but it wouldn't change the truth.

Clint nodded amused. "Thank god you remember me. For a second there I thought I'd have to fight you in your nakedness and as fun as it sounds I think you'd have the upper hand." He joked lightly.

She looked around the room in confusion. "What happened? Thor and I… Shit, Thor!" She exclaimed concerned and Clint tried to calm her. He could see in her eyes that her mind was going a mile a minute.

"Your friend Loki is getting him but I don't think he's going to kiss him." Clint joked hoping to lighten her worried spirit.

Marie's gathered her clothes and armour from the floor and dressed as Clint's eyes stayed on her backside.

"Loki brought you here?" She asked him.

Clint nodded, "Yup. He didn't really have much faith in Thor's friends or something and he didn't want take any chances."

Marie turned and hugged him as hard as she could, surprising him. Not that he'd ever have anything against Marie's hugs.

Clint hid a wince of pain as he was reminded by the injury in his shoulder, though he returned the hug fiercely.

He hadn't felt so concerned and relieved at the same time in a long time.

"Thank god for your timing." She mumbled against him, and Clint noticed her voice shook lightly.

He tightened his hold on her but said nothing. He didn't trust his voice.

"Let's find the others and get out of here." She said after a while.

Clint nodded and pulled her out of the room. Marie led him along the corridor and he let her, as she knew the layout better than him. They ran hand in hand down the hall and stopped outside a room.

They heard smashing and ducked when a table flew out the doorway nearly colliding with them.

Clint's shoulder burned in pain but he gritted his teeth.

"I think Loki managed to wake him up." he commented hoping it would distract Marie from his pain and she nodded.

They entered carefully and took in the state of the room. Whatever had been furniture before was rubble.

Loki was staring at his brother a disinterested expression on his face but his eyes couldn't hide his concern.

"Thor?" Marie asked gently and the God of Thunder ceased his smashing.

Clint wanted to curse her or shake her. Didn't she have any brain cells? Couldn't she see the sheer anger this massive guy was emitting?

Thor turned towards Marie eyes filled with guilt and shame and Clint frowned. He wondered what had happened between the two that would make him look at Marie like that. Clint didn't like it.

He pushed _those_ thoughts into the back of his mind. He trusted Marie, even if she had been put under a spell, he trusted her completely.

"Don't." He heard Marie say sternly. "This is Amora's doing. We'll make her pay."

Thor nodded and said nothing his rage still too great.

Clint's shoulder was really starting to bug him and Loki noticed his painful wince.

"We need to find Amora and the flame. It's the only way to stop the insanity." Marie stated angrily and Clint wanted to roll his eyes. _"Doesn't she have any faith in me?"_

Loki frowned. "Clint and I have already located and returned the flame." He said surprising Thor and Marie, "It would seem that the king and his son was also under Amora's mind spells. She is of Asgard not Vanaheim."

Thor growled and outside storm and lightning and thunder mixed in a dangerous cocktail.

Clint pulled Marie back lightly though he didn't think she even noticed.

"I will find her and I will end her!" Thor screamed as lightning ran across his body fuelled by his rage.

They all did the smart thing and took a step back.

"Thor it would be best to return to Asgard now. She is gone, we do not know where and peace has been restored." Loki argued. For once Clint agreed with him.

"I agree with Loki." Marie said softly and Thor calmed and looked at her sadly. Clint wanted to voice his agreement too but his sight was starting blur and his shoulder _burned_.

"Very well." Thor told and Marie exhaled a sigh of relief.

" _Thank god!"_

The four of them left the castle in silence while Clint clung to Marie's gloved hand.

"Heimdal, open the bifrost." Loki called. Clint barely noticed the rainbow colours and flying through the vortex.

Clint's eyes closed of their own will and he barely heard Marie call out his name when they landed.

Clint blacked out still holding on to Marie's hand.

* * *

Marie felt Clint's hand tighten in her own as they were pulled through the vortex before it slackened.

"Clint!" She called out worried when they landed and he fell to the floor still holding her hand.

"He's been injured. He needs a healer." Loki stated before grabbing a hold of them all and teleporting them the halls of healing inside the castle.

The asgardian healers there jumped in surprise before noticing Clint. They pulled his unconscious body onto a table and Marie could feel the guilt clench her gut.

This was her fault. He was injured trying to save her and now he was hurt.

Thor placed a comforting hand on her clothed shoulder. "Do not blame yourself. Any man in love is willing to risk injury and give his life to protect the one he loves." He tried comforting her.

Marie clenched his hand and nodded. She felt like yelling but she was pulled away. The healers wanted to check her over and Marie cursed them when a young healer blocked her sight of Clint.

She squirmed and moved around trying to see him and in the end the healers decided to give up on her check-up when she wouldn't sit still.

" _That'll teach ya!"_ She thought successfully.

Marie rushed to his side as a healer finished pressing a white cloth to his skin. She took his hand in her gloved on and squeezed.

She felt an uncomfortable pain in her stomach seeing him like this. It brought back the memory of her absorbing him and it made her feel like shit.

"Please be okay." Marie begged of him.

Frigga came up behind her and smiled gently. "He will be well. The healers mended the wound completely. It will not even scar." She told Marie who released a breath of relief.

"Thank you." Marie stated never moving her eyes off the sleeping Clint. She found a chair nearby, pushed it to his bedside and sat next to him.

"Odin will want to know of your mission." Frigga stated.

Marie sighed. "Thor will tell him. I'm needed here." She said calmly. "If he asks tell him that if Loki and Clint hadn't come for us it would have been bad."

Frigga nodded a sad look in her eyes though Marie didn't see it. "I will inform him, you just stay here and take care of your beloved."

Marie rubbed Clint's hand lovingly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you hurt." She whispered. "I didn't know things would go south so fast. If I'd known I never would have gone. Please be alright Clint, I love you."

Marie froze when Clint groaned. _"Shit! Did he hear me?"_ she wondered scared.

"What… what happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck." Clint groaned and Marie felt both relief and sadness at the same time. _"He didn't hear me…"_

She smiled miserably. "You got hurt and you didn't even tell me you idiot." Marie complained angrily. She couldn't believe him! He'd had every opportunity to tell her and he didn't.

Clint looked at her with half-open eyes. "You worried?" he grinned.

Marie would have punched him if it weren't for the fact that he was already injured. "Of course I'm worried! You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed.

What did he think? That she wouldn't care that he was injured.

Clint sighed but clenched her hand. "Worth it." He grinned and Marie rolled her eyes. She leaned down and kissed his head.

"Don't scare me like that again. Please." She begged. It was bad enough that she always got hurt, but Clint? He was her tough guy she thought amused.

Clint sighed. "Don't get kidnapped again. Please." He replied cheekily.

Marie shook her head in despair. "Fine." She finally exclaimed. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere with him if he was in this teasing mood.

Clint smiled tiredly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Same to you." She replied softly. "Thank you for coming for me."

Clint sighed tiredly. "I'll always come for you. Even if you're a freaking universe away."

Marie nodded smiled wryly. "I think that goes both ways."

She watched as Clint's eyes closed again. His heavy breathing indicated he'd fallen asleep.

Marie looked around and noticed that both Loki and Thor had left the hall. There were no healers either. It was just herself, the sleeping Clint and her thoughts.

She sighed heavily. _"I love him, I really do…"_ Marie ran her gloved fingers through his hair lovingly and small smile made itself known on Clint's sleeping face.

" _There's no going back now…"_ She thought feeling bittersweet in the moment. _"Please don't break my heart Clint… I couldn't bare it if you did… I need you in my life too much… You're the only thing that keeps me grounded right now and with everything going on I need grounding…"_

Marie felt the guilt and shame hit her like a tsunami at once. She bit her lip trying to hold back her sobs as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

She placed her hand on her mouth trying to keep silent as her body shook. She forced herself to stop before she woke up Clint.

Marie rubbed her eyes harshly. _"Get it together Marie."_ She told herself. _"It wasn't like anything bad happened to you. Thor was worse off."_

Her thoughts didn't help ease her shame when a memory of Thor, on his knees and pulling Amora's hair as he grunted violently and finished inside Amora flashed across her mind.

Marie felt disgusted and nauseated. She wanted to vomit when she remembered that she'd wanted him to do the same to her and how her body had grown hot watching them and…

Clint's hand clenched hers in his sleep; a small frown on his face and it pulled her out of her train of thought.

"Thank you for being you… You're my guardian angel." She whispered to Clint.

Marie wasn't anywhere near all right.

She wouldn't be for a long time and she knew that.

But she was just happy to have Clint by her side; he was already helping her pull through just by being there.

* * *

...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"So this is Asgard, huh. I was expecting it to be more golden than this." Clint joked as Marie leaned on him. They were standing on one of the palace terraces that overlooked the city.

Clint had been with her in Asgard for three days, two of which had been spent inside her bedroom talking and being together, and neither wanted to admit that they'd loved every minute of it.

"Yeah, it's really a let down." Marie grinned.

Clint clenched her hand gently and smiled. "Any news on when they're sending me home?" It was something both of them had been wondering about but no one had come to tell them he'd overstayed his welcome yet.

Marie shook her head. "Thor's a big fan of you. If it were up to him you'd be living here. What did you do to make him like you so much?" She jokingly asked him.

Clint grinned. "No one can resist my charming personality." He had managed to sneak down to the training grounds while Marie had been asleep and had impressed the God of Thunder with his archery skills when he'd stumbled out for a late night training session.

Marie hit him playfully. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason." She rolled her eyes at him.

A familiar purple light and a bright pain began to envelop her body, so she pushed Clint away. "I'll be back in ten minutes." She told him as she faded away from his sight.

Clint looked alert and observed the spot where she'd just been standing and decided to wait for her.

.

* * *

.

Marie opened her eyes and found herself in a very modern and nicely decorated bedroom of all places. She looked around and figured she was inside someone's home.

"What the hell?" She muttered surprised. _"Great! Thanks to the bifrost I'm a burglar now."_ She thought annoyed.

She walked about looking for anybody when she managed to wander into the living room. The first thing she noticed was the amazing view. The entire end of the house was made from glass and overlooked the ocean outside.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah it's a pretty awesome view. Mind telling me who you are and how you came into my house?" Marie jumped and turned around in surprise. Pepper and Tony were both staring at her in equal surprise with shocked looks on their faces.

"Um hi?" Marie said while waving awkwardly.

"Marie? What the hell?" Tony replied amused while sharing a look with Pepper. "What are you doing here...? And what are you wearing?"

Marie groaned as she rubbed her head. "It's a long story involving magic and Norse gods."

They both looked at her confused before Pepper walked towards her and pulled to sit on the couch. "Explain." She ordered shortly as Tony grabbed himself a drink.

Marie hesitated before she nodded and proceeded to tell them of her powers, her run in with Phil that led her to be with Clint and the bifrost being absorbed into her body.

"So Mini-agent is on… _Asgard_ right now, waiting for you to reappear?" Tony asked her and Marie nodded.

"Lucky bastard! Why do I always miss out on the cool things!" Tony cursed miserably.

Marie and Pepper looked at each other in exasperation before shaking their heads. Marie winced when pain flashed through her body again.

"Tony, please help me! You're the smartest man I know. I don't think Odin and Frigga are going to be able to solve this." She begged him.

Tony nodded. "For a moment there I thought you were going to call me Obi-Wan Kenobi." He joked with a grin before turning serious, "I'll need you to stop by for some tests tomorrow and I'll see what I can do."

Pepper and Tony watched in surprise as a purple light enveloped her and Marie disappeared before their eyes.

"Why does weird shit like this happen to us?" He t asked Pepper while running a hand through his hair.

Pepper shrugged and sighed. "Weird attracts weird I guess. I've learned to live with it."

.

* * *

.

Clint rubbed his head and sighed in relief when Marie appeared in front of him again after two hours. "That was a much longer than ten minutes." He stated dryly, "Was that…?" he asked her surprised. He'd never actually seen how the bifrost affected her.

"Yup." Marie nodded and winced before quickly schooling her features into indifference.

Clint didn't notice her wince and nodded. "Where did you go?"

"Tony and Pepper's place in Malibu surprisingly. They were very shocked to see me." Marie grinned as she remembered Tony face.

Clint snorted. "I'm not surprised. I'm still shocked every time you show up out of the blue."

Marie chuckled. "Yeah, well. It's a bad habit but they know about my powers now. Couldn't really tell them about one and not the other."

She winced again as the skin of her stomach felt like it was cracking and this time Clint noticed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked her concerned.

Marie shook her head at him. "It's nothing, just cramps, it'll pass." She lied as Clint held her.

He looked at her disbelievingly as she paled quickly. "I'm taking you to the healers." He stated before lifting her and carrying her across the castle.

"Clint it's fine-" "Stop saying that when you clearly aren't fine!" Clint interrupted her angrily.

Marie gave up on the argument knowing he wouldn't listen to her. She focused on her breathing, as Sabretooth's healing factor could do nothing to diminish the pain.

She frowned when a healer guided Clint away from the room. The female healer helped her undress and soon Frigga joined them appearing from seemingly nowhere.

Frigga and the healer gasped at what they saw.

Marie's stomach was cracking like porcelain except it wasn't healing. The large black lines continued up her body and across her chest.

Frigga summoned a pair of gloves and lightly traced the black lines as Marie barely refrained from screaming out in pain.

Frigga quickly pulled her hand back as Marie cried. "It's worsening far quicker than we had anticipated." She stated and Marie looked at her through her tears.

"What do you mean?" Marie demanded to know.

Frigga sighed. "It means child, that we may not be able to pull the energy out of you. I fear it is too late."

Marie shook her head angrily. "No. You're wrong-"

"I am not, as much as I wish to be." Frigga interrupted her sadly a look of failure and desperation in her eyes.

Clint came into the room much to their surprise and he froze when he saw the half-naked Marie. The black lines across her skin caught his attention and soon the tears on her eyes followed.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked angrily, observing them all.

Frigga placed a calming hand on him that had no effect. "She is not well. I do not believe that… that we are able to save her from the energy of the bifrost." She admitted hesitantly.

Clint shook her hand off and walked over to Marie. He wanted to take her hand in his but couldn't. Instead he settled for crouching next to her and ran his hand through her hair trying to comfort her.

"You'll be fine. _We'll be fine._ " He stated firmly.

Marie shook her head, "I don't think I will Clint." She rasped. "I'm not healing. Not even with Sabretooth's powers."

Clint shook his head in disbelief. "No, you'll be fine. We'll talk to Tony. If he can walk out of a cave with a car battery in his chest and live, he'll find a way get the energy out of you." He stated firmly leaving no room for discussion.

Marie wanted to tell him not to bother. That they hadn't made any progress since she'd gotten here and now Frigga, the ancient and knowledgeable queen was telling her there wasn't anything to do.

She was about to tell him exactly that but stopped when she saw the look on his face. It was one of desperation and heartache. She grabbed her clothes instead and redressed.

"I want to go to earth. If there's nothing to be done, then I want die there." Marie told Frigga firmly.

Frigga sighed, "I will not be the one against your leaving, my husband will." She said remorsefully.

"I don't care." Marie stated and Frigga finally nodded.

"Then leave right away. Do not let anybody see you. I will hold back my husband as long as I can." Frigga stated upset.

Marie nodded and rose with the help of Clint. She curtsied to Frigga who smiled gently at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you child."

Marie nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been more of a mother to me than my own ever was." She said before gently hugging Frigga who returned it fiercely.

"Stay safe." Frigga whispered to her and Marie nodded as Clint pulled her along.

After reaching the hallway Marie told him where to go and soon they ended up inside the library. This time Marie led Clint to the secret room and the crossed the mirror.

On the other side of the mirror, inside a laboratory, Tony spat out his coffee in shock, "You really need to stop doing that!" He stated surprised and annoyed.

Tony froze when he saw how pale and sick Marie looked. "What happened?" He asked Clint guided her to a couch and helped her sit down. He'd seen her not even two hours ago and though she'd seemed sick it hadn't been this bad.

"The energy inside her is too strong. You need to help her." Clint begged the other man.

Marie groaned. "It's not that bad yet but I need you to help find a way for me to release it Tony." She stated through her pain.

"Jarvis, start the scans. All of them." Tony ordered while turning on the interactive computer.

"Yes, sir." A voice above them spoke out surprising them. "Is that a computer?" Marie asked looking around in wonder.

"I am an artificial intelligence, Ms". Jarvis politely replied.

"Okay…" Clint said feeling weirded out.

Marie saw different lights surround her and felt small prods all over her body. "Ow." She stated rubbing her arm where she was pinched by a robotic arm.

"My apologies Ms, it's necessary unfortunately." Jarvis apologized.

"It's alright." She replied feeling tired suddenly.

Marie looked around the room as her sight blurred. She felt the pain slowly diminish and disappear from her body. Her gut was trying to tell her something; that something was very wrong and not just because of the bifrost energy in her.

She blacked out never noticing the concerned looks on Tony and Clint's faces.

.

* * *

.

Marie opened her eyes and found herself barely able to move. She groaned as Clint stepped into her line of sight.

"Hey, you scared me." He told her softly with a look of worry in his eyes.

"What happened?" She groaned. Marie tried to sit when Clint pushed her down again.

Tony walked over to her with a frown on his face and a tablet in his hands. _"That can't be good."_ She thought worried.

Tony rubbed his head tiredly and looked at Clint for permission and Clint nodded his head.

"There's no easy way to say this." Tony started and Marie refrained from groaning, knowing what he was going to tell her, "The energy from the bifrost you absorbed has supercharged your body, down to the very last cell." He said going into scientist mode.

"Meaning?" She questioned.

"Meaning every cell is mutating constantly and is completely unstable. You don't have very long." Tony admitted quietly.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Marie asked, as she felt the panic and disbelief bubble in her mind.

Tony shook his head. "The only reason you've stayed alive for this long, I'm guessing here, is because of the healing powers you got from that guy Sabretooth."

Marie clenched her hand angrily feeling some of her strength return.

"That's it. I'm gonna die just like that and there's nothing we can do?" She asked them angrily. Marie looked at Clint expectantly but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Tony sighed. "I've been going over the scans from yesterday," He said surprising he, she didn't feel like she'd been out for an entire day, "and tried to think of anything that could pull out the energy from your body but… There's nothing on earth that has the ability to do that."

Marie glared at the men and sat up angrily. "You're wrong." She stated feeling cross.

Tony shook his head. "I wish I was."

Clint placed a calming hand on her shoulder and she couldn't find the strength to shake it off. "Marie…" He stopped when he didn't know what to say and sighed.

"Don't Clint! Don't give up! I'll find a way to fix me." She assured him but she could tell he'd already prepared himself for her end with the way his eyes steeled.

He said nothing but placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Marie got to her feet much to the men's' displeasure. "Forget it." She stated angrily taking a few wobbly but long strides across the lab.

"Marie, come back. You can't go anywhere in your condition." Clint stated angrily walking towards her.

Marie ignored him and kept on walking on her tired legs. "I've got better things to do than sit on my ass and weep, and so do you Clint." She said ignoring their pleads for her to take it easy.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her panicked and angry, "What can you possibly do that Norse gods and the smartest man in the world couldn't do?"

Marie turned to him a glare in her eyes. "I don't know! Okay! I! Don't! Know! Is that what you wanna hear me say Clint?!" She exclaimed furiously.

Clint and Tony both froze at the outbreak. "I don't wanna die! I… I don't wanna die…" She stated breathlessly, as she came to the heart-breaking realisation that she might not get to live.

Clint pulled her into a harsh embrace and they stood there for a while absorbed in their own fears and the comfort of each other's warm embrace.

"Clint I don't know what to do anymore… I thought I would have been fixed by now but I'm not and I…"

"Shh…" Clint interrupted her softly, "You'll find a way. I know you and I know how stubborn you are. You'll find a way." He stated firmly almost believing his own lie.

Tony cleared his throat. "You guys can stay here if you want. I've got some rooms available. Jarvis can guide you to it."

They nodded and thanked him before walking out of the lab. Tony turned around to go over the scans again.

Marie was leaning on Clint as Jarvis guided them through the house to a bedroom.

She sat on the bed and resisted the urge to cry even though it felt great. Clint dumped down next to her.

Marie looked at him resignedly. "I'm not sure what to do anymore." She stated in defeat.

Clint took her hand in his. "I can't lose you. I need you in my life." He admitted frowning.

Marie smiled gently at the words. "I love you." She told him before kissing him lightly on the lips reversing her powers to send energy into him.

When they pulled away from each other Clint smiled softly. "I love you too Marie."

Marie leaned in and kissed him again – this time deeper and more desperate. Clint pulled back lightly. "Marie you shouldn't. You barely have the energy to keep yourself up." He told her gently.

Marie shook her head tiredly. "I want to do this – especially if it's the last thing I can do." She explained.

Clint searched her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Marie nodded. "Yes." She replied shortly before leaning in and kissing him.

It wasn't easy for them. Marie had to keep focus on sending energy into Clint, straining her healing factor greatly.

At times, when Clint kissed or touched a particularly sensitive spot Marie would momentarily lose focus and absorb him by accident.

The first few times she tried pushing him away but Clint didn't let her. Instead he waited for her to regain focus and control over her body, pulling his naked body away from hers before he jumped back in.

Marie found her powers especially hard to control when he finally entered her; her pain mixed with both her physical and mental exhaustion left her feeling like she was about to lose control any second.

She didn't dare close her eyes in fear of getting lost in the sensations and accidently hurting Clint.

Instead she stared into his eyes as he stared into hers; they were both completely aware and in control and yet their bodies were tingling from excitement.

.

* * *

.

They were both breathing heavily and Marie could already feel the healing factor work on replenishing her energy.

Clint grinned at her stupidly and Marie laughed at the absurdity of it all. "I can't believe we just…" She said happily in between breaths.

Clint nodded. "Told you, you need to trust me more." He joked lightly making her laugh again.

"I never thought that I'd be able to…" She said giggling and still riding the high. She smiled and blushed when she noticed him watching her happily. "What?"

Clint grinned. "You're beautiful." He stated honestly.

Marie threw her pillow at him in embarrassment. "Shut it." She told him jokingly.

Clint threw the pillow back at her. "Nope." He stated grinning widely.

Marie sighed and turned towards him staring at him with wide green eyes. "I'm not giving up and neither should you Clint."

Clint shook his head. "I know… Everything just seem so…"

"Dark?" Marie added making him nod his head. She gently ran her fingers across his face and down his jawline forcing energy into him. Marie smiled brightly.

"I'm not letting all of this progress go to waste," She joked, "but I mean it. I know there's a way I just haven't found it yet." She yawned as Clint caressed her face carefully.

He leaned in and kissed her shortly. "Sleep. We both need the rest."

.

* * *

.

Marie woke up worried. She looked at Clint in fear before she registered his light snores and smiled relieved.

She'd shapeshifted into a long-sleeved nightgown before falling asleep but she was still worried about absorbing him in her sleep.

" _This is as good as it's gonna get… and it's perfect."_ She thought happily while staring at her bare hands.

She'd never expected or even dreamed of the possibility that she'd ever get physically intimate with anyone. That dream had died over her younger teen years.

It was all thanks to Clint… and Frigga of course but Clint had stood by her. He'd given her hope when she didn't want it and couldn't find it her self. Clint lifted her spirits everyday they were together and made her feel safe.

Marie looked at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair. She could have sworn she saw a small smile one his face.

She got up and showered before making her way towards the kitchen where she found Tony working on something and Pepper reading a newspaper. "Good morning." She stated happily.

The two smiled at her. "Morning. You're looking better today." Tony stated curiously.

"I do… It's weird." Marie said when she really thought about it. All the pain of yesterday was completely gone. In fact, she'd never felt better than she did right now. Her skin was healed, her energy was high and her body felt lighter.

Tony stood and pushed her towards the lab. "What are you doing?" She asked surprised.

"Tests. Now." He simply replied.

"But breakfast?" Marie looked towards the kitchen longingly.

"Later." Tony shook his head. "Jarvis," He said as they entered the lab, "Run the same tests as yesterday."

Marie sighed as she stood and was prodded and poked by Jarvis. Different lights and lasers rushed over her body.

After a while her stomach started rumbling and her mood dropped. "Are we done yet? I'm hungry!" She complained.

Tony stared at something disbelief evident on his face. "What is it?" Marie asked him curious.

"You've stabilized… but that's impossible." He muttered to him self.

Marie froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your cells have stabilized completely, like nothing happened yesterday. What did you do?" Tony asked her shocked.

Marie blushed. "Nothing… Clint and I… were intimate last night…" She admitted embarrassed.

"I didn't know you could do that."

Marie nodded still feeling embarrassed. "Neither did we… We kind of seized the moment you know. I can reverse my powers by pushing energy into people instead of absorbing it."

Tony rubbed his head and sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday!" He exclaimed, "You know what this means?"

Marie looked at him confused and shook her head.

"It means," Tony stated with a shit eating grin, "That you were literally cured by mini-agent's dic-"

"STOP!" Marie interrupted him embarrassed and shocked, "I do _not_ wanna hear this!"

Tony grinned as she shook her head in denial.

Marie sighed before telling him, "I wasn't … myself yesterday. Wasn't really thinking about my powers reversing."

Tony shook his head exasperated. "This explains a lot. You must have pushed out some of the energy yesterday without noticing." He stated while writing something down.

He nodded excitedly to himself. "I told you yesterday nothing on earth could pull out the energy from you." Marie nodded, "but you can push it out yourself."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I've tried that? It doesn't work. Every time I reverse my powers it's my own energy being pushed out. I know this because my healing factor works on overtime trying to bring it back up after."

Tony rubbed his beard. "Hmm… Have you ever tried focusing on the bifrost energy leaving your body instead of your own when you use your powers or combining the two energies?"

"I," Marie froze. She'd never done that, not as an extension of her powers. She'd always seen them as two separate things that needed to be dealt with, "No…" She admitted.

Tony nodded. "Let's try it. There's a plant in the kitchen and you can get something to eat."

Marie barely refrained from grinning widely. The two quickly walked up to the kitchen, Marie ripping open the fridge and grabbing whatever food she could get her hands on.

Tony placed the bread in front of her along side a small basil plant.

"Do it." He told her impatiently.

"No." She said making the sandwich, "Not until I've eaten."

Pepper looked at them amused but said nothing.

"Doooo iiiiit…." Tony pleaded childishly.

Marie finished her sandwich and took a bite. "No."

"Please!"

Marie chewed extra slowly staring at Tony seriously.

"You're doing that on purpose!" He exclaimed annoyed.

Marie grinned. "What? Eating? Yes I am. Human beings need sustenance in order to function properly. You should try it."

Pepper chuckled and Tony pouted. "Please?" He begged her.

"Fine." Marie rolled her eyes and sighed placing the sandwich on her plate.

She placed her hand on the basil with Tony and Pepper watching in fascination, as it first completely dried out before bursting into life again.

Marie furrowed her brow as she focused. She felt the bifrost energy inside her, she always did but she'd never really connected it to her powers. She tried pushing the energy out.

Nothing happened.

Marie shook her head to clear it and refocused. She imagined the bifrost energy and her own energy as two strings that had to intertwine before it could leave her body.

She felt her body lighten and watched shocked, as purple energy surrounded the basil, growing stronger and stronger.

"It's working! I knew it!" Tony exclaimed excited before hugging a surprised Pepper.

They observed as the purple energy became too much for the small plant and it started dissolving into tiny flying purple flecks of light.

Soon there was nothing left on the kitchen counter where the plant had been only a moment before.

Marie felt lighter, like a heavy stone had been lifted from her chest and grinned widely. She turned and hugged Tony. "Thank you!"

Tony smiled and hugged her back. "Any time."

She ran out of the kitchen to tell Clint the good news. She rushed into the room and found it empty.

Marie froze. _"He wouldn't... He wouldn't leave me…"_ She thought in disbelief.

She walked into the bathroom panicked.

Clint was showering and currently in the process of shampooing his hair and she released a breath of relief.

Marie grinned already feeling light-hearted and leaned in to pinch his behind.

Clint jumped in surprise, "What the!" He exclaimed with open eyes.

"Sorry, it was too hard to resist." Marie laughed as he washed his hair clean a grin on his face.

"You could join me you know. I mean, if I'm that hard to resist."

Marie shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint sugar, but I came baring good news." She stated as she sat on the closed toilet seat.

"And what's that?" Clint asked curiously seeing the happy grin on her face, as he came out of the shower. Marie handed him a towel.

"Tony found a way… I can push out the energy!" She replied happily.

Clint froze. "Are you sure?" He asked carefully.

Marie nodded. "It's not a quick fix, it's gonna take some time but I have a feeling it's going to work. We tried it before and I already feel lighter and better!" She smiled.

Clint picked her up and spun her around in the bathroom while a joyful laugh escaped him. He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "This is amazing." He replied.

Marie nodded. "I told you not to give up hope." She teased him.

Clint nodded. "You amaze me every day."

Marie grinned and led him out of the bathroom. "As much as I like you undressed, I need you to get dressed."

"Why? We could stay here." Clint grinned.

"Sorry but we're going out to celebrate. I'm not spending a nice day like this indoors having fun." She stated walking out the bedroom. "That's what the night is for." She yelled teasingly from the hallway.

.

* * *

.

Marie was standing in front of a massive palm tree staring at it with a hesitant expression on her face. Behind her Clint, Pepper and Tony were waiting for her to let go of the bifrost energy.

"I don't know? Is this really necessary Tony?" She asked him concerned, "I already released a bit this morning."

Tony nodded. "Yes. Now get to it." He ordered.

They had stopped on the way because Tony wanted to test the strength of the energy from the bifrost.

Marie rolled her eyes and sighed but did as told. She focused once more on pouring the energies, her own and the bifrost, in to the massive tree.

She immediately noticed how the heavy feeling inside her lifted as the palm tree lit up with purple energy.

Marie kept pushing and pushing until she started feeling dizzy and lightheaded though she didn't let them see that. Her back was to them and she leaned against the tree trying to control her breathing.

It wasn't until the massive palm tree was starting to dissolve into purple orbs and completely gone that she fell to the ground.

Clint was by her in a second and Marie couldn't help but chuckle. "I feel so lightheaded right now, like I've drunk half a bottle of vodka on my own."

The way she swayed when he helped to her feet made Clint grin. "It sure looks like you have."

Tony shook his head as he analysed the place where the palm tree had been moments ago. "As long as you don't vomit in my car I don't mind." He stated and Pepper shook her head.

"Ignore him." She chuckled as Marie swayed drunkenly towards the car.

"No can do Pep! Your man's a genius! Tony! You're smartest man I know!" She giggled as she pinched his cheeks.

Tony grinned as Pepper and Clint shook their heads amusedly. "You just had to compliment him? Like his ego isn't big enough." Pepper replied laughing.

Just as Marie was about to open the door the car flew several feet into the air before crashing into another palm tree.

"Wasn't me!" She exclaimed joking-and drunkenly.

They all watched horrified as the car fell to the ground exploding.

Clint grabbed Marie and pushed her behind him and Tony did the same with Pepper who looked frightened.

"Who ever did that to my Audi is going to regret it! That was my favourite of the month!" Tony called out annoyed. The tone of his voice may have been nonchalant but Marie could hear the fear behind it and it sobered her up along with her healing factor.

"I've been looking for you, Rogue, for quite some time now." A male vice spoke. Their eyes all went to the levitating man in a purple cape and helmet.

"Magneto…" Clint whispered.

Marie froze at the use of the old nickname and Magneto chuckled. "You have not been easy to find though I must commend you on killing both Sabretooth and Mystique. You are clearly a worthy opponent and a powerful mutant." He told her.

Magneto's eyes never left Marie's and Clint cursed himself for not being armed.

"Leave us alone! Leave _me_ alone!" Marie yelled angrily.

Magneto chuckled. "Unfortunately I cannot. I am need of your… _assistance_ and an old friend of mine claims you were supposed to open a gateway for him so I promised him he could have you after… _._ "

Marie felt her stomach drop. _"I thought Odin had taken care of them…. Unless_ _he_ _hid when Odin came knocking…"_ She thought. _"Christ! We never checked on my mothers body or what happened to the sect."_ Marie winced. That had been a major oversight from their side.

"I'm not gonna help you with anything, so leave before I do to you what I did to your henchmen." Marie stated annoyed having stepped up next to Clint.

Magneto smirked and suddenly everyone was on edge. "I was hoping you'd come quietly my dear but I have other methods of persuasion."

Suddenly Clint, Tony and Pepper were hoisted into the air by scraps of metal from the car crash.

"I will make it easy for you. Either you come with me willingly or I kill your friends."

Marie looked at her friends before striking out her hand.

She froze when nothing happened.

She tried absorbing him again and yet nothing happened.

Marie felt the panic and bile settle in her throat like a rock. Clint stared at her in surprise.

Magneto looked at her curiously wondering what she was trying to achieve. "Well? Have you made your decision?" He asked her harshly.

Marie swallowed the bile in her throat and nodded. "Please don't hurt them." She replied softly as she took a step towards him.

Magneto nodded and summoned metal parts of the car. Piece by piece they enveloped her in a cocoon.

The last thing she saw before she was locked inside the darkness was Clint's harsh and concerned glare.

Marie bit her lip before silently mouthing, "I love you." to him.

Clint nodded and his eyes softened ever so slightly.

She pushed out her arms to steady herself. The cocoon was being lifted into the air causing it to shake lightly.

Marie tried summoning every power; Neena's, Sabretooth's and Mystique's.

Nothing happened.

 _ **"** **Don't worry babe. I'm right here with you."**_ Clint told her and Marie jumped in surprise.

She'd gotten unaccustomed to voices inside her head.

"Thank god Clint! I don't know what to do!" Marie replied panicked.

 _ **"Breathe… In and out… in and out… There you go." He told her and Marie had never felt so happy for having him inside her head. "We gotta make a plan. Tony and I are definitely coming for you but you need to be prepared. We don't know what magnet-head has planned for you and you're without powers… I don't like it."**_

Marie nodded. She didn't like it either. "Maybe a swift kick to his balls? He's old so I could out run him." She muttered angrily.

Clint laughed inside her mind and it calmed her nerves _ **, "I'd pay to see that but I don't think that's wise right now. Pull up every fight style you have inside your mind; mine, Phil's, Mystique's and whoever else you got stashed up here. If he leaves you with any henchmen at some point we can fight our way out."**_

Marie nodded. "We'll get through this."

 _ **"Like we always do."**_ Clint agreed supportively.

* * *

…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Marie fell to the ground as the metal cocoon fell apart. She landed on her ass wincing slightly.

Straps of metal pulled her arms together and she was the hoisted into the air much like how Clint, Tony and Pepper had been earlier.

 ** _"Don't worry…"_** Clint told her calmly in her mind. _**"Remember he needs you alive, so he isn't going to hurt you too much."**_

Marie observed the room she was in while ignoring Magneto's victorious expression. It was some kind large abandoned storage facility. There were several exit points but the doors were all of metal.

 _"Yeah, not gonna take the chance of alerting him…"_

There were windows but they were all high up and placed right where the ceiling began.

 _ **"Probably nineteen feet."**_ Clint added and she felt her hope squash.

Marie had a feeling that Magneto had brought her into the facility through the large skylight in the middle of the ceiling.

"So, are you still gonna force me to absorb you, so you can power your little machine?" She asked Magneto with a roll of her eyes. Marie hoped she could get a rise out of him but there was no immediate reply.

Magneto shook his head. "The moment I found out my henchmen were dead I knew I had to change my plans." He replied.

Marie's arms were starting to burn from hanging in the air. "So now what?" She questioned him.

Magneto smiled but there was a harsh glint in his eyes. "Now?" Magneto mocked her as he pulled of his helmet and flew so close to her that they were nose to nose, "Now you join my cause."

Marie was about to tell him to fuck off when she felt a presence in her mind. Her eyes widened in fear when realisation hit her.

"You're a telepath?!" She exclaimed in shock while she focused her mind and forced him out.

Magneto grinned. "My lesser known ability. It's been quite useful over the years, though the use of my helmet completely represses it."

Marie felt him push through her mental barriers again.

 _ **"Get the fuck out of here!"**_ Clint ordered Magneto who pulled back immediately while laughing.

Marie glared at him wondering what was so funny.

"My dear, it would seem that I have never been more wrong in my knowledge of how your power works. This is definitely going to work in my favour." He stated before painfully shoving through her mental shields.

Marie screamed as he ripped Clint from her mind.

 _"_ _Forget about everyone you once knew."_ Magneto ordered sternly in her head as he supressed the memories.

Marie shook her head trying to push him out.

 _"_ _You are Rogue… Lone wolf… Acolyte… A force to be reckoned with… Part of my brotherhood for three years and my left hand... You trust me completely…"_

"Now," Magneto said casually looking at Marie, "Who are you?"

Marie blinked once then twice and then shook her head. "I'm going to kick your ass Magnet-head!" She screamed out fiercely while trying to fight the metal that held her in the air.

Magneto shook his head. "That won't do my dear. Let's try again." He stated as he pushed inside her mind again.

 _"_ _You are Rogue… Lone wolf… Acolyte… A force to be reckoned with… Part of my brotherhood for three years and my left hand... You trust me completely…"_

Marie kept fighting the repeating intrusions in her mind and Magneto kept saying the same mantra over and over again when he entered it.

She felt exhaustion slowly seep into her bones and mind. Marie tiredly lifted her head and looked around in confusion. She'd never seen this place before and why was Magneto looking at her so oddly?

"Where am I?"

Magneto smiled gently at her. "Tell me who you are."

She rolled her eyes, "You know who I am Magneto, I've been working for you for how long now? Is the old age finally getting to you?"

Magneto shook his head amusedly. "We had a run in with a couple of soldiers on our mission and you may have suffered a concussion. Do ease the mind of an old man."

"I'm Rogue, I'm nineteen and I've been by your side for the last three years." She stated with an eye roll again.

Magneto nodded, seemingly satisfied and placed her gently on the ground. Rogue rubbed her sore wrists and looked at him surprised.

"Why did you hang me like that? Christ that hurts." She stated annoyed with him.

Magneto smiled. "You attacked me in a fit of panic and I felt it necessary for both our safety."

Rogue nodded. "Sorry about that, boss. So where are we and what's the plan?" She asked him curious as she rubbed her head. Something felt off, Rogue couldn't remember anything and she had a massive headache.

 _"_ _Must have gotten a pretty bad head wound if it's still messing with my mind…"_

She checked her head over but couldn't find any wound. _"My healing factor must have taken care of it…"_

Magneto motioned for her to follow him and she fell in perfect steps with him as they walked through the facility.

"Were are currently in Nevada. I have several missions that I need you to carry out for me. Your expertise and powers will be greatly needed." He told her.

Rogue nodded dutifully, "Of course. Just say the word." She replied.

Magneto led her into a small office. Everything inside of it was made of metal or consisted of metal parts. He went through a drawer and then handed her a folder.

Rogue opened it and stared at the picture of the man. "Who's this guy?"

Magneto sighed. "The current thorn in my side. There is a rumour going around that he's building a mutant killing robot. I need you to verify that and if he is… Eliminate him."

Rogue stared at the man in the picture. Bolivar Trask. A weapons manufacturer and military man with many medals and just as many kills. According to his file he didn't care about casualties, only money and war.

"Is there a problem?" Magneto asked while eyeing her with a harsh look.

Rogue smirked and closed the file. "None at all. Anything else sugar?" She asked sweetly.

Magneto nodded and then proceeded to hand her an extra four folders. "Trask is the primary mission. You can prioritize the rest however you want but I will need you in Vietnam at some point soon. There's a relic there I need."

Rogue raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What? You're into collecting antiquities now?"

Magneto shook his head and wondered if bringing her to his side was worth the attitude. "No my dear. This is how the world works; one favour for another."

Rogue nodded and Magneto handed her several passports including her real one, fake ID's and three plane tickets. There was some money too.

"Get this done as quickly as possible. I'll be in need of you in New York soon."

Rogue grinned. "What's going down in New York?"

Magneto smirked. "A grand entrance."

She rolled her eyes. "Well that's a bit vague isn't it?"

Magneto placed hand on her shoulder and Rogue revelled in the comfort of it. "You'll find out soon. Don't keep me waiting too long, I can't do this without my right hand."

Rogue nodded.

Magneto stared into her eyes and Rogue felt her headache worsen a bit as he rummaged in her mind. "What was that?" she asked him concerned. Rogue didn't like it when people went through her head, not even when she absorbed them but she trusted him with her life.

Magneto smiled gently. "An insurance policy. This way I will know for certain that you will come back to me, should things go south."

Rogue didn't understand what he meant but shrugged. "I'll always come back to you boss. Not like I got anywhere else to go."

Magneto nodded feeling satisfied and handed her a piece of paper. "Safe flight and contact me on this number if you need anything and to update me when the missions are over."

Rogue smirked. "I'm a big girl, I can handle my self."

Magneto sighed. "I know. I will see you in New York whenever."

Rogue nodded and turned to leave, "See you in New York as soon as possible."

As she left the building she looked at the blonde haired and blue-eyed woman on the ID and shapeshifted into her.

.

* * *

.

She sat staring at a large building as she nursed a Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hands. She casually made her way across the street and walked passed it as her target exited as the last person of the day.

Rogue spent three weeks in her disguise following Trask around, waiting for a moment to catch him alone.

She'd thought about using a direct approach and sneak into his office but had quickly dismissed the idea. There were just too many possible witnesses and that meant loose ends; something she didn't want to deal with.

Instead she waited for the perfect opportunity and today was the day. She bumped into him from behind when he took a short cut through an alley next to a construction sight.

It was late and dark outside and Rogue knew no one would be there at this time of night.

Trask went out like a light and fell head first into several bags of trash, when her hand connected with the back of his neck.

Rogue wrinkled her sensitive nose at the stench, as she went through his memories.

There it was.

Trask was only in the design faze of the sentinels, as he'd called them. Rogue grabbed his suitcase with the blueprints before pulling out a gun with a silencer from her purse.

The memory of a small mutant boy, his brother flashed her mind and she felt sick. He'd tortured him and experimented on him for days before the boy died.

She shot him once in the head and twice in the heart.

He'd never get the chance to hurt another child ever again. She left the alleyway furiously, the small boy's cries for mercy in her ears.

She burned the blueprints in the hotel room and checked out the same day.

Rogue walked around in her own skin having shifted once she was far away from the hotel.

Her stomach was churning and she felt the bile burn her throat. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

Rogue swallowed painfully and knew the reason behind it. She'd killed Trask without a second thought. Her memory of Sabretooth and Mystiques vague and blurry but she could remember the panic and knew it had been in self-defence.

This wasn't self-defence. This was vengeance for an already dead boy though the reasoning didn't help lighten her guilt.

She found a payphone several blocks down and called Magneto.

 _ **"Yes?"**_

"It's done," Rogue told him quietly, "I burned the plans and eliminated him."

 _ **"And you were careful not to leave any trace?"**_ Magneto asked her and Rogue could sense a sliver of concern for her. It made her smile.

"Yup. They'll be chasing a ghost soon enough." She replied confidently.

 ** _"Good. You know your next missions."_**

"I know. I'll see you soon."

 ** _"See you soon my dear."_** And with that Magneto ended the call.

.

* * *

.

Rogue spent the next eight months finishing another three missions. Magneto surprised her while she was in Switzerland hunting down her target. He had a habit of popping up out of nowhere while she was away on her missions.

Every time she'd been happy to see him and enjoyed his company except when he'd gone and rummaged through her brain.

It always left her feeling used and wrong but she didn't voice this. She was sure he already knew from going inside her mind and searching it.

She didn't know what he was looking for but he smiled victoriously every time he emerged again.

It became routine and that bothered Rogue.

She trusted him with his life and yet it seemed like he didn't trust her at all.

Rogue kept her mouth shut knowing better than to go against the man who'd saved her and given her purpose.

She just focused on her missions.

.

* * *

.

Rogue sighed before making her way towards the airport. She paid the cab driver and walked into the airport feeling completely numb.

She'd just left Magneto behind in Paris and her mind was feeling heavy and _wrong._

Rogue shook her head clear when the employee at the check in had to repeat herself to her.

"Ms D'Ancanto, I was asking if you'd like to check in some baggage?"

Rogue froze then nodded before handing her the small suitcase. _"Crap I gave her my real passport and I forgot to shift! It's okay; it's fine… No one is looking for me. It's fine… wait? Why did Magneto have my passport to begin with?"_

"Here are your boarding passes. You have a five hour layover in New York, then a six hour layover in Guangzhou, China before you land in Ho Chi Minh in Vietnam."

"Thanks." Rogue told her. There was a long wait through security but Rogue held her head down as much as she could, feeling paranoid.

She quickly found a bathroom and locked herself inside it breathing heavily. Her head felt like it was about to split in two while someone was drilling into the left side of it.

She groaned exhaustedly as she was pulled into a memory.

 ** _"I need to take care of business before we fly." She said and the man responded with a "Me too."_**

 ** _Marie entered the women's restroom, counted to three, and then carefully opened the door to check if he had entered the restroom._**

 ** _He had._**

 ** _Marie grabbed a mop from the trolley and placed it the large rectangular door handle blocking it so that the man couldn't get out without calling for help. Marie smirked. It would take longer than thirty minutes for someone to notice his cry for help at this time of night._**

 ** _The door shook._**

 ** _"What the hell?" She heard him say._**

 ** _"Sorry…!" Marie exclaimed._**

 ** _"Marie, open the door!" He angrily exclaimed._**

 ** _"Sorry but it's for your own good…. You shouldn't get involved with my family or me. I'm keeping you safe. Thank you for all your help."_**  
 ** _Marie grabbed a broom to add to the blockage._ **

Rogue's body shook and she gasped for air as the memory receded. "What the hell was that? ... Who the hell was that!" She exclaimed concerned.

She'd never seen the man before in her life and yet he'd felt completely familiar. He even knew her real name.

 _"_ _It's a hallucination… My mind must be more messed up than I thought…"_ Rogue reasoned to herself.

She walked out of the stall and washed away the sweat on her face with ice-cold water. Rogue stared into her reflection still feeling shocked.

 _"_ _It's nothing… ignore it… if it happens again I'll call Magneto…"_ Even as she thought it about doing that it left a weird feeling in her gut.

Rogue shook her head and walked out of the bathroom feeling more than ready to board the plane and sleep away her trip.

.

* * *

.

Rogue knew only one thing in this exact moment. She absolutely, from the bottom of her heart, hated the jungle.

She smacked her thigh as the millionth mosquito bit her. _"I'm going to kill Magneto for this!"_ She thought annoyed. _"Next time he can pretend to be Indiana Jones. The old asshole."_

Rogue had been stuck for nearly three months inside the jungle looking for a temple.

Magneto had forgotten to inform her that it was a mythical temple and that the goblet she was looking for was a mythical and magical goblet. _"I'm going to kill him."_

"Tiếp tục đi." She told her herself in perfect Vietnamese. She'd told herself to keep walking.

The "guide" she'd hired for a very high price had been a crook. He'd been a real survivalist and former military, and he'd known his shit. Marie had absorbed him after two days in the jungle when he'd started acting shifty, which was something she did not have the time and patience to deal with.

When she'd hired him she gave only half the pay to ensure herself. Not because she couldn't survive in a jungle she just didn't want to get lost and waste too much time there.

She'd learned that his plan had been to take the remaining payment, knock her unconscious, steal her bag with the meagre possessions she'd brought with her and leave her in the jungle to die.

He'd gotten greedy and she was sure he regretted that now.

His greed had resulted in Rogue leaving him behind after having obtained his knowledge. She no longer found him necessary but it would have been nice with some company.

Rogue sighed as she stared at her naked arms. She'd used a sharpie to mark every day she'd spent stuck in the stupid forest looking for a magical temple.

Rationally anybody else would have given up a long time ago but Rogue was a special kind of stubborn. She knew this meant a great deal for Magneto and whatever plans and deals he'd made, so she wasn't going to disappoint him.

She pulled out the map Magneto had given to her and sighed before summoning her massive wings.

She flew to the skies feeling happy to escape the humid and clammy growth of the jungle. Rogue breathed in the cold air in the high altitude and flew around for a while. She knew flying wouldn't help her search, she'd tried it several times but the jungle was just to grown and lush and it blocked her sight completely. Even when used her special sight, the one that could make her see several blocks away with out trouble.

Rogue shook her head and landed close to the spot she'd taken off from. She followed the map a few miles ahead letting her senses guide and warn her of any predators in the vicinity.

She felt her heart beat wildly as she noticed some stonework up ahead. Rogue ran towards it and her eyes widened in shock.

There in front of her was a small stone entrance and several steps going down into the ground. It was covered with wild flowers, plants and some snakes.

Rogue winced as she remembered the six times she'd been bitten by snakes during the last three months.

She was extremely appreciative for her healing factor. The pain of the venoms and poisons had been absolutely horrifying to push through but in the end her powers had saved her life.

Rogue pulled the machete that she'd "borrowed" from her "guide" and started cutting plants away to make room to pass through.

It took a while but she managed remove enough that she could walk down stairs, though she did have to bend slightly.

She grabbed her flashlight and illuminated the staircase that started to twist the further down she got.

Rogue could barely see even with the flashlight and carefully made her way down a stone hallway listening intently.

The only sound she could make out was her own heart pumping wildly and the small sound of insects crawling along the walls.

She soon found to a large wooden door at the end. Marie held the flashlight with her mouth as she used both her hands and all of her strength to pull open the door.

She groaned nearly as much as the hinges of the door did. She'd opened it enough for her to squeeze through when she finally gave up on moving the door,

Rogue stared amazed at her surroundings before turning off the flashlight. It wasn't needed anymore.

She was in a large circular building and in the middle of it all, a female statue of forty-five feet stood with her arms raised into the air as she held a completely golden plate in her hands.

There was sun coming in from several holes in the ceiling above and the rays hit the gold plate, which illuminated the whole space in soft golden hues.

 ** _"They landed inside a golden room that overlooked a gold city and Rogue gasped in surprise. "Where are we?" She asked curiously taking in the beautiful sight._**

 ** _"Asgard. The all father will decide what is to be done in the matter. " He said as a large horse approached them."_**

Rogue shook her head and ignored the memory flash. It was weird. All this time had passed and she hadn't been bothered since the day in the airport.

She ignored it and spread her wings and flew towards the statue. Rogue looked around and noticed the building consisted of four massive levels and on each level there was four doors.

Rogue explored the first few floors and rooms but found nothing interesting. She sighed and kept up her search for the goblet.

When she'd investigated every room and come up empty Rogue decided take a closer look at the statue.

She started circling around it, taking everything in. She made her way up to the face and stopped at the left eye.

Rogue looked at the right eye and then at left eye again.

There was a slight difference in the stone along the eyelid. The left eyelid was lifted just enough to leave hiding place.

Rogue grinned. She pushed her hand into the crack and froze when hand connected with something.

Rogue pulled it out and was surprised to find a thin jade bracelet.

 _"That wasn't what I was looking for but…"_

She touched the smooth texture and smiled. It was beautiful. She placed it on her left wrist and kept searching for the goblet.

After what seemed like hours to her Rogue sighed and gave up. She flew towards the entrance door giving the massive statue one last look.

Rogue could have sworn someone was watching her with the way the hairs on her arms stood.

She closed the door behind her and left. Rogue flew away from the jungle and towards the city feeling relieved. She was ready to go home.

She stopped mid air.

 _"_ _Home… Where is that?"_ She questioned herself as she frowned.

 ** _""Any clothes you have or get shipped over you can put in the walk in closet. Also don't be a stranger; feel at home." Marie told him sternly._**

 ** _The man winked. "No problem there. With an apartment and TV like this, every night will be like game night."_**

 ** _"Dear God no!" Marie exclaimed rolling her eyes."_**

Rogue bit her lip. Were these memories her own? Or were they from someone else? She felt more confused than she ever had.

Rogue steeled her resolve. She'd talk to Magneto when she got back to New York.

She never noticed the slight glow her jade bracelet emitted.

.

* * *

.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked her as she tiredly got into the car.

 _ **"The apartment was nice. It was located on the Upper East Side, and while Marie felt the neighbourhood was very snobbish and extravagant she didn't mind it at all. It was a big change from the small town life in Mississippi."**_

"Upper east side." She told him and shook her head lightly in confusion.

Rogue had never been to New York. Why would she keep having these weird memory flashes of things that never happened and of people she didn't know?

Magneto had been clear in his orders. Rogue was to go stay in a hotel and lay low, not walk around Upper East Side looking like a half dead female Indiana Jones in her cargo pants, long-sleeved green cotton shirt, hiking boots and back pack.

She paid the driver and walked through the streets ignoring the weird looks she got. Rogue stopped in front of a large apartment building.

It felt familiar and it shouldn't because she'd never been here before.

She walked up and read the names on the door-phone.

"A.M. D'Ancanto. Fourth floor on the right." She read out loud surprised. "What the hell is going on!" She mumbled angrily seeing her name.

A woman exited the building and Rogue quickly made her way inside before door closed.

She made her way upstairs and stopped in front of the door. She listened but couldn't hear anyone inside.

Rogue searched for a key but couldn't find one. She pulled out a small lock picking kit from her bag and opened the door within minutes.

She stepped inside the elegant apartment and looked around. Her eyes fell on the dining room table.

 ** _"The man was in the middle of chewing his pasta when Marie out of the blue asked him, "Do you want to have sex with me?"_**

He choked on his food in shock.

 ** _"What?" He rasped as he coughed harshly. Marie handed him a glass of water wondering why her timing always sucked._**

 ** _"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked him again while rolling her eyes._**

 ** _"Is this a trick question?" He asked her seriously with wariness in his eyes._**

 ** _"It's a yes or no question, Clint. Answer it." She told him getting annoyed._**

 ** _Clint sighed. "Yes." He answered honestly."_**

"Clint…" Rogue whispered the name gently. "Who are you?" she asked herself confused.

Rogue shook her head and decided to use the apartment. If it was hers it meant no one else was about to crash in it.

She turned on the TV and settled on a news channel.

 **"Following the attack on New York, the newly formed Avengers have helped start the rebuilding process for the hardest hit areas."**

Clips of a group of people fighting aliens replaced the news anchor. Rogue shook her head. The attack had been centralized around down town near the Stark Tower.

Rogue froze when a clip zoomed in on their faces.

"Clint…" She whispered as she recognized the blonde haired man from her memory flashes.

The clip stopped at another taller blonde haired man.

 ** _""My apologies." She curtsied and Thor laughed._**

 ** _"No need to be so formal with me. You are my brother's friend and that means you are mine as well." He told her happily._**

 ** _"Thank you Thor." Marie told him. "Have you seen Loki? I have to ask him something, and I just woke up."_**

 ** _Thor nodded. "Aye, You'll find him in father's office.""_**

Rogue shook her head as a headache creeped up on her. She shut off the TV and threw the remote on the couch.

She settled for a long, burning hot shower and would deal with everything else later.

.

* * *

.

Rogue walked down the docks with a frown on her face. She wore long black jeans, a tight form fitting green jacket and black low-cut top. She hadn't put on her gloves. Refused to. Wouldn't until Magneto came clean to her.

As much as she trusted the man she knew he wasn't above using people for his own goals.

He hadn't even shed a tear for his two closest henchmen when Rogue had killed them.

Rogue was sure she was just as expendable as they were.

She walked in and found him moving shipping crates with his powers. He wore his helmet and full battle suit and she wondered if this was part of whatever "Grand entrance" he'd talked about so many months ago.

Rogue took in whatever weak spot she could and found his neck just enough uncovered that she could absorb him without noticing.

She stood next to him, as close as she could without him growing suspicious.

"There was nothing there. I literally wasted three months in a jungle for nothing." Rogue stated annoyed.

Magneto didn't even look at her. "I would have been surprised if you'd actually found it. It would have been worth a lot more than just a few favours." He stated and she couldn't help but think he was being ambiguous for no reason but to annoy her.

"Why didn't you call it off? I'm sure my time could have been better spent elsewhere."

Magneto smiled at her as he turned and Rogue grabbed his face through the opening of the helmet.

He collapsed immediately.

Rage filled every part of her body.

He'd manipulated her, used her and then suppressed her memories.

Rogue stared at him in disgust. She used his powers to squeeze the helmet tight around his head.

She didn't let go until hi brain splattered through and his life ended before her. "This is what you made me into. I hope it was worth it." She whispered angrily.

Rogue levitated his body by the metals of his suit and flew away. She flew him towards the one place she knew he'd be found.

She removed his helmet and body amour and left him on the steps in front of the Jewish temple.

Rogue flew back to the apartment and ran to the bathroom. She emptied her stomach into the bowl and retched for long while after.

Her body was shaking and her head was hurting.

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was a murderer. She'd killed Trask and now Magneto.

She'd never be forgiven. She knew that a man like Clint, who ran around saving New York, who was willing to sacrifice his own life would never forgive her.

 _"_ _How could he? Look at me…"_

Rogue shook her head. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

She had a temporary base and it was a start. Whoever Anna Marie D'Ancanto had been was gone now. She was Rogue and Rogue meant protecting herself.

 _" **An interesting way to see things my dear."**_ **Magneto told her in her head. Rogue could feel the smugness and she smashed her hand down on the mirror breaking into a thousand pieces.**

"Get out of my head!" She ordered furiously.

 ** _"_ _Unfortunately I cannot. As much as my ego and confidence in my telepathic ability was a large part of it, was it not you who placed me here in the first place?"_** He mocked her nonchalantly.

"Shut up! I'm gonna enjoy ripping you out of my brain!" She screamed.

 _" **And just how are you going to do that? You have clearly not received my telepathic abilities or you would have already done that."**_ She could feel the self satisfied smirk.

Rogue froze before she growled.

 ** _"Clearly you received far too much of that barbaric creature Sabretooth. Such horrible social skills."_**

Rogue walked out of the bathroom ready to rip her own hair out. She took a few calming breaths and pushed him into the back of her mind. She could feel him fight her, but once she focused on her task she managed to drown him out.

She fell to the floor and cried.

Cried because she could never be Marie again.

Cried because she could only be alone now.

Cried because she knew this was only the beginning of the end for her.

.

* * *

.

Rogue pushed the white stripes of hair behind her ears. She'd been in New York for five months now and that meant five months since she'd killed Magneto.

The cold wind was biting into her body but she ignored it and continued her way down the street.

In those five months she'd managed to earn a bit of money by offering abilities to the highest bidder. You needed intel on something or somebody? Rogue was your gal to go to.

She was already building up an impeccable reputation and both people behind the law and those who felt above it came to her when in need.

Those who felt above it always paid well and the bit of money she'd earned was enough to have her settled for the next two years.

Rogue had realized though that playing both sides, freelancing as she called it, left too many problems on her plate. Being targeted by every freaking organisation out there was the major one.

A lot of government organisations were not happy with her work but Rogue didn't care. She did what she had to so she could survive another day.

Right now that meant she was hurrying along an allyway trying to shake off whoever was following her.

Whoever it was playing this cat and mouse game with her was good, _really_ _good_ _._ She'd been walking around for forty-five minutes now and she was no closer to escaping.

Rogue didn't want to use her powers, avoided them as much as possible but the annoyance she felt was enough to make her consider using her shape shifting.

 _"_ _Can't a gal enjoy her twentieth in peace and quiet? All I wanted was some damned cake."_ She thought with an eye roll.

Rogue hit a dead end and sighed.

"Hands in the air!" an order was shouted at her.

Rogue placed her hands behind her head and turned around. Some plain looking guy and _Clint_ of all people were both staring at her.

She felt sick to her stomach but did nothing to move. The shock on their faces was enough of a distraction to hold her in her spot.

"Did I do something illegal?" Rogue asked sweetly.

Their faces became neutral and Rogue could have laughed at the absurdity of the change.

She could tell that Clint, was looking at her with concern in his eyes but Rogue ignored it.

"Well? If you aren't gonna arrest a gal then I'm out of here." She stated and that shook the men into action.

"Stay where you are. We have orders to bring you in. Are going to come quietly?" The plain looking man asked her.

Rogue couldn't take her eyes of Clint as much as she tried. She rolled her eyes. "A bit dramatic don't ya think Agent? I'll come quietly but only if your handsome friend over there searches me." She teased.

The men both stared at her surprised but she could see the small twitch on Clint's lips.

"I can live with that." Clint stated neutrally while walking up to her.

He pushed her against the wall and Rogue shivered a bit when she felt his breath against her neck.

His hands grabbed her hips and it was perfect opportunity because the agent put away his gun.

Rogue elbowed Clint in his gut twisted his arm and got him in a chokehold. "Rookie mistake sugar. Aren't you supposed to be some kinda superhero or something?" She turned her attention on the agent.

"Drop the gun or else." She threatened as she stared down the agent.

The agent stared her down and looked at Clint.

He placed the gun on the ground and Rogue nodded. "Good now here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna leave and you're gonna leave me alone."

Clint shook his head and Rogue accidently loosened her hold on him.

Rogue was down on the ground in seconds, lying flat on her stomach. She groaned as Clint sat on top of her and held her arms together tight enough that it hurt.

Before she could react he had a collar around neck. "Sorry, not into that kinky shit." She stated as she tried absorbing him.

Nothing happened.

She tried shapeshifting ans moving the metal container and again nothing happened.

Panic settled in her stomach. "What did you do to me!" Rogue screamed as she viciously fought him as he cuffed her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed.

Clint pulled her to feet as the agent called for a transport vehicle.

"Calm down! We're not gonna hurt you Marie." Clint stated firmly.

Rogue froze at the name before something in her mind snapped. She turned and attacked him, fought him any way she could.

She kicked and pushed and even tried headbutting him.

Clint deflected her every attack and held her by her shoulders, putting distance between them and tried to calm her.

The agent came over to help Clint but Rogue kicked out against him until Clint smashed her into the concrete wall.

Rogue shook as she tried getting her breathing under control. "Please!" She begged him wholeheartedly, "Please just let me go!"

Clint leaned in and Rogue flinched away never noticing the hurt look in his eyes. "Can't do that. We need some answers."

A car pulled up and Clint gently placed her inside it. He sat next to her and the agent sat in the front seat next to a black haired man.

Rogue frowned. "Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before." She asked him.

The man lowered his sunglasses surprised and turned in his seat. "You don't recognize me?"

Rogue felt a headache pierce her brain and winced. "Should I?

The three men stared at her in surprise before the driver started the car and drove them away.

Clint kept staring at her concernedly and Rogue glared at him. "Stop that." She told him annoyed.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Rogue sighed annoyed but didn't elaborate. She turned and stared out the window instead.

After a few seconds she turned to the driver. "I remember now. You're that guy who nearly died in outer space." She commented. "What's your name… Stark? Right?"

Tony nodded but his eyes were clearly concerned for some reason. "Yup. I'm Tony, the guy with the annoying face next to you is Clint and the agent next to me is Phil."

Marie stared at the agent surprised. "You look too boring to be named Phil."

Tony grinned. "That's what I told him."

Phil glared at him and was about to say something when Rogue rubbed her head and muttered, "Phil is… a nice guy… protective like a…. dad?" she whispered confused.

They all heard it even though she whispered the last part to herself.

Clint froze. "How the hell did you get out of the cuffs?" He questioned angrily.

Rogue grinned and handed him the key to the cuffs while the occupants of the car looked on in surprise.

"Took the key when you got frisky with me. Told you it was a rookie mistake sugar." she teased him.

Something in Clint's expressions softened and Rogue looked away again. She really didn't want to be in this car.

"Do you know me?" She asked him suddenly. Clint stilled. "Cause sometimes I get these flashes. I don't know if they're hallucinations or memories; mine or someone else's, and you're there every time." She explained softly.

Rogue looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Clint swallowed visibly but nodded none the less. "I did, yeah."

Rogue bit her lip. "Was I a good person… before?" she asked quietly.

Clint nodded. "The best." He replied firmly.

He watched as her hopeful expression fell and something inside her broke. Clint knew he'd said the wrong thing somehow.

"Oh." Was her reply.

She didn't speak the rest of the way and the silence was enough to break Clint's heart again.

.

* * *

.

Rogue was led into a medical room and was told to lie down on the bed. She sighed dramatically but did as told; she didn't want to start a fight.

"Jarvis, start the scans." Tony ordered and Rogue felt a shiver through her body as the sensation of déjà vu ran through her.

"Yes, sir." The British voice replied.

Rogue ignored the men in the room and closed her eyes as her headache worsened.

"Tiếp tục đi." She said to herself. "Just keep walking." She repeated to herself in English.

She opened her eyes and found Clint sitting next to her on a chair, watching her interestedly. "Don't you have some superheroing to do or somethin'?" She raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Không." He told her "no" in Vietnamese.

Rogue startled and then chuckled. It brought a smile to both of their faces. "You know Vietnamese?" She questioned him.

Clint shook his head amusedly. "No, but I've ordered enough take out to learn a word or to."

Rogue laughed delightedly. "Wow. Did not see that one coming."

Clint grinned. "I'm international like that."

Rogue shook her head this time. "How do you know it?" Clint asked her curiously and she felt her mood drop.

"I spent three months in the Vietnamese jungle. "Accidently" absorbed a guide who thought it was a good idea to try and rob me." Rogue shrugged nonchalantly.

Clint frowned. "What were you doing in Vietnam?" He questioned her.

Rogue showed him her jade bracelet. "Shopping." She joked and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm serious. What were you doing Vietnam?"

Rogue glared at him with the exact same intensity he was glaring at her. "None of your damn business."

Clint rubbed his face and his anger turned to desperation. "Please, I am begging you. I need to know what happened after Magneto took you." He begged.

Rogue felt nausea when she remembered what she'd done to him.

"Magneto didn't take me anywhere. He recruited me almost four years ago. I was his right hand man after I killed Sabretooth and Mystique." She replied angrily.

The three men looked at her surprised.

Clint shook his head. "No you weren't. You've never worked for Magneto. He threatened us that day in Malibu when were coming home from our lunch with Tony and Pepper."

Rogue shook her head. "Yes I was." She stated annoyed.

Clint sighed. "No, You weren't." he replied firmly.

Rogue shook her head in denial but was pulled into a memory.

 ** _""Who ever did that to my Audi is going to regret it! That was my favourite of the month!" Tony called out annoyed._**

 ** _The tone of his voice may have been nonchalant but Marie could hear the fear behind it and it sobered her up along with her healing factor."_**

"I met you in Monaco remember?" Clint told her.

 ** _"_ _I've been looking for you, Rogue, for quite some time now." A male vice spoke. Their eyes all went to the levitating man in a purple cape and helmet._**

 ** _"Magneto…" Clint whispered._**

Her head was about to blow. She could feel it. Maybe this was what Magneto's head felt like before she crushed it.

 ** _""Is Phil the M to your Bond?" She asked knowing full well he was._**

 ** _"Stop asking questions." Clint told her annoyed as he observed the people in the hotel._**

 ** _"That's a yes." Marie stated and thanked the receptionist when she handed her the ticket."_**

Clint didn't stop talking and Rogue really wanted him to. "You were attacked in the bathroom and I spent the entire night in your bedroom taking care of your injuries."

"STOP! JUST STOP!" She screamed ripping her hair. Two strong hands pulled her hands free of her hair and embraced her.

"Just stop… please…." She begged and cried.

"Shh… It's okay… You're gonna be okay babe." Clint whispered to her soothingly.

Rogue shook at the nickname.

 ** _""Don't worry babe. I'm right here with you." Clint told her and Marie jumped in surprise. She'd gotten unaccustomed to voices inside her head."_**

It was like Clint had opened a floodgate in her mind and all the memories came pouring in uncontrollably.

She blacked out against him.

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

* * *

Rogue woke up feeling completely exhausted and confused. Her mind felt like it had been hit by a tornado and her memories were scattered around like a destroyed house.

She remembered everything that absorbing Magneto couldn't bring back; her relationships with the men who brought her in, her work for Hammer and the bifrost energy inside her.

Rogue remembered all of this but couldn't bring herself acknowledge it. She'd already come to terms with who she was now and she couldn't allow herself to wallow for Marie. Marie was gone.

She could never go back to being Marie with everything she'd done for Magneto.

" _Killing Magneto wasn't even the worst thing I did…."_ She thought ashamed.

Rogue sat up and looked around the hospital-like room. There was no one but her there and she searched for any possible exits. There was only the front door.

She got up and tried the door. It was locked.

"Sir and Agent Coulson have locked the door in order to prevent you from running away in your confused state of mind." Jarvis informed her.

Rogue sighed. "Let me guess, you've already notified them I'm up?" She asked him.

"Yes Ms D'Ancanto." He replied back curtly.

Rogue returned to the bed, lay down and stared into the ceiling. "Jarvis, can you do me a favour?"

Jarvis hesitated. "It depends on the nature of the favour."

Rogue smiled gently. The AI was extremely smart. "Could you just call me Rogue? Not Ms or anything else. I'm not… I'm not Ms D'Ancanto anymore…"

Jarvis sighed. "Of course Rogue, though your choice will not rest well with Mr Barton."

Rogue shook her head dejectedly. "I don't care. He'll learn that I'm not who he thinks I am soon enough."

"He, Agent Coulson and Sir have searched everywhere for you. They never stopped looking for you, not even when Agent Coulson was ordered to stop by SHIELD." Jarvis informed her.

Rogue stilled. "They've spent all this time looking for me? Why?" She asked confused. Why hadn't they just given up?

"I believe it is because you are very dear to them. Family, one might even say." Jarvis replied softly from the concealed speakers.

Rogue swallowed and felt nauseated as her memories reminded her of her familial feelings of love, concern and worry towards them, even towards Tony.

She buried those feelings away. It would do her no good to wallow in them when she was planning on leaving this place behind… leaving them behind.

She was a monster and monsters had no place with the good guys.

There was a small knock as the door opened. Clint was carrying a tray with food to her. She sat up while thinking that he looked nervous.

Rogue would pretend that she didn't remember him… Didn't remember his touch and his love. If Clint found out she remembered then he would never leave her alone but if he thought she'd didn't remember him, he might give up on her.

" _It's the right thing to do… I'm protecting him from the monster I've become."_ She thought sadly.

"Hey. You hungry?" Clint asked as he placed the tray on her bed.

Rogue nodded. "Thanks." She replied softly as she grabbed some toast.

Clint looked like he wanted to ask her something but he sighed and watched her eat the food instead.

They sat in silence, neither speaking and Marie did her best not to look him in the eyes.

It wasn't until she finished eating and Clint had moved the tray away that she looked up.

She regretted it immediately. His soft and concerned look made her heart clench uncomfortably and Rogue found herself subconsciously taking his hand in hers.

She looked down in surprise. Clint squeezed lightly and she couldn't pull her hand back back.

"I… I…" Rogue closed her mouth and frowned. She didn't know what to say but his hand felt right, it felt like _home_.

And suddenly the weight of what she was prepared to give up on hit her… but it didn't change her mind.

If he ever found out what she'd done in those eight months for Magneto he would never look at her in the same way again. And even if she did want to leave him she didn't want to bring her actions into light.

" _I don't want him to know my shame."_

While she was absorbed in her thoughts Clint leaned in and kissed her gently.

Rogue flinched for a moment before her body relaxed and her eyes closed, as the familiar feeling of skin on skin coursed through her.

Her body was tingling and her hand came to rest in his hair before it pulled him closer.

Clint deepened the kiss slightly before pulling back.

Rogue stared at him heartbrokenly. "Why would you do that?" She asked him feeling confused.

Clint shrugged. "Because I love you… You may not remember that right now but I promise you, you will." He replied softly.

"Jarvis what time is it?" Rogue asked the AI as she looked away from Clint.

"Eleven forty three p.m."

Rogue swallowed lightly before pulling Clint into another kiss. He stared at her surprised when she pulled back.

"Thanks for the birthday gift." She told him softly remembering when she'd kissed him for the first time on the plane to New York.

Clint smiled gently. "A birthday tradition." He told her.

"Except there's no scarf -" she muttered before Rogue bit her tongue in horror. She realised that she'd just admitted that she remembered.

Clint froze. "You remember, don't you?" He asked her gently while taking her hands in his.

Rogue looked away ashamed. "I don't want to remember." She admitted softly.

Clint looked hurt and her heart clenched again. "Why?" he asked her slightly desperate.

Rogue pulled her hands away from his. "Because I'm not the girl you used to know. I'm not her anymore… I can never go back to being her… not when…" She didn't elaborate.

Clint shook his head angrily but forced himself not to jump the gun. "Explain it to me then." he ordered.

Rogue glared at him angrily. "I don't have to explain myself to anyone. Just go and leave me alone." She begged him.

Clint grabbed her face tightly forcing her to stare into his eyes. "Explain everything to me… and I'll… I'll leave you. If that's what you want." He stated desperately.

They both knew it was a lie.

Rogue felt her eyes burn slightly as tears made their way down her face. "I can't…"

"Why not?" Clint asked her firmly.

Rogue didn't reply.

"Why?" he repeated firmly.

"Because I'm in love with someone else," She lied through her teeth and Clint pulled back as if slapped, "it's been more than a year. What did you expect?"

Clint looked at her from head to toe. "You're lying." He said seeing the defensiveness in her body language.

Rogue shook her head no.

"You are. You can't lie to a former assassin and spy." He told her firmly while shaking his head in disbelief.

Rogue froze and stared at him in surprise. "You never told me you were an assassin."

Clint shrugged defensively. "My eyesight, combat skills and good aims weren't exactly used for signing peace treaties in SHIELD."

Something in Rogue relaxed at the revelation and it didn't go unnoticed by Clint.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked her concerned, "Did you kill someone?"

Rogue looked away in shame and Clint knew he'd hit spot on.

He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hands in his. "I'm the last person who's gonna judge you Marie."

Suddenly Rogue felt fury course through her body, suffocating her from the inside. She turned and attacked; punching him as hard as she could. She managed to hit him on his cheekbone before Clint blocked her next punch and grabbed and twisted her arms behind her back.

Rogue tried kicking him Clint used his body weight to hold her face-down against the bed.

She was so consumed by fury that she didn't register his words.

"Calm down!" Clint yelled at her.

Rogue fidgeted and twisted underneath him trying to get out of his grip but Clint was stronger and heavier.

She didn't know how long they were in this position but eventually Rogue felt that she could breathe again and felt the fury recede.

Her body was still shaking when Clint finally let go of her.

Rogue turned and watched the red bruise on his cheeks in horror. "Clint, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She apologized feeling scared. She touched the slowly darkening bruise on his cheek.

Clint glared, pushed her hand away and stormed out of the room angrily.

Rogue felt the shame suffocating her not unlike the fury had earlier. "What did you do to me Magneto!" She screamed out loud while throwing the chair across the room.

Magneto didn't reply but she could feel his smirk and satisfaction course through her.

Rogue fell to the floor. She didn't allow herself to cry so she sat there motionless.

She pretended not to feel hurt when a robot came to deliver her breakfast around seven o'clock in the morning. She thanked it, scratched its head lovingly much like she would a pet, before she realized what she was doing.

The breakfast, and later the lunch, went untouched.

Around dinnertime Rogue started pulling the metal collar around her neck. She ignored the bleeding and burning scratches she made on her skin feeling desperate to get it off. She knew her only way out was by her powers.

"Rogue," Jarvis said concernedly, "You are hurting yourself unnecessarily. Sir made that collar and you will not be able remove it."

Rogue sighed and gave up. "I'm going to the bathroom…" She hesitated, "You don't watch people in the bathroom, right?"

She could almost feel the roll of the AI's non-existent eyes. "No. Sir has a privacy setting for all bathrooms." He replied.

Rogue nodded satisfied and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She examined the collar in the mirror. While it mostly consisted of metal there was a dark blue front.

Rogue tried pushing a nail underneath it to lift it but her nail was too soft and cracked.

"Ow." She muttered as she looked around for anything that could do the job. There was nothing.

Rogue stared into the mirror feeling annoyed when she got an idea. She pulled the mirror off the wall and stepped on it while she pulled the glass towards her.

The mirror broke into a large piece and several smaller pieces. Rogue found a smaller one that looked like it could do the job.

She placed the large piece on the sink and took the smaller one up to the collar.

She carefully pried the dark blue part upwards and she could see it starting to lift.

Rogue noticed a yellow wire starting to show. In her excitement she didn't realize the strain was too much on the glass in her hand.

It snapped and the force pushed the remaining piece in her hand towards her throat.

She winced as she accidently cut her throat. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as blood started to flow from the long yet shallow cut.

Rogue dropped the piece in her hand and clutched the wound shut with her hands.

In her panic she opened the cupboard under the sink but couldn't find any first aid kit.

"Crap, crap, crap crap!" She exclaimed angrily. She opened the door to the bathroom.

"Jarvis, is there a first aid kit anywhere in here?" She didn't step into the room so he wouldn't alert the others.

"No Rogue," Jarvis replied, "We have not yet received our refill as the last kit was used after a less than successful mission by Sir."

Rogue cursed.

"Are you in need of medical assistance?" Jarvis asked her concerned.

"No!" She said a bit high pitched and panicked, "No need. Just a small cut. I'll use some toilet paper."

"I will alert Mr Barton. He will be in soon with a first aid kit from one of the other bathrooms."

"NO!" Rogue yelled desperately. "Don't! It's fine! Honestly!"

"By the tone of your voice," Jarvis stated, "You are feeling panicked. While I cannot see you on my video feed that is enough to let me now you are indeed in need of assistance. Mr Barton is on his way."

Rogue cursed again. "Traitor." She muttered angrily.

Before she knew it Clint had rushed into the bathroom. He paled at the blood pouring down her neck and chest while her hands tried stopping the bleeding.

"It's not as bad or as deep as it looks." She tried comforting him but it didn't work. Her pale face was enough make her look like a ghost.

Clint said nothing before pushing her to sit on the toilet as he furiously opened the first aid kit he'd brought. He took out bandages and medical skin glue before going to work.

Rogue winced as he pinched the skin together but she received no comforting words or looks from him.

He glued the long but shallow wound together effectively stopping the bleeding.

Clint grabbed a towel and pushed it under steaming hot water. He cleaned her skin off harshly.

"Did you try and kill yourself?" He furiously asked her.

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was trying to do." She sassed angrily, "NO! I didn't! I was trying get this stupid collar off me when the glass slipped."

Clint noticed a yellow wire sticking out of the front part and felt relief course through his body.

His harsh strokes with the towel softened. "Thanks." She told him when he finally handed her the towel so she could clean her hands.

Rogue stared guiltily at the near black bruise on his cheek and Clint sighed. "Don't… Don't scare me like that again." He told her softly as he fixed the collar and pushed the wire back inside.

Rogue stared at him. "Let me go. I don't want to be here… _Please_!" She begged sadly.

Clint caressed her face lightly before shaking his head. "I can't let you go when I've only just found you."

Rogue bit her lip.

They were close; no to nose and she instinctually leaned in to kiss him.

The scent that made out _Clint_ hit her sensitive nose and she couldn't help but sigh, as it broke her resolve and the walls she'd placed to protect herself.

Clint deepened the kiss as Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

Clint lifted her and pushed her against the wall of the shower, making Rogue gasp when he found the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulder met.

" _Stop this… I have to stop this… but it feels so good…"_ She thought feeling the last of her resolve break.

"Clint…" Rogue moaned out his name in pleasure.

Clint hadn't heard a sweeter sound in a long time and revelled in it. It didn't take long before their clothes were on the tiled floor and Clint and Rogue were entangled in one another, both moaning loudly.

"Mar-" Rogue cut him off with harsh kiss.

.

* * *

.

They had showered and redressed when Phil came into the room looking for them.

His expression shifted lightly to relief when he found Clint sitting on a chair with Rogue on his lap embraced in his arms.

Their expressions were slightly worried but he could clearly see the love in them.

"I'm taking she remembers." Phil stated feeling a sliver relief again.

Clint nodded but Rogue looked hesitant. "I do." She replied softly.

"Good. You're coming with me. I need to do a debrief."

Rogue flinched and then shook her head. "No."

Both Clint and Phil looked at her surprised. "No?" Phil repeated, "You've been gone for more than a year. You don't get the option of a no."

Rogue bit her lip and looked down on her hands. "No." she repeated firmly.

Phil sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. "Do you have any idea that you're a wanted criminal?" He asked her harshly and Rogue looked at him distantly, "That you're wanted for selling government secrets? Theft in other countries? That you're a person of interest in a murder?"

Rogue flinched at the last one and Clint tightened his embrace in comfort but to Rogue it felt more like a prison. "I do know all that. I'm well aware of _all_ of that Phil. Doesn't change the fact that I'm not gonna talk about it."

Phil sighed again, "Marie-"

He was cut short when Rogue leapt up, a furious scream from her throat and tried attacking him. Luckily Clint managed grab her arms and pull her back before she reached Phil.

Rogue kicked Clint in the stomach sending him flying back into the chair and turned to attack Phil again.

Phil saw the vacant look in her eyes as she attacked him. He blocked every punch and kick until Clint managed to floor her by tackling her.

Clint sat on her, keeping her struggling and fighting body in place with his weight as she screamed furiously.

He shared a concerned look with Phil before he refocused on keeping Rogue down.

Eventually she stopped moving. "Get off me." She said quietly.

Clint slowly moved off her waiting to see if she'd attack again.

She didn't.

Rogue sat and stared into the floorboards hiding her horror and worry from the men. _"What is happening to me?"_

Phil sat on the floor in front of her a neutral expression on his face. "Why did you attack me?" He asked her gently.

Rogue gulped but didn't look up when she answered, "I don't know."

Clint looked pointedly at Phil. "She attacked me earlier too."

Phil's eyes widened as he came to a realisation. "You're a sleeper."

Clint froze beside her and Rogue looked up confused. "I'm a what?"

"You can't possibly thinks she's been _compromised_ Phil." Clint stated angrily.

Rogue had no idea what they were talking about.

Phil nodded and rose from the floor the others following suit. "That's exactly what I think."

Clint looked at Rogue heartbrokenly and it only pissed her off because she still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" She asked angrily.

Phil looked at her worried. "I'm going to try something now, don't worry it wont hurt you." He stated and Rogue was once again confused but nodded.

"Clint, hold onto her, firmly." Phil told him and he did as told.

Phil took a step back looking Rogue straight in the eyes. "Marie." He simply said and in the same nanosecond the name registered in Rogue's brain she attacked like a starving lioness that had found her prey.

Clint held her back as she once again fought against his grip viciously. She was trying with all her strength to get to Phil, wanting to kill him but she was still exhausted from her earlier attack and powerless she was no match for Clint.

The uncontrollable fury eventually subsided leaving an exhausted and worried Rogue behind.

Phil shook his head a look of anger in his eyes. "Her name is the trigger." He stated angrily.

Clint growled before turning and punched the wall furiously. Rogue frowned. "So what, every time someone says my name I'm going to kill them? Jesus!" She swore horrified.

Phil nodded. "Do you know who did this to you? This kind of mind manipulation usually involves hours of both physical and mental torture or a very, _very_ , skilled telepath." He stated concerned.

Rogue bit her lip. "Yeah, I know who did this to me." she replied softly.

Clint and Phil stared at her in surprise as she looked away.

Phil sighed before he pulled her into a hug surprising her. "What are you-" She asked before Phil cut her off.

"I'm so happy you are alive. I'm happy that you're finally back with us and that were all together again. You've managed to scare the shit out of me too many times while I've been away.  
This time you've spent under Magneto's control that you don't want to talk about… I understand. I do.  
But there are too many organisations with their eyes on you right now and I need to make sure they go away before you get pulled into a even greater mess than this." Phil told her sternly.

Rogue returned the comforting hug desperately. While Clint felt like _home_ to her, Phil felt like _family_. Something his specific scent brought to the forefront of her mind.

"Mar-Rogue," Phil corrected himself, "Please tell us what happened… We won't judge you. I promise." He told her as pulled back slightly and stared into her wide green eyes.

Rogue bit her lip and hesitated. "I… fine." She replied giving in.

Clint took her hand in his and led her to sit on the bed. He sat next to her and Phil grabbed the chair.

"Whenever you're ready." Phil told her gently.

Rogue sighed. "Magneto… had a secondary power." She stated, "He was a telepath, no one knew this."

The men both looked at her surprised. "Really?" Phil asked her feeling doubtful.

Rogue nodded. "The day I went with him, he brought me to his hideout in Nevada. He forced his way into my mind. Suppressing every memory I had and pushed the constructed memories of me working for him, being his left hand man and trust in him into my brain and it worked."

Rogue felt bile in her throat as the image of his dead body came to mind. "He gave me several missions to complete for him and I did. He'd meet up with me every once in a while and then go rummage through my head again; probably to strengthen his hold over me."

She shook her head lightly. "The first mission he gave me was simple. Bolivar Trask."

Phil nodded in recognition.

"I had to absorb him and find out if he was making mutant killing robots or not. If he did I had to finish him off."

Phil sighed. "He did I'm guessing."

Rogue nodded. "I killed him; a bullet in the head and two in the heart. I erased any evidence of his killer robot plans." She said without a hint of guilt as the memory of what Trask did to his own baby brother resurfaced.

She stopped talking. She couldn't bring herself to talk about the three missions after Trask.

"Rogue?" Phil questioned sensing her hesitate.

Rogue bit her lip. "My second mission..." She stated quietly. "There was an organisation that… that was kidnapping and killing kids. Mutant kids." She said harshly.

"I had to infiltrate their compound and…" She released a deep breath when she remembered the bodies; she now understood what Magneto feared. "I hunted down and killed anyone with even the slightest connection to them… After that I made sure every single child was found and returned to their parents so that they could get the needed closure."

She didn't elaborate. She still perfectly remembers the smell of decay and rot along with the horrified and scared expressions on the children's faces. She would never forget them.

" _ **Not unlike the concentration camps. We are nearing the repeat of history."**_ Magneto informed her cruelly in her mind.

" _One organisation does not make an country Magneto."_ She countered back.

" _ **My dear, one organisation was all it took to create the camps and ghettos."**_ He replied angrily.

Rogue ignored the hatred she felt coursing through her body and pushed him back into her sub consciousness again.

"Mar-Rogue?" Phil corrected again, "When and where did this happen? SHIELD has no record of this."

Phil and Clint both noticed the harsh look in her eyes. "No one noticed at first because the kidnappings weren't focused in one area. It was happening on a national level." She replied angrily. "If Magneto hadn't been contacted by an old friend of his whose child was a mutant it would have gone unnoticed."

Clint shook his head angrily besides her. "I can't believe this."

Phil noted something down on a tablet he'd brought with him and nodded. "What else happened?"

Rogue visibly paled. "The next mission was bad." She stated breathlessly. "Real bad."

Clint took her hand in his again.

"Magneto sent me to Brazil. He wanted me to steal a biological weapon. He was going to use it on congress. Start a war."

Phil's eyes widened in shock but he didn't interrupt.

Rogue laughed but it was hollow. "I wasn't the only one with orders to steal it. I literally ran into another thief there. We fought inside the facility and he managed to best me." She remembered her encounter with Gambit all too well. He may have flirted with her and even dared to kiss her but he was still a deceiving asshole.

She shook her head. "We accidently set off an alarm and before we knew it we were surrounded." She didn't tell them, couldn't tell them, that she'd been intimate with Gambit inside the research facility. It would break Clint's heart and as much as she knew he would forgive her, she couldn't forgive herself now that she remembered everything.

"He stole the vial from me when I was distracted," She stated neutrally.

It would do no one any good if she told them that it had been his wicked tongue and head between her thighs that distracted her. Rogue had jumped at the chance when she realized he could touch her without being absorbed too much.

Something she regretted from the bottom of her heart.

The small pieces she'd absorbed weren't enough to have him inside her head, she'd only received his surface thoughts instead.

"he threw a several explosives at the guards and me. When I woke up I was in a cell made with power negation tech and no way out."

Clint froze beside her. "He left you there to die?" He asked quietly. There was no mistaking his soft tone for the fury it truly was.

Rogue nodded. _"If I ever find the swamp-rat again I'll fucking cut off his genitals."_ She thought angrily.

"I was there for three months until I finally caught a break. I managed to take down a guard who was stupid enough to enter my cell." She didn't tell them of the torture she endured while there.

How they water boarded her everyday.

When she didn't break from that they'd switched over to electrocution.

After that it had been psychological torture in the form humiliation.

Rogue hadn't let it break her then and she wouldn't let it break her now.

She had left the cell humming a tune she'd heard a guard hum earlier that day. When she finally walked out of that building, bathed in their blood, she was still humming.

"Babe?" Clint looked at her concerned when she stopped talking.

Rogue shook her head clear of the memories. "I don't know where the thief or the vial is now."

Phil cursed. "This isn't good. Who knows what they're planning to do with that vial."

Rogue shrugged. "I tried tracking him down but he's a pro. I couldn't find any trace of him."

"Can you give me a description?" Phil asked her.

Rogue nodded. "I can also give you his name; Gambit. He has red on Black eyes, 6'1 and brown hair. He's Cajun, from Louisiana. I could tell by his accent. The guy likes to talk in third person." She stated with a roll of her eyes.

Phil nodded as he noted down everything. Clint looked at her surprised but she ignored his curiosity.

Phil then looked at her and gestured for her to go on.

Rogue decided to skip the last mission in Switzerland. That was a wound that still hadn't healed.

"Magneto sent me to Vietnam. I was supposed to look for some abandoned temple in the middle of the fucking jungle," she cursed annoyed, "and look for some relic he needed for a favour. He didn't go into detail and I couldn't find it. In the end I went back to the states, I killed Magneto and here we are five months later."

"You what?" Phil asked her horrified. At least he sounded horrified to Rogue.

"Went back to the states, killed Magneto and here we are. Not that hard to understand." She stated indifferently.

Clint and Phil shared a look. "Why did you kill Magneto?" Phil asked her gently.

Rogue glared at them feeling angry. She let go of Clint's hand.

"Wouldn't you?" She asked him, "Wouldn't you kill him if you found out he'd stolen almost a year and a half of your life? That he suppressed your memories and gave you fake ones? Made you kill people you don't know and never wanted to hurt? I did to him what he pushed me to do to others." She justified upset.

Nobody spoke for a while.

Rogue sighed. "I absorbed him before I killed him but it didn't bring back my memories, just the knowledge that they had been there before he used his telepathy on me. I left his body at a temple here in New York. I'm sure they've figured out who he is and buried him by now… I was lost for a while and decided I didn't want to starve, so I offered my abilities to the highest bidder." She finished neutrally.

Phil nodded and rose from his seat. "I'm going to report back to Fury. I'll be back later."

Clint looked at her expectantly. "Your math doesn't add up. What happened after Brazil and before Vietnam?"

Rogue looked at him surprised. She hadn't expected him to catch on. "Can we talk about that some other time? I don't want to talk about that. Not now."

Clint nodded. "Sure." He replied shortly before getting up. "I'll get us something to eat. Be right back."

With that said, Rogue was left alone in the room. She released a deep breath and tried to stop her shaking.

Her solitude lasted a second as Tony snuck inside the room. Rogue raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"You were listening, weren't you?" She accused with a smile on her face.

Tony grinned. "Of course. Look," He said as he sat on Phil chair, "I want you to know you did the right thing." He said surprising her.

He interrupted her before she could voice her confusion. "Take it from me. After what I went through with Stane, I understand. Stane was family to me. But I ended him because he became a threat not only to me but also to the world. I don't know what memories Magneto placed in your mind, but if you trusted him it must have destroyed you to find out the truth."

Rogue nodded. "I was so angry… I think I did it because it was both his anger and my own that flowed through me and it became too much." She replied quietly.

Tony smiled. "I know you probably don't wanna hear it but you've done more good in a year and some months than SHIELD has the last ten. You've taken out more high profiled terrorists on the SHIELD registry than any of their agents ever have." He said lightly.

Rogue chuckled. "Don't let Phil or Clint hear you. I don't think that they see it the same way as you do."

Tony grinned. "I don't care about their delicate sensibilities. Rogue, you're always welcome here. I just want you to know that… And Pepper still wants you to work for her."

They both laughed at that, while Clint entered the room looking between them.

"Thanks Tony, I needed that." Rogue told him gratefully.

Tony leaned in and hugged her. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

Tony left the two in the room and Rogue already felt her mood drop again.

Clint handed her a plate with a sandwich and some vegetables on it, which she took thankfully. "Thank you."

Clint nodded. "Jarvis told me you haven't eaten." He stated softly.

Rogue blushed. "Wasn't hungry." She replied as she tucked a white bang behind her ear.

She started eating the food and when she finished she stole some carrots off of Clint's plate.

"So," Rogue stated quietly, "tell me what happened here. What's the deal with the alien invasion?"

Clint froze. "I don't want to talk about that." He stated angrily.

Rogue glared. "You don't get the option of a no." She repeated Phil's earlier words to him.

Clint rubbed his head annoyed. "Loki had a falling out with Thor." He stated and Rogue frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked confused. She'd seen them bicker plenty of times back in Asgard. It wasn't anything new.

Clint glared but it wasn't directed at her. "Loki fell off the bridge towards Asgard and we all thought he was dead," Rogue froze at the revelation, "Thor says he was tortured and brainwashed into doing some guys bidding."

Rogue felt sick to her stomach. It was too much like her situation.

"Loki came to earth and I tried to stop him except he had this magic staff thing and he managed to take control of me. I became his henchman." Clint said and Rogue's eyes widened.

"I did whatever he commanded without question. I killed a guy and stole his eyeball, attacked the hellicarrier causing massive fatalities and Phil… He nearly died because of what we did… A portal was opened and the evil guy's alien army stormed New York."

"Natasha managed to break Loki's hold over me," He stated and Rogue felt a flare of jealousy, "and Fury formed us into the Avengers. We fought together. Tony, Thor, Nat, a guy named Dr Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and I. We stopped Loki but couldn't break his hold. Thor took him back to Asgard hoping Odin would be able to."

Rogue shook her head in disbelief. "Shit." She simply stated after a moment. It was the only word she could find that described the situation properly.

"I've been retired from SHIELD." He told her and Rogue felt her heart stop momentarily.

"WHAT? Why?" She exclaimed indignantly, "You loved SHIELD. It was your home!"

Clint's lips twitched softly at her anger. "I was compromised. Unlike with you, there isn't any certainty that I'm not a sleeper." He told her as he rubbed his head.

She looked at Clint and could suddenly see the exhaustion in his eyes and the worry lines so much clearer.

Rogue got up and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. About everything." She stated sadly.

Clint released a deep breath and shudder while in her arms. He smiled gently at her. "Not your fault." He told her tiredly.

But to Rogue it felt like it was. If only she'd fought Magneto harder she might have been able to escape and none of this would have happened.

"Clint… I want to go to sleep." She told him softly.

Clint looked at her surprised but nodded and got up to leave. Rogue pulled his arm, stopping him in his place when she realized he'd misunderstood her.

"I meant I want to go to sleep next to you. In your arms… If you'll let me. I mean… if you don't…" _"Hate me…"_ She bit her lip not being able to finish the sentence.

Clint smiled and took her hand in his. "Always." He stated gently, as he led her out of the medical room.

They found themselves in his bedroom and snuggled close. Perfectly content and happy, they both fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

* * *

…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Rogue had been in Stark Tower for a week now. Tony had removed the collar from her neck two days ago after many threats of bodily harm from Rogue and she'd released a breath of relief, when she finally felt the heavy contraption leave her skin.

During her stay in the tower she'd finally met the quiet Dr Banner. Rogue had been completely charmed by him and the adorable awkwardness he excluded, something that had bothered Clint she'd noted humoured.

She'd had an emotional and teary reunion with Pepper, who'd offered her the job as her personal assistant again, which had lifted Rogue's spirit greatly.

And now she could add Natasha on the list of people currently living in the tower. When she'd run into the woman Rogue had gotten a mere nod from Natasha, which she'd figured meant stay-out-of-my-way-and-I'll-do-the-same.

Rogue could live with that as long as the woman didn't hover around Clint. She was sure Clint felt humoured by her jealousy as she was by his.

Rogue sighed as she made her way towards the kitchen. Clint had been distant since they'd first slept in the same bed again. She'd gotten the feeling that he was avoiding her during the day and only stayed with her when they slept during the night.

It left her feeling hurt and frustrated because she couldn't for the life of her figure out if she'd said or done something that had bothered him.

She felt uncertainty settle in her body and wondered if he'd changed his mind about her. _"Maybe I've changed too much? Maybe he doesn't feel the same about me anymore."_

Biting her lip she stopped in front of the kitchen door as she her heard voices talking behind it.

 **"I'm not saying that Clint,"** Natasha stated in a neutral tone, **"but I can tell she's different than the other girls you've been with. I've never seen you like this; not with Laura, not with Bobbi and not with me."**

Rogue froze. Clint had never spoken of his ex-girlfriends and she was suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Clint sighed. **"That's because she is different. She brings me… peace and happiness in a way no one has been able to before."**

This time Natasha sighed. **"Don't mix up your feelings. You have to be sure that this is worth it. You know what happened with Laura and the kids. I don't want to see you hurt again."**

 _"_ _Clint has kids?"_ She thought feeling betrayed. Rogue cursed her own morals and wondered if she should have just gone through his memories back when she'd first absorbed him.

Maybe if she had, her heart wouldn't be clenching so painfully right now.

 _"_ _Then again I haven't told him all my secrets… I haven't told him about Gambit or Switzerland… But still, kids? We promised each other honesty."_ She thought sadly, realizing that neither had lived up to the one demand they'd made for their relationship to work.

She could feel the tension in the kitchen even through the door. **"Tash,"** Clint said softly and Rogue felt the jealousy surge in her, **"I'm certain."**

She could clearly hear Natasha sigh again. **"Didn't you tell me her one demand was honesty in your relationship with her,"** She asked Clint and Rogue felt annoyed that he'd told her that.

 _"_ _Hasn't he kept anything to himself about us?"_

 **"Have you told her? About what happened with Laura? About our past? About your brother? Are you even planning on telling her?"**

Rogue felt the surprise rock her again. _"A brother he's never mentioned… Kids he's never mentioned… Relationships with people he's never mentioned. He knows everything there is about me, about my past, but I know nothing of his."_ The irony wasn't lost on her as she stared at her un-gloved hands thinking of her powers.

 **"Tash, just leave it… I'll tell her everything when I'm ready."**

Rogue felt hopeful at his comment until Natasha replied, **"That's what you said when we had this discussion about Laura, Clint, and you never did. Don't forget that."**

Rogue felt nauseated but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

She shook her head and schooled her expression into an indifferent one before walking into the kitchen.

Rogue looked at them with a fake surprised look. "Oh. Hi." She stated softly and pretended she didn't feel hurt when Clint excused himself and left the room in a hurry.

She looked at Natasha. "Is he avoiding me?" She asked gently. If she'd learned anything from their discussion it was that Clint clearly confided in her more than he did in Rogue.

Natasha's face was as indifferent as hers had been when she'd entered the kitchen, and the woman shrugged before walking away leaving Rogue alone in front of the fridge.

Rogue sighed, ignoring the hurt and annoyance before marching out of the kitchen and back into their bedroom.

She sat on the before looking up. "Jarvis? Do you know what Clint and Natasha were talking about earlier in the kitchen?" She asked the AI hopeful.

"Unfortunately not Rogue. Mr Barton and Ms Romanoff had the privacy setting activated. Only Sir can recover the audio and video files."

Rogue bit her lip annoyed before she got up. "Thanks Jarvis. If Clint or anyone asks where I'm at, could you tell them I'm spending the night in my own apartment?"

"Noted."

Rogue thanked him again before walking out of the bedroom and soon out of the tower.

She ran into a handsome, tall, blonde haired man outside the tower entrance knocking a box out of his hand.

"Sorry 'bout that sugar, le'me help you with that." She said her accent coming through sweetly as she picked up the box.

The man smiled brightly at her and Rogue couldn't help but return it.

"No problem ma'am. I was blocking my own view, so it was my fault." He told her with a small nod.

Rogue smiled as realisation hit her. "You must be Steve, right? Tony told me you were moving into the tower along with the others."

Steve stared at her surprised before nodding. "Yup. Do you work for Tony?"

Rogue shook her head smiled sadly. "He really wants me to but I keep turning him down. I don't think it's good for his ego if gets everything he points his fingers at." She laughed.

"I'm Rogue, I'm Clint's…" She hesitated a bit and Steve noticed it, "I'm Clint's girlfriend… or at least I think I still am." She muttered the last part not knowing he'd heard her clear as day.

Steve nodded understandingly. "Well he's a lucky man. Rogue, huh? That's an odd name for dame." He said trying to lead the conversation away from the potential awkwardness it was headed towards.

Rogue laughed delighted. "It's a nickname. I've never liked it but I can't use my real name anymore. That's a story for another day though. Steve, it was nice meeting you but I really gotta to go." She told him still smiling brightly, "I'll see you in the tower soon."

Steve nodded and took the box from her hands with a smile. "Nice meeting you too, Rogue."

They walked away in separate directions but both turned and smiled at each other before continuing on their ways.

Rogue hid her blush as she moved a white strand of hair behind her ear and walked towards the subway station nearby.

.

* * *

.

Rogue was in the middle of closing a box she'd filled with her plates from the kitchen. On the counter a half filled bottle of red wine and an almost empty glass stood looking at ominously.

She knew she couldn't get drunk, even though she really wanted to, but planned to still make an effort.

She refilled the glass and emptied it immediately before opening another cabinet and removing the glasses from the inside.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked softly from the living room.

Rogue nearly dropped a glass in surprise and turned and glared at him. "Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She scolded him while clutching her chest.

Clint raised an eyebrow and Rogue sighed, "I'm packing down the apartment. I'm gonna sell it."

Clint felt surprise surge in him. "You never told me that." He stated a bit worried.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you'd actually take the time to talk to me during the day I could." Rogue mumbled hurt.

She turned to him. "I had sex with another man when I was under Magneto's control." She stated bluntly.

And there it was, her dirty guilty secret out in the open. Rogue had decided after her run in with Steve she'd be honest with Clint again.

If he couldn't live up to the same demand in their relationship, there'd be no relationship, just as they'd first agreed.

Clint stared at her. A variety of emotions played on his face; anger, hurt, concern and last indifference.

 _"_ _Well isn't that a bitch."_ She thought hurt.

Rogue didn't let him speak before she continued. "I was in Switzerland between Brazil and Vietnam. Ran into a guy who could make a person experience their worst nightmare. Like what I'd already been through wasn't enough. I also tried to kill myself because I was so sure that the nightmare was real, which also happens to be the reason why I don't want to talk about it." She admitted.

Her body shook involuntarily as she remembered the suffocating feeling of desperation and pain.

Rogue looked at him expectantly, wondering if her honesty would suddenly spur on his own.

It didn't.

Instead, Clint swallowed the bile in his throat and stared at her like it was the first time he was really seeing her.

She could tell in his eyes that he didn't like what he saw.

 _"_ _Well, sugar, these damaged goods are the only ones here, so if you don't like it then leave."_ She didn't let it show that she really wanted him to like them, to like her and waited for him to reply.

Rogue refilled her glass and realized that she'd managed to empty the bottle. She drank the remaining wine feeling relieved that she able to focus on something other than the intensity of Clint's stare.

The silence stretched on and suddenly the apartment felt too small. Too suffocating.

 _"_ _Huh, maybe it is a good thing I'm selling this place."_ She thought sadly.

"You gonna say somethin' or jus' stand there an' watch me, sugar?" Rogue asked feeling annoyance starting to surge through her body.

For a second she could have sworn that she saw pain flash in his eyes but it was gone the same second it'd been there.

"Why did you tell me this?" He asked desperately and Rogue looked away.

"Our one promise Clint, what was that?" she asked, giving the answer to him.

Clint shook his head angrily.

"What was it Clint?" She pressured him.

"… Honesty." He finally replied.

Rogue nodded. "Honesty," she repeated, "Are you gonna be honest with me?" She asked surprising him, "'Cause let me tell; you know everything about me and I know nothing about you."

Clint froze. "You've absorbed me. Twice. I'm sure you've seen what there is to see." He told her sharply.

Rogue shook her head. "You know, _because I've told you this several times_ , I don't go through people's memories unless I absolutely have to. And you? I want _you_ to tell me everything there is about you, not my powers."

Clint froze but didn't speak.

He suddenly turned and walked out of the apartment, the front door closing behind him with a harsh slam. He never noticed the completely heartbroken look in Rogue's eyes as she stood there and stared.

 _"_ _I guess that's it."_

Rogue returned to the task at hand while expertly avoiding the heavy feeling in her heart. It took a while but she managed to clean out the cabinets and finish packaging everything in the kitchen.

Rogue then went through her walk in closet throwing her clothes and shoes into boxes not caring to fold it.

She continued through the day and finished packing up everything. Rogue stood in the middle of her box filled living room and surveyed the apartment with mixed feelings.

She sighed and turned around to find Clint looking at her again. "Seriously! How the hell do you do that?" She cursed as he surprised her yet again.

Clint crossed his arms looking awkward. "You're always caught up in your thoughts. Not that hard to sneak up on you." He told her gently.

Rogue just looked at him. "Here to finish it?"

Clint looked at her surprised and surveyed the many boxes. "Finish what? You've clearly managed to pack up everything on your own."

Rogue bit her lip before replying, "Finish this relationship… Say the words Clint and just leave."

She looked away but his hand gently lifted her face. Rogue stared into his eyes getting completely lost in them and cursed him for having this pull on her.

"I'm not ending our relationship." He stated harshly.

Rogue was confused and frowned. "Then –"

Clint cut her off, "You're right. Honesty is what we agreed to, the both of us. You're strong Mar-Rogue." He frowned as he remembered how much she hated the nickname; "We really need to find another nickname for you."

Rogue snorted but felt her heart unclench, "Doesn't matter. I think people have gotten used to it by now." She shrugged.

Clint sighed and rubbed his hand through his blonde hair. "Look I am going to be honest with you, I am." He promised her, "but I don't know how to. I need baby steps and patience because unlike you I'm not strong. My entire life has been about lying and killing and surviving."

Clint frowned before sighing. "I used to be married, in fact I've been married three times."

Rogue felt her jaw drop. "Wow." She stated shocked.

Clint chuckled but it was a hollow sound. "Yeah, never really had any luck in that department. My first wife, Laura, I loved her. Deeply. I had three kids with her." He smiled shortly remembering them, "Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel."

The smile vanished. "They were murdered by a rogue SHIELD team that I was supposed to take out." He whispered angrily.

Rogue refrained from gasping in alarm and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder instead.

Clint's body shook lightly as he remembered.

"I wasn't fast enough or smart enough. Thought I'd hidden my family away but they found out about them somehow. It's my fault." He whispered desperately.

Rogue took him into her arms and hugged him. Her heart ached for him and the pain he had to endure.

"It's not your fault Clint. They killed them, not you. I don't ever wanna hear you say that again." She whispered angrily into his ear. " _Ever_."

Before she knew it Clint was crying in her arms. She wondered if he'd ever talked to anyone about this or if he'd ever actually processed the trauma.

She pushed her curiosity into the back of her mind and focused on holding him, comforting him any way she could.

They stood there for a while as Clint regained control of his emotions.

Rogue gently touched him, neither realising her powers weren't working. "I can live with baby steps. Lord knows you've been patient with me Clint, the least I can do is the same for you." She told him softly.

Clint nodded and leaned in to kiss her but Rogue pulled back when she felt pain in her abdomen.

"You okay?" He asked her with a frown.

Rogue nodded tightly. "Yeah, it's just been a while since I released the bifrost energy."

Her skin was starting to get a purple hue and Rogue cursed. "I thought I was done with this shit!" She exclaimed angrily.

Clint grabbed her and held onto her as they were transported away from the apartment.

.

* * *

.

The first thing Rogue noticed was Clint arms around her and his pressed up body against her. She blushed, enjoying the feeling and Clint grinned noticing her blush. The next thing she noticed was the ice-cold wind whipping into them.

She and Clint looked around. "Are we on a mountain?" She asked surprised.

"Babe, take a look at this." Clint stated as he stared at something behind her.

For the second time that day Rogue felt her jaw drop. An enormous mountain was looming over them. It was beautiful and unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

"That would be Mount Everest though the locals call it Sagarmāthā." A gentle voice spoke behind her.

Clint and Rogue tensed. They turned and saw a man floating in the air. He was wearing blue clothes and a red robe that billowed behind him. He landed in front of them.

"I'm Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme" He introduced in an American accent looking curiously at the two, "I've been waiting to meet you Rogue."

Clint stepped in front of her protectively. "How do you know her name?" he asked angrily.

Dr Strange smiled. "I think we should take this conversation somewhere where the chances of frostbites are considerably lower, don't you?" He asked them a knowing glint in his eyes.

Rogue nodded as the ice-cold wind bit through her thin clothes. "Sure." She replied and Clint looked at her surprised.

She pressed her hand in his. "It's okay." She stated. Rogue had a feeling that whoever this man was, he was important.

Dr Strange moved two fingers in a circular motion creating golden sparks. The golden sparks then melted together and created a golden circle of energy. Dr Strange walked through the now open portal.

Rogue and Clint followed him. They ended up in courtyard where a handful of people were training with long poles against each other. Dr Strange nodded at them before showing Rogue and Clint inside.

"It's a beautiful place, where are we?" Rogue asked him curiously.

Dr Strange smiled. "We're at the Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu, Nepal. The masters of the mystic arts come here to train."

Clint snorted. "Great, so it's an Asian Hogwarts." He stated rudely.

Rogue hit his arm. "Don't be rude Clint." She scolded him annoyed.

Dr Strange chuckled feeling amused. "I guess you could say that."

"That still doesn't explain how you know Rogue's name or what you want from us." Clint added though less harsh.

Dr Strange sighed as they all sat around a small table, while tea was being poured into the cups in front of them.

"It's my job to watch over any and all magical incidents that can affect earth. Rogue's absorption of the bifrost," They looked at him surprised, "Like I said, _all_ magical incidents that can affect earth," He stated before continuing, "has had unforeseen consequences."

Rogue frowned. "How so? You know, besides nearly dying from it." She stated with an eye roll.

Dr Strange smiled gently. "Whenever you've been transported by the bifrost you've left behind a magical trace, a bit of leftover bifrost energy if you will. Several dark beings have used this in their favour to open portals across the world. In the states, Afghanistan and now here in Nepal." He told them.

Rogue shook her head. "That's not my fault. Back then I couldn't control the energy inside me."

Dr Strange raised an eyebrow at her. "And now you can?" he asked her curiously.

Rogue blushed. "I think so. This isn't an exact science. I just release a lot of energy and I don't get transported across the world." She justified.

Dr Strange took a sip of his tea. "You haven't released energy in a while since you were transported here. Though I must admit I redirected you from your original target when I felt the bifrost energy move against the wards surrounding earth." He admitted.

"I was… uhm, mind controlled the last year. My memories were suppressed so I didn't know I had to release the energy. I think I did do it subconsciously, but on a small scale cause I wasn't suddenly transported somewhere else during that year." Rogue admitted.

Dr Strange nodded. "I see," he rubbed his beard, "I could remove the energy from your body. If you want?"

Rogue froze. "I thought it wasn't possible." She stated as Clint rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I've learned that anything is possible when it comes to magic." Dr Strange replied a smile on his face.

"What do you get out of this?" Clint asked suspiciously.

Dr Strange nodded at him clearly happy with his question. "I get the joy of not having to go or send masters to close portals and fight escaping demons from different realms." He replied dryly. "I do have other pressing concerns to deal with."

Rogue and Clint looked at each other, communicating wordlessly with their eyes. She turned to Dr Strange and nodded.

"Do it." She stated confidently.

Dr Strange sighed. "I must warn you. This will not be painless or risk free. I've never pulled an energy like the bifrost out of a living being before."

Rogue shrugged. "Nothing in life is, Doc."

"I'll have to prepare for this but we should be ready in a couple of hours." He told them. "Do feel free to explore the Kamar-Taj, I'll find you when I'm ready."

Rogue and Clint nodded understandingly and rose from the table. They walked back outside into the courtyard and watched the people there laugh and talk as they walked away having finished their training for the day.

"Do you trust him?" Clint asked her.

Rogue shrugged. "I don't know but I'm willing to if it means getting rid of the damned bifrost." She said.

Clint nodded and sighed. "It's just a bit too convenient, isn't it? I mean all this time and now out of nowhere, he has the answers to your suffering."

Rogue caressed his face lovingly a warm smile on her lips. "You're worried sugar, I get it. I am too. So lets do what we do best. Get in trouble." She grinned.

Clint raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "What do you have in mind?"

"You're the super spy, let's go spy." She chuckled as she pulled him along by his hand.

Clint stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" She asked her smile falling a bit as she noticed the worried look on his face.

Clint looked at her hand in his a frown on his face. "Your hand… You're not pushing energy into me." He stated.

Rogue looked down at their entwined hands. She focused on her powers and gasped when nothing happened.

"What the hell…" She muttered shocked. Rogue took his face in her hands and focused on absorbing him instead.

"Clint it's not working! My powers aren't working." She stated worried.

Clint's eyes widened. "You don't think it's this place?" He questioned as he took her hands in his trying to comfort her.

Rogue shook her head. "No… Maybe it was Tony collar?" She guessed unsure.

Clint shrugged. "We'll deal with this when we get back home. Right now, let's not worry. Let's focus on the bifrost energy and exploring this place." He stated firmly.

Rogue nodded before leaning in to kiss him. Clint deepened it immediately and in that moment they completely forgot their worries.

Rogue pulled away breathlessly. "I think we should definitely take advantage of this and then go explore."

Clint grinned. "I like the way you think." He told her as he pulled her towards a building.

They ended up inside a large library whose only occupant was a large man loudly listening to Beyoncé on his iPod as he read a book. They easily avoided him and found a small abandoned section with books locked to the walls.

Rogue giggled excitedly as Clint reclaimed her lips, while his hands pushed her shirt over her head and down on the floor.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She whispered with a giggle.

Clint chuckled into the skin of her neck while Rogue desperately opened the buckle on his belt.

Rogue moaned when she felt his mouth move to her breast before moving further down her body, taking her pants with him.

She gasped and accidently knocked down a few books from the shelf behind her when she finally felt his mouth on her.

Rogue glanced down, her hands running through his hair and moaned when their eyes connected as Clint diligently worked his tongue on her.

She felt the curl in her stomach build, and Clint must have realized from her increasing gasps and moans. Rogue cursed him desperately when he pulled back grinning widely.

"Clint!" She gasped angrily as he stood but her anger was quickly turned into pleasure as he finally entered her.

He wrapped her legs around his hips and Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck, as he started moving furiously inside her.

Rogue knew she'd never grow tired of the feeling of Clint inside her. The way she felt full, stretched and completely content and loved.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance as he pushed into her and pulling her back down to meet every thrust.

The only sounds in the library was that of skin meeting skin, their quiet moans and gasps and the vague sound of Beyoncé singing in the other end of the library.

Rogue gasped out his name loudly as she came, running her nails down Clint's back with him quickly following her.

.

* * *

.

Rogue was staring contently at the sun setting behind the mountains in the distance with Clint sitting next to her on a bench in the courtyard.

After their thrust in the library they'd explored the different buildings and rooms and found nothing out of the ordinary or anything that gave off bad feeling.

In the end they'd settled down and enjoyed the silence and companionship happily.

"Everything is ready." Dr Strange said out of nowhere making them turn in surprise. "Follow me."

Rogue took a deep breath and managed a small smile for Clint. They were led into a simple room; it had a stone table where Rogue was told to sit on and relax.

"This is what's going to happen," Dr Strange said trying to calm the nervous tension in the air, "I'm going to chant a spell, place my hand on your chest and pull the bifrost energy from your body."

He showed them a small white rock that was attached to a necklace, "I'm going to push the energy into this rock that's been enchanted to hold the energy back and keep it from returning to your body."

Rogue nodded. "Sounds good, Doc."

Dr Strange smiled gently. "Ready?"

"Ready." She released a deep breath, while praying she was doing the right thing as she lay down on the uncomfortable stone table.

She heard him chant something in a language she didn't understand and soon she felt his hand pushing down one her chest.

Rogue felt the painful sensation of something, _the bifrost energy_ , gathering into one giant energy ball in her chest and she couldn't breathe.

She was suffocating and she panicked.

Her arms were flailing about until Clint grabbed them and pushed them down.

The Dr Strange moved his hand from his chest and she felt the energy being ripped from her body.

The pain was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Her screams were loud and she was sure they'd be heard in all of Kathmandu.

And suddenly, the sensation of her body being ripped to pieces stopped.

Rogue felt like she could breathe again.

Clint came into her line of vision and caressed her face lovingly.

"Is it done?" she rasped, her voice sore from her screaming.

Clint nodded and kissed her on her forehead lovingly. "Yeah." He helped her sit and Rogue watched Dr Strange place the necklace into a small wooden box.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Rogue smiled. "Like I can breathe… and like my body is lighter somehow." She stated

Dr Strange nodded. "Good. I'd like for the two of you to stay here for the night. You might experience a bit of dizziness or nausea, and if you feel any discomfort at all let me now immediately." He informed her seriously.

Rogue nodded gratefully. "What's going to happen to the stone?" She asked curious.

"I will keep it for safekeeping here in the Kamar-Taj with the other ancient relic."

"Can't it be destroyed?" Clint asked, "I'm not sure having a powerful energy stone on earth is a good idea."

Dr Strange sighed. "The energy from the bifrost is, in its rawest form, infinite. There is no known way to destroy it."

Clint sighed. "Great, so the infinity stone stays here. Now can we get something to eat? 'Cause I'm starving." He stated as his stomach rumbled loudly.

Rogue giggled as she rubbed the green jade bracelet around her wrist and Dr Strange nodded. "Of course. Let me get this out of the way. I'll meet you in the courtyard."

Rogue and Clint walked out hand in hand both feeling happier and relieved.

"I think we did the right thing." Clint stated looking back at Dr Strange who left with the wooden box in hand.

Rogue nodded. "Yeah, me too." She sighed.

"What is it?" Clint asked her curious.

Rogue shook her head. "Nothing… I just feel like this isn't the last we've seen of the infinity stone. Things like that have a habit of stirring trouble, sugar."

Clint nodded in agreement. "You're right but until that happens; lets just enjoy life." He stated as he kissed her softly.

Rogue smiled brightly as they pulled back from each other. "Yeah, let's do that."

.

* * *

.

Clint and Rogue ended up spending a week in the Kamar-Taj, because Clint ended up kicking some guy's ass when he put the moves on Rogue who'd been very clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

Dr Strange had been so impressed with Clint's skills that he'd asked him to teach some of the young masters in training there.

She'd had phoned Tony the same day informing him that they'd gone on a small vacation.

Tony had snorted. **"A small vacation? In Nepal? You and Clint? It would have been more believable if you told me you guys had eloped."**

Rogue had laughed and told him to stop tracking their phones and informed him that they'd be back within a week.

She had beamed with pride when she'd watched from the side-lines as Clint taught. He was extremely passionate and motivated about teaching that she found herself wondering if he'd ever teach their children some day.

Because Rogue wanted children, always had, but with what she knew of his past she was uncertain if he'd ever want children again.

She sighed sadly as they walked hand in hand towards the tower. Clint didn't notice her conundrum, as he was still weirded out by the fact that they gone through one door in the Kamar-Taj and found them selves inside a mansion in New York the next.

They found everyone except Tony lounging in the common room watching a movie. Everyone froze and then jumped to their feet pulling them into hugs congratulating them, while Clint and Rogue stared at each other confused.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asked still.

Pepper grinned widely. "I can't believe you guys did it! Though I'm a bit disappointed, I really wanted to be there and watch."

Rogue stared at the woman she'd come to see as a friend like she was an alien. "I'm gonna repeat Clint's question; What the hell is going on?"

Bruce noticed their confused looks. "Didn't you guys get married? Tony told everyone you eloped." He stated watching the horror on their faces grow.

"I'm going to castrate him." Rogue stated angrily as Clint nodded.

"We were away on a vacation! Nothing else happened! No one got married!" He exclaimed firmly.

Steve looked confused. "Then why did Tony tell us that?"

Natasha snorted and shook her head in disbelief. "Probably just to pull one over us."

Steve looked even more confused at her words.

Phil took pity on him and explained. "He just wanted to poke fun at us."

Steve nodded in realisation though a small frown was still on his face.

Pepper looked disappointed. "So no one got married. That's a let down."

Rogue chuckled. "Haven't you and Tony been engaged several times over the years?" She asked amused.

Pepper grinned. "We're not really into the whole marriage idea. We just use it as a cover with the media if something goes wrong or we need to cover something up."

Phil looked at her impressed. "You sure I can't convince you to work for SHIELD?"

Pepper shook her head. "Nope." She laughed.

Clint threw himself onto a couch. "So what are we watching?" he asked curiously.

Everyone but Rogue sat and listened to Bruce's plan to get Steve caught up on pop culture as they watched Star Wars.

Rogue shook her head and left to find Tony in his lab.

She knocked on the glass wall making him look up from the small blaster he was working on.

Tony grinned wickedly. "You're back! How was the honeymoon?" He teased.

Rogue chuckled and rolled her eyes at him before joining him at his table. "That was a horrible and awkward experience, don't ever do that to me again." She grinned.

Tony laughed. "I'm just getting back at you for back when you called me old man."

Rogue shook her head amusedly, "If that's still botherin' ya sugar, then you are too vain. Might wanna work on that instead of ya billion dollar suit." She grinned.

This time Tony rolled his eyes. "When you're as good-looking as me then there's nothing wrong with being vain. So, what can I do for you?" He asked looking at her curiously.

Rogue sighed and looked at him hesitantly. "I think there's something wrong with the power suppressing collar you made." She stated.

Tony frowned. "Why?"

"Because my powers are gone Tony." She admitted softly and slightly scared.

Tony's eyes widened before he ordered Jarvis to pull up the blueprints. "Are you sure?" He asked her worried.

Rogue nodded. "I've spent the last week trying, no forcing, myself to absorb Clint. It doesn't work." She said worried as she rubbed the jade bracelet around her wrist. It had become a subconscious and comforting reflex.

Tony sighed and rubbed his head as Jarvis scanned her. "At least this time you're not in my lab because you're dying. One of these days I'd like to have you down here just to help me or get a cup of coffee with me." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Rogue chuckled. "We could do that but it wouldn't be as interesting as this." She joked, " I hope you know that I'm not blaming you or whatever and I'm not mad, Tony. Just concerned, okay." She stated seeing the worry in his eyes as he went over the blueprints.

He sighed. "If this is my fault then I'm blaming me. It's my invention."

Rogue placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "Look." She said when she pulled away again, "I'm not going to let you play the blame game here, Tony. Just look into it, okay? If it is faulty it's better to know now and if it isn't then it's something else causing this."

Tony nodded and Rogue squeezed his arm before leaving him in the Lab.

 _"_ _Am I ever gonna catch a break?"_ She wondered as she walked into Clint and hers bedroom crashing on the bed.

"Probably not _."_ She said and sighed.

* * *

...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

After two months of uncertainty and worry Tony's conclusion was simple. The tech wasn't faulty. Something else was the cause of Rogue's powers disappearing.

Rogue had been thrown into a mix of relief and anxiety when he'd told her that. Clint had helped calm her whenever she felt the panic take a hold of her, suffocating her from the inside.

She had trouble adjusting to the powerless life to her own surprise, and while the freedom of being able touch was given to her she missed being useful.

Rogue was forced to stay home whenever the Avengers left for a mission, and she was bitter because not long ago she'd been more powerful than many of them combined.

 _"_ _A fascinating experience, isn't it?"_ Magneto had mocked her in her mind.

After a while she'd finally taken up Pepper's offer to work for her just so she wouldn't go crazy.

Even now, nearly a year down the line, she was still oddly discontent with her life.

It was hard for Rogue to admit to herself that having a normal life, a good job and an amazing guy was everything she'd wanted to begin with but it wasn't anymore.

Now she craved the excitement, the danger and the adrenalin and as exciting as working for Pepper was it just wasn't enough for her.

There had been a moment when Rogue had thought she was pregnant because her period was over two weeks late. At first she'd thought it was the stress of Tony and Pepper being attacked in Malibu but then a sneaking suspicion had taken a hold of her mind.

She had been excited but hadn't told anyone. She hadn't found the time with everything going on and over the week the thought of having a baby, Clint's baby, had stuck in her mind making her feel excited again.

When she came home from work a week later she sat on that toilet seat with the plastic stick in her hand showing positive. She'd never felt happier, more excited, than she had in that moment.

She didn't tell anyone the first month because everyone was away on missions or busy with their work.

Rogue had been glad she hadn't told anyone because when she felt several painful cramps one day her happiness and excitement had died out.

She rushed to the emergency room at the local hospital and Rogue felt her heart break into tiny pieces when the doctor told her the news of her miscarriage. She'd cried heavily in the bathroom at home before hiding the old positive test in the bottom of the small trashcan.

She'd walked around the tower for a full three weeks depressed and sad, and no one, not even Clint, had been able to pull her out of her depressed state.

Then Thor had come along and her excitement at seeing him and hearing news about Loki had pulled her out of her stupor.

Her excitement hadn't lasted long when Thor told her Loki wasn't recovering as well as they'd hoped.

"But he is recovering?" Rogue had questioned him concernedly.

Thor had nodded and Rogue felt a small surge of relief.

He hadn't stayed long and when he left the shit hit the fan.

The director of SHIELD was killed according to Steve and Natasha, who were away in Washington on a mission and before anybody else could join them as back up, HYDRA was brought out of the shadows and out of SHIELD leading to the spectacular political disaster that no one knew how to deal with.

Phil had left and gone underground to locate some of his team members and agents and they hadn't heard from him since.

During all of this, Rogue felt her restlessness grow and she was itching for a fight. She trained every day, growing stronger and better at using the knowledge and skills she had in her mind.

She snuck away several times a day to train in the Kamar-Taj under Stephen's tutelage, something that she was eternally grateful of.

After a while Clint stopped going easy on her during their sparring and Rogue had never been more proud in her life when she'd finally managed to take him down.

Clint had grinned underneath her, a proud look in his eyes and proceeded to kiss her senseless on the mattress before flipping them over so he was on top.

Rogue had cursed her luck when Steve walked in and blushed furiously before stammering out an awkward "The gym is not for _that kind of exercise._ "

After a while, when life was finally beginning to stabilize and things seemed to being going well, Ultron happened. Rogue had been in the common room with the others when it happened.

She'd surprised everyone but Thor and Clint when she'd held her own against the robots, while powerless.

When the others took off to stop Ultron she and Clint had a massive fight. Clint wasn't planning on letting her go along with them stating she'd be a distraction for him now that she was powerless.

Rogue felt like she'd been slapped in the face. He might as well have told her she was useless now.

She'd kissed him softly on the lips and told him to stay safe... after they'd left she'd walked the streets of New York and found herself inside Dr Strange's sanctum.

Rogue spent her time at the Kamar-Taj training and worrying about the others despite the hurt she felt in her heart.

Rogue had called Pepper and informed her she'd take some time off work. Pepper had understood her and cursed the men they both loved for their stupidity.

Stephen greeted her in the Kamar-Taj, and the two friends hugged before he had handed her the infinity stone much to her surprise.

Rogue had taken the necklace and looked at him surprised. "Why are you giving it to me? I thought you said it was safer here."

Stephen had looked at her softly and she'd noticed his hesitance. "You'll be needed soon. Your powers are going to return." He'd told her and Rogue had felt both happy and apprehensive. "The stone can be used for teleportation and opening portals. I'd like to train you to use this in your favour."

Rogue looked had looked at him suspiciously. "You know something and you aren't sharing."

Stephen had nodded looking uncomfortable. "Unfortunately I can't." He'd said firmly before his gaze softened. "Just trust me."

Rogue had nodded because in the end this was the man that had ultimately saved her life. So she had placed her trust and life in his hands.

She'd placed the necklace around her neck and the small, soft and polished stone was always hidden between her breasts.

In the three weeks she spent in the Kamar-Taj, before she received a call from Pepper stating the Avengers were on their way home, she managed to take control over the stone under Stephen's guidance.

He even taught her a few spells, which she managed to pull off with ease to his surprise.

"You're a natural." He'd told her proudly.

Rogue had snorted. "I think it might have something to do with the nature of my powers. I'm the perfect imitator and watching you makes it easy."

Rogue had proceeded to thank him and promised him she'd be back soon for more training before she teleported away in a purple light.

She noticed his guilty looks before she disappeared and it made her uncomfortable.

This is how she found herself reappearing inside the tower waiting anxiously for her family to come home, because that's what they'd become despite their differences; a dysfunctional but caring family.

Rogue wondered when her powers would return and decided she needed to be more careful with her touches now.

Pepper came up next to her, a worried frown on her face. "You okay honey?" She asked Rogue.

Rogue bit her lip and shook her head. "Not in the least… but they're gonna be worse off and what I feel and how I am isn't going to be important."

Pepper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Rogue, you're just as important as they are." She told her friend firmly.

"No. I'm not." She whispered hurt. It was a feeling that had been cemented by the guilty and knowing looks Stephen had sent her the last three weeks when he thought she wasn't looking.

Rogue didn't need her powers to know that whatever magic-induced-future-seeing-trip he'd experienced didn't end very well for her.

Whatever Pepper was about to reply was drowned out by the heavy sound of the Quinjet approaching.

She swallowed her fear and anxiety and focused on the landing jet. _"It doesn't matter… Clint needs me right now."_

They walked out and she immediately noticed the difference. Bruce and Thor were nowhere to be found and a brunette girl and red skinned guy were walking side by side with Steve. She felt worried but pushed the feeling into the back of her mind when she noticed the tired and worn look on Clint's face.

She didn't run up to him like Pepper did with Tony, instead she waited. When he finally reached her, she pulled him into a fierce hug and felt him slump slightly against her.

She didn't know how long they stood there but she didn't care. Rogue pulled back from the embrace and kissed him deeply ignoring Tony's teasing catcall.

"Let's get something to eat and then a shower." She told him as she took his hand in hers and guided him towards the kitchen.

Pepper had been prepared, she noticed amused as they walked into the kitchen. Every surface was filled with different types of take-out food.

Steve guided the new girl into a chair and filled a plate for her.

Rogue stared at her curiously and immediately knew she didn't like her. There was just something about her that rubbed Rogue the wrong way.

"Where's Bruce and who's the new girl and new… guy?" She asked when everybody was finally settled around the table eating their food.

No body seemed to have an answer and Rogue sighed. "Is Bruce dead?" She asked concerned making Natasha tense beside her and finally Tony cleared his throat.

"We don't know. He took off in a Quinjet as Hulk and we can't trace him anywhere." He admitted worried.

"So he's missing in action – not dead. Good. That's a start. Now, the newbies, who are they?" She wanted to know.

"I am Vision, Rogue." The red skinned man introduced himself and Rogue felt her throat tighten when she heard Jarvis' voice. "I am bi-product of the A.I. Jarvis and the sentient being inside this stone that was created by an infinite amount of cosmic energy melding together. Thor called it the mind stone." He explained.

Rogue stared at the yellow stone in his head and then nodded. She leaned into Clint and whispered into his ear. "Told you it was gonna bite us in the ass some day."

Clint tensed as he stared at the yellow stone suspiciously. He whispered into her ear, "I hate when you're right."

Rogue cleared her throat. "And the girl?" She stated a bit rudely ignoring the stares she and Clint were given.

The dark haired girl, who was clearly older than her, looked between Rogue and Clint curiously. "I'm Wanda. Wanda Maximoff." She introduced shortly.

Something in her mind clicked and suddenly realisation hit her. This was Magneto's human daughter. The memory of him leaving the human twins behind because they didn't show any sign of mutations made her sick.

 _"_ _Clearly she must have a power or she wouldn't be here Magneto. Imagine that."_ She mocked him in her mind. Rogue could feel the surge of anger and regret from Magneto but he didn't respond.

Clint must have noticed Wanda's tension because he placed his hand comfortingly on Rogue's lower back.

"Wanda was manipulated into trying to kill us all by Ultron. She managed to mess with the other's minds but we managed to convince her to join the good guys." Clint stated shortly.

"She what?" Rogue asked calmly yet the fury was unmistakeable. The tension was suddenly hanging thick in the air as everyone but Vision stopped eating.

Rogue didn't know if he was oblivious or just didn't care but he eventually noticed and followed their lead.

"You brought her here? After she tried to kill you all? After she messed with your minds?" She asked and wondered how stupid they could all be.

Beside her Clint tensed. "Look it's fine."

Rogue glared at him with such fury that everyone froze surprised. "Fine? It's fine?" she repeated deadly calm. "Clint, like me and like you," She said as all attention was focused on her, "did you even consider the microscopic possibility that her messing with your minds means every Avenger in this room is a god damned sleeper?"

Clint's eyes hardened as Rogue continued talking, "Or that it could be a last ploy from Ultron? 'Cause it seems to me that nobody around this table even considered that."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Rogue." Steve piped in and Rogue turned to him furiously, making him squirm in his seat.

"You're right. They do." She agreed angrily. "But you don't invite them home for fucking dinner before you make sure that they damn well aren't planning to kill you." She added angrily as she stared everyone down.

Rogue got up from the table and stormed off leaving the Avengers and Pepper to deal with the awkward tension in the air and wondering what just happened.

Pepper sighed before she got up too to their surprise. "Don't take it personal Wanda. Rogue hasn't been herself lately." Clint looked at her worriedly but Pepper ignored it. "But I do agree with her. What you've all done is rash and stupid. I just hope you're right." She said before turning on her heels and leaving the kitchen feeling worried about her friend.

.

* * *

.

Thirty minutes later Rogue found herself in full workout gear, in the gym angrily punching the boxing bag. Her jabs and punches were powerful and fuelled by her fury.

She heard the sound of Pepper's stilettos click against the tiled floor as she made her way towards her.

"Computer. Activate Privacy setting." Pepper ordered.

"Privacy setting activated." A mechanical voice replied.

Pepper nodded to herself satisfied. "I understand your anger and I agree with your argument wholeheartedly." Pepper stated softly. "What I don't understand is _you_. You've been angry, hurt and restless these last couple of months, or at least that's when I started noticing it."

Rogue sighed and sat on the floor throwing the boxing gloves away as she listened to Pepper, who sat down next to her.

"Neglecting your work for me and then requesting time off to go do what? Then saying you're not important, what's up with that? Rogue, what's going on with you?"

Rogue looked into the concerned eyes of Pepper Potts and shook her head tiredly. "Pep… I…"

Rogue rubbed her face tiredly. "Everything is wrong..." She admitted, "I just feel like everything has been piling up from the last year. I'm just so tired and angry."

Pepper looked at her curiously. "I know you're not the type to talk about your feelings but it helps."

Rogue sighed again. "Ever since my powers disappeared I've been lost. I feel like part of my self is gone." She said quietly, "My power always defined me, made me who I am today and I guess I just haven't been able let go of the idea that I'm useless now."

Pepper shook her head. "You're not useless. Far from it."

"Pep, I hate to admit it but I miss the excitement, the thrill of the fight. I thought I could deal with being normal and living the normal powerless life but I can't. I'm not happy playing housewife to Clint. A couple of months ago I was pregnant…" Rogue admitted feeling ashamed and Pepper's eyes widened in shock.

"And for the first time since losing my powers I felt happy again. Excited even, but it was short lived. My body miscarried it and I felt completely crushed again until Thor showed up with news of Loki's improvement."

Pepper shook head in disbelief. "That's why you were so depressed. Christ! You should have told us, or even Clint. We all thought…" Pepper hesitated, "We thought you were depressed over your powers and that you were going to… hurt yourself."

Rogue snorted. "I may have been depressed but I'm not some emo who's going to off herself because of that."

Pepper glared at her surprising Rogue. "You didn't see yourself Rogue. You were a freaking zombie walking around without purpose, without a single sign of life in you. Clint was heartbroken and then that mission pulled him away and he was so scared to leave you that he made us all watch you while he was gone."

Rogue felt guilty. "I was so ashamed, still am, even though I know it wasn't my fault. According to my doctor miscarriage is surprisingly normal but I couldn't tell Clint that. I didn't want to bring him unnecessary heartache after what happened with his first wife and his kids… I don't even know if he wants kids anymore but I do… " She admitted softly.

Pepper hugged her as Rogue continued to talk. "Stephen, the magic guy I told you about who seems to know everything, he told me my powers are going to return."

Pepper looked at her with a frown. "Isn't that a good thing? What you wanted?"

Rogue shook her head looking confused. "I don't know… The way he looked at me and said it makes me think that something bad is going to happen when I do get them back."

Rogue rubbed the green jade bracelet around her wrist. "I'm scared. What if I lose control of my powers? What if I hurt somebody?"

Pepper sighed. "You can't worry about the what if's. We're all here for you whenever you need us. You just have to trust us."

Rogue nodded and helped pull Pepper to her feet. "Come on. Our boys are waiting for us." Pepper stated with a smile lightening the mood.

"Pep… Thanks." She told the older woman gratefully.

Pepper nodded. "Any time."

.

* * *

.

When Rogue finally entered the bedroom she and Clint shared, she found him sleeping tiredly in the bed still dressed in his suit.

She sighed but started removing his shoes, socks and arm gear. She was careful not wanting to wake him up. She could clearly see he needed the sleep. She proceeded to take off his pants and before carefully removing the clothing on his upper body.

Rogue left him in his boxers on the bed before getting herself ready to sleep.

Walking out of the shower she headed towards the bed in nothing but her underwear before she froze. She reverted back to her old habits and pulled out and long sleeved nightgown and silk gloves from her dresser.

 _"_ _I'm not taking any chances."_ She thought concerned.

Despite the hurt she still felt, she lay down next to him hugging his side and placed her head on his shoulder.

Rogue fell asleep immediately, not bothered by his sweaty smell.

.

* * *

.

Rogue woke up to the sound of the shower working on full blast in the bathroom and sighed.

She wasn't looking forward to the conversation she knew was about to happen when he walked out of the shower.

She decided to do the childish thing when the water stopped running. Rogue closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

She hoped he'd go grab some breakfast and it would give her the time put herself together.

She felt the bed dip as he lay down next to her and Rogue opened her eyes unwillingly.

Clint was staring at her before he leaned in and kissed her softly. Rogue felt every emotion from yesterday beginning to claw at her and she turned and stared into the ceiling as she fought the urge to cry angrily.

 _"_ _That mixed with my impending period… Stupid hormones."_ She thought angrily.

Clint frowned next to her. "Are you still angry?" he asked her concerned. Clint then noticed the silk gloves on her hands and the long sleeved nightgown. "What's going on? Talk to me." He told her softly.

Rogue sniffled and felt mortified that she hadn't even been able to hold back her emotions for a mere ten seconds.

"Yes I'm still angry. I think you're all stupid for not considering the possible consequences of your actions. I'm upset because you literally told me I was useless without my powers Clint and now my powers are coming back and I'm scared." She finished in tears and turned away from him.

"What?" Clint asked feeling confused and angry. "Hold up. Explain."

Rogue turned to him as she angrily dried her cheeks. "You told me I was useless before you left to battle Ultron. Stephen told me my powers are coming back. The end."

"When did you see the Doc? And since when is he Stephen to you? Also I never said you were useless." Clint asked feeling jealousy spike in him.

Rogue snorted. "You said I'd be a distraction to you now that I'm powerless. So yeah, pretty much the same, so thanks for that." She stated hurt.

Clint sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair feeling exasperated. "That's not what I meant. At all. You've never been useless. Not to me, not to Tony, Pepper or anyone else here.  
Babe, I'm sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intention. I meant to say that you were a distraction to me because I'd be too concerned and worried with you out in the field so I wouldn't be able to focus on the mission.  
I've seen what you can do with your powers and I'm confident you can take care of yourself because I've seen you do it before, but I haven't seen what you can do without them, so I worry. I don't want you in harms way. I don't want to watch you get hurt." Clint finished softly.

Rogue felt her anger slowly ebb away as she stared into his blue eyes. "Damn it. Why you gotta go and sweet-talk me like that." She muttered and Clint smiled softly.

"Cause it's the only way I can get you to forgive my stupidity?" He joked and Rogue sighed.

"I'm sorry for being a moody bitch." She said, "I know you're probably tired of dealing with all my drama by now."

Clint frowned and took her face in his hand carefully caressing it. "I love you, drama and all. Don't ever doubt that. Now what's this about the doc and your powers?"

Rogue sighed. "You know how he seemingly knows everything?" She asked him and Clint nodded.

"I've been visiting the sanctum these last couple of months because I wanted to train and get better and best you." She admitted and Clint grinned.

"It's been paying off." He said and Rogue smiled and kissed him before sobering.

"I found out from one of the students there that he has some weird trippy future watching ritual every once in a while to keep tabs on everything.  
When you left to fight Ultron I was so angry and hurt that I stormed off to the Kamar-Taj. Spent the next three weeks training there and Stephen told me my powers were going to come back. Nothing about the how, why or when – only that they would."

Clint frowned. "I don't like him. He's hiding something." He said tensely.

Rogue nodded. "He is. I don't know what it is, but for now I trust him." She stated softly.

Clint looked at her surprised. "Really?"

Rogue nodded again. "I just… I'm just being careful." She said showing him the gloves.

Clint sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that. Please… We've come so far from that, besides you do have a small amount of control. You don't need them." Clint begged her.

Rogue bit her lip. "I don't want to hurt anyone. What if I lose control of my powers or something, or they come back stronger. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting any of you guys."

Clint sighed before taking one hand in his, pulling off the glove before repeating it with the other.

"We all love and trust you. Trust that we won't get hurt or mad at you." He stated softly. "Please."

Rogue sighed but nodded. "Fine… Just be careful around me and I'll do the same."

Clint smiled gently before kissing her hands. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you." He repeated.

Rogue shook her head. "It's okay… I love you too." She told him softly.

.

* * *

.

Rogue spent the day catching up on her work for Pepper. She knew her friend was giving her a long leash but that she'd fire Rogue if it ever became necessary.

She sat in the common room typing away on her Stark pad wearing a perfectly tailored suit and blazer top with a deep cleavage. Clint was sitting next to her and kept leering at her making her chuckle every once in a while. "Stop that. I'm working. Pepper will have my ass if I don't finish this by Monday."

Clint leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Fine. Come find me when you're done 'cause I don't like being teased like this." He grinned.

Rogue laughed. "Yeah well you might wanna take care of _that_ before you run into someone."

Clint looked down and smirked. "Don't you have paid lunch break?"

Rogue snorted and stood up. "I won't have a job soon if I don't get my head back in the game." She told him before kissing him deeply. "Now shoo! Scram!"

Clint mocked saluted her before walking away a grin on his face. When he was gone Rogue frowned and looked around.

When she found no one there she focused her mind on a spell Stephen had taught her.

Her hand moved around in perfect and specific motions and gestures and then Rogue felt it.

Her body was splitting into two and though it wasn't a painful sensation it did leave her body feeling tingly and weird.

She stood before herself and grinned. "So you know the plan."

The other Rogue, the complete clone of herself, nodded. "Yeah, I finish the work and you go train with Stephen."

Both of them grinned looking each other up and down. The other Rogue chuckled. "We look good… No wonder Clint couldn't keep his hands off us."

Rogue laughed. "Yeah. If you finish up quickly you can go find him."

The other Rogue blushed. "Deal."

Rogue left her other self there and teleported away. She knew the spell wouldn't last long but it would give enough time to talk with Stephen.

She found him meditating in the courtyard that was surprisingly empty. Rogue crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She knew he was aware of her being in front of him.

"I sense you've successfully used the splitting spell. You know it won't last long?" He said never opening his eyes.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I know. But it's a good way to get work done and not fall behind on my training here."

Stephen finally opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You're an intelligent girl."

Rogue grinned. "Let me guess. You did the same thing when you started out?"

Stephen smirked. "I'm still surprised that none of the other masters have thought of it."

"Now about this vision where I get hurt or die." She said causally and Stephen froze, "What happens?" She asked.

Stephen sighed. "I am not allowed to speak of the events that will happen."

Rogue bit her lip. "But you're allowed to change them? Is that why you've been training me?"

Stephen nodded. "No future is set in stone."

Rogue felt the hope flare in her body. "Good. I just need to know this and I wont pester you about it anymore; will my powers returning lead to me hurting someone I care about?"

Stephen shook his head. "No." He said gently. "It will not."

Rogue nodded and could feel the pull of the spell weakening slightly. "So, what are you teaching me today?"

Stephen grinned. "I have a feeling you'll like this spell." He said amused.

.

* * *

.

In the meantime the other Rogue was working tirelessly on finishing the invites for the Stark fundraiser party and rearranging Pepper's meetings as she requested.

She was so deep in her work with a frown on her face that she never noticed Tony sitting down next to her before he poked her.

"What is it?" She asked him a small smile on her face.

Tony grinned. "Pepper really got you buried in work."

The other Rogue snorted. "That would be my own fault. I've been falling a bit behind. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling a "family" meeting in thirty minutes. I've got some big news for everyone." Tony said excited.

The other Rogue looked at him surprised. "Really? Have you finally decided to get that tattoo on your ass removed? Cause sugar, there's no need to share that with the family." She teased remembering when a drunk Tony had flashed her and Clint at the last party and they'd ended up rolling on the floor laughing when they saw the tattoo.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, that tattoo wasn't the best decision my sixteen year old self made but I'm not bothered by it anymore. And no, that's not the news. Just meet me in the kitchen in thirty."

The other Rogue chuckled but nodded. "Sure, I'll be there."

When he left Rogue appeared in front of her. "You done with the work."

The other Rogue typed something on pad before nodding. "Now I am."

Rogue nodded and in flash of blue light the two women were pulled back into one body.

Rogue shuddered. "That was creepy." She stated shaking lightly. "Right. Kitchen." She left the common room and figured she might as well grab something to eat while she waited for the others.

Rogue refrained from glaring when she noticed that Wanda had the same idea. The girl looked nervously at Rogue before staring into her plate.

Rogue made a sandwich and sat as far away from Wanda as she could while typing away on the Stark pad.

She sent an email to Pepper with an update that she'd taken care of everything. Rogue was finally caught up on her work and she knew Pepper would be pleased.

Rogue sent a few email to different department heads about an upcoming meeting and for them to prepare a status report for Pepper within a month.

Slowly everyone seemed to gather into kitchen waiting for Tony to make his appearance. Clint sat next to her and closed her pad before kissing her cheek.

"You're officially off work for this meeting. I don't wanna see you touch that pad again." He teased.

Rogue rolled her eyes lovingly at him. "Please, you just want my undivided attention."

Clint grinned. "That I do."

Tony walked in with Pepper in tow a large smile on his face. "Friends!" He stated dramatically and nearly everyone rolled their eyes amused.

"We are gathered here today-"

"Get to the point Stark." Natasha said with an air of boredom.

Tony gave her the stink eye and sighed. "Fine. We're all moving out of the Tower."

Everyone was speechless before Rogue grinned. "It's done?" she asked looking between Pepper and Tony who both nodded.

"What's going on?" Steve asked confused.

Tony cleared his throat. "A surprise. With all the new and old recruits coming and going we need to have more room for everybody and for training, Quinjets et cetera." He stated excitedly. "So, we're moving base up state into our brand new facility. The Avengers compound."

Clint grinned. "Awesome! Are we getting a tour?"

Tony nodded. "Grab your coats kiddies and we'll be off." He stated excitedly.

.

* * *

.

The compound was massive and perfect for the Avengers. IT had everything they needed. Tony had even installed FRIDAY a new A.I. into the home. Rogue looked at Tony. "I hope you didn't pay everything for this. It must have cost a fortune."

Tony nodded. "It did, but with the legal team and Pepper's flair for politics we managed to get the white house to pay for more than half of the facility. We just had to make a promise that Iron Man would always protect and stand up against any worldly threat. Legally speaking." He grinned. "Like I wasn't already doing that."

Rogue frowned. "That could come back to bite you in the ass." She stated concerned.

Tony nodded. "I know. Which is why I have the legal team on standby. They made several loopholes in the agreement for me just in case anyone tries to pull any political shit over my head."

Rogue nodded. "Good."

Tony and Rogue watched as everyone explored the compound excitedly. "You've really outdone yourself this time Tony."

Tony looked proud at her comment. "That I have."

Soon everyone was claiming bedrooms and before they knew it pizza was being delivered and they celebrated the new compound happily.

Rogue watched from the open floor kitchen as everyone smiled and laughed at a joke Tony told, even Wanda laughed.

She felt a bit sad knowing from her conversation with Stephen that she was destined to get hurt… or worse die.

Rogue shook her head. She knew Stephen wasn't going to let that happen. _"Why else would he train me?"_

She pushed the dark thoughts into the back of her mind as Clint watched her curiously from his spot next to Steve.

Rogue sent him a small smile hoping it would ease whatever thoughts he was thinking.

It did. Clint returned the smile and went back to the conversation at hand and Rogue sighed relieved.

She touched the necklace that held the infinity stone she'd spelled invisible to everyone else and wondered what the hell was going to happen to her. The uncertainty and unknown future bothered her.

Rogue drank a cup of tea in the kitchen just observing everyone. The outside perspective was a nice change.

It seemed to Rogue that that everyone was falling into a comfortable relationship with each other. Even Pepper seemed more than willing to take part in the social aspects while Rogue couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Maybe she was trying to protect them from when the time came and she'd be gone… _"Maybe I'm just protecting myself."_ She wondered guiltily, knowing it was more than likely.

She swallowed the guilt and sighed. It wasn't until later, when she managed to catch Tony on his own, that she let her worries show.

"I need a suit. Can you help me?" She asked him.

Tony looked at her surprised. "Your powers?" he asked wondering if they were finally returning.

Rogue nodded. "Yeah." She said with conviction.

Tony smirked. "You got it. Visit my lab tomorrow evening and I'll se what we can come up with." He stated happily looking like Christmas had come early.

"I already have some asgardian amour. I was just hoping we could update it a bit." She admitted.

Tony looked at her with a grin. "This is gonna be epic."

.

* * *

.

Time went on and soon everyone was situated in the compound. Rogue spent her time between work, training with Stephen and working on her suit with Tony.

Every night she would crash into bed tiredly before astral projecting herself out of her body to study the magic in the Kamar-Taj.

Rogue had woken up one day feeling completely angry with herself. She was going to take charge of her destiny and future. She wasn't going to let whatever it was Stephen had seen dictate her life.

She'd promised herself she'd learn every thing there was about magic so she could protect everyone from herself and whatever was going to happen; even if it meant giving up on Clint.

She noticed his worried and concerned looks but ignored the subtle hints about wanting to spend more time with her even if she did feel bad about it.

Rogue had teleported back into the compound from a rigorous session with Stephen and was walking towards her bathroom looking forward to a long shower.

Stephen was teaching her more advanced spells and some of them left her completely exhausted afterwards.

Today was one those days and Rogue wasn't expecting to find Clint waiting for her in their bedroom.

"Clint." Rogue said guiltily.

She walked over to him and leaned in to kiss him but Clint grinned and grabbed her in a tight embrace pulling her down on their bed kissing her deeply.

Rogue groaned tiredly. "I'm guessing you've missed me." She teased.

Clint chuckled. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me." He stated as he kissed her neck.

Rogue bit her lip not wanting to admit that it was exactly what she was doing. _"I can't believe it… I didn't even push him away. One kiss and I'm all his… Damn it."_

Clint sensed the lack of response from her and raised an eyebrow in surprise. " _Are_ you avoiding me?" he asked worried above her.

Rogue shook her head and yawned "No. I'm just swamped with work and training plus I'm working on something with Tony." She admitted, "I'm just so tired by the end of the day that all I want to do is sleep."

Clint shook his head. "I feel neglected." He teased but Rogue could see the truth and hurt in his eyes and she felt the guilt claw at her.

Rogue leaned up and kissed him softly. "Sorry 'bout that sugar. This isn't permanent. It's just a busy time and I promise I'll spend more time with you."

Clint nodded satisfied. "Good." He stated before he kissed her and suddenly Rogue found the energy to laugh when he tickled her with his stubble.

Clint smiled softly and stared at her lovingly making her blush. "You're beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Rogue grinned mischievously. "You're about to get lucky that's for sure." She laughed before flipping them over landing on top of him.

.

* * *

.

Four months later Rogue was away on a work trip with Tony, who was to present his newest invention at MIT.

Pepper and Tony had gotten into a fight a week ago and decided that some distance between them was in order, so Pepper had asked Rogue to go with Tony to make sure he did the presentation without too much drama.

Rogue did as asked and made sure that when Tony got drunk last night he'd still be able to get up on his feet this morning.

Rogue had expertly edited Pepper's part out of the speech and waited patiently for him to finish introducing his BARF technology.

Her heart ached for him when he shared the memory of how he wanted his parents last goodbye to have been. It was a trauma he'd carried since childhood and like herself, Tony wasn't very good at dealing with emotions.

 _"_ _His invention is brilliant."_ She thought proud of her friend.

Tony walked off stage to the sound of a deafening applause. "You did great Tony." She told him and hugged him.

Tony smiled and returned the hug tightly still shaken by the memory of his parents.

"Thanks. How about we go grab some food?" He asked her gently and Rogue nodded.

They walked towards the elevator where an older woman stood waiting calmly. Rogue sensed the woman tense when she and Tony waited for the elevator.

Tony turned to the woman. "You going up?"

The woman glared at him. "I'm right where I want to be." She pulled out a picture from her purse and slapped it into his chest before either Rogue or Tony could react. "I work for the state department. Human Resources. I know it's boring but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be." She said as the tension in the hallway grew.

"His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him… in Sokovia. You think you fight for us? You only fight for yourself. Who's gonna avenge _my son,_ Stark?"

Rogue felt the anger burn in her. "What happened in Sokovia was a tragedy." She said sternly and the woman turned to her in surprise and anger. "But blaming Tony for that tragedy won't bring your son back."

"There needs to be responsibility and consequence," The woman angrily stated. "or the Avengers aren't any better than the bad guys running about." She stated furiously before turning on her heel and walking away.

Tony, who hadn't spoken, looked at the photograph guiltily.

"Tony." Rogue said taking his face in her hands, "This wasn't on you. No matter what anybody says, you did not raise your hands on that boy. You did not end his life."

Tony shook his head. "She's right though." He whispered quietly, "Where's the accountability?"

Rogue looked at him in disbelief. "Tony whenever the Avengers are called out what kind of mission is it?" She asked him firmly.

Tony looked at her with a frown. "I don't understand?"

Rogue sighed. "It's _always_ the-end-of-the-world scenarios at play. As cold as this is going to sound; a few lives for the world will always be the better scenario. Tony, I agree that there needs to be accountability so that those who misuse their power and misuse the trust in humanity can be punished. But you can't blame yourself for the lives lost when you end up saving billions in their stead."

Tony stared at her surprised before pocketing the picture. "I don't… I don't know…" he said softly.

Rogue swallowed the bile in her throat. "When you found out I killed Magneto, what was the first thing you did after you left me in the room with Clint?"

Tony sighed. "I got the legal team to put on a defence for you and you went to trial in absentia."

Rogue nodded. "You made me accountable for my actions just as you'd forced yourself to be after what happened with Stane. And even if the court hadn't determined I acted under duress and cleared me and I'd been thrown in jail, I still would have been thankful. You know why?"

Tony shook his head no.

"Because it means that there are still a few good men out there. You brought justice and followed the law. When things go down outside the law that's when the shit hits the fan."

Rogue looped her arm in his as the elevator opened. "Let's just talk this over and grab some lunch. Come on." She said leading him into it.

They rode down in silence both greatly affected by the short encounter with the woman, Mrs Spencer.

For some reason that she couldn't determine, Rogue felt that this was a turning point. It left her feeling tense and alert and she wondered if this could be the beginning of whatever it was that Stephen had seen in his vision.

.

* * *

.

When Rogue and Tony returned to the compound everyone could sense that something had changed between the two.

They were constantly found discussing things in hushed tones and would suddenly stop talking altogether whenever someone came in hearing distance of them.

It progressively got worse with more defined hand gestures and distraught emotions easily splayed on their faces.

None of the Avengers knew what was going on but they were all feeling awkward and alert. Especially Clint had a hard time understanding what was going on between the two.

Which was why he was currently in the vents spying on the two, who had locked themselves inside the lab.

Rogue frowned as Tony yet again refused to listen to reason. "Tony I already talked with Stephen. He's going to keep an eye out on Pepper."

Tony shook his head. "We have to do this the right way."

Rogue snorted. "The right way? The right way would be telling the team. You're giving them too much credit thinking they can keep up with your logic. None of us are as smart as you." She stated firmly.

Tony sighed and rubbed his head. "No one is allowed to know. The only reason you know is because you were hidden away in the room when he came."

Clint felt confused. _"Something isn't right. Why the hell would Rogue have the Doc look out for Pepper and why is Tony so afraid?"_

He cursed silently when his phone lit up the vent. He looked and found a mission statement from Cap.

Clint looked down on Rogue and Tony before leaving the vents. He'd confront the two later, Cap needed them in Lagos.

Rogue stared at Tony in disbelief. "Fine. Let's walk through this. Ross came and threatened Pepper's life if you didn't sign the accords mere hours after Mrs Spencer came and guilt-tripped you and you don't find that suspicious?"

Tony snorted this time. "Of course I do, I'm not stupid. But we have to do this the right way. I've already gotten the legal team working out the loopholes and a counter offer on the accords for the United Nations. We'll present them next week and they'll be in our favour. In the meantime we gather dirt on Ross and get him on trial in front of the U.N. where his political buddies can't save him."

Rogue reluctantly gave in. "I don't know Tony. A lot can go wrong. What if the others don't catch on or fight this? What then?"

Tony shrugged. "I literally got the best and most powerful lawyers money can buy. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Rogue sighed. "Fine. Let's go present the accords to the others. Pepper texted that she needed me in the office tomorrow."

They walked out of the lab towards the common room. "FRIDAY, can you let everyone know we need to see them in the common room right away." Tony asked the A.I.

"Negative boss. The cap called them out on a mission. I believe they're going to Lagos, Nigeria."

Tony and Rogue shared a concerned look. "Tony, if this mission goes wrong we won't get the time to ease them into the idea of the accords. Ross will show up and force it down their throats." Rogue stated concerned.

Tony rubbed his head. "Fuck!" He cursed angrily.

He paced the floor before turning to her. "I'm telling the legal team to rush it and send our counter accords to King T'Chaka, the man behind it all." He stated worried.

Rogue nodded. "Do that. I'll call Pepper and update her on the MIT presentation."

.

* * *

.

As it turned out, two weeks later, the mission was a complete failure. Wanda had lost control of her powers and in the end it cost twenty-six lives.

People were out for blood and it could be felt all the way across the world.

Tony had informed Pepper he needed Rogue for some work and Pepper had reluctantly given in and borrowed her friend and personal assistant to him when she noticed the worried look on his face.

Tony was standing inside the meeting room in the compound waiting for Rogue to bring the Secretary of the State, Thaddeus Ross.

Tony was observing the people in the room and his eyes fell on Sam Wilson. His light and fun mood had been a breath of fresh air to the team. He hoped the man would see reason with the accords. He could help turn the others.

Rogue walked in and introduced Ross to the Avengers. Clint looked at her surprised wondering what she was doing here, when everyone knew she was supposed to have joined Pepper in India to oversee the opening of a Stark funded school.

Rogue stood next to Secretary Ross, her face schooled in an indifferent mask. She knew this wasn't going to go any way she and Tony had hoped.

She wanted to roll her eyes when the man started talking about perspective but refrained when Tony sent her a stern look.

"Some would call you heroes and others vigilantes." Ross stated.

"And what would you call us Mr Secretary?" Natasha asked, a cold mask in place.

"Dangerous. What would you call a group of enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose… and who frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

"Ms… Rogue was it?" Ross turned to her with a kind smile, "If you'll play the video. I'm not that tech savvy."

Rogue nodded, "Of course, sir." and played the video the man had created showing the destruction and chaos the Avengers had left in their wake.

Rogue's eyes caught that of Clint's. He frowned but Rogue shook her head lightly telling him wordlessly that they'd talk later.

Ross asked her to stop the video. "For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate… but I think we have a solution."

Rogue came forward and placed the thick article on the table in front Steve who opened it and started reading it.

Ross continued his sales pitch, "The Sokovia Accords; approved by a hundred and seventeen countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead, you'll operate under the supervision of the United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

Rogue sent a concerned look at Tony who immediately looked away.

There were a few questions fired off between Ross and the Avengers before the man left, leaving the air thick with tension.

Rogue came forward. "Before anyone starts talking," She said and everyone looked at her in quiet surprise, "Tony and I, and more importantly the entire legal department of Stark Industries went over this several times. What you have in front of you is a compromise until the lawyers can solidify the accords in your favour."

Tony stood and joined Rogue. "Also, this is about accountability for our actions. Rogue and I already signed the accords."

Clint stood up in anger. "You what? You're not even an Avenger!" He stated upset.

Rogue stared him down. "The accords aren't just a business deal or a way for the Avengers to regain the public's approval. They're a set of morals and ethics for enhanced people too. By signing the accords you set an example for the younger generation of enhanced and mutants around the world. You promise to do better and keep everyone safe. Please," She begged everyone around the table, "Just read it."

Rogue walked out of the meeting room leaving Tony to deal with them. It didn't take long before Clint stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked angrily, "Why haven't you told me about this?"

Rogue sighed. "Because it wasn't my place to talk about it." She stated tiredly.

Clint shook his head. "Why would you sign this thing? I'd figured you of all people wouldn't want to be registered on a list as a powerful mutant?" He asked in disbelief.

Rogue looked at him softly. "That's the exact reason why Clint. I already told you that I'm scared of my own powers and that I can't fully control them. What if I hurt someone?  
Steve made a crap call bringing Wanda to Lagos and you know it," She stated harshly, "because you're more experienced with missions and evaluations and everything from your time in SHIELD. Who's gonna hold Steve responsible for his choice? It cost twenty-six aid-workers their lives! People want justice and accountability. You're not gods Clint. You're all still humans who make mistakes and mistakes have consequences." She replied angrily.

Clint stared at her surprised. "That's rich coming from you. Did you forget about Magneto?" he asked angrily and Clint knew he'd crossed the line the moment it left his mouth.

Rogue stared at him with such hatred that he knew if looks could kill he'd be dead now.

"I went to trial Clint, In absentia. Tony had his lawyers take my case and I was cleared because I'd been under duress and emotional trauma. So from a legal standpoint my conscience is clear." She spat out furiously.

Rogue stormed off leaving and angry and confused Clint in the hallway. She fought the tears in her eyes and rubbed them away angrily as she locked herself inside a bathroom and gathered her strength.

 _"_ _If Clint is going to be an asshole about this, then so am I."_ She thought tiredly.

Rogue left the bathroom after gaining some control over her emotions. She went in search of Tony and found him in the kitchen.

"So? How did it go you recon?" She asked him curiously.

Tony snorted. "You were there. It was shit. Just like you warned me it'd be."

Rogue shook her head. "You did your best Tony. Everything from this point on, are choices made by adults – their choices. You can't control that." She stated softly.

Tony sighed tiredly. "I know… I just. I just want them to do the right thing here."

Rogue came up and hugged him carefully. "What we see as the right thing might not be what they see as the right thing."

Tony nodded. "Doesn't mean I won't fight to convince them that it is."

Rogue grinned. "I wouldn't be expecting anything else from you."

Tony chuckled before he handed her a cup of tea, which she gratefully took.

"Thanks. Do you think they'll sign it?"

Tony shrugged. "Some of them seem positive and others not so much. They're divided and it shows… unless something major happens during the next week I think we'll be okay."

Rogue winced. "I think you just jinxed us."

Tony shook his head. "Please. I've been jinxed since childhood."

They sat in the kitchen conversing casually trying to calm each other down. Natasha walked in looking between the two of them. "I've signed it." She stated with a curt nod before walking out again.

Tony couldn't stop the massive grin on his face. "One down…"

"Too many more to go." Rogue stated. She didn't want to rain on Tony's parade by hinting that the woman used to be spy that changed sides. Natasha would probably change sides just as quickly as she'd signed the accord if she figured it wasn't going in her favour.

Rogue didn't return to her and Clint's bedroom that night. Instead, she fell asleep on the couch on in the common room.

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Over the course of the next few days it seemed like everyone in the compound was starting to open up to the idea of signing the accords; everyone except Steve and Clint.

For some reason the two of them were dead set against the accords. Rogue could understand Clint somewhat. His past and the work he did for SHIELD wasn't ever really law-abiding.

She knew he was scared about what the accords meant for him and that he'd never before been held accountable for his actions because they'd been condoned by SHIELD.

Rogue just couldn't understand Steve. She didn't really know the man as well as she'd hoped she would when he first moved in to the tower. She knew that if Steve refused to sign then his loyal friend Sam Wilson would follow his lead, then Wanda and finally Clint.

So she sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, a warm cup of tea in her hands and observed them.

They were all flying out tomorrow to Berlin to watch the U.N. officially approve and vote the accords through.

Rogue stared at Clint and when he turned and caught her eye she looked away. She'd been avoiding him since their fight in the hallway several days ago and had refused to sleep in the same bed as him.

It resulted in her sneaking in to grab a shower and some fresh clothes every day when she knew he wasn't there.

Clint hadn't even tried to apologize to her and that hurt even more than the anger she felt.

Rhodey came and sat next to her. "So I just finished signing the accords."

Rogue smiled at Tony's best friend. "What do you think?" She asked curiously.

Rhodey sighed. "I think it's the right thing to do, even though I don't completely agree with everything."

Rogue nodded. "It's not set in stone. Tony is still working on having some final changes added." She informed him.

Rhodey smiled. "I know. I trust Tony, which is also why I'm signing it. That man has had my back for far too long. It's time that I have his."

Rogue frowned as her attention was brought back to Steve's little group of rebels who were still in the midst of their on-going discussion of the accords. "I wish they'd trust him."

Rhodey shrugged. "Half of them are paranoid and don't really trust governments and the other half is just loyal to Steve. It just goes to show how much people can surprise you."

Rogue shook her head. "Yeah."

Rhodey looked at her curiously.

"What?" she asked feeling awkward.

He grinned. "Tony showed me your suit. I can't wait to see what you can do out in the field."

Rogue returned the grin. "I can't wait either. To be honest I miss the thrill of a good fight."

Rhodey chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get your fight after this accords mess is done tomorrow."

Rogue shook her head. "Clint is very against me being in the field because I'm currently powerless."

Rhodey snorted. "I'm pretty sure he isn't enhanced either. I've seen you train with him; you're definitely on his and Natasha's level… It does help that you can teleport too."

Rogue choked on her tea and stared at him surprised.

"You teleported into the kitchen once, while I was making a sandwich. You never noticed me." He laughed.

Rogue frowned. "I'm gonna have to be more alert from now on."

Rhodey nodded. "Is there any specific reason why nobody knows about your new skill?"

Rogue sighed. "I told Clint I've been receiving training from my friend Stephen."

"The magic karate wizard guy?" Rhodey asked as he vaguely remembered a mention of him.

Rogue snorted. "Yup. I just never told him it involved magical training too." She admitted.

Rhodey grinned. "So not only are you a kick ass in martial arts, you're enhanced _and_ you know _magic_ … huh, well now have our vey own Hermione Granger on the team. Awesome." He teased.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Knock it off with the Harry Potter references." She muttered amusedly.

Rhodey made a dramatic bow. "As the all-powerful-and-knowledgeable Rogue wishes."

Rogue shook her head at him. "I'd never thought I'd say this but you're just as bad as Tony."

Rhodey gasped dramatically. "Why-I-never!" he stated in mock outrage.

They laughed heartily, never noticing the curious looks from Steve and the others.

Clint came up to her suddenly and Rogue felt her good mood drop. "Can we talk?" He asked her gently.

Rogue nodded and excused herself to Rhodey as they walked into the hallway and away from prying eyes.

Clint took a deep breath and Rogue folded her arms across her chest defensively. "Did you come to a decision?" She asked him.

Clint nodded. "Yes. But first thing's first. I'm sorry. I was out of line when I brought up Magneto."

"Yeah you were." She confirmed, feeling the hurt rear it's ugly head again and Clint looked at her in surprise, "I don't go around bringing up your mistakes or your shame just to hurt you Clint. Because that's what you wanted to get out of it; hurting me."

"Yeah. I was just so angry and confused." He tried justifying but Rogue cut him off.

"Not a good enough excuse Clint." She told him angrily.

Clint hung his head and rubbed his hand through his hair in defeat. "I'm sorry. It's the only thing I can say." He stated before hesitating. "I'm not signing the accords."

Rogue just released a deep breath. "I already knew you wouldn't Clint. To be honest I'd be surprised if you did plan on doing it. With the work you used to do, I know you don't trust the law. You've always worked outside it. But if you go on missions now you'll be labelled a terrorist. I hope you're ready to deal with the consequences of your choice." She told him worried.

Clint stared at her a soft look in his eyes. "I love you. I'll be fine as long as I have you by my side."

Rogue shook her head before caressing his cheek. "That's the problem Clint. You can't have it all. If you go down this road and you _do_ get labelled a terrorist then we're done. I can't be with a wanted man. What kind of life would that be?" She stated firmly.

Clint stared at her like she'd slapped him and she softened her tone. "I love you too, Clint. You know I do. I just don't understand how you can't get yourself to sign the accords when Natasha could. I honestly hope you're doing this for _you_ and not for Steve or whoever or whatever it is you think is worth more than our future together."

"I'm not choosing this over our future together." He stated alarmed.

Rogue shook her head at his naivetés. "Aren't you?" she asked him before walking away.

.

* * *

.

The U.N. was a lot bigger than Rogue had imagined but then again it housed one hundred and ninety-three member states, so she figured it was all right to be a bit stunned.

She was standing next to Tony and Natasha, smiling politely to the many politicians walking about with excitement on their faces.

Most had joined the ceremony, except Clint who'd offered to stay back with Wanda and Vision.

She noticed Rhodey, Steve and Sam in the other end of the large room talking to each other casually. They were as far away from the podium as they could get.

Rogue shook her head. At least Steve and Sam had finally agreed to sign the accords after the ceremony.

"You okay?" Tony asked her concerned, when he noticed the look on her face and Rogue nodded.

"Yeah. I just feel bad about handing Pepper my resignation yesterday. I know she understands why I did it but I still feel like a shitty friend doing it." Rogue replied with a frown.

Tony grinned. "Don't worry about Pepper. She's a resourceful woman. Look, if you really feel bad about it you can always take her out on spa day or something. She loves those things." He tried to comfort her.

Rogue chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember that Tony."

"Besides, we need to celebrate. You're an official new Avenger now!" He stated excitedly.

Rogue snorted. "I think that would require going on an actual mission with you guys first, don't you think?"

Tony waved his hand at her. "Po-tae-to, Po-ta-to." He stated teasingly.

Rogue shook her head at him. "You're impossible." She told him amused.

They were soon asked to take a seat as King T'Chaka took a stand and started his speech. Rogue looked at the man who was the brain behind the accords. He looked strong, regal and very intelligent. His words were met with complete attention and respect from the members of the U.N.

Beside her Tony dropped something on the floor and leaned down to pick it up.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Someone yelled and before she could react an explosion ripped the room apart.

Rogue blinked several times. She didn't know how long she was on the ground as the dust settled. She coughed and spat out the dust that had entered her mouth leaving behind the taste of cement in its wake.

Rogue clenched her hand and fingers lightly testing them. They worked. She groaned as she pushed herself off the floor and looked around before wincing. There was a loud ringing in her ears and everything seemed to move in slow motion around her.

 _"_ _Tony… Where's Tony…?"_ She thought in a haze of confusion when she couldn't find him.

She limped around not noticing the bleeding wound on her thigh, barely registering the panicked crowds running towards exits and the screams from the injured.

 _"_ _Tony? Where are you?"_ She thought confused. He'd been right next to her and now she couldn't find him anywhere.

Out of nowhere Steve came up to her and grabbed her arms. He was telling her something but she couldn't hear him over the annoying and continuous ringing in her ears.

He tried repeating whatever it was he said but she still couldn't hear him.

"Where's Tony? He was right next to me? Where's Tony, Steve! Where is he!?" She asked him desperately, as tears ran down her cheeks.

Steve must have sensed her confusion and shock because he handed her over to Rhodey before he started searching for Tony in the rubble.

Rhodey carried her in his arms towards an exit as Rogue touched her face and winced. She stared at her hand; it was covered in blood.

When Rhodey finally got them out of the building there were ambulances, SWAT teams, military and media everywhere. Rogue closed her eyes when she felt the blinding lights of the cameras on her and Rhodey.

He took her to a makeshift emergency treatment area ignoring everything around him professionally.

Rogue sat on the ground clutching Rhodey's hand in hers as a paramedic started treating her wounds. He kept asking her questions she couldn't hear before turning to Rhodey who nodded.

The paramedic ripped off her pants-leg and started treating the open wound on her thigh while Rhodey held something against her head.

He looked at her seriously and talked. "I can't hear you Rhodey. There's a ringing in my ears." She stated harshly and annoyed.

The paramedic looked at her surprised and Rogue wondered if she'd yelled it out loud without realizing it.

Rhodey only nodded and clenched her hand in comfort.

Eventually Steve and Sam came out with Tony and Natasha in tow and placed them next to Rogue.

She looked at the two and surprisingly realized that she was probably worse off than them. They had minor scratches and bruises but no bleeding wounds.

Ever so slowly the ringing in her ears lessened and she could make out what was being said around her.

"… Control center." Tony stated looking at everyone.

Steve nodded. "We'll get some answers there. What about Rogue? Do we send her off to the hospital?"

Rogue cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "I'm good. No need for a hospital. I've had worse than this. Where's the command centre?" She asked looking at them.

Steve looked like he wanted to argue with her decision but Tony held up his hand and shook his head. "We're being transported there in ten minutes. The location is confidential for now."

Rogue nodded understandingly. She looked at the German paramedic. She asked him in perfect German if he was done treating her. "Bist du vertich?"

She thanked Magneto for this particular skill and she could almost feel him roll his eyes at her in her mind.

The paramedic nodded. "Ja, aber pass auf dich auf. Du brauchst Ruhe." He told her he was done but that she needed take care of her self and rest, before moving towards another injured.

Everyone stared at her surprised. "What? I speak several languages." She stated with a roll of her eyes.

Rhodey helped her stand and she realized she hadn't let go of his hand since he'd sat down next to her.

A man came up to them and led them towards a large luxury bus with Rogue limping slightly behind the group that had been joined by Prince T'Challa.

She got in last and casually sat next to the prince who stared at her concerned. "Can I borrow a phone?" She asked looking around.

An agent handed her his when none of the Avengers had a functioning one on them.

She dialled the number she knew by heart. **"Barton."** Clint answered and Rogue felt comforted by the sound of his voice.

"I'm guessing you guys already know what happened?" She asked.

 **"** **Thank god Mar-babe. I saw you on the news I thought…"** He didn't finish the sentence but she knew what he wanted to say. She could sense it in the desperate tone in his voice.

"We're all okay, some of us slightly worse for wear but we're good. We're on our way to a command centre right now. I'll update you when I have anything, okay?"

Clint sighed over the phone. **"Call me the minute you know anything or need anything... And stay safe. I love you."**

"Love you too." Rogue replied before ending the call and handing the phone back to the agent with a thank you.

Tony pulled something out of his chest pocket and handed it to her. It was her jade bracelet. It was broken in to two pieces. "Thought you might want this back. It can probably be glued back together."

Rogue frowned when she touched the bracelet and sensed a fading magic in it. Not just any magic but a magic she'd grown familiar and comfortable with these last few months; Stephen's magic.

 _"_ _What the hell…?"_ she thought angrily. Rogue stared at her naked leg and then at her thigh where the wound was wrapped with gauze.

It was barely there but when she focused on the wound she felt the familiar and tingling sensation of her skin starting to heal.

 _"_ _My powers are back… What the hell are you playin' at, Stephen?"_ She wondered furiously.

She had so many questions and no answers but she knew one thing; Stephen was the reason her powers had disappeared in the first place.

She was going to demand some answers and kick his ass when she saw him again, though not necessarily in that order.

"Rogue?" Rhodey asked her pulling her out of her angry thoughts. "You okay? You look like you're planning to murder someone." He joked hesitantly.

"That's because I am." She replied furiously before standing up and limp-pacing through the bus despite the pain she felt.

No one knew what to reply but they didn't bother or stop her. They only watched her uncomfortably as she paced and glared at the broken bracelet in her hand while muttering; "Stupid fucking asshole… all this time… he knew! He fucking knew… I'll fucking rip out his soul the next time I see him…"

Tony turned to the others. "Anyone thinks we should do something?" he whispered concerned.

Natasha shook her head. "Not if you don't want her to kick your ass… Better to let her air it out and calm down." She stated.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I don't really get the feeling that she's in the mood to share." He stated noticing the fury and tension in Rogue's body.

Rogue suddenly stopped in front of Tony who gulped. "You brought my suit right?" She asked him and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, it's back at the hotel. I can have someone fetch it for you?" He asked hesitantly.

Rogue released a deep breath and all of her tension seemed to disappear making everyone else in the bus relax again. "I'd appreciate it. I don't really feel like walking around in torn pants and with blood all over my face."

She turned on her feet and entered the tiny bathroom in the bus. She washed the blood of her face, careful of the gauze Rhodey had wrapped around the wound on her head.

She could sense the barely-there tingling of her skin healing in that area too. Rogue sighed and as she stared at her reflection.

She was already looking more fresh faced and cleaner. She gathered her energy and ignored the way her hands shook before she limped out of the bathroom.

When she got out they'd finally arrived at the command centre for the Joint Counter Terrorism Centre and everyone was getting ready to leave the bus.

Tony came up to her and let her lean on him as they were led into a meeting room.

"You okay?" He asked worried.

"It's official… my powers are back but they're coming at a snail pace." She stated feeling her limp lessen slightly.

"Then what was that about?" he asked confused. This was what she'd been waiting for.

Rogue frowned. "I know how my power disappeared." She stated upset.

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh." He stated softly.

"I'll tell you later." She told him and Tony nodded.

The Deputy Taskforce Commander, Everett Ross, came into the meeting room and greeted them. "I hope everyone is alright." He stated before handing Rogue a suitcase.

"That was fast." She stated surprised.

"Considering we have a global diplomatic crisis on our hands we have certain liberties." Commander Ross told her.

Sam snorted. "What? Like express delivery?"

Rogue took the suitcase before heading to a bathroom to change.

She pulled off the clothes from her body and ripped the gauze around her head and thigh off too before noticing the wounds had almost closed off.

She started with the snug but comfortable jumpsuit suit that Tony had created from a durable material. The material was a black with green and yellow accents and Rogue loved it.

She loved it until she had to zip it close.

 _"_ _I'm going to kill Tony."_ She thought exasperated.

She fiddled with the zipper but it wouldn't go all the way up to her neck. She cursed when it stopped right under her breasts leaving a large part of her cleavage visible.

 _"_ _Maybe he got the measurement wrong –or maybe my boobs have grown. Who am I kidding? Tony never gets anything wrong and my bra still fits."_ She thought angrily.

Rogue sighed but secured the zipper so it wouldn't suddenly burst open. She then added the asgardian amour plates that Tony had painted dark green along her forearms where they clicked into place perfectly.

She put on her knee high combat boots and added the plates there too along and along her thighs.

She wore fingerless gloves that Tony had managed to infuse with parts of her armour onto the knuckles.

Rogue reluctantly left the chest plate in the suitcase knowing it wasn't necessary right now.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and whistled. _"I look bad ass. I wish Clint could see this."_ Rogue thought amused before walking out of the bathroom.

Heads turned everywhere as she walked back to the meeting room. Tony smirked and whistled suggestively when he saw her, making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Is there a reason why my zipper is broken, Tony?" She asked annoyed and with a pointed glare.

Tony laughed. "Who says it's broken?" he said with a shit-eating grin, making everyone shake their heads at him.

"You look great Rogue," Rhodey added, "but this is what you get when you have Tony design your suit." He smirked.

Commander Ross cleared his throat. "Now that we're all gathered," He stated while pulling up video footage on a large screen, "We have a visual and ID on the bomber. James Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier."

They stared surprised at the video that clearly showed Barnes leaving the U.N. grounds and moments later the building exploding. Rogue didn't miss the way Steve's eyes hardened when she looked at him in concern.

"Are you positive?" Steve asked desperately, "I can't see any motive for him to attack the U.N. like this. It's not his M.O. and video footage can be manipulated."

Commander Ross sighed. "He's our number one suspect at the moment. We've called in a manhunt on him. While we haven't finished analysing the video feed we're going down this road because it's the only evidence we do have until the bomb squad and forensics can enter the U.N. building."

"Rogue," Commander Ross turned to her and she looked at him surprised, "I've read your file. You're powerful. I want you to help the SWAT team in picking up Barnes in case he tries to fight his way out. I want zero casualties in this scenario."

And then everybody but Rogue started yelling and arguing against his decision.

"She's never been on a real mission before!" Sam yelled.

"Bucky knows me! I should be the one going!" Steve yelled out angrily.

"This is suicide! She'll need back up!" Tony yelled out in concern.

"ENOUGH!" Commander Ross screamed out fiercely, silencing them all. "The decision is final. Rogue is the only one already suited up for this and let me remind you Mr Rogers and Mr Wilson neither of you have signed the accords. This an official U.N. mission and one you can't take part of until you've signed them."

Steve glared at the man and was about to rise and argue with him when Natasha placed a calming but strong hand on his shoulder, keeping him in his seat.

Rogue cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. "I can do bit more than my file says. Call back the SWAT team, give me the coordinates and a visual of where he is and I'll have him in his cell unharmed in less than twenty minutes." She stated confidently.

Ross nodded and ignored the glares from the remaining Avengers. He pulled up a live video feed of the building that was currently surrounded by snipers and SWAT teams before giving the orders for them to stand back.

"Now we have transport ready-What the hell?" Ross asked and they all noticed Rogue was gone.

"Uh guys, I think Rogue is good on the transportation part." Sam pointed to the video feed where Rogue had appeared on the roof of the building and waved at one of the snipers currently sending the video feed.

Rhodey smirked knowingly while Tony stared at his friend surprised. "You knew she could do that?"

Rhodey shrugged but didn't reply as he watched Rogues first official mission. "Ten bucks says she gets him in the cell in fifteen minutes."

Natasha snorted. "Please, she'll be done in ten." She stated remembering when Rogue had saved her ass on the mission in Afghanistan before pulling out a tenner.

Commander Ross stared at the people surprised.

Tony grinned. "I'm optimistic. I'm saying seven minutes." He stated pulling out ten bucks and placing them on the table.

Steve glared at his friends while prince T'Challa stared interested at the screen.

.

* * *

.

Rogue teleported on to the roof of the apartment building. She grinned cheekily while she turned and waved at the sniper she knew was located on the other building before taking a deep breath.

She was going to have to be smart about this. Her powers weren't anywhere near usable right now, so she'd have to rely on the magic she could do and the powers from the infinity stone around her neck.

Rogue shook her head before moving her hands in different and specific motions. Rogue felt her body grow intangible and then she fell through the roof and through several apartments below before she landed in the kitchen of Barnes' apartment.

.

* * *

.

Ross stared surprised at the video. "Was that a glitch or did she literally just fall through the massive concrete rooftop?" He asked in shock.

Tony snorted. "No glitch. I would know; I'm supplying you with your cameras."

.

* * *

.

Rogue sat on the small counter top and smiled when Barnes walked in.

"So," Rogue said when he noticed her and panicked, "You're Bucky. Huh. From all of Steve's stories I figured you'd be taller."

He hesitated when Rogue mentioned Steve and she sighed. "Look, I just need you tell me this: Did you bomb the U.N. today?"

Barnes froze. "No." He replied defensively though it came out angry.

Rogue nodded and held up her hands. "Okay, Sugar. The big guys figured that with your history of violence that you'd probably not come quietly, which is why I'm here." She stated honestly.

Barnes snorted angrily. "What's a little southern girl like you gonna do to me?" He asked sarcastically, "Try and sweet talk me into coming quietly? I know the kind of people you work for. I'm not going anywhere."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and Barnes stared at her indignantly.

"Sugar, trust me when I say I work for the good guys. Steve's waiting for you back at the command centre. If you don't trust me, fine, but trust him to keep you safe, yeah?"

Barnes glared at her. "I don't need anyone to keep me safe 'cause like I said – I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine." Rogue said sliding down the counter and shrugged. "There are ten snipers in position around the neighbouring buildings plus eight SWAT Teams waiting to storm the building." She lied not really knowing the amount as she stepped closer to him.

"You wanna take you chances with them or with me?" she asked quietly.

Rogue noticed when his eyes went down her cleavage.

 _"_ _Men…"_ She thought in disbelief and used his distraction to grab him.

She teleported them into the cell under the command centre that was already locked down.

Barnes glared at her and instantly attacked her with several punches. Rogue barely managed to block his fierce attacks.

He kicked out and managed to hit her in the stomach, sending her flying back into a wall.

"What the hell man!" She yelled out angrily surprising him and stopping him in his place. His arms fell slightly when she didn't rise to attack him and it confused him.

"STEVE! Get your ass down here right now and talk some sense into him!" She screamed into the room.

Barnes stared at her in surprise again and jumped slightly when the door unlocked, revealing Steve and several armed guards.

Steve turned towards her and helped Rogue up from the floor.

Rogue winced, still slightly bent over from the pain of his powerful kick to her stomach.

Steve turned to Barnes. "Bucky," he said softly, "You're safe here. I promise."

Barnes stared at Steve with unease and shook his head in disbelief.

"Bucky please. We just need answers." Steve stated and it was then Commander Ross walked in.

"Get him into the chair." Ross ordered Rogue.

Rogue sighed and walked up to Barnes without fear.

"Please." She asked softly and pointed at the chair inside a glass bubble that made out the restricted cell.

"I've had a long day and fighting you isn't really on my list of priorities, sugar." She stated kindly and then winced again when pain soared in her stomach.

Rogue really wanted her healing factor to get back on full power already. _"This sucks."_ She thought annoyed.

Barnes stared at her with dark eyes before sighing deeply. He turned and walked into the chair of his own will to everyone's surprise.

Several guards neared him and strapped him in before closing the glass bubble.

Commander Ross looked at Rogue impressed. "It took you eleven minutes to apprehend the Winter Soldier and get him into the cell." He stated in disbelief.

Rogue shrugged and turned to Barnes again. "If you need anything; food, water or a toilet break," She stated kindly, "Just say it into the camera up there," She said and pointed to the corner, "And I'll get you what you need."

Barnes didn't respond and Rogue sighed.

"Everyone into the command centre. The psychiatrist is on his way and will interview Mr Barnes when he gets here." Ross stated.

"No." Barnes stated firmly and they all turned to him surprised.

Commander Ross snorted. "You don't get any say in this Mr Barnes. You're our prisoner not a hotel guest."

Barnes shook his head. "I talk to the girl. No one else."

Steve looked uncomfortable but Ross ordered them all to the meeting room, and so they left Barnes to his own devices.

.

* * *

.

Tony clapped when Rogue entered the room making her roll her eyes. "I am proud! And a little disappointed." He stated and Rogue frowned confused.

Rhodey grinned. "We made a betting pool on how long it would take you to bring him in. Tony lost on his seven minutes and I lost on my fifteen."

Natasha grinned and grabbed the money from the table. "I said ten."

Rogue stared at them in disbelief. "Seriously? A betting pool? If I had died I'm sure you'd all feel completely stupid right now." She stated angrily, hands on her hips.

Tony grinned. "Please! As if we ever doubted you."

Steve crossed his arms angrily. "I think I should do the talking with Bucky. I know him."

Ross snorted. "Yeah, no. That's not happening. He made it clear that Rogue was the only one he'd talk to." He dismissed Steve and turned to Rogue worried.

"Have you ever interrogated a terrorist before?" He asked her making Natasha snort this time.

Rogue shook her head. "No. And I'm not going to interrogate him. I'll talk to him yes but I don't interrogate people." She stated firmly.

Ross rubbed his head exhaustedly. "For whatever unknown reason he trusts you… If you could just get him warmed up until the psychiatrist gets here."

Rhodey nodded. "I think it's a good idea Rogue." He stated. "Just focus on getting us some answers on the bombing today but if you can't you'll still be making him trust us. It'll be easier to keep him calm in his cell that way."

Rogue sighed. "Can I get some food and water first?"

.

* * *

.

Rogue stared at Barnes' cell before going over to him and unlocking it.

Barnes stared at her suspiciously before she handed him a bottle of water and sandwich. He came out of the cell and sat on the floor across from her.

Rogue started eating her own sandwich and only then did Barnes take a hesitant bite of his.

"So," Rogue stated between bites, "I'm curious. Why do you only wanna talk to me?"

Barnes face was impassive. "You're honest… You didn't try to fight me when you came for me." he stated.

Rogue nodded. "I told Steve and the other's I'd bring you in unharmed." She replied gently before smiling. "And here I thought it was because of my sweet-talking southern ways and pretty face." She teased and noticed the slight twitch on his lips.

"It doesn't hurt." He added neutrally before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Rogue grinned. "That it doesn't." she replied. "Sugar, I need you to repeat our little kitchen conversation from earlier. Did you bomb the U.N. today?"

Barnes sighed annoyed. "No. I didn't."

Rogue nodded. "We have video footage of you leaving the U.N. grounds looking directly into the surveillance camera and minutes later – boom." She stated making an explosion with her hands.

Barnes snorted at her theatrics. "I've been an assassin for how long? I'm not stupid enough to look into a camera directly and without my mask." He mumbled annoyed.

Rogue smiled brightly at him and Barnes found himself looking into the kindest eyes he'd seen since he was Bucky.

Barnes surprised Rogue by instigating conversation. "I don't know your name but you know mine. Isn't it some kind of interrogation rule to introduce yourself to make your suspect trust you." He asked her curiously.

This time Rogue laughed heartily. "Sugar, this ain't no interrogation and I'm no agent of anything so I really wouldn't know." She said surprising him. "I'm a new addition to the Avengers, hell – this is my first official mission."

Barnes' eyes widened. "They sent a newbie after me." he stated in disbelief.

Rogue grinned widely. "I'd say this newbie has done what the originals upstairs haven't been able to, so a good call for once. My name is Rogue by the way."

Barnes stared intensely at her and Rogue could feel him undressing her with his eyes. _"So, there's still a man left behind the brainwashing."_ She thought relieved.

"You don't look like a Rogue." He stated quietly.

Rogue frowned. "I'm not... or well I wasn't. Back then." She stated quietly. "I used to be someone else. Someone more innocent and more…"

"Free?" Barnes added and Rogue nodded.

"I'm guessing you're not the Bucky that Steve keeps talking about either."

Barnes shook his head. "No… I haven't been Bucky since I fell from the train during the war. I don't think I can be him again and I don't want to be him again." He stated softly.

Rogue nodded understandingly. "I was kidnapped by an old man who wanted to use my abilities for his own ambitions," she said and she felt his intense stare on her again,

"He was a telepath… He suppressed my memories and made me think I was his right hand man. Made me trust him completely. I did everything he asked me to without question. Murdered, stole, threatened and blackmailed. He said it - I did it. I was under his control for more than a year." She stated quietly as she remembered her time under Magneto.

"What happened?" Barnes asked her just as quiet.

Rogue shook her head. "I started having flashes – of people I'd never seen and places I believed I'd never been. So in my angry and confused state I confronted him… When I found out the truth I was lost and so angry. I ended up smashing his head in. The blood and brain matter was everywhere." She whispered feeling sick.

Rogue took a deep breath and a sip from her water bottle. "That's not even the worst part. He made a contingency." She explained sadly, "messed up my brain and placed a trigger in here." She pointed to her head and Barnes' eyes widened.

"That trigger was my real name." She stated with a hollow laugh. "If someone says my real name within hearing distance of me, my first instinct is to kill them – even if costs me my own life." She added softly. "He did it because that way if I ever ran into someone who knew me they'd be dead before I realised who they were." Rogue said disgusted.

"My family figured it out." She stated slightly calmer, "Doesn't mean there hasn't been a few slip ups... It makes it a bit awkward when I go from having sex to trying to kill my boyfriend in the middle of the act because he said my name, but he's been able to hold his own when it happened." She added teasingly.

Barnes laughed. It was a deep–from-the-bottom-of-his-stomach laugh and he was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. It surprised her and made Rogue laugh as well.

"That's fucked up, doll." He told her between laughs.

Rogue snorted but had a large grin on her face. "You're telling me, sugar."

She didn't care that everyone upstairs in control room just got the play by play of her time under Magneto and her sex life because making Barnes laugh was completely worth it. He definitely looked like he needed it.

"Steve told me that you have triggers too. If you want to," she said gently, "You can get the help you need. Just consider it. Please." Rogue pleaded gently.

Barnes sighed and stared at her before nodding slowly. "I'm _tired_." He admitted softly, eyes filled with regret and hurt.

Rogue smiled sadly. "It's not easy living with what others forced us to do for their own agendas… but it is possible." She replied softly.

Barnes returned to the cell and Rogue strapped him in, though more gently then the soldiers had done.

She closed the cell. "If you ever want to talk I'll make the time for you."

Barnes smiled a small but honest smile. " _Thank you"_ he told her fiercely.

Rogue nodded. "Any time, sugar."

When the door locked behind her, Rogue leaned against it and took a few deep breaths. She dried her eyes, feeling them fill with tears and resolutely made her way up to the command centre.

This time no one spoke when she walked into the meeting room. "Has the psychiatrist arrived?" She asked Ross quietly.

The man nodded. He had a contemplative look in his eyes. "He's on his way down to Barnes now."

"Good." She added relieved.

Rogue took a seat at the table and stared at the video feed. She ignored the others and watched as the psychiatrist entered Barnes' cell.

"Rogue?" Tony asked gently and she turned in her seat.

"Don't. I'm not in the mood right now." She stated quietly before going back to stare at Barnes through the video feed.

Then the power went out and chaos descended in the compound.

"We need eyes on Barnes! Now! Where are the back-up generators!" Commander Ross yelled into his walkie-talkie.

Rogue looked around as the back-up power finally kicked in. Steve was gone. "Where's Steve?" She asked the others.

"Where's Sam?" Rhodey added confused.

They watched on the video feed as Barnes fought and attacked everyone in the vicinity. He managed to knock out both Sam and Steve though Steve was quickly on his feet again.

"Fuck!" Tony cursed. "We need to get everyone out of here." He stated.

"I'll intercept Barnes!" Rogue yelled before she teleported into middle of the building entrance.

He stood a few feet away from her and she could tell by his cold eyes that this wasn't the man she'd conversed with earlier.

This was the Winter Soldier standing in front of her and Rogue couldn't help but briefly feel a chill on her skin.

"Barnes, sugar. It's me. Rogue." She tried to calm him. "Remember? The girl who was also mind controlled – we bonded over that ten minutes ago." She stated feebly.

The Winter Soldier rushed at her but before he could punch her she teleported behind him and kicked him in the back.

He stumbled a few a bit before turning around to attack her when Rogue again teleported behind him. This time she managed a punch to his face that shook him momentarily.

She kicked out her foot under him, sending him crashing to the ground but he grabbed a hold of her when he connected with the floor.

Around them, people were panicked and screamed as they evacuated the building.

The Winter Soldier managed to get several violent blows on her face before Tony blasted him off her.

Rogue groaned as she got up. She saw Tony grabbing the gun the Winter Soldier had pointed in his face.

The shot was fired but stopped by Tony's blaster. The Winter Soldier punched him sending him flying through the air and into a bench.

Rogue teleport in front of him, her fist stretched out and ready to hit him but he deflected and managed a kick to her head that sent her crashing into the floor.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out and connected with the floor was Steve running after him.

* * *

.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

"This is a shit fest and one I particularly didn't see coming." Tony told Rogue softly.

She stared at him and sighed. "I know. " was her simple reply.

Tony, Rogue, Rhodey and T'Challa sat in the meeting room in the command centre nursing their wounds and pride.

They'd just had a visit from State secretary Thaddeus Ross who'd made it clear they only had thirty-six hours to bring in Barnes, Steve and Sam.

He was of the belief that the men were aiding and abetting a mentally ill enhanced fugitive and so this fell under Avengers territory.

Commander Everett Ross stared at them all surprised. "Instead of sitting on your asses you might want to get to work." He stated firmly.

Tony looked at him. "You're right… This whole mess is my fault to begin with and I need to fix it." He said and Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

 _"_ _He can't honestly believe that?"_ she thought annoyed.

"We have to convince Barnes to stand down. Steve and Sam have been labelled criminals because they're working outside the accords and the law right now and we need them to see reason." He added.

Natasha walked in having overheard their conversation. "We're missing something."

They turned to her surprised. "What do you mean?" T'Challa asked her curious.

Natasha sighed. "Barnes wanted to get the help he needed after Rogue spoke with him." They all nodded. That much had been clear to anybody. "And by now his "episode" should have ended. Taking that into account and that they are off the grid – something else is going on."

Rhodey frowned. "Are you thinking they're going on a mission?" he asked confused.

T'Challa nodded. "It would make sense," he said in his soft Wakandan accent, "We still do not have any footage off what happened during the interview with the psychiatrist or the psychiatrist himself in our custody. If Mr Barnes found out something instrumental related to the bombing and informed Mr Rogers then they could have taken off to deal with it themselves."

"Steve wouldn't be so stupid. He hasn't signed the accords." Tony stated, trusting his friend to do the right thing, "Besides there's only the three of them."

Something about that bothered Rogue. _"They're working outside the law. Where would they get help from…"_ her eyes widened in realization.

Rogue got up and walked out of the meeting room. "You," She told an agent, "I need your phone."

The man hesitated but gave her his cell phone when Rogue glared at him. She dialled a number and waited for Clint to pick up.

 **"** **Barton."** He replied firmly.

"Clint," Rogue said softly, "I don't know if Steve has contacted you but if he has _please_ stay out of it." She begged him.

 **"** **Why? What's going on?"** He asked curiously.

"A giant shit fest as Tony has been calling it. Look, we're doing some damage control over here. Steve and Sam ran off with Barnes on a mission we know nothing about and without back up or authorization. We need to get them back here before everything blows up in our faces. Please just stay out of it." She asked of him.

There was a brief silence before he answered **"Sure."**

Rogue released a deep breath of annoyance. "You're already on your way to Germany aren't you?"

 **"** **Babe – he needs back up. You said it yourself."** Clint replied softly.

Rogue felt the hurt claw at her again. It seemed like the only thing Clint did these days was hurt her. "And what about what _I_ need Clint? I already made that clear to you." She stated before hanging up angrily.

She handed the phone back to the agent before walking into the meeting room again. "Steve called in the cavalry. Whatever it is, he's convinced Clint to join him." She stated angrily.

Tony nodded. "And he took Wanda with him too. She blasted Vision through four levels of fucking concrete."

Rhodey frowned. "Is he okay?"

Tony nodded. "A bit worse for wear but I think he's experiencing heart break for the first time and that's worse." He stated softly. "Anyways, Vision is tracking them from afar. He'll let us know when they reach their destination. In the meantime I called in another hand to help us."

Suddenly a red and blue figure dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the middle of table to everyone but Tony's surprise.

The figure looked at Tony. "That was my cue right? I wasn't sure but I felt like that was my cue Mr Stark."

Tony nodded. "Yeah that was the cue kid. Nice entrance, you get points for flair." He stated proudly.

Everyone stared surprised. "Tony why is there a… spider on the table?" Rhodey asked confused.

"Spider-Man." The masked kid corrected. "It's Spider-Man sir. Oh my god!" He then exclaimed, "I can't believe it! I'm surrounded by the Avengers! Mr War Machine I'm a big fan and Ms Black Widow it's an honour to meet a fellow spider!" He stated excitedly.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him with well-hidden amusement and Rhodey just stared at him confused. Spider-Man turned to Rogue and T'Challa. "And I have no idea who you guys are but you both look pretty bad-ass!"

Tony cleared his throat. "Kid, what did I say about fan-girling around the team?"

"Oh! Right! Keep it on the down low. Also, sorry I'm late – I got lost in the vents." Rogue could practically see him blush through the red mask.

Commander Ross stared at the vents and frowned. "Should probably get that checked out." He mumbled to himself.

"You brought a fifteen year old kid to a possible Avengers fight?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Fourteen, actually." Spider-Man corrected and Tony glared at him.

"Not helping kid."

"Sorry." Spider-Man stated, rubbing the top of his masked head.

"Tony this is the most irresponsible thing you've ever done." Rhodey stated angrily.

Tony waved them off. "Please, you haven't seen what the kid can do. He's practically an Avenger in training and he doesn't need to sign the accords because he's underage. Therefore we can call him in officially, which I've already done and he can aid us without any legal issues."

Spider-Man beamed at the practically an Avenger part. "Really! Awesome!"

Rogue shook her head. "I'm with Rhodey. This is incredibly irresponsible."

Tony rolled his eyes exasperated. "Relax Rogue. He's here as back up. I've already told him not to engage directly if it comes to a fistfight but we're going up against two super soldiers, a powerful witch, a guy with sharp mechanical wings and a marksman that never misses. We need the numbers against them."

"I agree with Tony." Natasha said observing Spider-Man quietly.

They ignored the small-excited "Yes!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Really?" T'Challa asked her surprised.

"Do not underestimate children and their abilities. When I was his age I was already doing missions for the Red Room." She stated coldly.

Rogue sighed. "Okay, fine." She said giving in. "but I don't like this."

"Don't worry Ms Rogue," The kid said giving her two thumbs-up and Rogue couldn't help but smile at his excitement, "I'll be your long distance support."

Rogue snorted. "You're lucky you're cute or I would have fought Tony harder on this." She told him teasingly.

Spider-Man laughed and it was the sound of young innocence that echoed. Rogue knew right then from the sound that he wasn't supposed to be here, stuck between all their dirty secrets and fights.

She cursed Tony in her mind and hoped he was proven right about the kid.

"Thanks." Spider-Man replied amused.

"So, what is the plan?" T'Challa asked them quietly.

"Everyone gear up and meet up in the quinjet." Tony stated. "We'll be awaiting coordinates from Vision in the air."

Commander Ross sighed before rolling his eyes. "We don't have a quinjet Mr Stark. We have a chopper." He stated dryly.

Tony sighed dramatically. "I knew I should have brought a quinjet." He stated.

.

* * *

.

Rogue stared at the airport as the chopper prepared for landing. Vision had called them ten minutes ago and informed them that Clint and Wanda along with a third unknown passenger had landed the quinjet in a hangar and rushed off to meet with Steve and the others.

Tony had figured they would return for quinjet again and so they found themselves spread out around the hangar.

Rogue had a bad feeling in her stomach about this mission but she was also hoping they'd fight them because she was more than ready to beat some sense in Clint's thick and stubborn head.

She just hoped it wasn't too late for that.

Rogue sighed heavily from her seat. Tony had told her to focus on subduing Wanda, if necessary, and that bothered her.

While Rogue was proficient at the magic Stephen had taught her it wasn't instinctual like Wanda's. Rogue still needed to focus the movements of her hands until she could throw a spell and that left way too much time and opportunity for Wanda to subdue Rogue.

And that scared Rogue because she'd seen and heard what the girl could do from the mission footage when they went up against Ultron.

Rogue's healing factor was getting stronger but it was nowhere near what it was supposed to be and she still had not had the opportunity to test her absorption.

There were too many unknown factors at play and it bothered her.

 _"_ _This can go bad so many ways…"_ She thought while fighting the restlessness in her body.

"You okay Ms Rogue?" Spider-Man asked her beside her.

"Just Rogue, sugar. Yeah… nerves." She told him gently.

The kid nodded. "I get them too but I just focus on the best case scenario instead of the worst and it helps." He kindly offered his advice and Rogue was touched. The kid really was too nice and too young to be here.

"Just keep yourself safe. I don't want to see you injured." She stated feeling concerned for him.

Spider-Man mock-saluted her. "Yes ma'am." He teased making Rogue chuckle.

They left the chopper and soon everyone moved into position. Sirens indicated the east part of the airport was being evacuated, just as Commander Ross informed them he'd make happen.

They stood lined up in different strategic points and watched as Steve neared and stopped in front of the chopper.

They knew it was a distraction but Tony wanted them to play along. He immobilized the chopper as he and War Machine landed in front of him.

"Wow it's so weird how you run into people at the airport." Tony stated with false bravado.

"Definitely weird." Rhodey added from inside his suit.

Steve sighed. "Hear me out Tony. It's the psychiatrist. He's behind all of this." He stated.

His attention turned to the Black Panther as Prince T'Challa landed next to War Machine. "You highness." Steve stated respectfully.

"Captain." T'Challa nodded.

Rogue watched from the rooftop. "No visual on Scarlet Witch or Hawkeye." She stated concerned.

 _"_ _Clint where the hell are you hiding?"_ She wondered annoyed.

"Ross gave us thirty-six hours to bring you in." Tony stated. "That was twenty-four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

Steve frowned. "You're after the wrong guy."

Rogue could sense Tony's exasperation turn to anger even over the coms. "And your judgment is askew. Your war buddy killed nine people during his escape yesterday!"

The anger turned to fury and Rogue sighed. "Calm down Tony." She told him. "We can still do this with out punches being thrown."

She heard the deep breath he took and nodded pleased.

Steve was starting to tense. "And there five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first Tony… I can't."

"Then do the right thing and let us handle it, within the accords and within the law." Rhodey added.

Steve tensed.

Natasha joined them. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" She asked carefully observing him.

No one spoke as the tension grew.

"Alright. I've run out of patience." Tony stated annoyed. "Underoos!" He yelled out.

Rogue snorted despite the seriousness of the situation. Spider-Man took his cue and swung in, grabbed Captain America's shield, webbed the man's hands together and landed perfectly on the top a service van.

"Huh." She stated. "Maybe you were right about him Tony." She mumbled and it didn't go unheard by the others.

Tony nodded slightly. "Nice job kid." He told Spider-Man.

"Thanks. Well I could have stuck the landing a little better it's just a new suit. Wait! It's not the suit, Mr Stark it's perfect – Thank you." Spider-Man rambled on.

Tony stopped him. "Yeah we don't really need to start a conversation."

Everyone hid their amusement to the best of their capabilities.

"Okay. Cap… Captain." Spider-Man greeted with a salute, "Big fan, Spider-Man."

Steve looked at the kid amused.

Tony sighed again. "Yeah, we'll talk about it later… just… good job." He told the kid. He remembered Pepper mentioning something about acknowledgement building character.

Steve turned to Tony. "You've been busy."

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a safe place. I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart. " He finished exhaustedly.

Steve shook his head stubbornly. "You did that when you signed."

And then all hell broke loose.

Spider-Man and Black Panther ran off to intercept Barnes and Sam.

Natasha fought a new guy who could shrink at will while Rhodey took on Steve without an ounce of fear.

Punches were thrown and Rogue froze. She wanted to teleport down and help out her team but at the same time she needed to focus. Tony had been clear about her role.

"Rogue," Tony said over the coms as he flew away, "You're on Maximoff. Follow me. I'll grab Clint."

Rogue watched as he fired several rockets at the parked vans blowing them up and trapping Wanda and Clint.

She watched as Wanda ripped every car out of the parking garage sending them hurling towards Tony. She teleported into a free fall and grabbed Tony seconds before he would be crushed under the cars before reappearing in front of them.

She didn't look at Clint who was busy fighting off Tony. "I don't know what will feel better," Rogue stated with a glare aimed at Wanda, "Ripping out your soul or punching out your teeth."

Wanda screeched and sent blast after blast towards her never hitting Rogue, who teleported away just in time.

Rogue reappeared behind her and grabbed her in a chokehold, while wrapping her legs around the older girl pulling her to the ground.

They rolled around and struggled, Rogue's grip slipping lightly when the older girl started panicking and punching out in response.

She touched Wanda's forehead trying to absorb her but only managed to get her surface thoughts and emotions.

Wanda sent a blast into Rogues thigh making her lose her grip completely. She managed to blast Rogue off her, sending her flying into a parked airplane behind them.

Rogue groaned painfully as she landed on the ground. She got up unsteadily feeling her healing factor work slowly to repair the damage.

She glared and teleported in front of Scarlet Witch punching her straight on the mouth.

Wanda fell to the ground in pain.

"Yeah, definitely punching out your teeth." Rogue stated satisfied before aiming a well-placed kick to the girl's head, that knocked her unconscious.

She tried convincing herself it wasn't the jealousy at seeing Clint run and protect the girl that had sparked her sudden ferocity.

She blamed her feral side's return as she growled wildly at the unconscious girl.

Rogue turned around in surprise and saw that Clint had managed to send Tony flying into a building with an exploding arrow.

She teleported behind him, kicking him in his back and sent him rolling in to the ground.

Clint cursed before he used the momentum to land on his feet.

"Babe." He stated simply from his crouch and watched her surprised.

"Don't." Rogue stated furiously, as she moved towards him, "You've made your choice. We're **_done_**." She replied harshly before running at him.

Clint's eyes hardened before he met her every punch and every kick with perfect blocks.

With every block Rogue felt her anger and desperation surge. She wanted to hurt him just as he had hurt her.

"Fight me!" She screamed angrily, when she realized he hadn't attacked her even once.

Clint shook his head and looked at her in disbelief. "Not gonna happen… So I see you got a bit more than just martial arts training with the Doc. Funny how you never mentioned that."

Rogue faltered slightly. She knew he wasn't accusing her of anything but it still felt like it to Rogue.

"I was going to tell you…" She stated softly, "I didn't-" She was cut off abruptly.

Clint used her distraction to floor her. He landed on top of her and secured her arms in tight grip above her head.

Rogue growled ferally making Clint smirk. "Feeling a bit like an animal today? 'Cause I can think of better ways to use that anger." He joked as he leaned in.

Rogue threw her head back before slamming her forehead on his nose. The sound of his nose breaking mixed with his painful grunts.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he fell back.

Rogue grinned ferally, feeling oddly pleased with herself.

Clint didn't let the pain faze him for too long.

He tackled her to the ground before she managed to teleport away and they ended up rolling around with Rogue trying to punch and Clint blocking effectively.

She grew annoyed with him and teleported behind him. Rogue stepped on his back making him fall onto the ground.

Clint rolled around and grabbed her ankle, twisting it so she lost her balance making her land on the ground next to him with a painful thud.

They both groaned painfully. "You're merciless." Clint stated with a gasp.

Rogue only gasped painfully.

Before either could move Spider-Man appeared and webbed Clint to the ground.

"You okay Ms Rogue?" He asked her concerned.

Clint snorted. "Ms Rogue? Is the kid for real?" He questioned her but Rogue glared at him teary eyed. Realisation and fear hit Clint like a tidal wave.

"Babe." Clint stated softly, "You didn't mean it? What you said earlier. We're not done." He stated desperately.

Rogue nodded softly, her eyes hardening. "Yeah… We are." She whispered angrily before turning to Spider-Man.

"How many did we get?" She asked him softly.

Before the kid could answer her, their attention was focused on Tony and Rhodey's chase of the quinjet when Vision fired a powerful blast at them.

Rogue gasped and instinctually teleported into the air, free falling when she realised the beam would hit Rhodey.

She screamed as the beam connected with her body instead, breaking her bones and melting her organs. She blacked out as she hurtled towards the ground below.

Tony watched in fear as Rogue plunged towards the hard ground below. "Rhodey catch her!" He yelled desperately.

"She's too far away! I can't reach her!" Was his panicked reply as they both pushed their suits at full blast towards her spiralling body.

"Rogue! Teleport! Do something!" Spider-Man yelled out in horror from his place on the ground next to Clint.

Clint felt his heart stop and his stomach lurch as he watched her body fall at extreme speeds towards the concrete ground of the airport.

"She's unconscious!" Rhodey yelled! "She's not responding!"

And then everyone, whether free or restrained, watched in horror as time seemed to slow and Rogue's body connected with the concrete ground.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Rogue looked around surprised. The last thing she remembered was pain and now here she was, her astral projection straining to keep itself solid._**

 ** _She observed her surroundings and realized that she was on some kind of spaceship that floated around and in the middle of it sat a large throne._**

 ** _A purple skinned giant sat on it staring ahead, never noticing her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Has the soul gem been located?" He asked._**

 ** _Behind her a voice replied, "Yes lord Thanos. We believe the signature is a match with this earth."_**

 ** _Thanos smirked. "Finally… The last and most important gem within my reach… Do you know why this gem in particular is the most powerful?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No my lord." Came the reply._**

 ** _Thanos chuckled. "It gives its wielder the powers to observe, attack or even steal a beings soul or spirit. It can end it or it can save it. Quite useful when one is trying to end the multiverse. It is this gem which connects the remaining ones to each other and creates the ultimate power."_**

 ** _Rogue shook her head in desperation and disbelief. "No!" She whispered horrified._**

 ** _Thanos looked directly at her though he could not see her and grinned. "I do believe we have visitor. Now, now, my little gem, I'll find you soon enough." He chuckled._**

 ** _Rogue choked and barely held back a sob in fear._**

 ** _Her astral projection was forcefully pulled back into her body and straight into darkness._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

The concrete ground had cracked from the impact of her body hitting it and large amounts of dark blood left her body in a steady stream, seeping into them slowly.

Tony, Rhodey and Sam landed around Rogue's body.

Sam immediately turned and vomited.

The blood kept leaving her body endlessly and moved slowly towards their feet.

Rhodey started resuscitation immediately as Tony went into a full-blown panic attack next to her.

Clint fought the restraining web but it was useless. He could only watch and do nothing.

Everything but the sound of Rhodey pushing down on her chest furiously was silent.

Eventually Clint heard Rhodey over Spider-mans loud earpiece, "It's been twenty minutes. I'm calling it."

"No…" Clint stated horrified.

 _"_ _She isn't gone… She's just getting back at me… She wouldn't leave me like this_." He thought as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Rogue - Marie – NO! KID LET ME OUT OF THIS!" he screamed at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man hesitated before ripping off the webbing.

Clint ran towards her and the large pool of blood before stopping in front of her.

"Come on Marie. You can't leave me. Not like this. COME ON!" He screamed at her desperately.

Rhodey stared at the broken man with sadness before moving over to comfort his best friend.

Clint caressed her cheek lovingly yet it was the move of a desperate man. "Come back. Please. I love you Marie. _Please_! I promise I'll do whatever you want! _Please_!"

And then, as if she'd heard him, her eyes opened wide and Rogue screamed. Clint couldn't help but sag in relief because she was alive.

Clint watched, as the open head wound and visible brain he'd ignored healed itself back together all while piercing screams left her mouth.

He held her in his arms through it all. He wasn't ever going to let her go.

Eventually the screaming stopped.

Rogue furiously pushed everyone that surrounded her away and rose shakily from her pool of blood. She watched her surroundings confused before straightening her back.

Everyone watched her cautiously and concerned. Something wasn't right.

Rogue shook her head lightly as she stood her mind finally clearing. She'd seen _him_ and finally it made sense but at the same it didn't. The things she'd seen left her confused. There was too much information she needed to process.

" _It all leads back to Stephen… He has the answers. Why does he have the answers?"_ She thought still confused.

She turned to Tony who'd also stood. "I'm going home. I need a shower." She stated softly, teleporting away before anyone could stop her.

When she reappeared it wasn't in the compound. It was in the Kamar-Taj.

The people training there stopped abruptly when they noticed her bloodied uniform and face. They started whispering curiously as Stephen calmly walked towards her like he had all the time in the world.

"Follow me." He stated calmly.

"No." Rogue said in a fit of defiance. She had trusted him for far too long and now they were going to do it her way.

Stephen turned to her concerned. He looked around and then dismissed everyone who reluctantly left the courtyard.

"Rogue."

"Don't." She told him, feeling the anger take hold. "I saw _him_ … Thanos."

Stephen nodded. "You had to see it for yourself or you wouldn't have believed it… and that would have led to far worse consequences."

Rogue felt pain settle in her chest. "You made the jade bracelet and placed it there for me to find. You're the reason why my powers were gone."

Stephen nodded. "It's what motivated you to train with me." He admitted. "If you'd had your powers you wouldn't have come here where I could protect you. The bracelet hid you from Thanos' sight but I needed you to come here so I could strengthen the spell a bit each time… If I hadn't done this Thanos would have found you much sooner and we'd be rushed into a war unprepared."

Rogue shook her head. "Is it true… What he said? About the soul gem and it's powers… Am I… Am I the soul gem?" She asked quietly.

Stephen sighed and she knew it was true. "Yes," He replied, "The gems cannot be destroyed and were originally created in a different universe several millennia ago." He explained, "Some of them were pure energy and a single one of them was a sentient being. What they all had in common was their nearly unlimited powers. It's what attracted Thanos to them."

Rogue bit her lip.

Stephen continued his storytelling. "Thanos found a way to lock the energies into the stones and the same with the sentient being. By doing this he could take control of their powers and he did. He used the stones he'd gathered to further his goal of destroying the multiverse."

Rogue frowned.

Stephen took a deep breath and released it. "He nearly succeeded until one day a group of people fought him. They managed to steal the stones and threw them into the voids of the multiverse hoping Thanos would never find them again. Thanos hasn't stopped his search for the stones since."

"What stones are there besides… me and the purple one around my neck?" She asked worried.

"There are six in total though I do not know where many of them are. You are the soul gem, the sentient one. I believe, that when they threw your stone into the void, it damaged the stone somehow. You used your powers and forced yourself into the womb of the woman who birthed you so that you'd survive. Your time as the stone and under Thanos was too traumatic so you erased it from your baby brain leaving only the powers behind."

Rogue rubbed her face desperately. "Go on." She stated as she compartmentalized her feelings. She'd deal with it all later.

"The space gem, or the purple one around your neck was made of pure energy. That stone landed in Asgard where a young Odin managed to rip the energy out of its container and use it to create the bifrost. When we pulled that energy out of you we created another space gem."

"Then there is the power gem, a red stone, the time gem an orange stone, the and the reality gem, a blue stone and finally the mind gem, a yellow stone."

Rogue frowned again. "You know for stones that are meant to be scattered around the multiverse a lot of them are here on earth. I mean the yellow one was what created Vision in the first place."

Stephen smiled. "Those gems have in common that they are pure energies. Those energies can always be found in another reality or universe and therefore those stones will always be in existence or the possibility of them being made will always be there. Except you…"

Rogue sighed. "Because I was the only sentient being before Thanos made me into a stone."

Stephen nodded.

"And that's why he's coming here… He's sensed me here on earth somehow and I'm the last gem he needs because he already has the others from different realities."

Stephen nodded once again. "Indeed."

"Fuck." Rogue exclaimed angrily. "How long have you known this? Since I was a child? You could have just killed me as a kid and made sure Thanos never got his hands on me and threatened the multiverse again." She said angrily.

Stephen glared at her. "I do not kill – especially not innocent children – I'm a doctor for Pete's sake." He replied angrily. "And no, I didn't know. I only learned of this when you were already under Magneto's influence. That's when I started plotting on how to make you lose your powers temporarily with the bracelet. But now that it's broken he _knows_ you're here without doubt and this is the start of the war."

Rogue sighed. "And I can't even kill myself because of the stupid healing factor." She stated angrily. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't go up against Thanos! I can't hide either because he'll find me eventually!"

Stephen sighed. "There are a few options that I have seen but… you must choose which outcome you can live with."

Rogue glared at him. "Talk." She stated firmly. "And I want every god damned detail so you better not leave anything behind."

"I believe it would be easier to show you." He stated holding out his bare hand to her.

Rogue stared at him thinking he'd finally lost his mind. "Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes… I'm asking you to see what I have seen." He replied simply.

Rogue hesitated before touching her hand to his. The familiar and powerful pull of her powers connected them and she winced as his memories and knowledge filled her mind.

Eventually she pulled her hand back and placed his unconscious body on the bench before teleporting away.

.

* * *

.

The ice cold water filled the tub in her bathroom in the compound. She knew she'd be undisturbed just as these last couple of days spent in silence.

Rogue undressed and got in to the tub, wincing when the cold water bit her skin.

She leaned down, closed her eyes and pressed her face under water.

Her arms braced against the side of the tub keeping her submerged even as her body fought her mind, fought for air she wouldn't allow it.

Eventually she started gasping under water, her lungs filling painfully so and the last life in her fled.

Rogue's lifeless body floated inside the tub for mere moments until she propelled herself out the tub again gasping and coughing up water from her lungs.

 _"_ _There… no more Stephen inside my mind. I can make this decision undisturbed."_

She carefully got up and turned the shower on. The warm water felt painful against her ice-cold skin but she merely sighed and refused to move.

Eventually she scrubbed off the sweat and grime on her body as her body adapted to the heat.

She left the bathroom and stared at Clint's clothes in their dresser before sighing softly.

She took one of her dress-shirts and her black leather pants and jumped into a pair of stilettos.

Then she teleported into the hospital room where Tony was currently being checked over by a nurse.

"I'm sorry I left you alone to face that." She stated from the doorway gesturing at his body.

Tony looked at her before the nurse gave up and left the room. "He killed my parents… Steve knew and never told me."

Rogue nodded. "I know… I'm sorry about that." She stated before sitting down next to him. Rhodey had filled her in two days ago on the aftermath of the fight.

She took Tony's hand in hers and pushed not only energy but also bits of her healing factor into him.

Tony stared at her shocked when he felt his ribs move back into place, the pain fade and watched the bruises disappear from sight.

"How did you…?"

Rogue shook her head. "I've seen some things and learned a few tricks."

Tony frowned. "What happened to you? You were… different, weird, when you came back after…."

Rogue sighed heavily. "Let's just say I've gotten some perspective on my life."

Tony nodded. "Yeah… Me too." He stated tiredly.

Rogue studied him and noticed the tension in his shoulders. "Your dad was Barnes' friend too. Imagine if it had been you Tony, forced by someone else to kill Rhodey or hell even me."

Tony sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I know. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like fucking hell."

Rogue nodded. "Do you think," She asked and Tony stared at her, "That I should tell Wanda I murdered her biological father, who left her and her brother behind when they were children because he thought them human and weak, who they despite knowing this still held him on a pedestal?"

Tony's eyes widened. "Magneto?" he questioned and Rogue nodded. "Why would you do that? It wouldn't do her any good…" Tony stilled and glared at her.

Rogue smiled softly never pulling her hand back from his.

She kept pushing her healing factor into him and watched, as he became ten years younger right in front of her eye. His wrinkles lessened considerably, his worn and tired face relaxed and his eyes brightened ever so slightly.

Tony didn't notice this and then she finally pulled back her hand.

"When it comes to the people we care about, and here I mean you Tony not Wanda cause I really don't like her, it's human nature not to want to hurt them... Steve cares about you because you're his friend and he didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you. In his own way he tried to protect you..."

Tony sniffled and they both pretended it didn't happen, something that Tony appreciated greatly.

"Have you heard from Clint? They broke out several days ago." He asked her concerned.

Rogue sighed again. "No." She stated neutrally and without further comment. "I do wonder how Steve got access codes to a maximum prison for enhanced people that illegally held several humans and one enhanced imprisoned. Something the media has gone crazy over and the U.N. has now frowned upon – which led Thaddeus Ross to lose his job." She stated dryly.

Tony only smiled. "That asshole had it coming miles away – my guess? Karma. Bruce was always a big fan of Karma."

Rogue snorted.

"Mr Stark the nurse told me –"

Rogue stared amusedly at the teenaged boy in front of her. Spider-Man was absolutely adorable out of his costume. Like some kind of old lady Rogue wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"Rogue! You're okay! I was so worried!" He stated before he ran up to her and hugged her.

Tony sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Kid. Secret identity. Remember?"

Rogue smiled gently at the boy who jumped back in surprise. "Oh right!" he stated with a frown.

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep my lips sealed tight." She reassured him.

"Then I'm Peter. Peter Parker." Peter introduced himself and Rogue refrained from messing up his cute hair.

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Rogue." She said with a wry grin.

Peter looked her over again. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked still concerned.

Rogue nodded and hugged him tightly. "Yeah. What about you? I must have scared you." She stated pulling back and looking him over.

Peter nodded and shook lightly before he replied. "You did, but then you got up and teleported away, so I knew you'd be okay."

"Peter," Tony stated, "I think I'm healed enough to leave today."

The kid nodded and smiled widely. "You do look better Mr Stark, ten years younger I'd say."

Rogue stared at him surprised and Tony snorted. "Flattery won't get you another suit, kid."

"I didn't mean that, Mr Stark I was only-"

Rogue stopped him. "Peter, ignore him. He's just messing with you." She told him with a chuckle.

Tony grinned before getting out of bed. "I do actually feel like I'm ten years younger, or at least, my liver does."

Rogue snorted. "I'm guessing a celebration is in order then?"

Tony smirked. "You know it!"

"Let's wait until we get back to New York. I'll go fix your papers." She stated and Tony looked at her relieved.

"You're the best!" He called out when she walked away.

"I know!" Was her only reply.

Rogue sighed exhaustedly as she walked down the hallway. She felt guilty at having left him to face Steve and Barnes on his own.

 _"_ _I should've been there for him…"_ She thought guiltily.

She thought back to the visions Stephen had shown her.

Maybe giving him a few more years in good health where he could run around as Iron Man, would mean he'd forgive her eventually when he figured out what she'd done. She also hoped it meant he wouldn't become the bitter and angry man she'd seen in some of the visions.

Rogue had chosen the outcome she could live with.

She just hoped everybody else could too.

* * *

...


End file.
